Entre les murs
by Damelith
Summary: Après quatre ans et demi d'emprisonnement à Azkaban, Drago voit enfin le bout de son calvaire quand l'employée du Ministère envoyée dans le cadre du projet Thémis pour l'aide à la réinsertion des détenus débarque au parloir. DRAMIONE - Post-Poudlard.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour !**

 **Me voilà de retour - non pas pour vous jouer de mauvais tours - mais avec ma nouvelle fiction longue !** *exclamations enthousiastes et impatientes*

On ne se refait pas, il s'agit d'une **Dramione** en **post-Poudlard**. À la base, cette histoire ne devait pas être ce qu'elle est devenue mais cela-dit, j'en suis très fière. **J'espère que vous allez l'aimer autant que moi**

Quelques petites infos avant que vous ne commenciez votre lecture : **l'histoire est terminée et entièrement relue donc vous aurez la fin, promis.** Le rating est M pour plus tard. La publication sera **hebdomadaire** , plus précisément **tous les mercredis**. Cela avait très bien fonctionné sur TEQCP donc je réitère l'expérience.

 **Je remercie d'ores et déjà Lyra Verin pour sa relecture, ses corrections, ses conseils, ses commentaires et ses gentils mots. Ainsi que Queen JKR sans qui rien de tout ça ne pourrait exister.**

Je vous laisse avec le prologue d'Entre les murs. **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **JUIN 1998**

\- Au nom de l'ensemble du Magenmagot, je condamne monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy à une peine d'emprisonnement de cinq ans à Azkaban pour son allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ainsi que sa participation à la seconde guerre des sorciers en tant que mangemort officiellement reconnu.

Le Président-Sorcier ponctua son verdict d'un coup de maillet sur le bois de son pupitre et l'ensemble du Magenmagot ne cacha pas sa joie de voir enfin la fin du procès de la famille Malefoy. Les accolades s'enchaînaient, les sourires ne quittaient pas leurs visages. La décence aurait voulu que les membres du Magenmagot restent objectifs et ne montrent en aucun cas qu'ils étaient heureux de ce verdict mais il n'en était rien.

Ainsi, assis sur son siège, pieds et poings liés, Drago Malefoy avait revêtu son masque d'impassibilité et défiait du regard quiconque oserait le regarder avec un peu trop d'insistance. Le Magenmagot avait rendu son verdict, dans quelques heures il serait enfermé à Azkaban avec les autres mangemorts ou partisans de Voldemort.

Droit comme un « i », les yeux gris du condamné parcouraient l'assemblée, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur chacun pour les gratifier d'un haussement de sourcil méprisant ou d'un sourire provocateur. Le jeune homme avait beau n'avoir qu'à peine dix-huit ans, son attitude hautaine le vieillissait et il semblait encaisser la nouvelle comme quelqu'un de beaucoup plus adulte.

À droite du Président-Sorcier se trouvait le témoin de Drago Malefoy. Pas quelqu'un choisi par l'accusé puisqu'il avait clamé haut et fort qu'il ne dépendrait de personne. Non, un témoin qui avait volontairement tenu à témoigner en sa faveur ; Harry Potter.

Le Survivant avait récité son discours comme s'il l'avait appris par cœur. Il avait certifié à l'ensemble de l'assemblée que Drago Malefoy ne l'avait volontairement pas reconnu dans le Manoir de sa famille le jour de son arrestation par les rafleurs. Il avait certifié que, lors de leur sixième année, bien que tatoué de la Marque des Ténèbres et donc devenu un mangemort, Drago Malefoy avait baissé sa baguette devant Albus Dumbledore, faillant à sa mission. Il avait certifié que Narcissa Malefoy avait délibérément menti au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour protéger son fils.

Après délibération, le Magenmagot avait alors pris sa décision. Drago Malefoy serait condamné à cinq ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. Sa peine avait été réduite compte tenu du témoignage de Harry Potter, compte tenu également de son âge et du fait qu'il était, selon les mots du Survivant, un « dommage collatéral ».

Lucius Malefoy, lui, avait pris la prison à perpétuité et sa femme, Narcissa Malefoy, avait été condamnée à des travaux d'intérêt général pour se racheter une conduite auprès de la société magique. Sa non-appartenance officielle à l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi que le témoignage du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu avaient aidé à lui éviter la prison.

Alors que la foule s'amassait vers la sortie de la salle d'audience, Drago restait assis, magiquement attaché à son fauteuil jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décide de venir le sortir de là. Le blond haussa un sourcil lorsque Harry s'approcha de lui, les mains dans les poches de sa veste avec l'air de celui qui se demande si ce qu'il fait est finalement une bonne idée.

\- Malefoy, je ...

\- Non, tu rien du tout. Si ce que tu veux c'est un merci, Potter, alors merci. Voilà, t'es content ?

La voix à la fois traînante et grinçante de Drago était cette fois-ci voilée d'appréhension ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre de t'agenouiller devant quelqu'un. Je voulais simplement te souhaiter bon courage.

\- Du courage ?

\- Hum. Même si les règles se sont adoucies à Azkaban, ça ne relève pas non plus de la croisière dans les îles grecques.

\- C'est plutôt à mes co-détenus que tu devrais souhaiter bon courage, il leur en faudra pour me supporter.

\- Ça je n'en doute pas, pour eux non plus ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, je te fais confiance pour ça.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un semblant de sourire, leurs regards se fuyant. Puisque personne n'avait l'air décidé à faire sortir Drago d'ici, Harry en profita.

\- Moi, par contre, je tenais à te remercier puisque je n'ai pas pu le faire au lendemain de la guerre. Merci de ne m'avoir volontairement pas reconnu. Sans toi, nous ne serions pas là.

Drago accepta le remerciement d'un hochement de tête et Harry quitta la salle d'audience.

Derrière son sarcasme et son masque impassible, le jeune Malefoy cachait en réalité beaucoup de choses. On lui avait appris à taire ses émotions, à ne rien montrer, car « un Malefoy n'est jamais faible » et le jour de son procès ne dérogerait pas à la règle. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il avait une trouille monstre de se retrouver seul, entre quatre murs, en tête à tête avec sa conscience. Il avait peur de ce manque de liberté qui se profilait, de cette solitude, de ce qui l'attendait là-bas.

Comme l'avait dit Harry, le règlement à Azkaban n'était plus ce qu'il avait été, les détraqueurs avaient été chassés et le quotidien des prisonniers était moins pénible mais ce n'étaient pas non plus des vacances au soleil. Drago Malefoy, tout Serpentard qu'il était, appréhendait sa nouvelle vie pour ces cinq prochaines années.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des Aurors avaient finalement pris en charge le transport de Drago du Ministère de la Magie jusqu'à sa cellule à Azkaban.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allongé sur son lit peu confortable, les ressorts lui perforant presque le dos et les mains croisées derrière sa tête, Drago fixait le plafond presque sans ciller. Sa cellule, réduite à sa plus simple expression, comportait un lit superposé bien qu'il soit seul, ainsi qu'un bureau et une chaise scellés au sol. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, aucune vue sur l'extérieur, la seule lumière dans sa geôle provenait d'une petite flamme qui dansait dans un angle de la pièce, la baignant constamment dans une lumière orangée.

Il n'était là que depuis vingt-quatre heures et il avait déjà le vague à l'âme. Il avait déjà pu penser à beaucoup trop de choses et soulever beaucoup trop de problèmes pour une seule vie et pourtant, il lui restait encore quarante trois mille huit cent heures à passer dans cette cellule.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est parti !** J'avoue, je suis **un peu nerveuse**. Cette histoire est la vôtre, maintenant.

J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu, **j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours, de savoir ce que vous imaginez pour la suite.** Il s'agit vraiment d'un petit prologue pour vous mettre dans la bain, la suite sera différente, les chapitres seront plus longs (entre 2000 et 3000 mots, à peu près).

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

 **Du love pour vous et à mercredi !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hey !**

J'espère que vous allez bien ? Je vais commencer par vous remercier pour vos retours concernant le prologue de cette histoire. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. **Merci pour vos adorables reviews :)**

Aujourd'hui **on entre dans le vif du sujet** avec le premier chapitre et **l'arrivée tant attendue d'Hermione.**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :  
 **Margot :** Je te remercie ! Que tu suives de près ou de loin, merci à toi de laisser malgré tout un petit mot. Je suis désolée d'être la cause de cette impatience ahah J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite :)  
 **Delph :** Merci à toi. J'espère que tu aimeras ce premier chapitre :)  
 **Pamplelune :** Hey ! Tu auras un début de réponse dans ce chapitre, concernant Hermione. Je suis contente que l'échange entre Harry et Drago t'ai plu. Merci de ta review !  
 **MZabiniMalefoy :** Merci à toi ! Voilà le premier chapitre pour mettre fin à cette impatience ;)  
 **Cécile :** Merci de ta review et pour tes gentils mots, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite autant que ce prologue. Concernant Hermione, elle arrive ;)

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **JANVIER 2003**

L'Imperium était le nouveau bar sorcier à la mode. Ce bar, tenu par Stephen et Grant, un couple respectivement moldu et sorcier, avait ouvert quelques mois en arrière, dans une ruelle parallèle au Chemin de Traverse et était rapidement devenu le QG des jeunes sorciers entre vingt et trente ans qui voulaient boire un verre après le boulot pour se détendre ou boire avec un peu plus d'entrain jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Il s'agissait d'un bar à l'ambiance feutrée et tamisée, avec un long comptoir en bois et des murs de briques. La décoration style années vingt, à la fois chic et cosy, donnait l'impression d'être plongé directement dans _Gatsby le Magnifique_. Entre les fauteuils clubs en cuir et les lampes art-déco, les serveurs passaient régulièrement entre les tables pour servir des cocktails originaux, des bières du monde ou même du vin pour les amateurs.

La cloche à l'entrée tinta, signe que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le bar.

Hermione Granger balaya rapidement l'endroit du regard jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Au fond de la salle, une table ronde était occupée par Harry Potter, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan.

\- Ah te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Désolée, s'excusa Hermione en prenant place à table. J'ai été retenue au Ministère.

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, en fait ? s'amusa Seamus. Il est vingt-et-une heures et tu sors à peine du travail.

\- Je travaille sur quelque chose d'important, dit Hermione, mais tout Auror que vous êtes, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

\- Excuse-nous d'être des hommes de terrain !

Hermione lança un regard en coin blasé à Seamus qui s'esclaffait tout en commandant une nouvelle tournée de bières.

\- Figurez-vous que c'est demain que le Département lance le projet de réinsertion des prisonniers.

\- Encore ce foutu projet ! s'exclama Dean en levant les yeux au ciel. On s'entête à mettre des gens derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban pour qu'après vous sabotiez notre boulot en les aidant à sortir.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ça, Dean, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. On ne les aide pas à sortir puisque leur sortie était prévue.

\- Le directeur du Département a bien essayé de nous expliquer le projet mais tu as bien vu que ça n'avait pas reçu un accueil digne de ce nom chez les Aurors.

\- Parce que vous ne comprenez pas que tout prisonniers qu'ils sont, il s'agit aussi d'hommes et de femmes qui ont besoin d'aide pour retrouver leur place dans une société qui a évoluée sans eux.

\- S'ils sont en prison c'est qu'il y a une raison, grogna Harry.

\- Les détenus choisis pour le projet n'ont pas commis de crimes affreux et ont purgé des peines minimes.

\- Pourquoi pas leur offrir le gîte et le couvert tant qu'on y est, râla Seamus.

\- Vous avez décidé de ne rien comprendre, c'est ça ? pesta Hermione en se massant les tempes. Vous n'aimeriez pas avoir une seconde chance après avoir fait une erreur ? Que quelqu'un vous tende la main pour ne pas être seul ? Ces prisonniers ont tout perdu, de leur libre arbitre jusqu'à leur dignité, c'est important qu'ils aient quelqu'un pour les aider.

Hermione regarda tour à tour Harry, Dean et Seamus en espérant qu'ils daignent enfin comprendre ce qu'on s'évertuait à leur dire depuis des mois. Enfin, surtout les deux derniers.

Lorsque le Ministère avait lancé le projet _Thémis_ qui visait à la réinsertion des sorciers ayant purgé une peine minime à Azkaban, Hermione s'était tout de suite montrée très enthousiaste pour aider ces personnes mais les Aurors en avaient décidé autrement, préférant croire que ce projet n'était que du sabotage et que c'était bien la peine de travailler sur des affaires pendant des mois si c'était pour les remettre dehors à la moindre occasion.

Les garçons décidèrent finalement de mettre un peu d'eau dans leur vin pour ne pas passer une mauvaise soirée et ils profitèrent d'être ensemble jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Dean et Seamus transplanèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'appartement qu'ils partageaient tandis qu'Hermione et Harry décidèrent de rentrer à pied, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux d'hiver.

\- Harry ... Dis-moi que tu comprends pourquoi j'ai pris part à ce projet.

Harry glissa son bras sous celui d'Hermione.

\- Bien entendu que je comprends. Enfin je ne dis pas que je suis totalement pour mais je comprends pourquoi tu en fais partie. C'est dans ta nature de vouloir aider les gens.

Hermione sourit tout en regardant Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout pour saboter le travail des Aurors ...

\- Je sais, coupa Harry. Ils ont été jugés, ils ont purgé leur peine. Il faut que tu excuses Dean et Seamus, ils ne pensent pas à mal.

\- Oh je sais bien, mais c'est juste plus fort que moi que d'essayer de leur faire entendre raison.

Un léger silence s'installa entre Harry et Hermione.

\- D'ailleurs, tu sais avec qui tu vas travailler ?

\- Non pas encore, répondit Hermione. Comme ce sera ma première mission, j'espère ne pas avoir un cas trop compliqué.

\- Ton travail avec lui, ou elle, consistera en quoi exactement ?

\- Eh bien je vais devoir l'aider à construire sa nouvelle vie. Pendant leur emprisonnement, les détenus n'ont pas accès à grand-chose, ils n'ont pas la possibilité de s'informer ou de voir comment la communauté magique a évoluée. Le but sera de l'aider à trouver un travail ou une formation, ainsi qu'un logement, peut-être l'aider à reprendre contact avec des proches. Tout ce qu'il ou elle n'a pas pu faire et qui pourrait l'aider à retrouver une vie normale.

Si le projet avait tout de suite séduit Hermione, désormais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser un peu. Comme elle venait de le dire à Harry, elle ne savait pas sur qui elle allait tomber, ni si ce ou cette détenu allait être coopératif. Elle s'était mise au défi d'aider cette personne et elle savait qu'elle aurait beaucoup à y apprendre.

Une fois dans la rue où se trouvait leur appartement, Hermione y entra avec Harry à ses talons, ce dernier se précipitant pour avoir accès le premier à la salle de bain. Restée sur le carreau, la jeune femme soupira tout en secouant la tête avec, malgré tout, un petit sourire en coin, devant l'attitude enfantine dont pouvait parfois faire preuve son meilleur ami.

Alors qu'elle remplissait deux verres d'une potion anti-gueule de bois pour éviter le contre-coup des bières ingurgitées ce soir, Hermione repensait à ce qui l'avait menée jusqu'ici.

Après la guerre, elle, Harry et Ron avaient été mis sur le devant de la scène sans vraiment le vouloir ni sans y avoir été préparés. S'ils avaient refusé de divulguer des détails sur la chasse aux Horcruxes, la guerre et la chute de Voldemort, ils avaient malgré tout été montés en héros de guerre sans avoir leur mot à dire. Ils étaient adulés, on leur demandait des autographes, on leur offrait des choses auxquelles ils n'avaient jamais osé rêver. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie, leur avait à tous les trois proposé un poste au sein du Ministère sans passer quelconque examen, ce qu'ils avaient refusé. Harry avait suivi une formation d'Auror, Ron avait pris le relai chez Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux pour aider George et Hermione était retournée à Poudlard pour passer ses ASPIC.

Une fois fait, elle avait suivi une formation accélérée afin de pouvoir intégrer le Département de la Justice Magique. Travailler la démangeait et même si elle adorait les études et apprendre, elle avait besoin de se sentir utile pour son monde et pour les gens. Elle travaillait au sein d'un nouveau service du Ministère qui aidait les sorciers en difficulté.

Durant ces quelques années, si elle et Harry s'étaient encore plus rapprochés, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Ron qui s'était éloigné d'eux. Le baiser entre lui et Hermione n'avait pas eu de suite bien que la jeune femme aurait aimé qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Ron dédiait sa vie au magasin du Chemin de Traverse tandis que George s'occupait de celui ouvert à Pré-Au-Lard. Les deux membres délaissés du trio avaient bien entendu tout essayé pour retrouver l'amitié de Ron mais celui-ci avait terriblement changé. Le statut de héros de guerre lui était monté à la tête et il se prenait désormais pour le sauveur de l'humanité doublé d'un véritable businessman. En constatant que leur amitié était bien moins importante que les bénéfices engendrés par la boutique, Harry et Hermione avaient baissé les bras, se disant que Ron s'en mordrait les doigts un jour ou l'autre ?

Ils avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble un soir où Harry avait demandé à Hermione de le rejoindre au Chaudron Baveur. La jeune femme y avait retrouvé son meilleur ami avachi sur le comptoir, le nez plongé dans un verre de whisky pur feu, les yeux brillants d'ivresse.

\- Harry ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui avait demandé Hermione.

\- J'suis perdu Hermione ... Largué, à la ramasse, complètement dépassé.

\- On va arrêter tout de suite avec la liste de synonymes. Tu vas respirer un bon coup, boire un grand verre d'eau fraîche et m'expliquer ce qui te tracasse.

Elle avait poussé le verre de whisky, demandé un verre d'eau au serveur et laissé à Harry le temps de retrouver ses esprits pour qu'il s'explique.

\- Dans les vestiaires tout à l'heure au Ministère, on rentrait d'une mission et ... Merlin, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

\- Qu'as-tu fait Harry ? avait demandé Hermione qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

\- J'ai vu Dean en train de se changer et ... tu l'aurais vu Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !

\- Dean ? Dean Thomas ?

\- Hum. Je le regardais se changer et j'ai ressenti un truc bizarre. Un truc que je ne ressentais plus depuis très longtemps, un truc que je n'ai même jamais ressenti quand j'étais avec Ginny.

Hermione avait commencé doucement à comprendre là où Harry voulait en venir et elle était soulagée que ce ne soit que ça.

\- Tu as eu envie de lui ?

Les yeux verts de Harry s'étaient mis à briller encore plus.

\- Carrément. Je me suis caché comme j'ai pu mais j'étais hyper excité ... Mais c'est Dean, c'est un mec !

\- Et où est le problème ? Tu as tout à fait le droit d'être attiré par les hommes, Harry.

\- Mais c'est la première fois ...

\- Ça fait aussi combien de temps que tu n'as pas touché une femme ? Combien de temps que tu n'as pas été physiquement attiré par une femme ?

Harry avait semblé réellement considérer la question de sa meilleure amie.

\- Longtemps, avait-il avoué à demi-mot.

\- Alors oui c'est nouveau, c'est normal que tu paniques mais réfléchis. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Il avait fallu encore des longues heures de discussion pour que Harry se rende à l'évidence et accepte ce changement dans sa vie. Il avait alors demandé à Hermione de venir habiter avec lui dans l'appartement qu'il louait en marge du Chemin de Traverse, elle avait accepté et leur colocation durait depuis.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Harry.

La jeune femme sortit de sa rêverie et lui tendit la potion anti-gueule de bois.

\- À quand on a décidé que j'emménageais ici.

\- Oh je t'en prie, ne m'en parle pas. Depuis ce soir-là je rêve toutes les nuits de Dean sans pouvoir mettre la main dessus, ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs.

\- Je suis donc un mauvais souvenir ?

\- Toi, non, mais la découverte de mon homosexualité oui puisque je l'associe à la découverte que Dean se tapait Seamus depuis notre sixième année.

Hermione ne put retenir une petite grimace.

\- Un point pour toi.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas si je vais me coucher ? Demain on doit faire une descente et j'aimerais être en forme.

\- Pas du tout, j'y vais aussi. Demain je découvre mon détenu !

L'entrain d'Hermione n'échappa pas à Harry qui se mit à sourire.

\- Si je suis au bureau lorsque tu l'apprends je veux que tu viennes me le dire, sinon tu me laisses une note, ça marche ?

\- Promis. Bonne nuit Harry.

\- Bonne nuit ma belle.

Elle lui envoya un baiser avant d'aller dans la salle de bain puis dans sa chambre.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, Hermione arriva au Ministère en grande forme et emplie d'une impatience débordante. Elle avait malgré tout une petite boule de nervosité au creux de l'estomac mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle disparaîtrait une fois qu'elle aurait la réponse à sa question : avec qui allait-elle travailler ?

Elle salua toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait et se rendit au bureau qu'elle occupait avec deux autres collègues. Elle les salua également et s'installa à son bureau pour traiter son courrier avant son rendez-vous avec Crystal Elenstein, la responsable du projet _Thémis_.

Plus l'heure approchait, plus Hermione avait les mains moites et plus la nervosité prenait de la place dans son corps. Elle regardait sans arrêt l'heure et les aiguilles semblaient s'animer plus vite que de raison ce qui la rapprochait dangereusement de l'échéance. C'était paradoxal à quel point elle avait hâte mais aussi à quel point elle stressait. Sûrement la perspective de l'inconnu et de quelque chose qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas.

Lorsque l'horloge afficha dix heures vingt-cinq, Hermione quitta son bureau pour celui de Crystal à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Entrez ! entendit-elle après avoir toqué.

Elle entra donc et sourit aussitôt à Crystal qui l'accueillit avec le sourire.

\- Te voilà Hermione ! Je terminais justement ton dossier. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Partagée entre l'impatience et le stress, je dirais ...

\- Ça va aller, la rassura Crystal. Tu verras, tout s'est toujours très bien passé, il n'y a pas de raison que ça foire avec toi. Tu es une femme super et pleine de qualités, ton ou ta détenu aura de la chance de t'avoir.

Hermione ne put que sourire au clin d'œil dont Crystal la gratifia. Crystal était une sorcière quarantenaire au physique très avantageux. Toujours très apprêtée, très sérieuse, elle arborait chaque jour que Merlin fasse un chignon serré et des perles nacrées en guise de boucles d'oreille ainsi qu'un tailleur dont le style et la couleur variaient au fil des jours.

\- Installe-toi je t'en prie, tu veux un thé ?

\- Ça ira merci, refusa Hermione dont l'estomac noué aurait rejeté n'importe quoi.

Crystal ramassa quelques parchemins et vint s'installer à son bureau, en face d'Hermione qui avait pris place de l'autre côté.

\- Je ne vais pas t'expliquer le fonctionnement du projet, tu le connais bien je pense.

Hermione hocha la tête. L'année passée elle avait participé à la finalisation du projet Thémis alors elle en connaissait bien entendu les moindres détails. La seule raison qui, à l'époque, l'avait empêchée d'y prendre part était qu'elle préférait d'abord avoir des retours avant de se lancer.

\- Je vais te laisser découvrir quel détenu t'a été attribué. Tu le sais, pas de possibilité de revenir en arrière lorsque tu auras son nom, tu es engagée jusqu'à sa libération.

À nouveau, Hermione hocha silencieusement la tête. Elle n'entendait presque plus la voix de Crystal tant elle était focalisée sur le parchemin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et sur lequel elle distinguait son prénom et son nom.

\- Comme tout le monde, tu disposes de six mois à partir d'aujourd'hui pour aider cette personne, de la manière dont il ou elle le souhaite.

À partir de maintenant, la voix de Crystal n'était vraiment plus qu'un bourdonnement à ses oreilles. Elle suivait des yeux le parchemin qu'elle ne daignait pas lui donner. Le bruit environnant lui revint finalement lorsqu'elle lui tendit le parchemin et qu'elle put enfin le dérouler.

« Miss Hermione Jean Granger, voici le détenu qui vous a été attribué :

Nom : Malefoy  
Prénom(s) : Drago, Lucius  
Date de naissance : 5 juin 1980  
Peine : 5 ans pour allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres et participation à la seconde guerre des sorciers en tant que mangemort officiellement reconnu. »

Le coeur d'Hermione eut une loupée dans sa poitrine avant de faire une embardée monumentale. Elle avait chaud, tout était redevenu sourd autour d'elle et son cœur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique comme s'il avait terriblement envie d'en sortir. Ce n'était pas possible, elle avait du mal lire.

* * *

 **Tadam !** Comme vous ne vous en doutiez pas, voici l'identité du détenu. **Évidemment, il s'agit de notre cher Drago.**

 **Si vous me suivez depuis TEQCP,** vous savez que j'aime bien mettre de moi, de mes passions, de mon quotidien, dans mes personnages ou les lieux que j'évoque. Donc, pour tout vous dire, **Stephen** **et Grant** \- les propriétaires de l'Imperium - **doivent respectivement leur prénom aux acteurs qui jouent Arrow et Flash dans les séries DC du même nom.** Quand à la responsable de Thémis, **Crystal, elle doit son prénom à Cristal Carrington, dans le reboot de Dynasty.** Voilà, vous savez tout !

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu.** N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et comment vous imaginez la réaction de Drago quand il apprendra ça, lui aussi ...

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi prochain !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hey !**

D'habitude, je poste plutôt mes chapitres le soir mais puisque je ne pourrais pas le faire aujourd'hui, je vous le poste avec quelques heures d'avance :)

À part ça, 'espère que vous allez bien les p'tits chats. **Merci pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent.** Je suis contente de l'accueil que vous avez fait à Hermione, son quotidien, ainsi qu'à l'homosexualité de Harry. J'ai souvent du mal à gérer les personnages secondaires dans mes histoires alors ici, je me suis fait violence, et je pense m'en être bien sortie. **Harry aura donc sa petite place jusqu'à la fin :)**

 **Vous aviez hâte d'avoir la réaction de Drago, la voici, la voilà !**

Réponse à la review anonyme :  
 **Cecile :** Eh oui, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz dans le trio ! Enfin, entre Ron et le reste du trio ah ah. Pour Harry, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il a sa petite place dans l'histoire donc tu verras l'évolution de sa vie sentimentale ;) Effectivement, il ne lui facilitera pas la tâche mais compte sur Hermione pour ne pas se laisser faire. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta review !

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

 **Et bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 **13 JANVIER 2003**

Quatre ans et demi. Mille six cent quarante-deux jours. Trente-neuf mille quatre cent vingt heures.

Voilà à peu près le temps que Drago avait passé à tourner en rond entre les quatre murs de sa cellule à Azkaban. Oh il n'était pas mal traité, ça aurait mal venu pour lui de se plaindre - surtout qu'il n'avait personne ici auprès de qui le faire - mais il commençait à trouver le temps long. Même le fait de se dire qu'il entamait ses six derniers mois d'emprisonnement ne suffisait pas à lui remonter le moral.

Il faut dire que ces quatre années d'incarcération n'avaient pas eu bon effet sur son moral, ni sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il avait beaucoup maigri, des cernes avaient pris place définitivement sous ses yeux, il se sentait constamment faible et pour couronner le tout il avait perdu de son sarcasme habituel. Au début il avait essayé de rester lui-même, de continuer à être un Malefoy prétentieux, cynique et imbuvable, surtout pour assurer sa survie et ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Mais au fil des jours, il avait perdu son envie d'être ainsi, préférant se murer dans le silence et n'accorder sa parole qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Au-delà du fait qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, Drago avait depuis quelques temps refusé de se laisser couper les cheveux. Au début il se laissait faire, ses cheveux étant pour lui une prolongation de son âme mais il s'était rendu à l'évidence, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il arrête de laisser les gardiens d'Azkaban s'occuper de sa coupe de cheveux car ça devenait un vrai désastre. Il n'y en avait pas un qui maniait les ciseaux correctement et il refusait qu'ils utilisent leur baguette pour ça. Alors il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser, tout comme sa barbe, acceptant de n'arborer une coupe de cheveux correcte qu'à sa sortie de prison. Désormais, il passait son temps à dégager ses cheveux de devant son visage, à les tirer en arrière ou à cligner des yeux sans relâche pour balayer les mèches dorées qui se posaient sur ses cils.

Le bruit sourd et métallique d'une grille que l'on ouvre tira subitement Drago de ses pensées. Il se redressa sur son lit - il occupait le couchage du haut du lit superposé - et adressa un regard au gardien sans prononcer un mot.

\- Petit-déjeuner, Malefoy. Et bouge ton cul, ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher.

Si Drago avait laissé tomber le sarcasme, il n'avait pas oublié certains autres aspects de sa personnalité, comme le fait de ne jamais montrer ses émotions, sous aucun prétexte. Alors il descendit de son lit, enfila des chaussures dans un silence de plomb et sortit de sa cellule après que le gardien lui eut magiquement lié les mains. Il n'accorda pas un autre regard au gardien, ni le moindre sourire ou mot. Il se contenta d'avancer jusqu'à la cantine, le menton relevé et le regard déterminé.

Le jeune homme prit place à une table vide. Il n'avait pas envie de se mélanger aux autres et cela tombait bien car les autres n'avaient pas envie de l'accueillir parmi eux. Évidemment que non car la lâcheté des Malefoy à la fin de la guerre n'avait échappé à personne. Ici il n'était pas un mangemort ou un partisan de Voldemort pouvant inspirer la peur. Non, il n'était qu'un traitre.

Drago ne mangea que la moitié de son bol de céréales ramollies, ne but qu'un quart de son jus de citrouille tiède et ne toucha pas au kiwi pré-découpé dans un ramequin. Il attendit, assis, qu'un gardien le raccompagne jusqu'à sa cellule.

\- Hé, Malefoy, l'interpella le gardien une fois qu'il eut refermé la grille de sa cellule. T'es inscrit au projet avec le Ministère non ? Celui de la réhabilitation des détenus.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son uniforme rayé difforme, Drago ne répondit que par un hochement de tête.

\- Alors tiens-toi prêt pour onze heures.

Le blond eut envie de lui rétorquer qu'il était bien mignon mais que sans montre, il ne saurait pas l'heure et que s'il avait eu une cellule avec une fenêtre il aurait au moins pu le deviner grâce à la hauteur du soleil, mais il n'en fit rien. Le gardien quitta le couloir et Drago reprit place dans son lit, les mains jointes derrière la tête et le regard perdu sur la source de lumière dans un angle de la pièce.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de s'inscrire à ce projet-là. Il avait encore dû mal dormir la veille et n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens lorsqu'on lui en avait parlé. Toujours est-il qu'il avait essayé de faire marche arrière mais qu'il n'avait pas pu, sous prétexte que les démarches étaient lancées et que le Ministère refusait tout désistement. Quels connards. Il se détestait de s'être laissé embarquer dans quelque chose impliquant ces bouseux du Ministère. Maintenant il se retrouvait coincé là-dedans et cet après-midi il allait rencontrer l'employé qui allait l'aider à retrouver une nouvelle vie. Avec la chance qu'il avait, il allait tomber sur un vieux tout rabougri à moitié sourd qui ne comprendrait rien de ses envies.

xxxxxxxxxx

\- Malefoy ! Descends de ton perchoir !

Drago serra les dents, se retenant de lui envoyer une belle injure en pleine face. Il prit le temps de descendre de son lit avant d'interroger du regard le gardien.

\- C'est onze heures mon garçon, tu as rendez-vous au parloir pour rencontrer l'âme charitable qui a décidé de te prendre sous son aile. Pauvre petit moineau, il a besoin qu'on l'aide.

S'il avait eu assez de force, Drago lui aurait sauté à la gorge mais malheureusement il était trop faible pour ça. Alors il se contenta de lui offrir un sourire extrêmement forcé avant de le suivre.

Lorsque Drago pénétra dans la pièce où se trouvait l'hygiaphone, il se sentit comme oppressé. N'ayant jamais reçu de visite en prison depuis quatre ans et demi, il n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds ici et ça lui faisait bizarre. Il s'imaginait recevoir une visite de sa mère, Pansy ou quelqu'un d'autre de proche mais non, la personne qui allait venir lui parler ne serait rien d'autre qu'un employé du Ministère soucieux de bien faire son travail, de récolter des bons points auprès de son patron et pour se donner bonne conscience.

Dans un soupir las, il s'assit nonchalamment sur sa chaise et fixa la porte par laquelle son interlocuteur allait arriver.

Lorsqu'il aperçut finalement la silhouette de la personne qu'il attendait, il s'étrangla d'un rire nerveux. Par Salazar, ce n'était pas possible, il allait se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Ce qui le rassurait en partie, c'était que la personne en face de lui n'avait pas non plus l'air très à l'aise avec la situation.

Granger tira maladroitement la chaise pour s'y assoir et prit fébrilement le combiné de téléphone. Après la guerre, la direction d'Azkaban s'était largement inspirée des parloirs et avait mis en place des hygiaphones comme dans les prisons moldues, séparant les deux individus par une vitre en plexiglas résistante à la violence et à n'importe quel sort visant à la détruire.

D'une main plus assurée, Drago se saisit lui aussi du combiné qu'il porta à son oreille.

\- Granger, marmonna-t-il d'une voix traînante.

\- Malefoy. Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir visiblement.

Pour toute réponse, Drago secoua la tête. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à parler ni à faire des efforts alors la Miss-je-sais-tout allait rapidement déchanter. Soit elle allait parler dans le vide pendant une heure, soit elle s'en irait, agacée de parler à un mur.

\- Moi non plus, à vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que nos routes se croisent à nouveau, ajouta-t-elle.

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Elle pensait qu'il allait rester enfermé ici jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ou quoi ? Elle n'était pas stupide. Le balafré qui lui servait de meilleur ami ayant témoigné en sa faveur lors de son procès, elle était forcément au courant qu'il purgeait une peine de cinq ans et que donc un jour ou l'autre il allait se retrouver dehors à essayer de reprendre une vie normale. Évidemment que leurs routes se seraient à nouveau croisées, à moins qu'elle ne vive recluse.

\- Tu as décidé de me laisser parler dans le vide ?

Le sourire de Drago fut la seule réponse à laquelle Granger eut droit. Elle ne dérogerait pas à la règle et à son avis de n'adresser la parole à personne.

\- Bien, tu sais que ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera ? l'informa-t-elle tout en sortant des parchemins vierges et d'autres déjà griffonnés.

Drago garda le combiné contre son oreille droite, tandis qu'il appuyait son coude gauche sur la tablette et laissa aller sa tête dans sa main. Il fixait son vis-à-vis sans rien dire, se contentant de détailler son visage en silence. Elle n'avait pas tant changé que ça depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi bouclés et elle avait encore cet air agaçant de celle qui a toujours réponse à tout. Contrairement à lui, elle avait l'air en forme par contre, et en bonne santé. En se faisant ce constat, Drago se sentit aussitôt terriblement mal à l'aise de se montrer ainsi face à elle, amaigri, cerné et le regard probablement moins vif que quelques années en arrière.

\- Quand j'ai su que j'allais travailler avec toi, je me suis renseignée sur ton cas.

\- Mon cas ? lâcha enfin Drago, la voix éraillée d'avoir peu parlé.

\- Oui, enfin, ta situation quoi ... répondit Granger, prise au dépourvu.

\- Je ne suis pas un cobaye ou un cas d'école, Granger ! s'énerva Drago, la voix forte. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un putain de matricule à leurs yeux mais je n'en suis pas moins un être humain !

\- Je ... Je le sais ça, Malefoy, je ...

\- Tu rien du tout ! C'était une mauvaise idée.

Rageusement, Drago raccrocha le combiné et fit un signe de tête au gardien présent pour lui signifier qu'il voulait regagner sa cellule. Il avait chaud, il sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir mais il avait également la nausée à la simple idée de rester trop longtemps dans cette pièce. Sans un regard vers Granger qui devait probablement en rester comme deux ronds de flan de son départ précipité, le jeune homme rejoignit sa cellule.

Étrangement, il se sentait bien mieux ici. Il pouvait à nouveau respirer convenablement, sans avoir l'impression qu'une force invisible appuyait sur sa cage thoracique. Il ne prit même pas la peine de monter à l'échelle, il se laissa tomber sur le lit du bas dans un soupir bruyant.

Non mais quelle stupide Gryffondor elle faisait celle-là ! Elle avait été on ne pouvait plus maladroite dans ses propos. « _Ton cas_ », non mais pour qui elle se prenait ? Pour celle qui était la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, aujourd'hui elle avait clairement manqué de tact. Il supportait suffisamment mal le fait d'être réduit au rang d'un vulgaire elfe de maison, ce n'était pas non plus la peine de le réduire à un cas désespéré. Il connaissait le besoin viscéral des Gryffondor de sauver l'opprimé et d'être loyal envers n'importe qui mais il ne voulait pas être la nouvelle cause perdue d'Hermione Granger.

Maintenant, encore plus que lorsqu'il était entré au parloir, il se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de participer à ce fichu projet. De toute façon, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de Granger sur ce coup-là. Elle allait baisser les bras, elle n'allait pas supporter longtemps de faire face à un détenu muet. Car oui, Drago avait décidé de ne pas lui adresser la parole car elle n'en valait pas la peine.

\- Malefoy !

Drago serra les dents tout en fermant très fort ses yeux en entendant encore la voix de ce gardien de malheur. Il se demandait vraiment comment il le supportait encore. Comme il ne daigna pas lui répondre, le gardien reprit.

\- T'es attendu pour l'activité. Bouge.

Si c'était l'heure des activités, Drago en déduisit que personne n'avait cru bon de venir le chercher pour déjeuner. Il n'avait pas faim de toute manière.

Il suivit le gardien jusqu'à la salle où avaient lieu les différents ateliers supposés les occuper pour qu'ils ne trouvent pas le temps long mais pour Drago c'était totalement l'inverse. Il s'ennuyait royalement à chaque fois qu'il y prenait part.

\- Activité du jour, bande de chiens galeux ! hurla un Auror qui supervisait l'atelier du jour pour aider les gardiens en cas de débordement. Vous allez trier les asphodèles. Les fleurs d'un côté, les racines de l'autre. Exécution !

Drago se saisit d'une asphodèle et entama le tri dans un mouvement machinal et mécanique, bêtement, sans réfléchir. Il avait souvent l'impression de n'être devenu qu'une machine, une bête à exécuter.

Alors que les tas de fleurs et de racines s'amoncelaient, il sentit un regard sur lui. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il croisa le regard du fautif : Théodore Nott. Cet abruti fini de Nott. À la fin de la guerre, il avait échappé à la prison mais il avait supplié le Ministère de l'emprisonner lui à la place de son père mourant, pour laisser Nott senior finir sa vie sereinement. Drago haussa un sourcil interrogateur à son intention et son vis-à-vis baissa les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute. S'il en avait eu la force, le blond aurait ri de le voir s'écraser ainsi.

Le tri d'asphodèles occupa les détenus pendant près de deux heures. À la fin, Drago sentait ses yeux piquer tant il s'était concentré pendant longtemps sur des détails sans pouvoir se reposer. Toujours muré dans le silence il rejoignit sa cellule non sans avoir jeté un œil au passage dans la voisine qui était occupée par Nott.

Du temps de Poudlard, Théodore et lui n'étaient pas proches, du moins pas autant qu'il l'était avec Blaise ou Pansy. Théodore était un sang-pur qui n'avait jamais cherché à être son ami, à faire partie de sa bande ou à lui coller aux baskets et Drago, de son côté, n'avait jamais cherché à se rapprocher de lui, se considérant déjà suffisamment entouré. Et puis il l'avait toujours considéré comme une sorte de traitre, un Serpentard qui ne méritait pas d'en être un. Il était persuadé que Nott avait été envoyé dans cette maison seulement parce qu'il portait le nom d'une famille de sang-pur du Registre, pas parce qu'il en possédait les qualités. Ce qui s'était avéré vrai lorsqu'il s'était fait enfermer à la place de son père.

Si on avait laissé le choix à Drago, il aurait lui-même poussé son père dans sa cellule avant de s'enfuir.

* * *

 **Et voilà !** Vous en apprenez un peu plus sur **le quotidien de Drago à Azkaban.**

Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première confrontation avec Hermione ? **Hâte de lire vos retours !**

Sinon, **sur ma page Facebook "Damelith" j'ai publié une petite info.** Cela concerne **ma prochaine histoire** ... N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un oeil si vous êtes curieux ! **Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux par là-bas à mon goût :D**

 **Du love pour vous !** À mercredi !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hey !**

 **Comment allez-vous en ce mercredi ?** De mon côté, toujours la forme, même si ce premiers mois à me lever à 5h30 pour aller bosser commence à se faire sentir. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrête ! (Par contre, cette canicule, on en parle ? Je ne sais pas où vous habitez mais dans le sud de la France, on meurt à petit feu .. Je me surprends parfois à m'imaginer au mois de novembre ahah)

 **Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre 2.** Comme vous l'avez presque tous mentionné, effectivement, Hermione a manqué de tact mais elle ne pensait pas à mal. **Et puis si Drago est bougon, comptez sur elle pour ne pas se laisser faire ;)**

Au fait, **petites** **infos** que je ne vous ai pas données. Les points de vue s'alternent à chaque chapitre. Pour vous repérer dans la chronologie, les chapitres sont datés. Et puis comme vous le remarquerez sans doute, nous risquons de camper à Azkaban pendant un bon moment ... ;)

Je vous laisse avec la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Cecile :** Il a effectivement des activités pour ne pas devenir fou mais ce ne sont pas des activités des plus passionnantes et enrichissantes. Pour Blaise et Pansy, oui, tu auras de leurs nouvelles par la suite :) Compliqué c'est le mot. De toute façon, c'est ce qui les définit le mieux et c'est le défi du Dramione ! Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta review !

 **Pamplelune :** Ah ah, je vois qu'il n'y a pas que moi que ça ravit de voir très peu Ron dans cette histoire ... Effectivement, elle va ramer. Mais qui te dit qu'il ne va pas ramer lui non plus ? ;) Merci pour ta review !

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour se relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

 **20 JANVIER 2003**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Hermione s'était rendue à Azkaban. Une semaine qu'elle s'était faite envoyer sur les roses par Drago Malefoy. Elle ne s'attendait évidemment pas à être reçue avec les honneurs et un tapis rouge mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait si fermé et qu'il s'emporterait à la moindre contrariété. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était typiquement Malefoy que d'exprimer son mécontentement dès que les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens.

Au départ elle avait voulu lui tenir tête et rester, continuer sur sa lancée mais quelque chose l'en avait empêchée. D'abord elle savait qu'insister n'aurait eu pour effet que de braquer encore plus Malefoy. Il était comme ces enfants qui aiment faire totalement l'inverse de ce qu'on leur conseille et qui n'arrêteront de faire quelque chose que si vous laissez tomber. Si elle voulait mener à bien son projet et arriver à quelque chose avec lui, il fallait qu'elle laisse le temps faire, qu'elle le laisse faire les premiers pas. Certes elle n'avait que six mois devant elle mais c'était dans l'intérêt de Malefoy que de coopérer.

Et ensuite, il lui avait paru si différent. Si faible. Dans ses derniers souvenirs, Malefoy était certes légèrement paniqué à la perspective de la guerre et de ce qui arriverait après mais il était malgré tout un jeune homme digne, avec beaucoup de classe et une certaine fierté qui faisait de lui un adolescent presque adulte avant l'heure. Là, derrière cette vitre en plexiglas, dans un uniforme de prisonnier trop grand pour son corps amaigri, Malefoy lui avait paru si affaibli. Ses yeux gris n'étaient plus que deux ombres brumeuses, son regard n'était plus si vif, il n'avait que la peau sur les os et il avait perdu de son cynisme. Malefoy n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

En ce lundi, Hermione avait décidé de se rendre à Azkaban dans l'après-midi pour voir si Malefoy était plus réceptif qu'il ne l'avait été le matin une semaine plus tôt. Là, elle était attablée avec son petit déjeuner et la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Bonjour, articula péniblement Harry qui venait de se lever.

\- Bonjour Harry. Le café est chaud, sers-toi.

Harry la remercia dans un grognement avant de se servir à déjeuner et de s'installer en face d'elle. Il lui fallut quelques gorgées de café avant de retrouver une voix normale, que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent normalement et qu'il puisse entamer une conversation.

\- C'est aujourd'hui que tu retournes à Azkaban ?

Hermione hocha la tête tout en posant sa tasse de thé.

\- Oui. Peut-être que Malefoy sera plus coopératif l'après-midi, qui sait.

Harry eut une petite moue dubitative.

\- Permets-moi d'en douter. Il s'agit de Malefoy et d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, il y a peu de chances pour que son comportement ait changé depuis la semaine passée.

\- J'ai envie d'y croire Harry. De toute façon, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière il faut que je m'occupe de lui et tu sais que je ne recule pas devant les obstacles.

\- Oh ça je sais ...

Pour cacher son petit rictus, Harry plongea dans son bol de café.

\- Tu comptes y aller toutes les semaines ?

\- Je pense oui. J'ai calculé, si j'y vais toutes les semaines pendant six mois, jusqu'à sa libération donc, ça fera entre vingt et vingt-cinq rendez-vous. À mon avis c'est suffisant pour construire quelque chose surtout que Malefoy n'est pas un inconnu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Je le connais, ce qui veut dire que certaines choses sont éliminées d'office. Par exemple, pour lui trouver un logement, je vais exclure tout ce qui - pour lui - pourrait s'apparenter à un taudis.

\- Ah oui. Le standing des Malefoy.

\- Voilà. En-dessous de quatre-vingt-dix mètres carrés, sa Majesté Drago Malefoy risque de trouver que ça ressemble plus à une cage à poules qu'à un logement décent.

\- Mais ça ne te fait pas bizarre de te retrouver ainsi face à lui ?

Hermione dodelina de la tête.

\- Un peu. J'ai eu le temps de m'y faire mais ça m'a fait bizarre de le voir si différent. C'était comme si les rôles avaient été inversés et que, pour une fois, j'étais en position de force.

\- Tu l'as toujours été. C'est juste qu'à l'époque il faisait le fier mais maintenant il ne la ramène plus trop.

Harry croqua dans une tartine et Hermione suivit son geste du regard.

\- Je pense qu'il en a bavé à Azkaban. S'il avait été roi là-bas, il serait en meilleure forme. Tu l'aurais vu, Harry, c'était effarant de le voir si renfermé sur lui-même, lui qui se pavane d'habitude comme un paon.

\- Je lui avais pourtant dit que son séjour ne relèverait pas de la croisière dans les îles grecques mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter, préférant n'en faire qu'à sa tête en disant que c'étaient ses co-détenus qu'il faudrait plaindre.

Hermione n'en fut pas étonnée.

\- Malefoy s'est toujours caché derrière des moqueries.

\- Hum. En tout cas avant de sortir et vu comme tu me le décris, il a intérêt à reprendre du poil de l'hippogriffe sinon il va se faire bouffer tout cru.

\- Je veillerai personnellement à ce que sa réinsertion se passe au mieux, crois-moi.

Harry quitta la salle à manger pour aller se préparer, laissant Hermione face à son journal qu'elle ne lisait plus depuis un moment.

Il était vrai qu'elle avait été chamboulée par la vision de Malefoy mais au point de prendre ce travail tant à cœur ? Oui elle était sérieuse dans son travail mais il s'agissait là de celui qu'elle avait détesté depuis ses douze ans, cette ordure de Malefoy avec son air suffisant, ses principes archaïques et ses insultes. Mais malgré tout, il fallait qu'elle s'avoue que sa rancune s'était envolée quand elle avait croisé son regard de détresse.

xxxxxxxxxx

Même si le nouveau gouvernement en place avait fait en sorte de rénover Azkaban et d'améliorer les conditions de vie des prisonniers, l'endroit restait malgré tout lugubre et empestait le renfermé.

Ses parchemins serrés contre elle, Hermione se laissa guider jusqu'à la salle des parloirs. Le gardien qui l'accompagnait la laissa entrer et elle soupira de soulagement en constatant que Malefoy n'était pas encore là. Elle s'installa au premier parloir, se saisit de sa plume et commença à griffonner en attendant qu'il arrive.

Au bout de quelques minutes, quand d'autres prisonniers avaient pris place aux hygiaphones voisins mais que le sien restait vide, Hermione se permit d'attirer l'attention du gardien qui surveillait la pièce.

\- Excusez-moi. J'ai rendez-vous avec Drago Malefoy mais il n'est pas encore là. A-t-il été prévenu de mon arrivée ?

\- Matricule ? grogna le gardien d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? dit Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

\- Matricule du prisonnier.

\- Oh, euh, attendez ...

La jeune femme feuilleta ses parchemins avant de trouver celui où figurait le numéro désiré.

\- 2703E00.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, le gardien s'éclipsa, la laissant comme deux ronds de flan. Silencieusement, elle pesta contre les mauvaises manières dont les gens pouvaient faire preuve parfois ainsi que leur cruel manque d'éducation mais ses jérémiades personnelles ne durèrent pas puisque de l'autre côté de la vitre en plexiglas, Malefoy venait de faire son apparition.

Hermione se saisit du combiné et attendit que son vis-à-vis fasse de même avant de parler.

\- Malefoy. Tu t'es fait désirer.

Même si elle espérait le contraire, il resta silencieux. Le blond ne lui accorda qu'un regard à la fois vide et dénué d'intérêt. En son for intérieur, Hermione regrettait presque l'époque où il ne ratait pas une occasion de l'ouvrir pour se moquer d'elle.

Malgré tout, elle ne se démonta pas. Droite dans son siège, elle le regardait d'un air fier.

\- Je suis désolée pour lundi dernier. Ta réaction a peut-être été excessive mais je n'aurais pas dû employer ces mots te concernant. En effet tu n'es pas un « cas » mais un être humain. C'était déplacé de ma part, je te prie de m'excuser.

Aussi impensable que cela puisse paraître, elle était la première des deux à prononcer des excuses à l'autre. Cela-dit, son interlocuteur restait de marbre.

\- Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai demandé à savoir où tu étais, on m'a demandé ton matricule. Au début je n'ai pas saisi mais en fait j'ai compris, ici vous êtes des numéros, les gardiens ne connaissent pas tous votre nom. C'est extrêmement humiliant d'être ainsi rétrogradé à une série de chiffres, c'est ... déshumanisant.

Le mot employé dut faire écho en Malefoy puisqu'il eut un petit mouvement. Un simple redressement dans sa chaise mais Hermione prenait toutes les réactions qu'il avait à lui donner.

\- J'ai bien compris que tu n'avais aucune envie de me parler et tu n'en es pas obligé. Tu clignes des yeux une fois pour me dire oui, deux fois pour me dire non et d'ici six mois on devrait avoir établi une mécanique bien rodée.

Si le geste n'avait pas été si furtif, Hermione aurait pu jurer avoir vu la commissure des lèvres de Malefoy esquisser un semblant de sourire. Ou de grimace.

\- Je vais te dire comment j'imagine nos rendez-vous. En fait, si je viens tous les lundis jusqu'à la date de la libération, ça fera une vingtaine de sessions, à mon avis c'est largement suffisant pour qu'on puisse planifier des choses. Mais pour ça il va falloir que tu coopères.

L'impassibilité de Malefoy au fil de ses mots et de ses tentatives de le faire parler commençait, malgré tout, à lui taper un peu sur les nerfs. Elle avait l'impression de parler à un mur.

\- Je sais. Coopérer avec une ancienne Gryffondor, qui plus est née-moldue, est quelque chose de totalement inconcevable pour toi mais on s'est tous les deux lancés là-dedans volontairement alors il va falloir y mettre du nôtre. Ne va pas croire que ça m'enchante de travailler pour toi mais on n'a pas le choix.

Malefoy s'était enfoncé dans sa chaise, le combiné collé à l'oreille droite et l'autre bras croisé sur son torse. Il la fixait, impassiblement. Hermione cherchait la moindre faille dans son comportement, le moindre haussement de sourcil, la moindre mimique sur laquelle elle pourrait éventuellement rebondir pour qu'il ouvre la bouche. Malheureusement, dans son air typiquement inébranlable et maître de ses émotions qui le caractérisait si bien, Malefoy ne bronchait pas.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une autre technique puisque visiblement être douce, compréhensive et faire preuve de compassion n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'effet escompté. Quelle attitude pourrait bien titiller Malefoy au point qu'il soit obligé de parler ?

Soudain elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt à Harry, sur le fait qu'elle ne reculait pas devant les obstacles.

\- Tu sais, quand j'ai su que c'était avec toi que j'allais travailler, j'ai d'abord cru à une plaisanterie de la part de ma collègue. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir y arriver, pas avec nos antécédents. Après réflexion je me suis dit que tu ne serais que trop fier de voir que j'avais renoncé. Et puis je ne recule pas devant les obstacles, moi, je les surmonte. Se défiler c'est plutôt ton genre à toi.

Les mâchoires de Malefoy semblèrent se contracter l'une contre l'autre et Hermione sentit qu'elle était sur la bonne voie.

\- Du coup j'en ai parlé à Harry et il m'a dit que j'avais raison de me lancer là-dedans, même si au début il me demandait pourquoi je faisais ça pour toi. Je l'ai tout de suite repris et je te le dis au cas où tu penses la même chose ; je ne fais pas ça pour toi, mais pour moi.

Hermione ponctua sa phrase d'un lent mouvement de l'index qui glissa de lui à elle, avec un air volontairement prétentieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle distingua nettement les sourcils de Malefoy qui commençaient à se froncer ainsi que son regard qui se faisait plus net, plus dur.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile d'être enfermé ici, ça ne doit pas être rose tous les jours, tu as dû voir et entendre des choses qui t'ont changé. Mais je vais t'aider. Je sais que tu as besoin d'aide, je le vois.

Bruyamment et brusquement, le blond rapprocha sa chaise pour être au plus près de la vitre en plexiglas, sur laquelle il frappa fort du plat de la main, faisant sursauter Hermione et leurs voisins d'hygiaphone.

\- Je ne suis pas ta nouvelle cause perdue, Granger, pigé ? grogna-t-il péniblement, la voix rauque et déchirée.

Après un silence lourd durant lequel Hermione fixait les pupilles anthracite de Malefoy qui la transperçaient, le blond raccrocha le combiné et quitta la pièce sans demander son reste. La jeune femme resta ainsi assise pendant quelques longues minutes, reprenant ses esprits.

Elle l'avait bien cherché, en le taclant ainsi en plein dans son égo. Elle ne souhaitait pas forcément le faire coopérer tout de suite mais au moins obtenir un déclic, quelque chose, le faire exploser et elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Malgré tout, elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de véhémence, ni à autant de dureté dans son regard. Elle avait vu un autre visage de Malefoy à ce moment-là. La brume dans ses yeux s'était dissipée l'espace d'un instant pour lui dévoiler une colère palpable. Hermione s'en voulait presque de l'avoir fait sortir de ses gonds ainsi. Oh il ne lui avait pas hurlé dessus ni été violent, mais ses mots et ses quelques gestes ou regards étaient si empreints de haine que cela avait été presque pire qu'une insulte bien sentie.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **On avance doucement, mais sûrement.** Drago n'est toujours pas décidé à parler mais Hermione a au moins trouvé comment le faire réagir. Quand je vous disais de lui faire confiance ... **La semaine prochaine,** vous aurez le point de vue de Drago sur la situation.

Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit que je mettais un peu de moi dans mes histoires ? C'est encore le cas dans ce chapitre. Le matricule de prisonnier de Drago, c'est la date de naissance de ma petite sœur ainsi que son initiale.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **Dîtes-moi.** Vu que maintenant j'ai la possibilité de le faire, contrairement à avant, **vous préférez que je poste le mercredi matin ou que je continue à poster en début de soirée, comme d'habitude ?** Votre avis m'intéresse :D

 **Du love pour vous,** à mercredi prochain !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hey !**

À l'heure où j'écris cette note d'auteure, il est 6h37. Je suis au travail, mes gars sont partis sur le terrain et moi j'écris ça avant de me mettre à bosser pour de vrai.

 **Comment allez-vous ?** Vous ne souffrez pas trop de la chaleur ? Moi je commence sérieusement à envisager d'aller dormir sur un matelas dans la mer la nuit. En presque 26 ans de vie dans le sud de la France, de mémoire, je n'ai pas connu telle chaleur ! On ne s'en plaint pas (un peu quand même), parce qu'au mois de novembre, quand on va se geler, on se dira que c'était pas mal l'été quand même.

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à ma question la semaine passée.** Vous m'avez presque tous dit de publier quand je préférais, matin ou soir, que cela vous était égal. Donc comme une personne m'a dit que ça l'arrangerait que je publie en matinée, c'est ce que je ferai maintenant.

Bref ! **Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte sur cette histoire.** J'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire ! **Aujourd'hui, je vous laisse avec Drago.** Sera-t-il enfin décidé à coopérer ?

Réponse à la review anonyme :

 **Cecile :** Il le faut, de toute façon, sinon ça risque d'être long, six mois à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ah ah ! Merci pour ta review, et pour avoir pris le temps de répondre à ma question. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre :)

 **Bonne lecture ! Et merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

 **27 JANVIER 2003**

\- Malefoy, petit-déjeuner. Debout, fainéant.

Drago passa lentement ses mains sur son visage tout en expirant longuement. Lentement, il se leva de son lit, enfila une paire de chaussures et suivit le gardien jusqu'à la salle des repas. Comme à son habitude, il prit soin de s'installer seul à une table, loin des regards méprisants de ses collègues de détention.

Alors qu'il mâchouillait distraitement une tartine, le regard perdu sur le mur d'en face qui s'effritait, un gardien lâcha des parchemins à côté de lui, noyant le coin d'une lettre dans une tache de café renversé. Sans un merci, Drago se saisit du premier parchemin où il reconnut l'écriture élégante de sa mère. Narcissa Malefoy avait été condamnée, après la guerre, à des travaux d'intérêt général pour le Ministère. Une fois sa peine purgée, elle avait totalement abandonné le Manoir Malefoy pour s'installer en Italie où vivait une lointaine cousine à elle qui avait accepté de l'héberger. Comme elle n'avait pas pour projet de rentrer en Angleterre tant que son fils était en prison, Drago et elle entretenaient un échange épistolaire hebdomadaire.

 _« Mon chéri,_

 _J'espère tout d'abord que ta semaine s'est bien passée. J'aimerais pouvoir t'écrire plus souvent, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être suffisamment présente pour toi en écrivant qu'une fois par semaine._

 _Comme s'est passé ton entretien pour ta réinsertion ? J'espère que tu ne fais pas ta tête de mule et que tu laisses la personne t'aider. Je sais que tu peux avoir un caractère de cochon quand tu t'y mets, tu tiens ça de ton père, mais parfois il faut savoir accepter les mains tendues._

 _De mon côté, tout est toujours très paisible à Gênes. Je compte les jours qui me séparent de nos retrouvailles. Je serai à Londres pour t'accueillir le jour de ta sortie de prison. Nous pourrons voyager, repartir en Italie si tu le souhaites, je suis persuadée que tu aimerais l'architecture, l'histoire de ce pays. Les gens sont très chaleureux, très différents des anglais. Nous pourrons aller ailleurs aussi, le monde a plein de choses à nous offrir._

 _Je t'embrasse Drago, prends soin de toi autant que tu le peux._

 _Maman. »_

Drago ne put qu'esquisser un sourire. Décidément, sa mère le connaissait trop bien. Évidemment que non il n'avait pas été correct avec la personne chargée de sa réinsertion puisque la personne en question n'avait pas été correcte elle non plus. Il n'avait pas dit à sa mère que c'était Granger qui s'occupait de lui, elle en aurait profité pour lui dire que c'était une aubaine de faire ça avec quelqu'un qui le connaissait un tant soit peu et qu'il pouvait en profiter pour se racheter une conduite.

En revanche, il était ravi de lire que sa mère coulait toujours des jours heureux en Italie. C'était important pour lui de la savoir en bonne santé et épanouie. Il se laissa distraire quelques secondes par l'idée de voyager une fois sorti de prison et il sentit une certaine excitation gonfler son cœur. Il n'était pas contre l'idée de parcourir le monde avec sa mère. De toute façon, toute opportunité d'oublier ses cinq ans d'emprisonnement était bonne à prendre.

Alors qu'il relisait distraitement la lettre, l'excitation disparut en lui pour laisser place à la culpabilité. Sa mère ignorait à quel point il s'était laissé aller depuis ces cinq années et à quel point il ne prenait pas soin de lui comme elle lui indiquait pourtant toujours à la fin de ses courriers. Si sa mère le voyait ainsi, amaigri et négligé, elle ferait certainement une attaque.

Drago mit la lettre de côté et s'intéressa à la seconde, où son nom figurait dans une écriture arrondie qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps.

 _« Salut blondie,_

 _Je sais. Tu dois être en train de te demander ce que je te veux car ça fait environ six mois que je ne t'ai pas écrit. Je plaide coupable mais ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute non plus. Je t'expliquerai. En tout cas, sache une chose : les barmen de la Havane font les meilleurs Daïquiri de l'Univers et ce n'est pas peu dire. Quand tu sortiras de ton trou à rats, je t'emmènerai au Floridita, on ingurgitera suffisamment de cocktails pour que ce soit du rhum qui coule dans nos veines plutôt que du sang et on dansera la salsa jusqu'à en avoir mal aux pieds._

 _Je rentre en Angleterre dans quelques jours. Je pense qu'au moment où tu lis cette lettre je serai déjà rentrée. Blaise rentre d'ici quelques jours lui aussi. Il m'a fallu presque le menacer de mort pour qu'il accepte de rentrer. Sous prétexte que monsieur a un travail à responsabilités en France il ne peut pas se permettre de prendre des vacances facilement. Je t'en foutrai, moi, des responsabilités. Bref. On pensera à toi._

 _Quoi de neuf sous le soleil, sinon ? Est-ce que Théodore balai-dans-le-cul Nott s'est enfin décidé à te parler au bout de cinq ans ou il te regarde toujours avec méfiance comme si tu allais le bouffer tout cru ?_

 _À part ça, j'espère que tu t'es coupé les cheveux. Dans ta dernière lettre tu me disais que non et depuis, j'arrête pas de t'imaginer avec les cheveux longs. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par ressembler à ton père et ça, personne ne le veut, mon petit chat._

 _Vivement que tu sortes de là, tu me manques._

 _Pansy. »_

Les lettres de sa meilleure amie lui avaient vraiment manqué. Dans le désespoir qui l'habitait, les courriers de Pansy était une petite parenthèse de bonheur. Elle l'amusait car elle ne prenait pas de gants. Elle écrivait ce qu'elle avait envie d'écrire, sans songer qu'elle puisse lui faire de la peine. Il n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne alors voilà pourquoi il aimait le naturel de son amie.

Drago avala son fond de café désormais froid et plia ses lettres qu'il rangea dans la poche de son uniforme avant de rejoindre sa cellule.

xxxxxxxxxx

Galvanisé par la lettre de Pansy qui lui avait remonté le moral, c'était un Drago presque souriant qui se rendit dans la salle des parloirs où Granger attendait, le nez plongé dans un parchemin. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. S'il devait faire un portrait de cette satané Miss-je-sais-tout, c'était probablement comme ça qu'il la représenterait, le nez dans un bouquin. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire son intelligente tout le temps.

Pour faire remarquer sa présence il toussota et elle se décida à lever les yeux vers lui. Elle quitta sa plume et se saisit du combiné en même temps que lui.

\- Bonjour Malefoy, dit-elle d'un ton encourageant.

\- Granger.

\- Vu la manière dont tu es parti lundi dernier, je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui. Mais je suis contente que tu sois là.

\- Je peux être imprévisible, parfois.

Les yeux soudainement écarquillés de la jeune femme furent les témoins de sa surprise de l'entendre prononcer plus d'un mot. Comme prise au dépourvu, elle sembla chercher ses mots.

\- Tu as envie de coopérer finalement ? lui demanda-t-elle avec, malgré tout, un soupçon d'hésitation.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne me lâcheras pas la baguette si facilement et que tu reviendras, semaine après semaine, quitte à seulement me regarder dans le blanc des yeux si je ne me décide pas à te parler alors je vais faire un effort.

\- Et j'apprécie réellement ton effort. Je vais en faire un en m'excusant à nouveau. Je t'ai provoqué la semaine dernière. Je voulais que tu parles et ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure solution.

\- Toucher à mon égo était le seul moyen de me faire sortir de mes gonds et si, tu y es parvenue.

\- Je te connais un minimum. Tu as une fierté si mal placée qu'elle t'empêche de respirer.

Drago adressa un regard blasé à son vis-à-vis.

\- Encore une remarque désobligeante et tu attendras lundi prochain pour pouvoir commencer ton projet à la con.

Granger ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa, ayant certainement pris conscience qu'elle aggraverait son cas en insistant.

\- Bien. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

\- C'est ton boulot, pas le mien.

\- Tu as bien des envies pour ta sortie non ?

\- Oui. Acheter une bouteille de whisky pur feu et la descendre en une seule soirée.

Grange haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu n'as pas des projets plus sérieux et plus enrichissants que de boire de l'alcool ?

\- Il faudra bien que je fête ça.

\- Probablement mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parle. Je te parle professionnellement, socialement, tu as des envies non ?

En réalité, en presque cinq ans, il n'y avait jamais réfléchi. En entrant à Azkaban, la plupart de ses projets avaient été réduits en cendres et il n'avait pas pris le temps - ni vraiment eu envie - d'y réfléchir. Lorsqu'il était jeune, il faisait secrètement des plans de carrière divers et variés mais ses envies avaient été avortées lorsqu'il avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. À l'époque, s'il ne croyait pas qu'il puisse réellement prendre le pouvoir un jour, il avait malgré tout perdu espoir d'aspirer à une vie convenable. Il se voyait déjà déchu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda-t-il.

\- Selon tes envies, je ferai des recherches pour toi. Tu aspires à quoi, un travail seul ou d'équipe ?

\- Seul, répondit spontanément Drago.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- Quoi ? Mon égo surdimensionné ne supporterait pas de devoir partager la gloire ?

\- C'est à peu près ça..., s'amusa Granger d'une voix distraite.

Elle n'avait pas tort et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait spontanément répondu vouloir travailler seul. Il n'aurait pas supporté avoir quelqu'un dans les pattes. Il avait toujours été très entouré mais seulement pour le paraître car au fond, il savait qu'on n'était jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même. Il préférait être seul, à prendre lui-même les responsabilités, pour être le seul à blâmer si un problème survenait.

\- Que penses-tu de l'enseignement ?

Drago ne put retenir un rictus.

\- L'enseignement ? Honnêtement, Granger, est-ce tu me vois enseigner à des mioches ? Surtout s'ils sont tous comme toi à onze ans.

Son interlocutrice fronça les sourcils et le jeune homme dût se forcer à ne pas se moquer encore plus ouvertement.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de dérangeant à être enseignant.

\- Les gosses, simplement. Les seuls enfants pour lesquels j'aurais un profond respect ce seront les miens, pour la simple et bonne raison que je les aurai élevés. Oublie l'enseignement, Granger.

\- Bien.

De sa plume elle barra une ligne de son parchemin sur lequel Drago soupçonna qu'elle avait écrit les carrières potentielles à lui proposer.

\- Une carrière au Ministère ?

\- Avec tous ces bureaucrates suffisants et guindés ?

\- Parce que toi tu n'es pas suffisant et guindé peut-être ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Bien sûr. Donc c'est non ?

\- Jamais de la vie je ne me rangerai avec ces peigne-culs assis derrière un bureau à gratter du parchemin toute la journée. Avec tout le respect que je te dois, Granger.

Malgré cela, il la vit serrer les dents et se pincer les lèvres, vexée par les propos qu'il venait de tenir. Par Salazar, il n'allait pas non plus se censurer pour elle. Ça lui faisait tellement bien de pouvoir être sarcastique qu'il n'allait pas bouder son plaisir.

Elle barra une nouvelle ligne sur son parchemin et entreprit de lui faire une liste longue comme le bras de métiers qu'il pourrait exercer mais rien ne trouva grâce aux yeux de Drago. Rien ne lui correspondait, rien ne lui faisait envie.

Agacée, Granger se pinça l'arête du nez en soufflant.

\- Bon écoute, Malefoy, il va falloir que tu y mettes du tien, un peu. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas envie !

\- Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si tout ce que tu me proposes est nul !

\- Ce n'est pas nul ! se défendit Granger, les sourcils froncés. C'est que tu ne fais aucun effort pour que ça fonctionne !

\- Écoute, Miss-je-sais-tout, jusqu'à ce matin j'avais décidé de n'adresser la parole à personne. Ce matin j'étais de bonne humeur, je me suis dit que j'allais faire un effort et coopérer avec toi. N'attends quand même pas de moi que je sois le type le plus enjoué de la création.

\- Je ne te demande pas de l'être, Malefoy, seulement de m'aider un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?! Ça fait bientôt cinq ans que je suis enfermé ici, CINQ ANS, tu imagines ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait toi, en cinq ans ? Je suppose que tu as épousé la belette, peut-être que tu lui as fait des gosses et que tu coules des jours heureux en t'épanouissant derrière ton bureau au Ministère ? Moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie, je suis perdu, j'ai perdu le goût de tout !

Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'emporter mais elle l'avait agacé à insister ainsi. Il détestait qu'on lui force la main, ça le braquait encore plus.

Il la vit ravaler difficilement sa salive et ranger ses parchemins. Elle ne reprit le combiné qu'une bonne minute plus tard puis lui cracher quelques mots à la figure, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas comprendre ta peine, Malefoy, je n'ai pas du tout cette prétention. Mais je suis là pour t'aider. Je suis là comme une employée du Ministère, pas comme la sang-de-bourbe que tu détestes et qui aurait décidé de venir t'enquiquiner jusque dans ta cellule. On va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que tu seras plus coopératif lundi prochain.

Elle raccrocha et se leva brusquement pour quitter le parloir. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, elle revint sur ses pas et se saisit à nouveau du combiné.

\- Et pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas mariée à Ronald et encore moins mère de famille !

xxxxxxxxxx

Assis et non allongé sur son lit, alors que toute la prison était probablement endormie, Drago jouait distraitement avec une petite balle en plastique qu'il lançait d'une main à l'autre.

Depuis qu'il avait regagné sa cellule après l'entrevue avec Granger, il ne cessait d'y penser. Au départ, ça lui avait fait bizarre d'avoir une conversation - plus ou moins civilisée - avec quelqu'un alors qu'il avait perdu l'habitude d'avoir des échanges avec qui que ce soit ici. Mais Granger avait réveillé ses vieux démons et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la taquiner et apparemment, force était de constater que le sarcasme c'était comme savoir voler sur un balai, ça ne se perdait pas même avec le manque de pratique.

Ensuite elle l'avait poussé à la réflexion sur ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Elle avait clairement beaucoup plus songé à ça que lui qui s'était retrouvé pris au dépourvu et Merlin savait à quel point il n'aimait pas ne pas être maître de quelque chose le concernant. Maintenant, grâce à cette foutue Miss-je-sais-tout, ses principes et ses valeurs, il allait devoir songer à un plan de carrière pour sa sortie de prison. Ce qui, en soi, n'était pas une mauvaise idée parce que bien que l'idée de vivre seulement de son héritage fusse une perspective d'avenir intéressante, il n'aurait pas supporté de passer ses journées à ne rien faire.

Et contre toute attente, Granger n'était pas mariée à Weasley. Peut-être qu'elle l'était à quelqu'un d'autre mais en tout cas, c'était surprenant car il ne s'attendait pas à ça de sa part. Elle qui était si prévisible ...

* * *

 **Ça y est, il est enfin décidé à coopérer !** Eh oui, il ne peut pas rester muet trop longtemps sinon ça va être long, six mois à se regarder dans la blanc des yeux ahah. Cela dit, il a réussi à nous l'énerver ! **Chacun son tour,** vous allez me dire.

Dans la semaine - normalement - **je publierai un tout petit OS qui n'a rien à voir avec HP.** Il s'agit plutôt d'une **série Netflix** à base de **billets de banque** et de **masques de Dali**. Ça tente quelqu'un ici ? :D

Merci de m'avoir lue et à mercredi prochain.

 **Du love pour vous !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hey !**

J'espère que vous vous portez bien :) De mon côté, c'est la forme.

 **Samedi j'ai publié un OS sur la Casa de Papel.** Ça ne parlera probablement pas à tout le monde mais pour ceux que ça intéresserait, il s'appelle **"Parquet et cigarette"** et il est dispo sur mon profil FF :)

Bref, nous sommes mercredi et **qui dit mercredi, dit nouveau chapitre.** **Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte,** je suis contente, ça veut dire que ça vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre lecture .. Vous savez, on se nourrit de ça. Ça nous conforte dans l'idée que ce qu'on écrit vaut le coup. Enfin, je vous remercie quand même de prendre le temps de lire, review ou non. Du love !

Je me tais et **je vous laisse avec Hermione pour ce chapitre !**

Réponse à la review anonyme :

 **Cecile :** Oui, j'introduis petit à petit les personnages qui apparaîtront dans l'histoire. Héhé chacun son tour pour énerver l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un terrain d'entente ... un jour ;) Pour ce qui est de son potentiel nouveau métier, tu auras quelques réponses dans ce chapitre, à voir si tu avais raison dans tes prédictions. Oui, Lucius est à Azkaban dans une aile réservée aux condamnés à perpétuité. Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta review !

 **Pamplelune :** Merci ! Ça me fait plaisir de lire ça :) J'introduis doucement les personnages qui auront leur place dans cette histoire, Narcissa et Pansy en font partie. Beaucoup de chapitres se passeront à Azkaban, oui, c'est le défi que je me suis lancé pour cette histoire. Merci pour ta review !

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

 **2 FÉVRIER 2003**

Après son précédent rendez-vous avec Malefoy, le reste de la semaine d'Hermione avait été assez éprouvant. Elle avait beaucoup de travail et elle passait également beaucoup de temps à explorer des pistes pour Malefoy, puisque son altesse sérénissime avait refusé toutes ses propositions. D'ailleurs, malgré ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, Hermione le soupçonnait de refuser juste pour l'embêter et la faire enrager. Elle avait encore en travers de la gorge les spéculations non fondées qu'il avait fait sur sa vie. Pourquoi pensait-il à tort qu'elle était mariée à Ron et qu'elle menait une vie bien rangée ? Était-elle si prévisible ?

Ce dimanche, Hermione et Harry étaient invités à déjeuner chez les Weasley. Ils n'étaient peut-être plus proches de Ron mais ils l'étaient toujours du reste de la famille. Molly et Arthur continuaient à les traiter comme s'ils étaient leurs enfants, à les inviter aux repas et à les choyer.

\- Ah, vous êtes là ! s'exclama Molly en venant les enlacer une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la cheminée.

\- Bonjour Molly, excusez-nous pour le retard. Il y en a un qui avait du mal à sortir du lit ...

Hermione coula un regard amusé vers Harry qui avait encore la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue et qui lui adressa une grimace.

\- Oui, désolé Molly, j'ai fait des heures supplémentaires hier soir pour une mission et le réveil était un peu difficile ce matin.

\- Comme si j'allais t'en vouloir ! Allez, rejoignez vite le salon, l'apéritif est servi.

Harry et Hermione se rendirent dans le salon où tous les Weasley et les pièces rapportées étaient installés. Seul Ron manquait à l'appel, il avait justifié son absence en prétextant de la paperasse à régler pour la boutique, excuse que personne n'avait vraiment compris puisque George était présent, lui.

Ils saluèrent tout le monde avant de s'asseoir. Hermione remarqua le regard assassin que Ginny lançait à Harry sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte mais elle eut la décence de ne rien dire. Son ami était bien trop occupé à voler Teddy des bras de sa grand-mère, Andromeda, pour câliner son filleul.

\- Alors, Auror Potter, quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda George tout en remplissant les verres à vin.

\- Le monde se porte à peu près bien. On travaille sur le démantèlement d'un réseau de trafiquants. Des sorciers qui font du trafic de larmes de phénix.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Hum. On sait où se trouve leur hangar, on doit y faire une descente lundi, c'est le jour où ils sont sur place pour préparer les colis à échanger.

\- Ils y maltraitent les phénix ? demanda Fleur d'une voix inquiète.

\- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on a été informé. Le centre zoomagique de Londres avait remarqué des disparitions anormales dans leurs volières alors ils ont demandé une enquête. Et de fil en aiguille ...

\- Tant que tu fais attention à toi, prévint Molly.

\- Promis Molly, ne vous inquiétez pas, on prend les précautions nécessaires et puis je ne suis pas seul. On a une équipe vraiment solide.

Le sourire de Harry dut convaincre Molly puisqu'elle n'insista pas. Ils passèrent à table quelques minutes après, dans l'ambiance chaleureuse qui caractérisait le Terrier. Les conversations allaient bon train et la bonne humeur était présente. Hermione nota seulement que Ginny n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle et Harry étaient arrivés. Elle espérait que ce ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence ou que son amie n'était juste pas dans son assiette. Hermione profita du moment du café et du fait que tout le monde s'éparpille pour rattraper Ginny alors qu'elle allait monter dans les étages.

\- Ginny ... Ça va ?

La rouquine lui offrit un sourire plutôt faux qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Hermione.

\- Bien sûr, tout va bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Tu n'as pas dit un mot de tout le repas et c'est à peine si tu nous as dit bonjour lorsque nous sommes arrivés, avec Harry.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Hermione attrapa le coude de Ginny qui amorçait sa montée des escaliers.

\- Ginny ... J'ai bien vu les regards que tu lançais à Harry. Si tu comptes embobiner les autres, avec moi ça ne marche pas. Tu lui en veux toujours ?

Le visage de Ginny s'assombrit et elle croisa les bras, se mettant ainsi sur la défensive, l'air fermé et renfrogné.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à le tolérer dans la même pièce que moi, avoua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Ça va faire un an, il faut que vous passiez à autre chose. Enfin, que tu passes à autre chose.

\- J'ai bien compris que Harry, lui, avait fait un trait sur notre histoire depuis bien longtemps !

Hermione fronça les sourcils quand le ton de Ginny se chargea de reproches.

\- Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de vivre sa vie, Ginny. Il t'a quittée, mais tu étais totalement d'accord avec cette rupture, tu l'as acceptée parce que tu voyais bien qu'il n'était plus heureux.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que moi, je n'ai plus de sentiments.

Hermione fut interpellée par les mots de Ginny.

\- Attends. Tu ... Tu es encore amoureuse de lui ?

\- Je pensais qu'il était l'homme de ma vie ! Bien sûr que je suis encore amoureuse de lui. Ça a beau faire un an, comme tu dis, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier.

Hermione se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Ginny n'avait aucune idée du fait que Harry préfère maintenant les hommes. À vrai dire, à part elle, personne n'était au courant, Harry préférant vivre des histoires sans lendemain, caché de tout le monde.

\- Ginny ..., souffla Hermione. Je sais que c'est difficile mais Harry est passé à autre chose, vraiment. Il est temps que tu en fasses de même, tu te fais du mal pour rien à rester ainsi accrochée à lui.

\- C'est facile à dire, toi tu vis avec lui ! Vous passez vos journées ensemble, tu le vois tous les jours ! Vous êtes bien plus proches que je n'ai pu l'être de lui.

\- Mais Harry est mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Je tiens énormément à lui, il est comme de ma famille. De là à dire que nous sommes plus proches, c'est faux, ce n'est pas la même relation que toi tu as pu avoir avec lui.

\- Bien sûr. T'iras le faire croire à d'autres.

Dégageant violemment son bras de la prise d'Hermione, Ginny monta les marches quatre à quatre pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. La jeune femme resta ainsi sur le carreau, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui se cachait derrière la rancœur de Ginny.

En revenant dans le salon, Hermione profita du fait qu'Harry soit seul pour aller le trouver.

\- Dis Harry, je viens de discuter avec Ginny et elle n'a pas l'air bien.

\- Tu crois qu'il faut que j'aille la voir ? lui demanda-t-il tout en amorçant un mouvement pour se lever du canapé.

Hermione lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour le forcer à se rassoir et elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du sofa.

\- Je ne pense pas. À mon avis, tu es la dernière personne qu'elle a envie de voir en ce moment.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Elle t'en veut beaucoup et ... et elle est encore amoureuse de toi.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres comme si elle venait d'avouer une grosse bêtise. Harry, lui, resta interdit quelque secondes avant de retirer ses lunettes et de se frotter les yeux.

\- Tu dois te tromper, c'est pas...

\- Elle me l'a dit.

\- Elle-même ?

\- Hum. Elle n'arrive pas à t'oublier et elle me reproche d'être plus proche de toi qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Harry, baissant la voix après s'être attiré les regards des autres. C'est n'importe quoi. Elle a accepté la rupture, on en a longuement discuté.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais visiblement, tu marques un peu trop les esprits pour qu'on puisse t'oublier facilement, monsieur le Survivant.

Harry tapa doucement la cuisse d'Hermione avec un petit rire nerveux.

\- Laisse couler pour le moment, lui conseilla Hermione. Plus tard, si elle ne t'a toujours pas adressé la parole, il faudra que vous parliez. Sérieusement.

Harry sut immédiatement ce qui se cachait sous ce dernier mot sur lequel Hermione avait insisté car il soupira tout en baissant les yeux.

\- Je n'y arriverai pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu l'assumes, peut-être pas publiquement mais tu l'assumes et tu me l'as dit à moi.

\- Oui, à toi c'était facile.

\- Ça le sera aussi pour les autres, à commencer par Ginny. Elle a le droit de savoir. Ça lui permettra de t'oublier si elle connaît les vraies raisons de votre séparation.

Après un autre soupir, Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Hermione caressa doucement son dos avant de lui faire un bisou sur la tempe et de le laisser tranquille.

 **3 FÉVRIER 2003**

Le lendemain, Hermione avait décidé qu'elle irait voir Malefoy à Azkaban avant de se rendre au Ministère. C'est donc avec ses dossiers sous le bras qu'elle se fit accompagner jusqu'à la salle des parloirs où elle était bien évidemment seule pour le moment. Elle prit donc ce temps libre pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses parchemins et ne leva la tête qu'une fois qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir du côté des prisonniers. C'est donc un Malefoy à moitié endormi qui prit place en face d'elle.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? demanda-t-elle après avoir décroché le téléphone.

\- Si tu pouvais être constante dans tes heures de visite, ça serait plutôt pas mal. Je ne suis pas à ta disposition.

\- Ah parce que tu as mieux à faire de tes journées ? railla Hermione. Désolée, je ne voudrais surtout pas interférer dans ton emploi du temps de ministre.

L'air blasé qu'afficha Malefoy la fit rire.

\- C'est très drôle, Granger. Bon, tu viens avec d'autres propositions toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui, cireur de balais ? Rempailleur de chaises ?

\- Maître des potions.

La proposition d'Hermione eut au moins l'effet de faire clouer le bec de Malefoy qui écarquilla ses yeux gris.

\- Maître des potions ? répéta-t-il.

\- Tu as très bien compris. Même si je persiste à dire que Rogue faisait du favoritisme à ton égard en cours, je ne peux pas nier que tu étais très doué en potions alors pourquoi ne pas essayer d'en avoir le statut ? Ensuite, différentes carrières s'offriront à toi.

Pris au dépourvu, Malefoy ravala sa salive en même temps que toutes les remarques cinglantes qu'il avait dû préparer.

\- Eh bien je...

\- Je te prends au dépourvu ? Je sais, c'était le but. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais baisser les bras ? Je te l'ai dit, Malefoy, je ne recule pas face aux obstacles.

\- Effectivement tu me prends au dépourvu et ça m'écorche la bouche de le dire mais peut-être que tu as raison.

Hermione ouvrit alors la bouche avec une stupéfaction feinte et posa sa main contre son cœur.

\- Sa Majesté Drago Malefoy admet que j'ai raison, je ne sais pas si je vais m'en remettre un jour !

\- Arrête le cynisme, Granger, ça ne te va pas, marmonna Malefoy avec un air un brin vexé.

\- Je reconnais que c'est plutôt grisant de t'entendre dire que j'ai raison, j'en suis flattée. Je suis contente que tu acceptes quelque chose venant de moi.

\- Il faut bien reconnaître que ton intelligence sert à quelque chose, parfois.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir un papier qu'elle colla contre la vitre en plexiglas.

\- Je me suis renseignée, avec le statut de Maître des potions tu peux être apothicaire, potionniste, laborantin à Sainte Mangouste, tu peux même être professeur à Poudlard.

\- Dans tes rêves, grinça-t-il.

\- Toujours est-il qu'il faudra passer par la formation pour ça.

\- Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça.

\- Détrompe-toi. Le cursus pour être Maître des potions n'est pas long mais il est difficile. Beaucoup d'inscrits pour très peu de places. La formation dure deux ans. À l'inscription il y a deux cents candidats, à peu près la moitié abandonne en cours de route, seulement une cinquantaine passe les examens finaux et il y a seulement cinq statuts de Maître des potions qui sont délivrés.

\- Tu penses que je n'en suis pas capable ? demanda Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione récupéra le papier qu'elle avait précédemment montré à Malefoy.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Tu peux le faire j'en suis sûre, mais il faut que tu t'en donnes les moyens.

\- Depuis ma cellule je ne vois pas comment je pourrais.

\- Ne sois pas si défaitiste. J'y ai pensé, figure-toi. L'inscription à la formation de Maître des potions se fait au mois de mars, nous pourrons préparer ton dossier d'admission ensemble. La formation ne commence qu'au mois de septembre alors je pourrai te fournir des ouvrages pour que tu te documentes avant de commencer et quand tu sortiras, libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux.

Hermione se serait bien pincée pour vérifier si ce qui se passait était réellement en train de se produire. En face d'elle, Malefoy venait de sourire. Mais le genre de sourire qu'elle ne lui soupçonnait pas. Un sourire ... heureux.

\- C'est le deuxième mot gentil que je vais avoir à ton égard en moins d'une heure mais... merci, Granger.

La jeune femme ne put qu'elle aussi sourire. Elle savait que Malefoy ne voulait être redevable envers personne et que si un remerciement passait ses lèvres c'est qu'il était pensé et sincère.

\- C'est même certainement le deuxième mot gentil que tu me dis depuis qu'on se connaît.

Malefoy eut un petit rictus.

\- Probablement oui.

Hermione rangea ses parchemins et regarda Malefoy.

\- C'est sympa de travailler avec toi quand tu ne fais pas ta tête de mule. Dis-moi, tu préfères que je vienne à quelle heure lundi prochain ?

Malefoy prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

\- Viens vers dix heures. J'aurais pris mon petit-déjeuner et je serai lavé, ça sera plus agréable pour tout le monde.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione cette fois-ci d'avoir un petit rire.

\- C'est noté. À lundi, Malefoy.

\- À lundi, Granger.

La susnommée raccrocha le combiné avant de quitter la pièce. Une fois hors de la vue de Malefoy, elle s'autorisa un sourire un peu plus franc. En arrivant, elle doutait que Malefoy accepte son idée, plus par fierté mal placée que par réelle opposition mais elle s'était trompée. Visiblement, Malefoy n'avait pas changé seulement physiquement. Azkaban avait dû avoir un effet sur l'homme qu'il était devenu.

* * *

 **Voilà qui avance ! Non ?**

J'espère que ce choix de carrière vous plaît ? Ce n'est pas très surprenant de diriger Drago vers les potions mais toujours est-il que l'idée d'Hermione a trouvé grâce à ses yeux et ça, **c'est une petite victoire m'sieurs dames.**

 **J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.** De l'attitude de Ginny, de la réaction de Drago, d'Hermione qui ne se démonte pas, de mon petit Harry. J'avoue avoir un faible pour lui dans cette histoire, ahah, **je le trouve bien trop mignon.**

Merci de m'avoir lue !

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hey les p'tits chats !**

(Oui j'ai pris l'habitude de vous surnommer ainsi sur ma page Facebook - et même IRL je surnomme mon entourage comme ça - donc je vais garder ce surnom. Ça vous convient ? :p)

 **Ça va bien ?** Vous avez moins chaud ? Dans le sud on a eu un peu de répit mais là, **c'est reparti comme en quarante.** Enfin bref, c'est l'été encore me direz-vous, il fait chaud, c'est normal (mais quand même ! mdr)

Je me répète mais **merci encore pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte.** Je suis contente que ça vous plaise ! **On se retrouve cette semaine avec le point de vue de Drago** qui, finalement, prend goût à parler ...

 **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Cecile :** Effectivement tu avais vu juste avec les potions. Pour Drago, c'est un classique mais ça lui va comme un gant. Eh oui, au fil des semaines il se déride, de toute façon il n'a pas le choix et Hermione n'en démordra pas. C'est ça, elle a encore beaucoup de rancœur et comme elle est toujours amoureuse, c'est difficile. Harry doit se bouger pour lui dire la vérité ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira, merci pour ta review. À bientôt !

 **Pamplelune :** Ah ah tu as raison, ça lui va comme un gant ! Oh ben oui, c'est la base du Dramione, on va pas se sauter dessus tout de suite, on s'envoie des gentilles remarques d'abord. C'est ça, sa rancœur et son amour pour Harry parlent pour elle. Merci de ta review !

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

 **10 FÉVRIER 2003**

Le lundi suivant, le 10 février, Granger était venue à dix heures, comme convenu. Cette fois-ci, Drago avait au moins eu le temps de déjeuner, de se laver et, par conséquent, ne s'était pas pointé avec les yeux encore plein de rêves et les cheveux hirsutes sur l'arrière de la tête à cause du frottement de l'oreiller. Ils avaient passé une heure à se chamailler parce que Drago peinait à reconnaître qu'il était enjoué à cette idée et aussi - et surtout - parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le convaincre que malgré un passif de prisonnier, il avait toutes ses chances. Drago avait fini par rendre les armes en grognant que, de toute façon, si ça ne fonctionnait pas, il pouvait toujours essayer de faire du gringue au jury.

Pendant toute la semaine précédente, il avait réfléchi à sa proposition de suivre une formation de Maître des potions et l'idée avait suffisamment fait son chemin pour qu'il en vienne à accepter. Après tout, les potions, il adorait ça. Peut-être que du temps de Poudlard, Severus l'avait un petit peu avantagé d'une certaine manière, mais il ne fallait pas remettre en doute ses aptitudes dans cette matière. Son professeur ne lui avait jamais attribué une note qu'il ne méritait pas, ne l'avait jamais dispensé de rendre un devoir ou autre passe-droit.

Ce que Drago aimait le plus dans le travail des potions, c'était la minutie dont il fallait faire preuve, de la lecture de la recette jusqu'à son administration. Le choix des ingrédients était réfléchi, tout comme le dosage ou la macération. Réaliser une potion, c'était un art qu'il fallait respecter. Il aimait voir la décoction réagir à chaque nouvelle étape, il aimait lorsqu'une potion avait une odeur plaisante. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il se disait que Granger avait vu juste. Il pouvait réussir cette formation et, une fois le statut de Maître des potions en poche, il pouvait devenir apothicaire, potionniste, travailler à son compte et fournir des potions à des commanditaires.

Le soir, allongé sur son lit, il imaginait sa nouvelle vie et il se surprenait à sourire, des rêves plein la tête.

 **17 FÉVRIER 2003**

Ce matin, Drago était debout avant même que le gardien ne vienne le sortir de sa cellule pour l'emmener petit-déjeuner. Il avala rapidement son café et le morceau de brioche qui allait avec et fut dans les premiers à se rendre à la salle d'eau commune à tous les prisonniers. Il était impatient. Non pas de retrouver Granger, il manquerait plus que ça, mais parce qu'aujourd'hui, ils allaient commencer à préparer son dossier d'admission pour la formation de Maître des potions.

Appuyé contre le mur, sa serviette sur l'épaule, Drago tapait du pied par terre pour signifier son impatience. Pourquoi le gars devant lui mettait-il autant de temps à se laver ? C'était une partie de plaisir de se frotter sous l'eau froide avec un savon qui rendait la peau rêche ?

Alors qu'il soupirait pour exprimer son agacement, il sentit qu'on lui tapait sur l'épaule.

\- Drago ?

Le blond se tourna pour voir qui lui parlait et fit face aux deux yeux bruns de Théodore Nott, qui s'excusait du regard de l'avoir interpellé.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Théodore d'une voix peu assurée.

Drago haussa un sourcil et l'incita du regard à continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Ils n'étaient pas là pour se faire la conversation et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire l'effort de parler. Surtout que c'était la première fois que Théodore balai-dans-le-cul Nott, comme l'avait si justement appelé Pansy dans un courrier, lui adressait la parole depuis qu'ils étaient coincés à Azkaban. D'habitude il se contentait de le regarder d'un drôle d'air.

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger longtemps. J'aimerais discuter avec toi à propos de... d'un truc.

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ne pas aller boire le thé à La Plume en sucre en fin de journée ?

Le sarcasme de Drago fit baisser les yeux de Théodore qui recula d'un pas.

\- Laisse tomber.

Drago soupira en voyant son ancien camarade de classe s'écraser ainsi devant lui, comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment de courage pour lui tenir tête. Il voulut revenir sur ses paroles mais la cabine de douche se libéra et il ne perdit pas plus de temps, il s'y engouffra et prit une douche rapide.

xxxxxxxxxx

Comme d'habitude, Granger était déjà dans la salle des parloirs lorsqu'il arriva. Machinalement il s'installa, prit le combiné et adressa un léger sourire à son vis-à-vis qui lui répondit par une grimace qui se voulait être un sourire. Elle n'avait clairement pas l'air dans son assiette. Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils à ce constat.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-il.

Granger secoua la tête comme pour revenir sur terre et arbora un sourire qui ne ressemblait pas à une grimace, mais qui n'était pas plus convaincant pour autant.

\- Bien sûr, tout va bien. Et toi ?

\- À d'autres. Tu peux faire croire à la terre entière que tu vas bien mais pas à quelqu'un qui a passé sa vie à se jouer des apparences et à mentir au monde. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Comme une enfant prise en faute, Granger baissa légèrement les yeux avant de les relever vers lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi le bien-être de cette fille l'intéressait soudainement.

\- Tu ne le sais pas mais Harry et moi nous nous sommes éloignés de Ron depuis la guerre.

\- Sérieux ? releva Drago avec un soudain intérêt digne des plus grandes commères. L'inséparable trio de Gryffondor n'est plus ?

\- Non, la faute à cet idiot de Ronald qui se prend pour ce qu'il n'est pas sous prétexte qu'il a aidé Harry à vaincre Voldemort.

\- Ne me dis pas que la belette se prend pour le héros ?

\- Presque. Il profite de son statut de « héros de guerre », ce qui, en soit, ne veut pas dire grand chose. Et avec tout le respect que j'ai pour la boutique de farces et attrapes de ses frères, il la dirige comme s'il était patron d'une multinationale alors que premièrement, il n'est pas le créateur de la franchise et deuxièmement, il ne fait pas tourner Gringott's.

L'animosité dans la voix de Granger aurait pu faire sourire Drago s'il n'avait pas compris à quel point cette histoire la rendait malade. Contrairement à ce que disait la rumeur, il avait un cœur.

\- Et donc ? C'est de sa faute si ce matin tu as la mine d'un Détraqueur ?

\- Oui. On a appris qu'il s'était marié sans avoir jugé bon de nous en informer ! dit-elle avec une voix à la fois furieuse et triste.

\- Honnêtement, est-ce que vous y seriez allés ?

\- Oui. Il est stupide mais il reste quelqu'un avec qui nous avons partagé beaucoup de choses. Mais apparemment, l'amitié, ce n'est plus ce que c'était. Enfin, on n'est pas là pour parler de ça. Tu es prêt ?

Drago hocha la tête. Elle n'avait plus envie d'en parler et il respectait ça. Premièrement, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de jouer au psychomage pour des gens qui ne l'intéressaient guère et deuxièmement, parce qu'elle avait raison, Weasley était stupide.

Elle sortit le dossier d'admission à la formation de Maître des potions et Drago s'installa plus confortablement car ils risquaient d'en avoir pour l'heure entière.

\- Alors ... Nom, prénom, jusqu'ici ça va. Ta date de naissance ?

\- 5 juin 1980, répondit Drago. Ajoute Lucius derrière mon prénom. Une tradition sang-pur que je ne comprends toujours pas, ajouta-t-il devant le regard étonné de Granger, mais qu'on se doit de toujours notifier.

\- D'accord. Lieu de naissance, Sainte Mangouste ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? s'offusqua Drago. Comme si mes parents avaient laissé une telle horreur se produire. Non, je suis né dans l'aile sorcière du _Royal Brompton Hospital_ , un hôpital privé de Londres.

\- Pardonnez-moi mon erreur, votre Majesté, se moqua Granger. L'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que nous étions tous égaux.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, Granger était loin d'imaginer tous les aspects de la vie d'un Malefoy et, au sens plus large, d'un sang-pur appartenant au Registre des sang-pur.

\- Adresse ?

\- Azkaban, allée 4, cellule 27.

Granger eut un petit rire qu'elle dissimula, croyant que c'était certainement mal venu de rire de cela.

\- Je pensais plutôt mettre l'adresse du Manoir Malefoy, qu'en dis-tu ? Te trouver un logement fait partie des choses que j'aimerais aborder avec toi avant ta sortie mais pour l'instant, ça me semble être un bon compromis.

Drago approuva et lui dicta l'adresse du Manoir de sa famille qui serait certainement une résidence provisoire à sa sortie de prison.

\- Dernier diplôme obtenu ?

\- Mes ASPIC, avec un Optimal à chaque matière, répondit Drago avec nonchalance. À question stupide, réponse stupide Granger ! Tu as la réponse, ce n'est pas la peine de poser la question.

Silencieusement elle nota « BUSE » et lui demanda le détail de ses notes et, aussi surprenant soit-ce, Drago se souvenait de chacune des notes obtenues même si cela remontait à sa cinquième année.

\- Personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence ?

\- Hum...

Là, Drago réfléchit à quoi répondre. Pour le coup, il ne pouvait pas dire son père puisqu'il résiderait à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus mettre sa mère car rien ne lui garantissait qu'elle reste en Angleterre une fois qu'il serait sorti de prison et remis dans le droit chemin.

\- Si je me subviens à moi-même, je suis vraiment obligé de mettre quelque chose ?

\- J'ai bien peur que oui. Pourquoi, tu ne sais pas qui noter ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Pour des raisons différentes, je ne pourrais pas compter sur mes parents. Alors dans ce cas, mets Pansy.

Granger arqua un sourcil, visiblement surprise par ce qu'il lui demandait.

\- Pansy ? Pansy Parkinson ?

\- Tu en connais beaucoup des Pansy ?

\- Non justement, mais ça me paraît étonnant.

\- C'est la personne dont je suis le plus proche et elle est celle que j'aimerais avoir à mon chevet sur mon lit de mort.

Oui, parce que pour Drago, la seule urgence qui nécessiterait de faire appel à quelqu'un était la mort. Granger eut la délicatesse de ne pas insister sur le sujet et il lui dicta les coordonnées de Pansy.

Le remplissage du dossier dura encore un bon moment et Drago se demanda à plusieurs reprises si toutes les informations qu'il lui donnait étaient vraiment nécessaires pour son admission ou si Granger faisait preuve de curiosité mal placée. Elle relut le dossier pour s'assurer que tout était complet avant de le ranger.

\- Bien. Alors il me faudra aussi une lettre de motivation, tu penses pouvoir en rédiger une d'ici lundi prochain ?

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? demanda Drago avec suffisance.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, souffla Granger en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, par contre, on a un léger souci.

\- C'est bien le moment de me dire ça, maintenant qu'on a terminé de remplir le dossier.

\- Ça t'écorcherait la bouche de faire preuve d'amabilité parfois ?! s'emporta Granger, Drago se demandant comment elle avait fait pour tenir si longtemps sans exploser.

\- Mon arrogance fait partie de mon ADN, Granger, désolé.

Il la vit serrer les doigts sur le combiné, jusqu'à ce que les jointures blanchissent et il ricana silencieusement.

\- Expose ton problème, reprit-il.

\- Ils demandent de joindre un échantillon d'une potion avec le dossier. C'est facultatif mais c'est un plus pour ta candidature. À dossiers égaux, ils préfèreront celui avec un échantillon pour pouvoir avoir un aperçu de ce que le candidat sait faire.

Drago se rembrunit. Effectivement, c'était un problème. Il voulait réellement intégrer cette formation et il devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Seulement, enfermé ici, ça risquait d'être compliqué pour lui de réaliser une potion.

\- Laisse tomber, lâcha-t-il d'un ton défaitiste. C'était sympa de ta part de m'aider, on a bien rigolé, enfin, surtout moi, mais c'est foutu. Je n'ai aucun moyen de réaliser une potion ici.

\- Je t'ai connu plus ambitieux. N'est-ce pas une des qualités requises pour être réparti à Serpentard ?

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'ambition, Granger. Tu crois que je fais ce que je veux ici ? Je fais peut-être le malin face à toi parce que cela m'est possible mais ce n'est pas le cas une fois sorti de cette pièce.

Drago regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Par Salazar, pourquoi venait-il de dire ça ? Il venait d'avouer à Granger qu'il était complètement soumis aux autorités de la prison. Elle allait saisir la perche et se foutre de lui, l'occasion était trop belle.

Mais la réaction de la jeune femme fut toute autre.

\- Je demanderai à Harry de m'aider, dit-elle d'une voix posée mais assurée.

\- Merci mais si je pouvais éviter d'être encore plus redevable envers Potter que je ne le suis déjà, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Tu n'es redevable envers personne. En tout cas, Harry n'attend pas que tu paies ta dette. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'étant Auror, il pourra m'aider à t'obtenir une dérogation pour que tu puisses réaliser cette potion. Quitte à ce qu'il vienne lui-même pour s'assurer du bon déroulement.

Drago eut un petit rire.

\- Et en quel honneur Saint Potter accepterait de faire ça ?

\- Parce que c'est dans sa nature d'aider les gens, il ne peut pas aller au-delà de ça.

\- Mais il s'agit de moi. La seule manière pour toi de le faire accepter serait de le soumettre à l'Imperium.

\- Tu te trompes. Harry t'a sauvé les miches plusieurs fois déjà, il n'est plus à ça près.

Le blond grommela. Il détestait être redevable envers quelqu'un et il l'était déjà envers Potter. Si ce dernier acceptait de l'aider, il allait l'être encore plus et ça, il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas avoir à le remercier pour autre chose que ce pour quoi il devait déjà le faire.

\- Ton intention est louable, Granger, mais je suis obligé de refuser.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'as pas envie de dépendre de Harry ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de lui devoir un éventuel succès ! Je déteste dépendre des autres, je déteste être redevable et ne pas mériter les choses par moi-même !

\- Malefoy, calme-toi ! Si tu réussis à intégrer cette formation, tu te le devras à toi-même uniquement, parce que tu auras réalisé une potion du tonnerre. Comme tu me l'as déjà dit, tu n'es pas notre nouvelle cause perdue. Si je propose de te donner un coup de pouce c'est parce que je pense que tu le mérites. Harry n'a pas encore accepté mais ce sera pareil pour lui. Notre passé importe peu, ce n'est pas parce que tu as été un petit con que ça mérite qu'on te mette des bâtons dans les roues pour ton avenir.

Drago aurait aimé se rebiffer mais il n'en fit rien, parce que Granger venait de prononcer des mots qui le touchèrent en plein cœur, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien. « Notre passé importe peu ». Elle se cachait un peu derrière Potter, mais elle l'avait dit.

\- Tu auras ta lettre de motivation lundi prochain.

\- Et toi ta dérogation. Parole de Gryffondor.

Ils eurent un rire simultané et lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Drago se sentit s'adoucir. Quelque chose venait de céder entre eux et il était prêt à parier que tout serait différent désormais.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

Alors, vous voyez, il a mis du temps mais maintenant il parle ahah.

Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout ça ? **De la relation qui s'installe entre Drago et Hermione, de l'attitude de Théodore ...**

Je vous dis à mercredi prochain, **toujours fidèles au poste ? ;)**

 **Du love pour vous !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour les p'tits chats !**

Comment allez-vous en ce mercredi ? Moi, **je suis enrhumée** (au mois d'août, oui, merci le chaud/froid + la clim). Au moment où j'écris cette note, nous sommes mardi et j'éternue sans relâche depuis vendredi, autant dire que c'est légèrement épuisant. **Je songe à faire comme le chat au bureau et à passer mes journées à dormir sans me soucier du reste ah ah.**

 **Trêve de plaisanteries.** Je vais vous laisser avec le chapitre de la semaine du point de vue d'Hermione.

 **Bonne lecture ! Et puis merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent :D**

Réponse à la review anonyme :

 **Cecile** : Eh oui, c'est plus fort qu'elle, il faut qu'elle aide tout le monde (elle prend trop exemple sur Harry ahah). Pour Théodore, tu auras des réponses au fil des chapitres, je n'en dis pas plus ;) Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité, à bientôt !

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

 **22 FÉVRIER 2003**

En ce samedi soir, Hermione et Harry étaient au comptoir de l'Imperium, perchés sur des hauts tabourets de bar. Si Harry était occupé à faire tourner le liquide dans sa chope de bière, Hermione, elle, tapotait nerveusement le comptoir du bout des ongles. Finalement agacé par ce bruit, Harry se tourna vers son amie.

\- Tu vas finir par me dire ce qui te tracasse ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est le mariage de Ron !

Hermione sursauta, surprise par le haussement de ton de Harry. Elle l'avait bien cherché, vu qu'elle faisait exprès pour susciter son intérêt.

\- C'est un peu ça... Mais pas totalement. J'en reviens pas. Il s'est marié, Harry !

\- Oui et nous ne sommes pas les seuls à ne pas avoir été informés. Aucun Weasley n'était présent à la cérémonie.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Comment tu le sais ?

\- J'ai croisé Bill au Ministère. Apparemment Molly est folle de rage, elle est allée le voir à la boutique et elle lui a passé un savon monumental.

\- Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, marmonna Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Qu'il nous mette nous de côté ça passe encore, mais sa propre famille ! Tu imagines ? Il s'est marié à cette espèce de greluche sans prendre la peine d'avertir sa famille. Quel genre d'idiot fait ça ?

\- Le genre d'idiot qu'est devenu Ron.

\- Si je pensais qu'il y avait encore quelque chose à sauver chez lui, maintenant j'en doute. Il a épousé Lavande !

\- Je sais que Lavande et toi vous avez des antécédents mais ça ne devrait rien te faire.

\- Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il l'épouse, elle, qui me dérange, même si elle n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude, et peu importent nos antécédents, mais le fait qu'il le fasse dans notre dos. S'il n'assume pas, c'est bien qu'il a quelque chose à se reprocher.

\- Probablement, mais ce n'est plus mon problème, dit Harry avant de terminer sa bière. On peut arrêter de parler de lui s'il te plaît ? Ça me file de l'urticaire.

Hermione rigola un peu avant de boire une gorgée de son gin tonic.

\- Tu as dit que ce n'était pas la seule chose qui te tracassait. Tu comptes parler ou je vais devoir te forcer ?

La jeune femme fit une petite grimace. Il n'y avait pas de tabou entre elle et Harry, il était son meilleur ami, son frère, son confident, mais là, elle avait du mal à se lancer. Probablement parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il refuse. Non, en réalité elle avait plus peur de sa réaction que du fait qu'il puisse refuser.

\- J'ai compris, je vais devoir te forcer, reprit Harry. S'il vous plaît ! héla-t-il avec un geste vers le barman. Il nous faudrait encore un gin tonic et une bièraubeurre, ma meilleure amie parle plus facilement avec de l'alcool dans le sang.

Hermione le tapa sur le bras avec un petit cri mécontent mélangé à un rire. Cependant, elle ne refusa pas le deuxième cocktail.

\- En fait, c'est à propos de Malefoy et de ce que je fais pour lui.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Voilà, lundi on a préparé son dossier d'admission pour la formation de Maître des potions et pour appuyer sa candidature, les recruteurs demandent une potion pour juger du niveau du candidat. Seulement, depuis Azkaban, c'est assez compliqué pour Malefoy de réaliser une potion.

\- Et ? demanda Harry avec les sourcils froncés.

\- Et je me disais que peut-être, en tant qu'Auror, tu pourrais l'aider ? Tu pourrais obtenir une sorte de dérogation pour faire amener des ingrédients et du matériel à Azkaban, un Auror pourrait superviser pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

Harry remercia le barman qui apportait leurs verres et glissa le gin tonic jusqu'à Hermione.

\- C'est ça que tu n'osais pas me demander ?

Nerveuse, Hermione se mit à jouer avec la touillette en plastique qui était plongée dans son verre.

\- J'avais peur que tu refuses mais j'avais surtout peur que tu réagisses mal, que tu me prennes pour une folle de vouloir l'aider à ce point.

\- Non je ne te prends pas pour une folle. Tu aimes aider les gens et tout Malefoy qu'il est, il ne déroge pas à la règle.

\- Comme tu dis, c'est Malefoy ...

\- Oui, et avec les années il restera un petit con imbuvable, prétentieux et arrogant mais il n'est pas méchant. Il nous a blessés mais ce qu'il a fait pendant la guerre nous prouve bien qu'il n'était qu'un pion et qu'il était manipulé par son père.

\- Hum, c'est vrai. Sinon il se serait empressé de te dénoncer au Manoir et il aurait tué Dumbledore.

\- Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance, même lui, même avec le mal qu'il nous a fait.

Les mots de Harry firent leur chemin dans la tête d'Hermione. Evidemment que Malefoy avait droit à une seconde chance. Il lui avait fait beaucoup de peine durant leurs années d'école, mais elle avait toujours pensé que cette méchanceté gratuite cachait beaucoup de choses.

\- Tu sais, lundi il m'a avoué qu'il n'en menait pas large, là-bas. Je l'avais deviné vu son état, mais l'entendre de sa bouche, ça m'a fait bizarre. Lui qui se montrait toujours si supérieur aux autres... Il est maintenant en position d'infériorité et il a dû prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses.

\- Comme par exemple qu'un nom ne fait pas tout, qu'il faut souvent se débrouiller par soi-même, que rien n'est acquis et que la vie n'est pas facile.

\- Je pense qu'il l'a compris.

Un silence s'installa et Hermione se demandait si à cause de la digression de leur conversation, Harry n'avait pas oublié ce dont ils parlaient au départ. Mais le brun démentit rapidement sa théorie.

\- Je vais t'aider. Enfin l'aider, lui... vous aider... Tu as compris l'idée.

Hermione sentit sa poitrine se délester d'un poids et un léger soupir de soulagement passa ses lèvres. Elle entoura les épaules d'Harry de son bras pour le rapprocher et le serrer contre elle avant d'embrasser sa joue.

\- Merci Harry !

\- Je ne te garantis rien, prévint Harry en grimaçant sous la force du baiser de son amie. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux mais le chef du Bureau est difficile à convaincre.

\- Tu sauras faire preuve de persuasion, j'en suis certaine. Si tu as besoin de moi, je t'aiderai volontiers.

\- On ira le voir lundi. Mais tu peux déjà dire à Malefoy que je ferai mon possible pour que ça marche. S'il faut, je viendrai moi-même le surveiller.

\- Il en sera enchanté ! dit-elle en riant.

\- Par contre, une dernière chose.

Le ton méfiant de Harry mit légèrement la pression à Hermione.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu hésites à me parler de quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?

La jeune femme sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle hocha alors la tête.

\- C'est promis.

Harry posa alors sa main sur la sienne et croisa leurs doigts, serrant leurs mains ensemble. Décidément, Hermione se demandait ce qu'elle ferait sans Harry dans sa vie. Magnanime, généreux, tolérant, ouvert d'esprit. Elle avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir.

Le regard d'Hermione fut attiré par l'entrée quand elle entendit la clochette retentir, signe que quelqu'un entrait dans le bar. Lorsqu'elle vit Dean et Seamus, elle s'apprêtait à les interpeller pour qu'ils viennent les rejoindre mais leurs mines de six pieds de long la freinèrent.

\- Harry..., chuchota-t-elle. Ne te retourne pas, mais Dean et Seamus viennent d'entrer dans le bar et ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort.

Discrètement, Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder vers là où le regard d'Hermione se dirigeait. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient avoir un œil sur eux sans qu'ils ne les voient, si tant est qu'ils soient discrets.

\- On leur dit de venir ? proposa Harry.

\- Chut ! Attends.

En regardant mieux, Dean avait l'air triste mais Seamus paraissait relativement en colère, chose qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent, pour ne pas dire jamais.

\- Seamus a l'air furieux, tu as vu son regard ?

\- Je vois surtout que Dean n'ose pas le regarder. Tu crois qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz ? demanda Harry.

\- Ça t'arrangerait bien, le taquina Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne souhaite pas le malheur des autres et je n'en profite pas... Mais c'est vrai que si Seamus venait à larguer Dean, je ne serais pas le dernier pour le réconforter.

\- Alors que personne, sauf moi, ne sait que tu es gay ?

\- Oui, bon, ce n'est qu'un détail, dit Harry en balayant le sujet d'un geste de la main.

Ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur Dean et Seamus entre qui le ton était visiblement en train de monter d'un cran. La curiosité était un vilain défaut, Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise de les espionner ainsi, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait savoir par quoi ceci allait se solder. Soudain, Seamus bondit de sa chaise en frappant la table du plat de la main. Il haussa suffisamment la voix pour que Harry et Hermione puissent entendre.

\- T'ES QU'UN CON, THOMAS ! Tu sais quoi, la prochaine fois que t'auras envie de t'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre, aies au moins la présence d'esprit de le faire avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ! Ça m'évitera une humiliation publique !

Seamus jeta rageusement le contenu de son verre sur Dean qui resta interdit. L'irlandais ne se retint pas de conclure cette dispute par une gifle à son vis-à-vis avant de quitter le bar sous les regards médusés des clients.

Au comptoir, Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard interloqué, la bouche entrouverte, choqués par la scène de ménage à laquelle ils venaient d'assister.

 **24 FÉVRIER 2003**

Ce lundi matin, lorsqu'Hermione arriva à Azkaban, elle fut surprise de voir que l'hygiaphone voisin de celui qu'elle occupait tout le temps avec Malefoy était occupé. Du moins, il était occupé du côté des prisonniers mais pas du côté des visiteurs.

Justement, puisque Malefoy n'était pas là, elle s'installa au parloir voisin et décrocha le combiné.

\- Salut Théodore, lui dit-elle simplement

\- Salut Hermione, lui répondit-il.

\- Je suis étonnée de te voir. Enfin, je savais que tu étais ici mais c'est la première fois que je te vois au parloir.

\- C'est parce qu'on ne me rend pas visite. Du moins, rarement.

\- Qui vient te voir aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle, à la fois curieuse et désireuse de le faire parler, pour son bien à lui.

\- Mon avocat. J'ai rendez-vous pour qu'on parle de ma libération.

Hermione sourit.

\- Ta libération ? Tu sors bientôt ?

Théodore éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- J'ai pris la prison à perpétuité à la place de mon père alors non, pas bientôt. J'espère qu'il pourra m'aider à convaincre le Magenmagot de revenir sur sa décision mais je peine à y croire.

\- Il faut toujours y croire, Théodore. Si tu perds ça, si tu perds espoir, alors c'est fichu. L'espoir c'est ce qui te maintiendra hors de l'eau.

Théodore fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Mon père était un mangemort, en étant son fils je mérite ma place ici.

\- Pas du tout. Tu n'as pas à être responsable des actes de ton père. C'était louable de ta part de te sacrifier pour lui mais ça ne fait pas pour autant de toi un coupable. Toi, comme d'autres personnes, vous ne méritez pas ce qui vous arrive.

\- Tu fais allusion à qui ?

\- Peu importe. Ton père était un mangemort, mais pas toi, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, tu n'as fait de mal à personne. Tu dois ton emprisonnement seulement à ta grandeur d'âme, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

\- C'est sympa, Hermione.

\- J'espère que ton rendez-vous se passera bien. Bonne journée.

\- À toi aussi.

Hermione se leva pour rejoindre son hygiaphone habituel et elle remarqua que Malefoy était déjà installé de son côté. Surprise, elle se demanda depuis quand il était là puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et si lui avait entendu sa conversation avec Théodore.

\- Malefoy.

\- Granger, grinça-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer dans une conversation donc si tu as encore des choses à dire à Théodore balai-dans-le-cul, ne te gêne pas.

\- Je n'ai rien à lui dire de plus, contesta Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Et puis pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit si coincé que ça.

\- Oh arrête, il a un tel balai dans le cul qu'on peut le voir quand il baille.¹

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Hermione pouffa de rire et se cacha derrière sa main, honteuse de rire à ce trait d'humour. Reprenant son sérieux, elle regarda Malefoy à travers la vitre en plexiglas.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, annonça-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

\- Tu as découvert un sort pour discipliner tes cheveux et tu ne m'infligeras plus la vue de ces boucles désordonnées ?

Non sans un regard assassin, Hermione essaya vainement d'aplatir ses cheveux.

\- Mes cheveux t'emmerdent, Malefoy, si j'ai envie de laisser mes boucles ainsi, je le ferai, n'en déplaise à sa Majesté. Non, la bonne nouvelle te concerne directement.

\- Tu as parlé à Potter ? supposa-t-il avec un enthousiasme non feint.

Hermione hocha vivement la tête.

\- Il m'a dit de te mettre en garde, que ce n'était pas garanti qu'il y arrive mais qu'il allait faire son possible pour t'obtenir cette dérogation. Le chef du Bureau des Aurors a la tête dure, ce sera compliqué de le convaincre, mais j'ai foi en Harry.

\- Potter a facilement accepté de m'aider ?

\- Harry me fait confiance et pour tout te dire, il m'a dit que même toi tu méritais d'une seconde chance.

Face à elle, Malefoy haussa un sourcil étonné.

\- Il t'a dit ça ?

\- Hum hum. Il n'a pas tort.

\- Ça veut dire que tu le penses aussi ?

\- Oui. Je ne pense pas beaucoup me tromper en disant que tu ne dois ton implication dans cette guerre qu'à ton père. Tu n'avais pas envie d'en arriver là. Je me trompe ?

Malefoy soupira, baissant les yeux et trouvant soudainement beaucoup d'intérêt au cordon du combiné qu'il faisait rouler entre ses doigts. Comme si ça lui coûtait beaucoup de dire ce qu'il allait dire, il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Pendant la guerre, mon père n'a jamais pensé à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui-même. S'il a fait de moi un des leurs, c'était pour assurer ses arrières, pas pour nous protéger comme il l'a prétendu. Tout n'était qu'une question d'instrumentalisation. Je n'étais qu'un pion. Qu'une vulgaire monnaie d'échange. Et moi, comme un con, j'ai accepté parce que tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'était le rendre fier.

\- Mais tu savais que tu ne suivais pas le droit chemin, pas vrai ? s'enquit Hermione d'une voix douce, comme si elle marchait sur des œufs.

\- Evidemment. Depuis le début il ne s'agissait que de mensonges. J'ai commencé par haïr Potter parce que j'étais jaloux, et puis il y avait Weasley qui avait une vraie famille. Et puis il y a eu toi, la fille de moldus bien plus intelligente que nous tous.

Malefoy leva finalement les yeux du cordon du combiné. Hermione sentit une pointe transpercer son cœur. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle nuance de gris dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de haine dans son regard. Et puis il reprit.

\- La suprématie des sang-pur, tu parles d'une connerie. Granger, tu es bien plus intelligente que mon père avec tout son baratin de sang-pur à la con. Je vous détestais, toi et les autres, parce qu'on me disait de le faire et moi j'obéissais à ses ordres pour le rendre fier.

Du pouce et de l'index, Malefoy se frotta les yeux.

\- En grandissant j'ai réalisé que ce n'était que du vent. Que je n'avais pas mes propres convictions, que je ne faisais que rapporter ce que mon père disait. Je n'étais qu'un vulgaire hibou qui transmettait des messages de haine.

Restée silencieuse, Hermione le laissait parler. Elle avait du mal à croire que Malefoy s'ouvre autant mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle était captivée par ce qu'il disait et par sa façon de le dire. Par la force et la sincérité qui se dégageaient de ses aveux.

\- Je finissais par vous détester parce que vous me faisiez remettre en question tout ce qu'il m'avait appris. J'ai fini par réfléchir par moi-même, bien trop tard malheureusement, je ne pouvais plus reculer, j'étais marqué.

Le regard d'Hermione glissa une seconde sur son avant-bras. Celui-ci était recouvert du tissu de son uniforme de prisonnier mais elle savait ce qui se cachait dessous.

\- Alors la fin de mon instrumentalisation reposait sur vous. Vous étiez mon échappatoire. Je vous ai aidés comme j'ai pu.

\- Tu nous as été d'une grande aide.

\- Tu parles, dit-il avec un petit rictus nerveux. J'aurais pu faire bien plus.

\- Tu étais tiraillé entre deux camps. D'un côté il y avait ton père, ta famille, que tu ne voulais pas décevoir malgré tout, malgré le fait que tu te sois rendu compte d'avoir été manipulé. Et de l'autre côté il y avait nous, notre camp que tu ne pouvais pas rejoindre sans t'attirer des ennuis. Personne ne t'en veut Malefoy, crois-moi.

Les yeux gris de Malefoy rencontrèrent ses yeux noisette et un semblant de sourire étira la commissure des lèvres du blond. Nerveusement, il passa une main sur son front et papillonna des yeux, comme s'il se connectait à nouveau à la réalité et que cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

\- Ça ne t'embête pas si on arrête pour aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Pas du tout. On se voit lundi prochain, si tout va bien je serai là avec la dérogation alors ça te laisse la semaine pour réfléchir à la potion que tu souhaites préparer. Tu me donneras la liste des ingrédients nécessaires.

Malefoy hocha la tête d'un air entendu et raccrocha le combiné. Il amorça un mouvement pour partir mais il revint sur ses pas. En le voyant faire, Hermione se saisit à nouveau du combiné pour l'écouter.

\- Merci de penser que je ne mérite pas tout ça.

Il raccrocha pour de bon et laissa Hermione seule, les sourcils froncés. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il avait entendu sa conversation avec Théodore, son visage se détendit.

* * *

 _¹ : Cette merveilleuse réplique a été empruntée à Lucifer dans la série du même nom._

 **Voilà qui avance, non ?**

Mine de rien, **Drago s'est pas mal livré dans ce chapitre** et Hermione l'a patiemment écouté. Faut en profiter, c'est rare qu'il s'ouvre autant.

 **Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça ?** Les confidences de Drago, la scène entre Dean et Seamus à l'Imperium, celle entre Hermione et Théodore au parloir ? Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez pour la suite ? J'ai hâte de vous lire !

 **Je vous embrasse les petits chats.**

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour les p'tits chats !**

 **Tout va bien par chez vous ?** Vous avez encore chaud ou ça va ? Dans le sud, ça va, les températures sont plus basses, on respire enfin la nuit pour dormir mais la journée il fait super bon. **Vive le mois de septembre !**

Sinon ... Oui, **on a dépassé les 100 reviews ici !** **Merci à Pamplelune** qui a posté la centième *cœur avec les doigts*. Et **merci à vous,** c'est grâce à vous que nous sommes déjà à ce palier. J'espère qu'on va continuer sur cette lancée, je nous le souhaite ! **Merci de me suivre et de me laisser toujours de gentils mots.**

 **D'ailleurs !** Je l'ai édité depuis mais dans le chapitre de la semaine passée, j'ai totalement oublié de vous préciser que la réplique de Drago : " Il a un tel balai dans le cul qu'on peut le voir quand il baille " a été empruntée à **Lucifer** dans la série du même nom. **Mea culpa !**

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre dans la tête de Drago. **Bonne lecture !**

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Cecile :** Merci pour cette longue review, j'adore ça ! Je suis contente que tu aimes la relation entre Hermione et Harry, elle est importante ici (pour l'histoire et pour moi). Hum pour Harry et Dean ou Seamus, leur tour viendra ;) Tout comme Théo, son tour viendra aussi. J'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire, tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir. A bientôt !

 **Pamplelune :** Je sabre le champagne pour toi, tu es ma 100ème review ! Merciiii ! On est d'accord pour Ron, il n'est pas cool. Ce n'est pas qu'il a honte, c'est juste qu'il ne réfléchit pas et ne se dit pas que ses actions peuvent blesser des gens. Oui, mon Harry ici est génial ahah Je l'aime beaucoup. Concernant Théo, je ne peux pas confirmer ou infirmer tes doutes mais sache que ça viendra ;) Pour les câlins à Drago, faut prendre un ticket et faire la queue ;) mdr Merci encore pour cette 100ème review symbolique, à bientôt !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8**

 **1ER MARS 2003**

Cela faisait déjà une heure que Drago était vissé sur sa chaise dans la bibliothèque et il ne comptait pas quitter le lieu de sitôt, malgré les plaintes des gardiens qui se relayaient.

Le week-end, les prisonniers avaient le choix entre différentes activités plus agréables que le tri des asphodèles ou le récurage des toilettes. Il était rare que Drago y prenne part, mais ce samedi dérogeait à la règle. La veille, il s'était inscrit dans le premier groupe qui irait à la bibliothèque. Il fallait qu'il écume la section potions - aussi petite soit-elle - afin de trouver celle qu'il allait réaliser pour accompagner son dossier d'admission à la formation de Maître des potions.

Les gardiens auraient probablement aimé qu'il se lasse des livres, mais ce n'était pas le cas et Drago comptait bien rester ici jusqu'à l'heure autorisée.

Assis à une vieille table en bois bancale, entouré de quelques livres, Drago prenait quelques notes sur un parchemin. Il n'était pas vraiment décidé sur la potion à réaliser. Il voulait en choisir une difficile, qui montrerait l'étendue de son talent au jury. Il n'avait pas peur de se planter, non, il avait confiance en lui et en ses talents dans le domaine. Cependant il ne voulait pas de quelque chose de conventionnel, de quelque chose qu'on apprend en cours de potions à Poudlard par exemple. Il fallait qu'il sorte du lot, que le jury soit interpellé par son choix et par la précision de sa réalisation.

Il avait presque fini d'éplucher tous les livres et si ses yeux commençaient à picoter à force de rester concentré sur les petites lignes, ce n'était rien comparé à la frustration et la déception qu'il ressentait. Rien n'avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Il prit le dernier livre, le plus usé et le plus poussiéreux de tous, dans lequel il mettait toutes ses chances. Il fallait qu'il ait une révélation, un miracle. Il se plongea alors dans la lecture et son illumination survint à la dernière page. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une recette mais de l'illustration d'une potion rose clair qui lui fit penser à quelque chose qu'il avait appris de son grand-père paternel..

Un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres et il referma d'un seul coup le livre, essayant de ne pas s'étouffer avec la poussière qui en émana. Envolée la déception. Maintenant il était sûr de lui, c'était ça qu'il devait réaliser s'il voulait épater le jury.

Pour le plus grand plaisir du gardien, Drago se présenta à lui après avoir tout rangé en lui disant qu'il avait terminé. On le ramena à sa cellule où il s'empressa de s'installer à son bureau pour écrire la liste des ingrédients et du matériel dont il aurait besoin. Il roula alors le parchemin et le plaça en évidence pour penser à le donner à Granger lorsqu'elle viendrait le voir lundi.

 **2 MARS 2003**

Drago avait toujours détesté les dimanches soir. Avant, c'était parce que cela signifiait la fin du week-end, le dernier moment de répit et de tranquillité avant le début d'une nouvelle semaine. Et maintenant, ici, même si tous les jours finissaient par se ressembler, la direction d'Azkaban décidait que le dimanche soir méritait un traitement particulier. Alors c'était le seul jour de la semaine où les prisonniers avaient droit à un repas plus élaboré et où les gardiens étaient légèrement plus laxistes quant à l'ambiance qui devait régner. Ils laissaient les conversations être plus animées et n'intervenaient pas au moindre haussement de ton. Ils avaient même le droit à un verre de vin ce soir-là.

Sur le papier, cela semblait être une idée agréable et qui faisait plaisir aux détenus, mais Drago et son anti-conformisme vous diraient le contraire. Tout le monde aimait ce dimanche soir mais pas lui. Il n'aimait pas qu'on leur vende une telle illusion. Le dimanche soir était un soir comme un autre, il ne fallait pas mettre les petits plats dans les grands pour essayer de les convaincre que c'était un soir de fête.

Comme d'habitude, Drago dînait seul à sa table. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Théodore balai-dans-le-cul ne décide de venir prendre place en face de lui, avec un sourire tordu sur le visage. Le blond qui s'apprêtait à boire une gorgée de vin suspendit son geste et adressa un sourcil haussé à son vis-à-vis qu'il vit déglutir.

\- Salut Drago.

Drago grogna une vague salutation et but sa gorgée de vin en attendant que Théodore ne se décide à parler pour de bon.

\- L'autre jour, dans la salle d'eau, j'ai voulu te parler de quelque chose, mais le moment était mal venu.

\- Bien vu, dit Drago en se rappelant effectivement du moment.

\- Tu penses qu'on pourrait discuter maintenant ?

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose de mieux à faire.

Nott ne se sentit pas vexé puisqu'il se décida à parler à Drago.

\- Tu sais que je suis ici à vie, pas vrai ?

\- Si tu comptes sur moi pour te féliciter pour ta grandeur d'âme en te sacrifiant pour sauver ton père, tu peux toujours courir.

\- Pas du tout, ce n'est pas ça que je veux. En fait, j'aurais besoin de toi.

Intrigué par sa demande, Drago s'étouffa presque avec ses petits pois. Nott avait besoin de lui ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderais. Nous n'avons jamais été proches et ce n'est pas parce que ton père et le mien léchaient constamment le cul de Tu-Sais-Qui que ça fait de nous des amis.

Face à lui, Théodore commençait visiblement à perdre espoir puisque Drago vit son visage se décomposer, son sourire s'évanouir et son dos se voûter.

\- Je savais que tu dirais quelque chose dans le genre, mais je ne m'attendais pas à autant de virulence.

Drago soupira tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là, à essayer de passer pour la victime ? Drago avait un certain sens de la loyauté, mais seulement envers les personnes qu'il estimait digne de recevoir son aide. Théodore et lui n'avaient jamais été proches à l'école, ce dernier se considérant « trop bien » pour appartenir à son groupe d'amis et le suivre comme un fidèle toutou.

\- Dis-toujours, Nott.

Le sus-nommé releva les yeux alors qu'il fixait son assiette le regard vide.

\- Pardon ?

\- Dis-toujours pourquoi tu as besoin de moi. Je ne dis pas que je t'aiderai mais je peux au moins t'écouter. Jusque-là ça ne me demandera pas un effort surhumain.

Un sourire remplit d'espoir illumina le visage de Théodore.

\- Comme tu sors dans pas longtemps, je me demandais si ... enfin, si ... peut-être que tu pourrais ... tu sais, avec l'influence de ton nom de famille ...

Les bafouillements de Théodore, ici semblable à un ridicule Poufsouffle de première année, commençaient clairement à lui taper sur le système. Avait-il si peu de courage qu'il n'osait pas lui parler ? Ou alors il l'impressionnait ? Drago choisit la seconde option, préférant plutôt croire qu'après tant d'années d'emprisonnement il n'avait finalement pas perdu de son charisme.

Agacé, Drago tapa du plat de la main sur la table, faisant sursauter Théodore.

\- Nott, merde, crache le morceau ! Tu es un putain de Serpentard ou pas ?! Assume tes convictions.

\- Je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose une fois dehors pour que je sorte plus rapidement, avoua Théodore avec urgence, en ne détachant presque pas les mots.

Le visage craintif qu'arborait son ancien camarade de classe désarçonna légèrement Drago. Cela semblait lui avoir réellement coûté de lui demander ça et plus encore, il attendait la réponse comme si elle était nécessaire à sa vie.

\- On a des remords, Nott ? Tu regrettes d'avoir pris la place de ton papa ?

\- Sur le moment ça m'a paru évident et si je devais le refaire, je me sacrifierais à nouveau. Mon père était très malade au moment de son jugement. J'ai préféré faire cela plutôt que de le voir mourir ici. Mais je vis un enfer, si tu savais. Je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits, les gardiens me traitent comme de la merde sous prétexte que je suis un fils de mangemort.

\- Parce que tu penses que je suis mieux traité et que je passe les meilleures nuits de ma vie ? Je te rappelle que contrairement à toi, je suis marqué. Et les gars ici ne manquent pas une occasion de me le rappeler.

\- Mais tu sors dans quelques mois. Moi je suis condamné à ça jusqu'à ma mort. Je vais devenir fou !

\- Il fallait y penser avant de jouer les héros.

Théodore poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et Drago reprit.

\- Comment veux-tu que je fasse pour réduire ta peine ? Même si je le voulais, ça serait impossible. Tu n'as pas un avocat qui s'occupe de toi ?

\- Si, mais il s'y prend comme un manche, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas envie de m'aider.

\- Change d'avocat alors. Je ne suis pas apte à t'aider. Les gens associent mon nom de famille à Voldemort, on va certainement me regarder de travers et cracher sur mon passage dès que je sortirai, alors faire jouer mes relations pour te faire sortir me semble compromis.

\- Au moins j'aurais essayé, dit Théodore d'une voix résignée. Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé.

Il prit son plateau et s'apprêta à partir quand Drago le retint par le poignet.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle tu me regardais sans jamais me parler depuis qu'on est là ?

Théodore hocha la tête sans franchement oser le regarder.

\- À chaque fois que je me disais que c'était le bon moment de te parler, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui m'en empêchait. Quand j'ai vu que tu avais des parloirs avec Hermione Granger pour ta réinsertion, j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je me lance rapidement parce que tu allais bientôt être libéré.

\- Tu n'osais pas me parler ?

\- À chaque fois j'avais peur de te déranger tellement tu as toujours l'air en rogne.

\- Tu devrais savoir que c'est comme ça que je fonctionne. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on vienne m'emmerder alors je fais la gueule. Mais on a été à l'école ensemble et même si on n'était pas proches, tu devrais oser me parler. Je n'ai jamais mangé personne.

Théodore eut un petit rire.

\- Ouais je sais, j'aurais dû. Mais de toute façon tu ne peux rien faire pour moi.

Alors que l'ancien Serpentard avait fait quelques pas pour rejoindre une autre table, Drago l'interpella.

\- Nott !

\- Oui ? répondit-il en se tournant vers lui.

\- J'en parlerai à Granger demain. Je ne sais pas si elle pourra faire quelque chose mais avec sa fâcheuse tendance à vouloir sauver les misérables, peut-être qu'elle aura une solution.

Le sourire qu'afficha Théodore illumina son visage et Drago leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'effet Poufsouffle. D'un geste de la main il lui fit signe de s'en aller et il se concentra à nouveau sur ses petits pois et son rôti de porc. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait accepté d'aider Nott, mais en tout cas, il refilerait le bébé à Granger. C'était certain qu'elle allait l'aider. Après tout, libérer Théodore de prison équivalait à libérer un elfe de maison de son maître, non ?

 **3 MARS 2003**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce matin Drago arriva le premier au parloir. La raison de cette soudaine ponctualité était qu'il était pressé de dire à Granger la potion qu'il avait choisi de réaliser. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit. Cette potion avait tellement occupé ses songes qu'il avait même fait un rêve étrange où Rogue lui donnait un cours particulier dans les cachots de Poudlard, le sermonnant en lui lançant des _Rictusempra_ à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de travers.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte, Drago se redressa dans sa chaise et s'empara du combiné.

\- T'es en retard, Granger.

\- Rectification, je suis pile à l'heure mais toi tu es en avance. Tu m'attendais ?

\- Ne va pas croire n'importe quoi. En fait ... J'ai trouvé la potion que j'allais faire et je voudrais ton avis. Enfin, non, quel que soit ton avis c'est cette potion que je vais faire.

\- Dis-moi tout, Malefoy.

\- En réalité c'est une potion un peu non-conventionnelle. C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris seul, pendant les moments où je m'ennuyais l'été au Manoir quand je n'avais rien d'autre à faire à part rester enfermé parce que Voldemort avait élu domicile chez moi.

Granger fronça les sourcils et Drago fut fier de la laisser si perplexe.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas leur concocter quelque chose qui nécessite l'usage de la magie noire ? demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

\- Figure-toi que j'y ai pensé, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça joue en ma faveur. Non, c'est une potion qui permet à la personne qui la boit d'exprimer son désir le plus profond.

Les sourcils de son interlocutrice se froncèrent encore plus sous l'incompréhension et chez Drago, c'est son sourire qui s'intensifia.

\- Bon, Miss-je-sais-tout, dis que tu es fière de moi et que c'est l'idée la plus fantastique que j'ai eue de toute ma vie.

\- Je ne sais pas Malefoy, est-ce que c'est ... honnête, ce genre de préparation ?

\- Honnête ? Mais on s'en fout. C'est une potion difficile à réaliser, très peu de personnes en connaissent la recette et si ça fonctionne, le jury sera subjugué ! Ce n'est pas une potion qu'on apprend dans les livres, la recette se transmet seulement oralement. C'est mon grand-père qui me l'a apprise, hier dans un livre j'ai vu l'illustration d'une potion qui avait une couleur semblable donc ça m'y a fait penser.

Granger dodelina de la tête, hésitante, mais après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de son approbation.

\- Granger, reprit-il. Tu me fais confiance ?

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et Drago y lut une certaine incertitude. Ça ne l'engageait en rien d'aller dans son sens, pourquoi semblait-elle si réticente ?

\- Bon, d'accord, c'est compliqué de me faire confiance mais ... enfin, après ce qu'on s'est dit la semaine dernière, je pensais qu'une certaine barrière était tombée entre nous, ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Si, mais je crains que ta potion soit mal reçue et que ça joue en ta défaveur dans ton dossier.

\- J'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Si jamais je me plante alors tant pis pour moi. Mais j'aime sortir des sentiers battus et réfléchir hors de ma zone de confort. Parmi tous les dossiers, ils vont avoir les mêmes potions. Des trucs qui sont certes difficiles à réaliser mais qu'on apprend dans les livres. Je veux me démarquer.

\- C'est risqué, Malefoy ...

\- Je sais. Mais ma vie entière a été un risque à temps plein alors pourquoi arrêter en si bon chemin ? Écoute. En voyant mon nom sur le dossier, il y a de fortes chances que certains aient envie de le jeter sans prendre la peine de le lire. Il faut que je mise sur autre chose. Mes prédispositions en potion, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Drago essaya de paraître sincère, sans la lâcher du regard. Elle avait certainement du mal à le croire, à croire en sa franchise, mais il essayait vraiment de la convaincre. Il pensait ce qu'il disait. Depuis la semaine passée où il avait ouvert son cœur en parlant de son père et de son implication à lui dans la guerre, il avait à cœur que Granger le pense honnête. Il n'était peut-être pas le meilleur être humain sur terre, ni le plus fiable, mais il n'était pas non plus le pire.

Lorsque Granger se décrispa et se mit à sourire légèrement, Drago sut que c'était presque gagné. Et elle hocha la tête.

\- C'est d'accord. Je te soutiendrai.

\- Génial.

Drago sortit de sa poche le parchemin sur lequel il avait noté tout ce dont il avait besoin et il vit Granger faire de même en en sortant un de son sac.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

\- La dérogation. Parce que tu me parles de ta potion depuis tout à l'heure en essayant de me convaincre mais tu n'étais pas sûr que j'aie réussi à l'avoir.

\- J'avais confiance en toi, moi, s'amusa Drago en haussant les épaules, faisant rire la jeune femme en face de lui.

\- Mais bien sûr.

Leur entrevue dura encore quelques minutes durant lesquelles Granger essaya de s'assurer qu'il savait vraiment dans quoi il se lançait avec cette potion risquée. Drago avait beau s'évertuer à lui dire que oui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de s'inquiéter et dans un sens, il en était touché. Il était touché qu'elle s'investisse autant dans ce projet car cela voulait dire qu'elle avait confiance en lui, qu'elle mettait beaucoup d'espoir en sa réinsertion. Il savait qu'elle ne se lancerait jamais dans quelque chose sans être sûre de faire le bien.

Il avait encore en tête leur conversation de la semaine passée. Il s'était senti suffisamment en confiance pour s'ouvrir un peu, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Mais elle avait amené le sujet et il avait pris cela comme une chance de s'expliquer, une chance de lui confier qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été le méchant de l'histoire. Enfin, si, il avait été méchant, mais son père tirait les ficelles.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cette conversation lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été pardonné ou du moins, d'être sur la bonne voie pour cela. En plus, après l'avoir entendue discuter avec Nott, il était certain qu'elle parlait – entre-autre - de lui en disant qu'ils ne méritaient pas d'être ici.

Avant de partir, Granger lui confia que Potter viendrait ce jeudi, en compagnie d'un autre Auror, pour superviser la préparation de sa potion. À l'issu de cela, Potter emporterait la décoction avec lui et la confierait à Hermione qui la joindrait au dossier avec la lettre de motivation qu'il avait écrite.

Relativement enjoué, Drago quitta la salle des parloirs avec le sourire. Il sentait que c'était le début de quelque chose de nouveau et il avait hâte d'en connaître l'issue.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Théo a enfin réussi à parler à Drago,** c'est pas trop tôt ah ah. Cela-dit, il a dit qu'il en parlerait à Hermione mais il a oublié tant il est obnubilé par sa potion. **Ça fait plaisir de le voir si enjoué, non ? ;)**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos retours !**

Sinon, **hier j'ai publié mon premier OS Drarry** que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil, il s'intitule "Sober".

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour les p'tits chats !**

Je sais pas vous, mais moi je suis en forme ce matin. Pourquoi, j'en sais trop rien, mais les faits sont là ahah.

Je ne m'étendrai pas aujourd'hui (ça changera ...), **je vous remercie seulement pour votre présence et vos reviews à chaque chapitre.** Vous me portez, vraiment, même les lecteurs fantômes ;)

Je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre et **mon petit doigt me dit qu'une partie est du point de vue de Harry** ... Bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Pamplelune** : Je ne peux rien te dire sur Théo sans spoiler ... Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on le reverra ;). La rencontre Potter/Malefoy vous est servie sur un plateau d'argent en début de chapitre. Merci pour ta review !

 **Aylora** : Pourquoi quand je lis ça, dans ma tête je l'entends avec la voix et l'accent britannique si sexy de Tom Ellis ? Ahah ;)

 **Cecile** : Tu as un peu d'infos sur sa potion dans ce chapitre. Pour savoir si c'est passé ... Ça sera pour plus tard ;) Drago a dit qu'il demanderait à Hermione, oui, mais la preuve il a oublié alors est-ce qu'il va s'en souvenir ? Je suis contente que cette histoire continue de te plaire ! Merci pour ta review et place à la suite.

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9**

 **6 MARS 2003**

Harry ne s'était pas déplacé à Azkaban depuis des années et si Hermione ne lui avait pas demandé de le faire, il n'y serait probablement jamais retourné tant cet endroit le mettait mal à l'aise. Seulement, comme il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa meilleure amie, il avait accepté d'obtenir cette dérogation pour Malefoy.

Le processus avait été difficile, sachant que le directeur du Bureau des Aurors était intransigeant et campait sur ses positions. Mais heureusement pour Harry, son supérieur l'avait à la bonne et lui était redevable pour deux ou trois services. Alors s'il avait été réticent au départ, le jeune homme avait réussi à obtenir cette dérogation sans pour autant mentionner le nom du détenu car s'il l'avait fait, il aurait probablement refusé. Son directeur avait alors signé le papier sans trop ronchonner. Il avait cependant tenu à ce que le projet soit supervisé par deux Aurors pour éviter tout débordement, s'agissant malgré tout d'un prisonnier, quelle que soit son identité.

L'occasion avait été trop belle pour la laisser passer. Harry avait donc demandé à Dean de l'accompagner et ce dernier ayant besoin de changer d'air constamment depuis sa rupture avait accepté. Les deux Aurors étaient maintenant dans un couloir de la prison, attendant d'être accompagnés là où Malefoy devait réaliser sa potion.

\- J'ai du mal à croire qu'on soit là pour aider Malefoy, avoua Dean qui faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, les mains jointes dans le dos.

\- On le fait aussi pour aider Hermione. Puis tu sais, Malefoy est ce qu'il est, mais il n'est pas un mauvais bougre.

\- Ouais, je sais, tu m'as parlé de son refus de vous dénoncer à Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais ce n'est pas non plus un saint.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je dis simplement qu'il mérite une seconde chance, Hermione a raison de la lui donner. Et puis il a été jugé, il purge sa peine, ça ne va pas plus loin.

\- Tu as raison, admit Dean en venant s'assoir à côté d'Harry sur le banc.

Harry tourna la tête vers son coéquipier et lui sourit.

\- Ça va toi ? s'enquit-il. Tu as l'air un peu plus dans ton assiette ces derniers jours.

Dean haussa les épaules, fixant le bout de ses chaussures.

\- J'essaye d'y penser le moins possible, de prendre le maximum de missions où je n'aurai pas à le croiser. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, c'est de ma faute.

Timidement, Harry posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler, de penser à autre chose, d'aller boire un verre, tu peux compter sur moi.

Dean hocha la tête et s'accorda à son sourire.

\- Je sais Harry, merci. Je pense qu'une soirée shooters de tequila à l'Imperium me ferait du bien, dit-il en riant.

\- Quand tu veux !

Un gardien vint interrompre leur conversation en leur disant de le suivre, ce que les deux Aurors firent.

Le gardien les emmena dans une pièce équipée d'une paillasse comme celles sur lesquelles ils travaillaient à Poudlard. Harry et Dean déposèrent sur la paillasse tout le matériel qu'ils avaient amené ainsi que les ingrédients demandés par Malefoy. Ce dernier, justement, arriva quelques minutes plus tard et Harry, même si Hermione lui en avait parlé, fut choqué de l'aspect physique de son ancien ennemi. Maigre, les joues creusées, le teint blafard, les yeux cernés, les cheveux plus longs qu'à l'accoutumée et une barbe de quelques jours. S'il l'avait croisé dans la rue, il n'était pas sûr qu'il l'aurait reconnu. À côté de lui, Dean semblait aussi stupéfait, sauf qu'il le cachait moins facilement. Harry lui donna un coup de coude et son coéquipier reprit contenance.

\- Bonjour Malefoy, le salua Harry avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour, ajouta Dean.

\- Potter, Thomas, dit Malefoy. Deux Aurors pour moi tout seul, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

\- Notre directeur a eu peur d'un éventuel débordement, répondit Harry.

Malefoy le regarda avec un sourcil arqué.

\- Tu m'as vu, Potter ? Tu penses vraiment que j'ai la condition physique pour créer un débordement ?

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise et ne sut pas quoi répondre qui ne soit pas terriblement maladroit. Il préféra donc se taire.

\- Tous les ingrédients et le matériel sont là. Tu disposes du temps que tu voudras, Dean et moi allons superviser ton travail.

Malefoy hocha vaguement la tête, comme s'il était très peu concerné. Il était déjà occupé à compter les ingrédients et à en vérifier la qualité.

\- Bonne chance, Malefoy.

Harry ne sut pas s'il ne l'avait pas entendu ou s'il faisait semblant de ne pas entendre. Les deux Aurors se postèrent chacun à un angle de la pièce, face au prisonnier, et ne le lâchèrent pas des yeux durant toute la préparation de sa potion.

xxxxxxxxxx

\- Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

Hermione entra précipitamment dans la salle commune des Aurors au Ministère et se rua sur son ami. Harry était installé dans le fond de la pièce accompagné de Dean. D'autres Aurors discutaient ou travaillaient.

Harry lui tendit le flacon dans lequel se trouvait la potion réalisée par Malefoy. C'était une solution rose clair avec des reflets dorés étonnamment brillants. Hermione scruta le flacon en l'approchant mieux de son visage et fut subjuguée par la texture de la potion. Elle semblait si fluide, avec de légers cristaux à l'intérieur.

\- Tu sais quelle potion il a réalisée ? demanda Harry. Je n'en ai jamais vues d'une telle couleur. C'est ... Ça paraît presque irréel.

Hermione devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Elle n'avait jamais vu une potion pareille et pourtant, elle en avait vu quelques-unes.

\- C'est une potion qui fait avouer son désir le plus profond à quiconque la boit.

\- Je ne connais pas de potion de ce genre, dit Dean.

\- C'est normal, sa recette n'est dans aucun livre. Selon Malefoy elle se transmet uniquement oralement. Il l'a apprise de son grand-père.

Harry produisit un petit sifflement épaté.

\- Dis-donc. Il en a sous le coude.

\- Il a vraiment envie d'être accepté dans cette formation, donc il s'en donne les moyens. Ça s'est bien passé sinon ?

Hermione rangea précautionneusement le flacon dans son sac.

\- Il ne nous a pas parlé pendant toute la préparation de sa potion. Il marmonnait pour lui-même mais il semblait très sûr de lui, comme d'habitude quoi. Ses gestes étaient précis et assurés.

\- Ouais, termina Dean. Ça se voyait qu'il avait envie de réussir.

\- J'espère vraiment que sa potion épatera le jury...

Hermione se fit soudainement plus rêveuse ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil d'Harry. Il profita justement du fait que Dean s'éclipse pour aller chercher des cafés pour questionner son amie.

\- Hermione ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ta dévotion envers Malefoy, c'est tout à ton honneur hein, mais tu n'as pas l'impression de t'impliquer un peu trop ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils sans voir où il voulait en venir.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Que tu veuilles l'aider, je trouve ça bien et puis c'est ton travail. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu prends vraiment ça à cœur, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois déçue.

\- Je m'implique parce que je crois en lui et que j'ai vraiment envie qu'il soit pris. Tu sais, Harry, je pense qu'il en vaut la peine.

\- On parle quand même de Malefoy... dit Harry avec méfiance. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te lances à corps perdu dans quelque chose et qu'il ne prenne pas la peine d'au moins te remercier, sans t'être reconnaissant. C'est un Serpentard, il peut être vil et cruel.

Hermione ne put que sourire tendrement face à l'inquiétude dont faisait preuve son ami. Harry était toujours trop soucieux à son sujet, comme si elle ne pouvait pas se débrouiller comme une grande fille, mais à aucun moment elle ne le prenait mal, au contraire. Elle aimait cette bienveillance.

\- Il a changé, je te jure, avoua Hermione. On a discuté et il m'a avoué certaines choses qui m'assurent qu'il n'avait pas le choix de faire tout ce qu'il fait. Au final, il n'a tué personne, il a seulement été blessant car il répétait ce que disait son père. À l'époque il voulait tellement le rendre fier que tout ce que disait Lucius Malefoy était parole d'évangile.

La jeune femme prit quelques minutes pour rapporter à Harry la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Malefoy la semaine passée.

\- Mon seul but maintenant est de l'aider parce qu'il le mérite. J'ai mis notre passé derrière nous, je fais avec l'homme qu'il est maintenant.

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il faisait entièrement confiance à sa meilleure amie.

\- Ça m'a fait bizarre de le voir comme ça, confia Harry. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être face à la même personne que lors de son procès.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a le plus choqué ?

\- J'hésite entre ses cheveux, sa barbe de quelques jours ou le fait qu'il ait clairement perdu de sa superbe.

\- Être emprisonné depuis presque cinq ans lui a fait perdre confiance en lui j'imagine, il ne peut plus facilement donner l'illusion.

\- Je sais, mais ça fait bizarre. Malefoy sans son attitude aristocratique inébranlable, pour moi, ce n'est plus Malefoy.

\- Rassure-toi, il n'a pas perdu de ses autres vilains défauts.

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte. Il m'a dit deux phrases, il a eu le temps d'être sarcastique et cynique.

Hermione pouffa. Cela ne l'étonnait en rien.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Harry, souffla-t-elle. Même si j'ai confiance en lui, je fais attention.

 **10 MARS 2003**

Etonnamment, ce lundi-là, la salle des parloirs était pleine à craquer lorsqu'Hermione arriva. Il n'y avait plus aucune place de libre, la jeune femme allait devoir attendre qu'un rendez-vous se termine pour pouvoir prendre place. Elle patienta dans un coin de la pièce, son regard voguant sur les différents duos installés aux hygiaphones. Ils étaient soumis à un sortilège qui empêchait Hermione d'entendre leur conversation, afin que leur vie privée reste justement privée. Elle eut malgré tout le temps de s'amuser à analyser les comportements, les éventuelles ressemblances et elle crut alors déceler un couple, un père et son fils, un frère et une sœur et éventuellement deux amis.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du couple qui occupait le premier parloir. Elle n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient et elle ne voyait que le regard de l'homme du côté des prisonniers, mais il avait l'air si amoureux. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, elle avait remarqué le sourire qu'il affichait ainsi que son regard transi d'amour. Le cœur serré, elle se dit que cela devait être tellement compliqué pour eux de vivre une telle relation. Elle n'avait aucun détail, ne savait pas pour quelle raison il était emprisonné, depuis combien de temps il était là, pour combien de temps il en avait encore ou s'ils arrivaient à se voir régulièrement, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était que cela ne les empêchait pas de s'aimer.

Alors que la femme s'apprêtait à raccrocher, elle posa sa main contre la vitre en plexiglas et l'homme fit de même de l'autre côté. Ce n'était pas un vrai contact physique, mais à en juger par les yeux brillants du détenu, Hermione était persuadée qu'ils devaient ressentir quelque chose de fort. C'était leur seule manière d'avoir un semblant de contact et ils s'y raccrochaient.

La femme quitta la pièce, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, et Hermione dut se pincer férocement les lèvres pour ne pas éclater en sanglots elle aussi. Ce qui lui coupa finalement toute envie de pleurer, ce fut le raclement d'une chaise contre le sol et la voix traînante de Malefoy.

\- Tu comptes rester debout ?

Hermione secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et vint s'assoir à sa place.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle, réalisant juste après que c'était probablement la première fois qu'elle s'enquerrait de son état.

\- Pas trop mal, et toi ?

\- Ça va. Vendredi j'ai déposé ton dossier pour la formation, tu auras la réponse sous quinze jours.

L'impatience qui brillait dans les yeux de Malefoy s'éteignit petit à petit.

\- Quinze jours ?! râla-t-il.

\- Il y a plus de deux cents dossiers qui sont déposés, tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont les traiter en trois jours ?

\- Ils pourraient, c'est pour ça qu'on les paie non ?

\- Tu auras beau râler, c'est ainsi que ça se passe.

Malefoy roula des yeux avant de marmonner quelque chose qui s'apparentait à « hum, merci quand même Granger ». Hermione le laissa marmonner dans sa barbe, préférant le laisser tranquille avec ce dossier d'admission pour le moment. Elle s'imaginait qu'il devait déjà ruminer tout seul en s'angoissant du futur résultat donc elle ne voulait pas ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

\- Alors, Granger, quelle est la prochaine étape de la réinsertion sociale de la cause perdue qu'est Drago Malefoy ?

\- Tu n'es pas ma nouvelle cause perdue, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a aimablement jeté ça à la figure lors de notre premier entretien ?

\- Si on ne peut plus plaisanter..., railla Malefoy.

\- La prochaine étape, comme tu dis, était le logement, mais je pense que te concernant, le sujet sera vite éludé. Le Ministère ne vous a pas retiré vos propriétés ?

\- Non, bien qu'ils en avaient probablement très envie, nous avions un bon avocat pour ça. Toutes nos propriétés nous appartiennent encore et je pense emménager au Manoir du Wiltshire à ma sortie.

La simple évocation du Manoir Malefoy provoqua une avalanche de frissons dans le corps d'Hermione ainsi qu'une violente pression dans sa poitrine. Une bouffée de malheureux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire alors que, machinalement, elle frottait son avant-bras.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps dura son moment d'absence, mais il fut brisé par la voix de Malefoy.

\- Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, dit-il d'une voix douce qu'elle ne lui soupçonnait pas. On n'est pas obligé de parler de ça.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Excuse-moi, c'est juste que ça ravive des souvenirs que je voulais oublier, mais tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Pour les souvenirs, si, un peu. Je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça. J'étais terrorisé, j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je sais, je ne te reproche rien. Tu nous as grandement aidés ce jour-là. Tu n'es pas responsable des agissements de cette timbrée ...

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, regardant Malefoy d'un air désolé. Elle n'était pas vulgaire, mais Bellatrix Lestrange le méritait. Cependant, comme elle était malgré tout la tante de Malefoy, elle se ressaisit.

\- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à ta famille, s'excusa la jeune femme.

\- Tu peux. Moi aussi j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il lui manquait une case.

Hermione rit doucement et son vis-à-vis l'accompagna d'un sourire.

\- On ne parlera plus du Manoir. Je ne pense pas que ma mère revienne s'installer en Angleterre même après ma sortie donc j'investirai les lieux. Le sujet est clos.

Hermione hocha la tête pour approuver. Elle était contente de ne plus avoir à remettre ça sur le tapis.

\- Ce que je vais te demander n'est pas de la curiosité mal placée, ça fait partie de mes projets pour ta réinsertion. Tu as des contacts avec l'extérieur ? Que ce soit au parloir ou par des lettres ?

\- Seulement par lettres, avec ma mère et Pansy.

\- Elles ne t'ont jamais rendu visite ?

\- Je suis puni de parloir privé, dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait léger.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La direction d'Azkaban a interdit les visites de mes proches, je ne suis autorisé qu'à recevoir du courrier. Sous prétexte que ma peine est « ridiculement faible » pour un mangemort, ils ont jugé que je ne méritais pas ça.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche tout en restant silencieuse, effarée par l'aveu que venait de lui faire Malefoy. Elle trouvait cela tellement inhumain et injuste de le priver de visite pour une raison si absurde. Oui il était un mangemort, du moins, un ancien mangemort en rédemption et qui n'avait commis aucun crime, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le punir de la sorte. Il était avant tout un homme avec une famille, des amis. Quoi de plus mortel que de le laisser ici si seul ? Hermione comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait eu tant de mal à lui parler ou pourquoi il était si différent de l'adolescent qu'il était.

\- C'est ... Par Merlin, c'est injuste ! Je vais arranger ça, ce n'était pas prévu mais je vais le faire.

\- Granger, ne joue pas à la justicière, c'est ...

\- Je ne joue pas, Malefoy ! le reprit-elle, les sourcils froncés et l'index pointé vers lui. Mon idée à la base était de t'aider à renouer contact avec des proches et c'est ce que je vais faire, sauf que c'est auprès la justice que je vais devoir être convaincante et non de tes proches. C'est abject de te priver de personnes qui comptent pour toi. Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas devenir fou ?

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

\- Il y avait le courrier.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant ! La raison pour laquelle tu es privé de visite ne tient pas la route.

Hermione lâcha le combiné pour ranger ses affaires. Les pommettes rougies par la colère, elle ruminait contre les personnes qui avaient pris cette décision. Ils n'avaient pas du tout été objectifs ou impartiaux, ils avaient été dirigés par une envie de vengeance tout à fait malsaine. Encore une fois, Malefoy n'avait pas à trinquer pour les erreurs des autres.

La jeune femme se saisit à nouveau du combiné.

\- Malefoy, regarde-moi.

L'intéressé répondit à son ordre en plongeant ses yeux gris dans les siens.

\- Je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher qu'avant ta sortie tu recevras la visite de ta mère et de Pansy. J'en fais une affaire personnelle.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça Granger, c'est ...

\- Par Godric, vous allez arrêter de tous penser pour moi ?! Si je fais ça c'est que j'en ai envie et parce que tu le mérites, quoi que tout le monde en pense. Je me suis engagée à t'aider et même si, je dois le reconnaître, au début je n'étais pas enchantée d'avoir à travailler pour toi, maintenant j'en suis contente parce que sans ça, je n'aurais jamais découvert à quel point la prison t'avait changé.

Malefoy resta muet et, dans sa tête, Hermione l'en remercia car elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir rebondir sur une possible remarque cinglante dont il avait le secret.

Elle le salua avant de quitter la pièce. Elle était remontée comme une horloge. Le directeur du Département de la Justice Magique allait recevoir une visite dans la journée qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier.

* * *

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui !**

Les choses évoluent, n'est-ce pas ? **Hermione s'implique vraiment dans le projet de réinsertion de Drago** et, la connaissant, lorsqu'elle fait face à une telle injustice, il faut qu'elle réagisse.

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, **j'ai hâte de lire vos retours,** que ce soit concernant le début avec Harry, sa petite conversation avec Dean, la potion de Drago, puis sa privation de visites, la réaction d'Hermione ... **L'air de rien, des choses se passent :)**

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Les petits chats, bonjour !**

 **Comment allez-vous en ce mercredi ?** Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez de beau ?

 **C'est mon anniversaire dans une semaine** (le 25) et pour l'occasion, **je vais sauter en parachute** (le 29). Je suis à la fois angoissée et terriblement excitée. Quelqu'un a déjà tenté l'expérience parmi vous ?

Bref ! **Encore et toujours merci** de prendre le temps de me laisser une review après votre lecture. J'espère que l'histoire continuera de vous plaire.

Cette semaine, on retrouve le **point de vue d'Hermione** , dans la continuité du chapitre précédent. **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que mon Hermione te plaise, je ne la voyais pas agir autrement face à l'injustice. En espérant que la suite te plaira autant :)

 **Pamplelune :** Ah ah oui Harry saisit les perches qu'on lui tend :D Oui, je ne la voyais pas faire autrement face à cette injustice dont Drago est victime. Merci pour ta review !

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10**

 **10 JANVIER 2003**

En sortant d'Azkaban, Hermione avait directement transplané dans une ruelle adjacente au Ministère de la Magie. Elle s'était raisonnée, il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille parler à son directeur tout de suite au risque de dire des choses mal venues ou non pensées, sous le coup de la colère.

Elle s'arrêta donc d'abord dans un café moldu où elle prit une boisson à emporter pour elle ainsi qu'une pour Harry. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle avant de foncer tête baissée et il s'avérait que son ami était beaucoup plus coopératif avec un peu de caféine.

Après avoir transplané au Ministère, Hermione se rendit immédiatement au niveau deux et passa sa tête dans la salle commune des Aurors. Par chance, Harry était seul.

\- Où sont passés tous tes collègues ? demanda Hermione en lui tendant un café qu'Harry accepta volontiers.

\- En mission pour certains, en pause pour d'autres. Je profite du rare calme qui règne dans cette pièce pour travailler.

Hermione s'assit en face de lui et se mit à jouer avec son gobelet de café, signe de nervosité qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme.

\- Ton rendez-vous avec Malefoy s'est mal passé ? demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés.

\- Non, non, pas du tout ... Enfin, ça a un rapport avec lui, mais il n'y est pour rien et justement, je voulais t'en parler.

\- Je trouve qu'on parle beaucoup de Malefoy en ce moment, j'ai l'impression qu'il vit avec nous.

\- Ne sois pas bête, dit Hermione avec un léger rire. C'est vrai que sa réinsertion me prend du temps mais je ne parle pas tout le temps de lui.

\- Ça c'est toi qui le dis... Bref. Dis-moi tout.

\- Tu sais qu'il ne reçoit aucune visite ? Pas une depuis son incarcération.

\- Je ne vais quand même pas le plaindre. Il est en prison, pas au Club Med, si personne ne lui rend visite c'est un peu de sa faute.

\- Non Harry, justement, il n'y est pour rien. Si personne ne lui rend visite c'est parce que la direction d'Azkaban le lui a interdit.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ils ont donné comme justification officieuse que comme sa peine était relativement faible pour un mangemort, il n'allait quand même pas se voir octroyer un droit de visite. Je trouve ça révoltant ! Il n'a commis aucun crime, il purge sa peine, ce n'est pas normal d'entraver encore plus sa liberté.

\- C'est pas faux... avoua Harry. C'est étrange, d'ailleurs, parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit légal de priver un prisonnier de visite.

\- Tu penses qu'Archibald Griggs est allé au-dessus des lois ?

\- Griggs a beau être le directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, il n'a pas le droit d'aller au-dessus des lois, seul Shacklebolt le peut. Alors soit Kingsley est au courant et dans ce cas, on ne peut rien faire, soit c'est une décision prise officieusement, comme tu dis, et il y a moyen de la dénoncer.

Les mots d'Harry firent rapidement leur chemin dans la tête d'Hermione. Il fallait qu'elle se renseigne d'abord sur les textes de lois au sujet des droits des prisonniers d'Azkaban et ensuite il fallait qu'elle parle à Griggs ainsi qu'à Shacklebolt. Cela dit, il fallait qu'elle soit subtile dans sa manière d'agir.

\- Merci Harry, je sais ce que je dois faire.

Hermione embrassa la joue de son ami avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Une fois dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Peut-être que je parle souvent de Malefoy, mais je n'aime pas qu'il soit victime d'une telle injustice.

\- Ce n'était pas un reproche, dit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione profita de sa pause déjeuner pour se pencher sur les textes de lois relatifs aux droits des détenus d'Azkaban. Elle avait pris soin de s'enfermer dans la pièce, verrouillant la porte pour que personne ne vienne la déranger. Elle savait qu'elle avait le droit de faire cela mais elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un de mal intentionné la surprenne. Il ne fallait pas ameuter le Ministère entier, surtout qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir raison.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'elle feuilletait le recueil concerné quand son œil fut attiré par la section qui l'intéressait. Elle parcourut du doigt les quelques lignes introductives avant de s'arrêter sur le paragraphe qu'elle cherchait.

\- Article 32, alinéa b : « _Toute personne détenue est en droit de recevoir des visites des membres de sa famille à hauteur de deux visites hebdomadaires maximum. Les membres de la famille sont les personnes justifiant d'un lien de parenté ou d'alliance juridiquement établi avec la personne détenue. Toute personne détenue est également en droit de recevoir des visites de personnes justifiant d'un intérêt autre que familial (amis ou proches). Celles-ci sont cependant limitées à deux visites mensuelles._ »

Hermione sauta une section qui ne l'intéressait pas avant de mettre le doigt sur les mots exacts qui l'intéressaient.

\- Article 32, alinéa d : « _La possibilité de visiter une personne détenue ne peut être refusée par la direction de la prison d'Azkaban aux membres de la famille de la personne détenue « que pour des motifs liés au maintien du bon ordre et de la sécurité ou à la prévention des infractions ». Sauf le Ministre de la Magie, aucune autorité n'est en droit de refuser un droit de visite._ »

Hermione sautillait presque sur place au fil de sa lecture. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour obtenir des droits de visite pour Malefoy. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'avait pas perturbé l'ordre d'Azkaban ou qu'il n'avait commis aucune erreur pendant son emprisonnement qui puisse justifier cette interdiction de visite. S'il disait vrai et que la direction d'Azkaban l'en avait privé seulement pour qu'il trinque à cause de son statut de mangemort, tout ceci était illégal. Archibald Griggs, qui était également chargé de régir Azkaban, avait dû en faire une affaire personnelle.

Il fallait qu'elle parle d'abord à Shacklebolt. C'est donc avec son recueil sous le bras pour appuyer son argumentation qu'Hermione se rendit à l'étage réservé aux quartiers du Ministre. Elle s'adressa alors à Harper, sa secrétaire, installée à son bureau, et qui était plus occupée à inspecter son maquillage dans son petit miroir de poche qu'à travailler. Pour faire remarquer sa présence, Hermione toussota et Harper en fit tomber son miroir.

\- Bonjour Harper. Est-ce que monsieur Shacklebolt est dans son bureau ?

\- C'est pourquoi ? demanda Harper de sa voix haut perchée.

\- J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec lui au sujet du projet _Thémis_ dans lequel je suis impliquée. Je suis face à une difficulté et il est le seul à pouvoir apporter des réponses à mes questionnements.

Hermione sut qu'elle avait perdu son interlocutrice au mot entretenir, son regard se faisant soudainement aussi vide que le cerveau de Gregory Goyle.

\- Il est en rendez-vous en ce moment mais tu peux patienter.

Elle désigna le petit salon d'attente du pouce et Hermione la remercia avant d'aller s'y installer. Elle n'eut à patienter qu'une dizaine de minutes puisque Shacklebolt sortit de son bureau rapidement. Le Ministre adressa un regard surpris à Hermione qui se leva de son siège.

\- Bonjour monsieur le Ministre. J'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose, je peux ?

\- Vous avez de la chance que je ne sois pas occupé, miss Granger. Venez.

Puisqu'il l'invitait à entrer, Hermione s'exécuta. Elle s'assit en face du bureau pendant que Kingsley prenait place dans son fauteuil.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Vous savez que je prends part au projet _Thémis_ pour la réinsertion des prisonniers d'Azkaban ?

\- Je l'ignorais mais je ne suis pas étonné. C'est un projet fait pour vous et votre sens de la justice.

Hermione sentit ses joues rosir légèrement au compliment. Elle ne se laissa pas déborder pour autant et continua.

\- En voulant aider le détenu dont je m'occupe, nous nous sommes aperçus que ses droits de visite lui avaient été retirés de manière injuste. Je me suis renseignée à ce sujet-là et il s'avère que vous seul pouvez refuser les droits de visite. Je voulais savoir si effectivement vous aviez mis une opposition à un détenu ou s'il s'agit d'un malentendu ?

\- Quel est le matricule de votre détenu ? demanda le Ministre tout en lançant un _Accio_ pour faire venir à lui un dossier.

\- 2703E00.

Les sourcils de Kingsley Shacklebolt se froncèrent lorsqu'il arriva au parchemin qui l'intéressait.

\- Drago Malefoy ?

\- Lui-même, répondit Hermione avec assurance.

Elle était inquiète, au fond d'elle. Au début elle n'avait volontairement pas mentionné le nom de Malefoy pour ne pas influencer quoi que ce soit, mais il fallait bien que Kingsley sache de qui elle parlait. Maintenant elle redoutait la réponse, à savoir si effectivement un refus de droit de visite avait été prononcé.

\- Je n'ai émis aucune objection à ce que monsieur Malefoy reçoive des visites.

Un poids s'envola dans la poitrine d'Hermione.

\- C'est super...

\- Donnez-moi un peu plus de détails s'il-vous-plaît, miss Granger.

Hermione entreprit d'expliquer avec sérieux le problème qui survenait à Malefoy et le visage du Ministre se rembrunit au fil de l'histoire. La jeune femme essayait de ne rien omettre.

\- Effectivement, quelque chose a échappé à ma vigilance. Monsieur Malefoy a tout à fait le droit de recevoir des visites. Vous me parliez de madame Malefoy et de Pansy Parkinson, une amie ?

\- Exact.

\- Selon la loi en vigueur, madame Malefoy peut lui rendre visite deux fois par semaine et miss Parkinson deux fois par mois, il n'y a aucune objection.

Hermione avait confié le recueil de lois à Shacklebolt, confirmant ce qu'il avançait.

\- Pouvez-vous faire en sorte que la direction d'Azkaban soit au courant ? Je me charge de contacter les proches de Malefoy.

\- Bien entendu, miss Granger, les autorités concernées seront mises au courant. Je regrette que cela arrive à la fin de la période d'incarcération de monsieur Malefoy. S'il-vous-plaît, pourriez-vous lui dire que je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'il soit dédommagé d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Hermione ne put cacher sa surprise. Elle était loin d'imaginer que le Ministre s'impliquerait autant. Elle savait Kingsley droit et juste, mais il s'agissait tout de même d'un prisonnier, même si ce n'était pas le plus dangereux, loin de là. Son étonnement n'échappa pas au Ministre.

\- J'ai à cœur à ce que justice soit rendue. Tous les prisonniers doivent être mis sur le même pied d'égalité, quelle que soit leur peine et ce qu'on leur reproche.

\- Je ne peux que comprendre, monsieur le Ministre. J'ai moi aussi à cœur de prouver que monsieur Malefoy mérite ces visites.

\- Bien. Vous pouvez disposer, miss Granger. Je vous remercie d'être venue me voir pour me signaler cette erreur. Je ferai en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas.

\- Merci à vous, monsieur Shacklebolt. Il ne pourra pas le faire donc je prends l'initiative de vous remercier au nom de monsieur Malefoy.

Kingsley lui adressa un hochement de tête entendu et Hermione put quitter son bureau le cœur plus léger.

xxxxxxxxx

Le soir même, après le dîner, Hermione s'était installée sur la table basse du salon pour rédiger les lettres qu'elle enverrait à Narcissa Malefoy ainsi qu'à Parkinson pour les informer qu'elles pouvaient désormais rendre visite à Malefoy en toute légalité, deux fois par semaine pour sa mère, deux fois par mois pour son amie. Elle rédigea également une lettre à l'attention de Malefoy pour l'en informer et lui donner les détails de sa discussion avec le Ministre de la Magie. Elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre le lundi suivant pour qu'il le sache, elle était bien trop heureuse d'avoir obtenu justice.

D'ailleurs, plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait qu'elle était non seulement heureuse d'avoir obtenu justice, mais surtout heureuse que Malefoy puisse désormais recevoir des visites de ses proches. Il avait passé plus de quatre ans sans voir d'autres personnes que les autres détenus - et maintenant elle - alors elle s'imaginait qu'il allait être content de voir d'autres visages. Surtout si les visages en question étaient ceux de sa mère et sa meilleure amie.

Elle mordillait distraitement le bout de sa plume tout en imaginant sa réaction lorsqu'il lirait sa lettre. Oh Malefoy n'était pas du genre à montrer ses émotions, même sa joie, alors elle ne le voyait pas sauter partout, mais elle pouvait aisément deviner quel type de sourire il afficherait. Le sourire à la fois victorieux et un tantinet provocateur, content d'avoir déjoué les personnes qui lui mettaient des bâtons dans les roues.

En entendant la cheminée ronfler, signe que quelqu'un arrivait, Hermione leva le nez de son parchemin et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Ginny.

\- Ginny ? Quelle surprise !

Hermione hésita à se lever pour lui faire la bise. Après tout, elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la scène qu'elle lui avait faite au Terrier lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué être encore amoureuse de Harry.

\- Ah ! Tiens, Hermione, dit-elle d'une voix un peu nébuleuse. Harry n'est pas là ?

\- Non, il avait un dîner avec les autres Aurors. Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais le voir. Mais c'est pas grave, je vais l'attendre. Ça va bien toi ?

La rouquine se laissa tomber lourdement dans le canapé, dans une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Ses yeux brillaient légèrement et elle avait un sourire un peu bête sur ses lèvres. Cette décontraction et cette façon de faire comme si de rien n'était interpellèrent Hermione.

\- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça. Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien ... Tu as bu ?!

\- Comme tu y vas ! Peut-être deux ou trois whisky pur feu mais rien de bien méchant.

\- Deux ou trois ?

\- Roh, deux, trois, cinq ou six peut-être, quelle importance ?

Hermione se leva pour s'assoir elle aussi sur le canapé. Oui, effectivement, à en croire l'haleine maltée de son amie, Ginny était bel et bien saoule.

\- Pourquoi as-tu bu autant Ginny ?

\- Je voulais parler à Harry. Lui dire que je l'aime encore et essayer de le récupérer, mais il fallait que je boive un peu pour me donner du courage. Maintenant je me sens prête à tout lui dire !

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable... Tu risques de dire des choses que tu ne penses pas, il vaut mieux que tu aies les idées claires pour lui parler.

\- T'es pas ma mère, ok ?! gronda une Ginny maintenant furibonde. Je dis ce que je veux et je fais ce que je veux !

\- Pas si ça risque de te porter préjudice. Ce n'est pas en ayant trois grammes dans chaque bras que tu vas réussir à tenir une conversation civilisée avec Harry, et encore moins à le récupérer.

Même si tu n'y arriverais pas sobre non plus, pensa Hermione.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je lui parle, ronchonna Ginny en croisant ses bras d'un air boudeur.

\- Ah oui ? Dis-moi pourquoi.

\- Parce que toi aussi tu es amoureuse de lui !

Hermione hoqueta de surprise. Avait-elle bien entendu ce que Ginny venait de dire ?

\- Je te demande pardon ? Moi, amoureuse de Harry ?

\- Bah oui ! s'exclama Ginny comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Vous travaillez dans le même département, vous habitez ensemble, vous sortez ensemble, vous fréquentez les mêmes personnes, vous vous confiez tout le temps l'un à l'autre, c'est sûr que tu l'aimes.

\- Ginny..., souffla Hermione en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Harry. Oui, tout ce que tu dis est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureuse de lui. Je l'aime comme un frère, c'est tout.

\- Tu parles ! Bon, quand est-ce qu'il rentre ?

Ne voulant pas envenimer la situation, Hermione préféra laisser couler. Elle allait bien redevenir sobre à un moment donné et là, la conversation aurait plus d'intérêt.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder, dit-elle tout en se rendant dans la cuisine. Tu veux boire quelque chose en l'attendant ?

\- Tu as du whisky pur feu ?

\- Quelque chose qui n'aggraverait pas ton cas.

\- Hum. Bah... De l'eau, alors, se résigna-t-elle sans grande conviction.

Pendant qu'elle se faisait un thé, elle servit un grand verre d'eau à Ginny dans lequel elle prit soin de verser quelques gouttes d'une potion qui permettrait à son amie de voir baisser les effets de l'alcool plus rapidement que sans potion.

Heureusement pour Hermione, elle n'eut pas à supporter une Ginny Weasley bourrée trop longtemps puisque Harry arriva une demi-heure plus tard. Lui aussi fut surpris de croiser le regard de son ex, avachie dans le canapé, en train de jouer avec un bibelot qui traînait sur le guéridon. Pendant une seconde, il hésita à plonger à nouveau dans la cheminée.

\- Tiens, Harry, te voilà ! lança Hermione en se précipitant vers son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? chuchota Harry.

Hermione posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Elle veut te parler. Elle a un peu forcé sur l'alcool pour se donner du courage mais j'ai fait le nécessaire pour que les effets s'estompent rapidement. Je pense que c'est le moment d'être honnête Harry.

Un vent de panique s'empara du jeune homme qui se raidit dans l'instant.

\- Tu as tué Voldemort, ce n'est pas une Ginny saoule qui va t'arrêter, si ? s'amusa Hermione pour essayer de le détendre.

\- Voldemort en n'avait rien à foutre que je sois gay. Et tu rigoles mais quand elle est énervée, Ginny peut faire encore plus peur que n'importe quel mage noir.

\- Sois un courageux Gryffondor, Harry, l'encouragea Hermione en tapotant son épaule. Elle a le droit de savoir.

Hermione l'étreignit pour lui transmettre un peu de courage et lui offrit un grand sourire avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre pour les laisser seuls, tout en prenant soin d'emporter ses lettres avec elle.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

Pas de Drago pour ce chapitre... **Mais une injustice réglée et le come-back de Ginny !** Il semblerait que Harry n'ait plus d'autres choix que d'affronter la tornade rousse. **Souhaitons-lui bonne chance !** ah ah.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu.** Comme l'a dit Lyra dans ses commentaires en me relisant, **Hermione commence à penser un peu trop à son blondinet...** Non ? ;)

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça.**

Au fait ! **Lundi j'ai publié un OS,** "Je suis un sorcier, Audrey". Un **Percy/Audrey** écrit pour l'Arbre à textes de la page Facebook du Répertoire des fanfictions. Il est dispo sur mon profil FF si le cœur vous en dit.

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour !**

Puisque demain (mercredi) je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire ces lignes avant de publier, j'anticipe. Nous sommes donc mardi 25 et... **c'est mon anniversaire !** J'ai 26 ans... je suis désormais plus proche de la trentaine que de la vingtaine et je ne sais qu'en penser ahah.

Enfin, **revenons à nos petits chats.** Vous avez été unanimes concernant les droits de visite retrouvés pour Drago, on est content pour lui ! Concernant la conversation entre **Harry et Ginny** , vous n'en connaîtrez pas l'issue tout de suite. Là, place à un chapitre du **point de vue de Drago** , on se retrouve plus bas pour débriefer !

Encore une fois, **merci pour vos reviews** , c'est trop d'amour.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Cecile :** Eh oui, Harry ne perd pas le nord concernant Dean, ne t'inquiètes pas ;) Concernant le contenu des visites de Drago maintenant, en dehors d'Hermione, ça viendra au fil des chapitres. En tout cas, il va les retrouver c'est certain maintenant qu'il en a le droit. Merci à toi pour ces deux reviews d'affilé ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours autant cette histoire. Merci de prendre le temps de commenter et merci pour cette fidélité :)

 **Mutiny :** Wah ! Bienvenue par ici alors, si tu as lu tout ça d'un coup c'est que tu apprécies et j'en suis ravie. Ça me touche que tu aimes les personnages. Les rendre attachants est quelque chose qui me tient à cœur et si j'y parviens, ça me fait plaisir. Leur relation continuera d'évoluer au fil du temps, il faut être patient ah ah. Merci pour ta review en tout cas, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. A bientôt !

 **Aventure :** Bienvenue par ici ! Merci à toi pour cette très gentille review. Eh oui le sens de la justice est très important chez Hermione, je devais le relever ici, le cadre s'y prêtant. Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes, et surtout que tu trouves les personnages attachants. C'est quelque chose sur laquelle je travaille beaucoup quand j'écris et que je recherche quand je lis donc ce genre de retour me touche beaucoup. Les personnages secondaires - disons, autres que Drago et Hermione - ont leur petite place et leur petite importance donc tu en sauras un peu plus sur eux au fil du temps. Seamus et Dean te remercient également ! ;)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11**

 **16 MARS 2003**

Allongé sur le lit du haut, Drago relisait une lettre pour la douzième fois environ. Cette missive lui était parvenue dans le courant de la semaine lors d'une distribution de courrier exceptionnelle car elle portait le sceau du Ministère. En se saisissant de l'enveloppe, le blond ne savait pas à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Il s'attendait à une lettre lui disant que sa peine était allongée, lui annonçant la mort d'un proche ou autre chose du genre mais ce fut une toute autre nouvelle qui l'attendait. Il n'avait pas reconnu tout de suite l'écriture de Granger, mais le contenu du courrier laissait finalement facilement deviner l'émissaire. Depuis, Drago la relisait deux fois par jour au moins, comme pour s'assurer que le contenu était réel et qu'il ne l'avait pas rêvé.

« _Malefoy,_

 _Il m'est impossible d'attendre lundi prochain pour t'annoncer cela donc j'ai demandé à ce que ma lettre te soit envoyée rapidement, par les hiboux du Ministère._

 _Après m'être renseignée dans les textes de loi ainsi qu'auprès du Ministre en personne, il s'avère qu'un prisonnier ne peut être privé de visites. Seul Kingsley Shacklebolt lui-même peut intervenir et refuser les droits de visite mais il n'a émis aucune objection dans ton cas. Cette interdiction était bel et bien injuste, comme si la décision avait été prise par pure vengeance. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis permis d'écrire à ta mère ainsi qu'à Pansy pour les prévenir qu'elles pouvaient désormais te rendre visite. Ta mère, à hauteur de deux fois par semaine et Pansy deux fois par mois. J'espère que cette nouvelle te fait plaisir._

 _Le Ministre de la Magie m'a demandé de te présenter ses excuses même si lui, n'y est pour rien. Il a précisé qu'il veillerait en personne à ce que tu sois dédommagé, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Attends-toi à recevoir un courrier de sa part bientôt._

 _À lundi,_

 _Granger._

 _PS : J'aurais voulu signer Hermione mais j'avais peur que tu ne comprennes pas qu'il s'agissait de moi_. »

Drago avait ri au post-scriptum, il s'en souvenait très bien.

Dire qu'il était heureux de cette nouvelle était un euphémisme. Tout Malefoy qu'il était, se complaisant à dire qu'il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre que lui, il fallait qu'il s'avoue que durant son incarcération il aurait bien aimé avoir de la visite. Sa mère lui manquait beaucoup. Heureusement il avait les courriers, mais il savait qu'en l'ayant en face de lui, tout pourrait être différent. Pansy aussi lui manquait. Son petit air hautain, sa fâcheuse tendance à râler à propos de tout, ses regards dédaigneux qu'elle offrait à tout va, ses déclarations d'amitié déguisées. Il avait perdu l'habitude de côtoyer des gens. Il était ici pour trois mois encore, ça lui laissait le temps de réapprendre, même si avec les visites hebdomadaires de Granger depuis le début de l'année, il commençait à se sociabiliser à nouveau.

Granger. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la détermination dont elle avait fait preuve pour démontrer qu'il était dans une situation injuste. Certes, depuis presque trois mois il avait fini par accepter son aide et reconnaître qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une preuve de faiblesse de sa part, mais il était étonné de la voir ainsi se démener. Elle lui avait dit que selon elle, il le méritait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver cela étrange. En grande partie parce que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère se souciait autant de lui.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lorsqu'il fut presque dix heures, Drago était déjà appuyé contre les grilles de sa cellule à attendre qu'un gardien vienne le chercher pour l'emmener en salle des hygiaphones. Quand il arriva, le blond lui tendit machinalement ses poignets pour qu'il les lui lie magiquement et lui emboîta le pas dans un chemin qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur.

Une fois dans la pièce, il s'installa à leur parloir habituel et il fut accueilli par une Granger souriante comme il ne l'avait jamais vue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? s'enquit-il après s'être emparé du combiné.

\- Tu as eu ma lettre ?

\- Oui je l'ai eu et d'ailleurs ...

\- C'est génial, pas vrai ? le coupa-t-elle, ses yeux bruns grands ouverts sous l'excitation. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça m'a fait plaisir. J'avais raison, ce n'était pas normal. Tu vas pouvoir revoir ta mère et Pansy.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui as gagné ce droit de visite, s'amusa Drago.

\- Tu n'es pas content ? déchanta Granger, ses épaules s'abaissant et son sourire s'évanouissant.

\- Mais si je le suis. C'est juste que je suis moins expansif que tu ne peux l'être. Ne te méprends pas, je suis très content de pouvoir les revoir et d'ailleurs, je t'en remercie.

\- C'est normal.

\- Tu sais quoi, Granger, pourquoi on ne parlerait pas de toi un peu cette fois-ci ?

La proposition de Drago sembla étonner la jeune femme puisqu'elle se redressa brusquement, les yeux un peu exorbités. C'était vrai, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de lui, de se confier ou de travailler sur sa sortie. Après tout il leur restait encore plusieurs rendez-vous, s'ils en passaient un à ne rien faire, ce n'était pas grave. Et puis il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait être le seul à se mettre autant à nu.

\- Pour...pourquoi veux-tu parler de moi ?

\- Parce que même si j'adore ça et que c'est même mon sujet de conversation favori, j'aimerais qu'on parle d'autre chose que de moi. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu saches tout de moi et pas l'inverse.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Granger.

\- Bien. Je suis étonnée que ma vie t'intéresse, mais que veux-tu savoir alors ?

\- Raconte-moi la vie d'Hermione Granger depuis que son balafré de meilleur ami a terrassé le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de finalement lui répondre.

\- Je suis retournée à Poudlard pour passer mes ASPIC. Je voulais à tout prix le faire, je ne voulais surtout pas obtenir un travail par mon simple statut d'« héroïne de guerre » et non parce que je l'ai mérité, l'informa-t-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Pourquoi mets-tu des guillemets à héroïne de guerre ? C'est ce que tu es, vous avez été qualifiés ainsi, vous avez même obtenu l'Ordre de Merlin il paraît. En tout cas, c'est ce que racontent les bruits de couloir.

\- Super et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? L'Ordre de Merlin c'est juste un titre et je ne suis pas une héroïne, nous ne sommes pas des héros. On avait à peine dix-sept/dix-huit, on était des enfants.

Drago savait Granger très terre à terre, mais il ne l'aurait pas pensée si vindicative à ce sujet. Elle n'avait pourtant pas tort. À l'âge qu'ils avaient à cette époque-là, les jeunes adultes sont supposés être à Poudlard, sortir entre amis, rire, se fabriquer des souvenirs. Non, eux avaient vécu une guerre traumatisante. Certains avaient survécu, d'autres avaient péri. Certains vivaient leur vie, d'autres la passaient enfermés, pour quelques années ou pour toujours.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, avoua Drago à demi-mots.

Ignorant totalement ce qu'il pouvait penser à ce moment-là, Granger continua sur sa lancée.

\- Ensuite j'ai suivi une formation accélérée pour pouvoir obtenir un poste au Ministère. J'ai intégré le Département de la Justice Magique, plus précisément un service très récent qui aide les sorciers en difficulté.

\- Nous y voilà, railla Drago. Quand je dis que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin.

\- Plains-toi, Malefoy, si je ne le faisais pas, tu n'aurais probablement eu personne pour t'aider. Ou peut-être que si, mais tu aurais eu affaire à quelqu'un d'autre. Avoue que tu es plutôt content que ce soit moi.

\- Pour tout te dire, je m'attendais à avoir affaire à un vieux croûton à moitié sourd qui n'aurait rien compris de mes envies donc dans un sens oui, je suis plutôt content d'être tombé sur toi. Tu as mon âge, on se connaît, c'est plus facile.

\- Tu finis toujours par ramener la couverture à toi. Je confirme, parler de toi est sûrement ton sujet de conversation préféré.

Drago ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, mouché. Il finit par la fermer et par rire, tout en baissant le regard, baissant également sa garde en même temps. Granger riait elle aussi.

\- Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop comme on dit. Excuse-moi, je te laisse parler.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, tu es un sujet de conversation intéressant.

Interloqué, Drago ne sut quoi dire mais Granger rebondit sur son silence.

\- Tu es complexe. À chaque fois que je pense t'avoir cerné, tu me désarçonnes à nouveau et je dois tout recommencer de zéro.

\- Ne cherche pas à essayer de me comprendre Granger, dit Drago avec un certain détachement. À quoi bon après tout ? Ce n'est pas comme si on allait se revoir après.

Le blond la sentit se mettre sur la défensive comme si ce qu'il venait de dire ne lui avait pas plu.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? relança Granger. Je suis persuadée que tu as changé et j'aurais vraiment aimé discuter avec toi dans un endroit beaucoup plus neutre que cette prison délabrée.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de se sentir désarçonné. S'il avait dit cela, c'est parce qu'il pensait qu'elle en aurait rien à faire de le garder dans sa vie une fois son projet avec lui terminé. Au fond de lui, il finissait par apprécier ses visites et oui, il ne disait pas non pour la revoir en dehors d'Azkaban. Il lui devait bien ça après tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui.

\- J'aimerais connaître l'homme qui se cache derrière tous tes mauvais défauts, continua Granger. Tu dis qu'on se connaît mais c'est faux. Toi, comme moi, nous nous sommes toujours basés sur des préjugés ou sur des choses fausses. Tu me détestais car on te disait de le faire et je te détestais pour ce que tu laissais paraître, ce qui ne s'avérait pas être le « vrai toi ». Le « vrai toi » il est devant moi en ce moment et j'aimerais le connaître.

Sans que son ressenti ne transparaisse sur son visage, Drago devait avouer qu'il perdait pied. Les mots de Granger étaient tellement justes. Après tout, il ne la connaissait pas non plus vraiment. Il n'avait jamais tenté de le faire.

\- Pour la peine, je t'offrirai une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. Il paraît qu'on peut déduire la personnalité de quelqu'un rien qu'à son parfum de glace préféré.

\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais après la mort de Florian Fortarôme, personne n'a repris la glacerie. Mais cela-dit, je connais un bar vraiment sympa qui a ouvert dans une rue parallèle au Chemin de Traverse, tu devrais aimer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? releva Drago avec un sourire mutin.

\- Moi ça me plaît et l'endroit plaît à beaucoup de gens de notre âge donc je pars du principe que tu aimeras aussi. Puis j'y ai souvent vu des anciens Serpentard.

\- Qui ça ?

Les sourcils de Drago se froncèrent légèrement. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de ses anciens camarades de maison ici, sauf Pansy et Blaise par procuration et évidement Théodore, donc sa curiosité ne disait pas non au fait d'avoir des informations.

\- Les sœurs Greengrass, Adrian Pucey et Marcus Flint. D'ailleurs ... Est-ce que tu aimes les potins ?

Drago ne put retenir un petit rictus. Granger n'était pas connue comme étant la commère de Gryffondor contrairement à d'autres comme Lavande Brown ou Parvati Patil mais il n'était pas étonné qu'elle aime les potins. Comme tout le monde, après tout. Qui n'était pas friand d'un ragot à garder sous le coude pour pouvoir le ressortir au moment le plus opportun ?

\- Si ça concerne un de mes anciens camarades de maison vas-y, je suis tout ouïe.

\- Il paraît que Marcus Flint flirte avec Olivier Dubois.

Drago manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive sous la surprise.

\- Flint est gay ?!

\- Visiblement. Apparemment, le Quidditch, ça rapproche.

\- On n'a pas tous couché avec nos adversaires dans les vestiaires, ne stigmatise pas tout le monde, Granger, railla Drago, la faisant éclater de rire.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que ça te concernait. En tout cas, Olivier et Flint ont dû partager autre chose que le gel douche dans les vestiaires après les matchs.

Drago n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait rien rien contre le fait que Flint soit gay, il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne s'y attendait pas donc il en était d'autant plus étonné. Son ancien capitaine avait bien caché son jeu. Mais de là à se taper un Gryffondor ...

\- Et à part espionner les anciens Serpentard en buvant des coups, comment occupes-tu ton temps ? lui demanda Drago.

\- Je passe mes journées au Ministère à travailler.

\- Oui mais ça, c'est terriblement chiant. Donc le reste de ton temps ?

\- Je suis très souvent avec Harry. Nous vivons ensemble, nous travaillons ensemble et nous sortons ensemble le soir.

\- Attends... Tu veux dire que toi et Potter vous ...

Drago fit un geste plutôt vulgaire alliant un mouvement de bras et un habile mouvement de bassin vers l'avant, un sourire lubrique installé au coin de ses lèvres. Granger pesta tout en faisant une grimace plutôt dégoûtée.

\- Mais non, Malefoy, enfin ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à penser ça ? Il ne se passe rien entre Harry et moi et il ne se passera jamais rien. C'est mon meilleur ami ! C'est comme si je te disais que tu couchais avec Pansy !

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, éluda Drago avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant. C'est déjà arrivé et ça pourrait se reproduire.

Granger se tapa le front de la paume de sa main.

\- J'avais oublié que je parlais au playboy de Serpentard, railla-t-elle.

\- Il ne faut pas toujours croire les bruits de couloir, Granger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Je veux dire par là que ça me plaisait de faire croire ça, que cette réputation me convenait très bien mais que ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est vrai.

\- Tu n'as pas couché avec la moitié de Poudlard ?

\- Même pas un dixième. Pansy et Daphné Greengrass uniquement.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait des aveux à celle qui était son ennemie jurée jusqu'à il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, mais toujours est-il qu'il le faisait et qu'il ne s'en sentait pas mal. Il assumait de n'avoir eu que deux femmes dans sa vie, ou plutôt dans son lit, à presque vingt-trois ans. Cela-dit, en ayant passé cinq ans en prison, le tableau de chasse aurait eu du mal à être allongé.

\- Je suis étonnée, avoua Granger. Mais dans le bon sens.

\- Que je ne sois pas le bourreau des cœurs que tu pensais ? Désolée de briser le mythe, Granger.

\- Non. Enfin oui, ça m'étonne, mais je suis surtout étonnée que tu me fasses des confidences.

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Tu peux aller le crier sur tous les toits si ça te fait plaisir, je n'ai plus rien à perdre à te dire ça.

\- Comme si j'allais le faire. C'est bien mon genre.

C'est vrai, les Gryffondor et leur loyauté. Il savait que Granger ne serait pas du genre à hurler ça à qui veut bien l'entendre, sachant que l'information ferait une belle jambe à tout le monde. Drago reprit.

\- Tu avais l'air de dire que je n'étais pas le seul à penser que tu te tapais Potter. Qui d'autre ?

\- Ginny, grommela Granger dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Weaslette pense que tu te tapes son mec ?

\- Ginny et Harry ne sont plus ensemble depuis des lunes.

\- Décidément. Sacrés Gryffondor, vous êtes plein de surprises.

Effectivement, Drago restait étonné des aveux de Granger. Il savait que la dernière-née des Weasley avait passé toute sa scolarité à courir après Potter, il avait vaguement eu vent du fait qu'ils formaient un couple mais il s'était arrêté là, la séparation n'était pas remontée à ses oreilles.

\- Maintenant tu le sais.

\- Donc si tu ne te tapes pas Potter et apparemment pas la belette non plus, qui a réussi à prendre le cœur de l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout que tu es ?

\- Absolument personne et c'est très bien comme ça. Je n'ai pas de temps à accorder à un homme, il m'encombrerait plus qu'autre chose.

\- On n'est jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même, pas vrai ?

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi, approuva Granger avant de regarder sa montre. Je vais devoir te quitter.

Drago fut étonné qu'il soit déjà l'heure pour elle de partir. Leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire était passé plutôt vite et il avait grandement apprécié leur conversation qui, pour une fois, ne tournait pas autour de la vie qui l'attendait une fois libéré. Granger n'avait pas hésité à parler d'elle, l'obligeant à penser qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si inintéressante qu'il pouvait le penser jusqu'ici.

\- La semaine prochaine, si tout va bien, j'aurai reçu au Ministère le résultat pour la formation de Maître des Potions. Tu sauras si tu as été accepté.

Le sourire qu'afficha Drago à cet instant précis était probablement le plus sincère qui lui eut été donné de montrer. L'impatience se faisait ressentir. Son avenir était à portée de main, toute sa vie future reposait sur ce résultat et même s'il avait mis toutes les chances de son côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser. Son sourire devint rapidement une grimace qu'il ne put dissimuler aux yeux de Granger qui cogna doucement contre la vitre en plexiglas pour le sortir de sa réflexion.

\- Ne te fais pas trop de soucis. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu ne sois pas accepté et si jamais ça devait être le cas, on trouvera une solution. Ensemble.

Granger insista sur le dernier mot qui donna à Drago comme une force inexplicable. Il n'était pas seul. Du moins, il n'était plus seul. Il pouvait désormais compter sur une alliée. Une alliée qu'il ne soupçonnait pas mais une alliée de taille.

* * *

 **Est-ce que vous sentez qu'un changement opère chez Drago ?** Il considère maintenant Hermione comme une alliée dans son combat... Et quelle alliée !

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ?** De l'excitation d'Hermione à propos des visites retrouvées, du fait qu'à son tour elle se livre un peu comme Drago a pu le faire quelques chapitres plus tôt, d'Olivier et Marcus qui flirtent ensemble ? Ah ah !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. **Si vous le faîtes, Drago vous comptera aussi parmi ses alliés.** À ce rythme-là, on va monter une armée !

 **Bref, je vous dis à mercredi prochain. Du love pour vous !**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour mes petits chats !**

Comment allez vous ? **Je tenais à vous remercier pour les messages d'anniversaire que vous m'avez laissé en review** , c'est tout gentil. Samedi dernier j'ai donc sauté en parachute, c'était mon cadeau... Et c'était incroyable ! **Un vrai shot d'adrénaline et des sensations folles.** J'ai sauté au **Skydive Center de Tallard,** dans les Hautes-Alpes, (je leur fais de la pub ah ah) et je les remercie du fond du cœur. Ils sont bienveillants, drôles, rassurants, hyper professionnels et tellement gentils. **Un check particulier à Sam et Antho,** qui ne liront jamais ces lignes mais ça me fait plaisir.

 **Revenons à nos petits chats.** Je sais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience... Dans ce chapitre, **la réponse à la candidature de Drago pour la formation de Maître des Potions !** A-t-il été accepté ? A-t-il été refusé ? Je vous laisse le découvrir.

J'ai remarqué **des nouveaux reviewers** sur le chapitre précédent, c'est trop cool, ça me fait plaisir de voir des nouveaux noms ! N'hésitez pas, ça me remplit de joie :D

Bref, bonne lecture ! **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Chapou69 :** Merci pour cette review et les souhaits d'anniversaire ! Je suis très touchée. Et concernant nos deux petits chats, oui, doucement mais sûrement, ils se font confiance et s'ouvrent à l'autre. Sa sortie... Elle est encore loin mais en même temps il n'a jamais été si proche ;) Merci encore à toi !

 **Pamplelune :** Merci à toi ! Je pense que je vais aussi arrêter de compter, tu as raison ah ah. Oui Drago fait des projets, c'est signe qu'il commence à se détacher de sa vie ici. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça ? Réponse dans le chapitre, tu verras si je suis méchante avec lui ou pas ;) Merci pour ta review !

 **Cecile :** Merci pour ta review. Oui leur relation évolue doucement mais sûrement, il prend confiance, elle aussi et il sait qu'il peut compter sur elle. La preuve en est avec tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui depuis le début, l'air de rien. Eh oui, Marcus et Olivier, pourquoi pas ? J'avais envie de caser ça ahah. Merci pour tes gentils mots, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. A bientôt !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12**

 **24 MARS 2003**

Ce lundi-là, en passant à son bureau comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avant de se rendre à Azkaban, Hermione avait découvert, dans le tas de courrier du jour, une enveloppe qu'elle n'avait jamais vue jusqu'ici. Celle-ci, de couleur bleue foncée, portait au dos le sceau de la Formation Professionnelle des Maîtres des Potions et sur le devant était inscrit :

« _Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

 _à l'attention de Drago Lucius Malefoy._

 _Ministère de la Magie,_

 _Londres_ »

Une fois l'étonnement passé de voir leurs noms ainsi associés, Hermione avait retourné l'enveloppe dans tous les sens entre ses mains, luttant contre l'envie de l'ouvrir. Il ne fallait pas, ce n'était pas à elle de le faire, mais à Malefoy, bien qu'elle meure d'envie de connaître le résultat presque autant que lui. Elle voulait voir où tout cela les avait menés et au fond d'elle, elle avait envie qu'il ait réussi.

Alors qu'elle s'était mise face à la lumière du jour pour essayer de voir quelque chose par transparence, quelqu'un entra dans son bureau et elle sursauta, comme une gamine prise en flagrant délit en train de chiper des bonbons.

\- Harry ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Bien. Et qu'est-ce que je crois alors ? la taquina Harry, les bras croisés sur le torse et avec un sourire amusé.

Hermione poussa un léger soupir.

\- Bon, d'accord, c'est carrément ce que tu crois.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de lire la première, Hermione, mais à lui. Alors file à Azkaban au lieu d'essayer vainement de voir quelque chose sans ouvrir cette enveloppe.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione fourra l'enveloppe dans son sac et posa une question à Harry avant de s'en aller.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Ginny ?

Harry secoua la tête avec un air défaitiste.

\- Pas depuis que je lui ai dit la vérité. Apparemment elle a tenu sa promesse de n'en parler à personne, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle me parle à moi.

Hermione caressa le bras de son meilleur ami pour lui témoigner un peu de réconfort.

\- Laisse-lui du temps. C'est normal. Tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre, je te le promets. Mais c'est mieux ainsi, c'est mieux qu'elle sache la vérité.

Après avoir tendrement embrassé Harry sur la joue, la jeune femme quitta le Ministère pour se rendre à Azkaban.

Suite à la visite d'une Ginny ronde comme une queue de pelle, Hermione était allée se coucher mais Harry avait attendu que son ex petite-amie soit sobre avant d'engager avec elle une longue conversation dans laquelle il lui avait avoué son homosexualité, le fait qu'il avait énormément de respect pour elle, qu'il tenait à elle et à leur amitié, mais que c'était tout bonnement impossible pour eux de recommencer leur histoire. La conversation avait été houleuse, Ginny avait crié, beaucoup pleuré, mais elle était partie en disant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il lui fallait du temps. Depuis, la jeune femme ne donnait plus signe de vie, que ce soit à Harry ou à Hermione, et chacun espérait que tout finirait par rentrer dans l'ordre. Hermione l'assurait en tout cas à Harry pour lui remonter le moral.

xxxxxxxxxx

À événement exceptionnel, visite exceptionnelle.

Hermione avait fait une demande pour obtenir une autorisation de parloir physique, c'est-à-dire un rendez-vous dans une pièce où ils ne seraient que tous les deux, malgré tout surveillés par un gardien, assis l'un en face de l'autre à une table sans être séparés par une vitre. Elle devait lui donner cette lettre en main propre, comme si c'était quelque chose de nécessaire et elle avait voulu pouvoir le faire ainsi. Après presque trois mois à se voir à travers du plexiglas, elle avait pensé qu'il était peut-être temps de changer les choses.

Visiblement, Malefoy ne comprit qu'au dernier moment là où on l'emmenait, si l'on en croyait l'expression de surprise qui se peignit sur son visage quand il réalisa où il était.

\- Tu as mis les petits plats dans les grands pour ce jour spécial, Granger.

\- Comme tu dis, c'est spécial, alors je voulais marquer le coup.

Sans vouloir le mettre mal à l'aise, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de détailler Malefoy quand il prit place en face d'elle. Sans la vitre entre eux, tout avait une dimension différente, elle avait l'impression de découvrir à nouveau son visage. Comme si le plexiglas avait altéré la réalité et qu'elle avait devant elle le vrai Malefoy. Ses poignets étaient attachés avec un lien magique, contrairement lors de leurs précédentes entrevues où ses mains étaient libres.

D'un geste de la main, elle interpella le gardien qui les surveillait.

\- Excusez-moi. Est-ce possible de défaire le lien magique qui lie les poignets de monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Je r'grette ma p'tite dame, lui répondit-il. Les prisonniers doivent être ainsi lors des parloirs physiques.

\- Mais il ne va pas me sauter à la gorge pour me tuer et vous êtes là pour surveiller, se plaignit Hermione d'une voix malgré tout posée.

\- Désolé, mais c'est comme ça.

\- C'est une entrave à sa liberté, pesta-t-elle avec un peu plus de vigueur.

\- Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, vous n'avez qu'à écrire un courrier et porter réclamation à la direction d'la prison, miss.

\- C'est bon Granger, tempéra Malefoy.

Hermione le fit taire d'un geste de la main, créant chez son vis-à-vis une moue agacée de se faire ainsi clouer le bec.

Rangeant son agacement à elle par rapport à cette décision, Hermione s'adoucit et prit une voix empreinte d'un tantinet de provocation.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Pour ma prochaine visite je demanderai à avoir un autre gardien, quelqu'un qui sera capable de maîtriser la situation avec un prisonnier libre de ses mouvements. Après tout, si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de faire régner l'ordre dans une si petite pièce, ce n'est pas très grave.

La jeune femme jeta une œillade discrète à Malefoy qui se retenait de rire. Elle le gratifia d'un clin d'œil taquin avant de regarder le gardien qui, le torse bombé, semblait avoir été piqué dans son égo.

\- Pas capable ? Comment ça, « pas capable » ? Vous allez voir !

En deux enjambés le garde fut à côté de Malefoy qui eut les poignets libres d'un coup de baguette. Le gardien retourna à sa place et souriait d'un air fier.

Hermione, fière de son coup, se rassit correctement et regarda Malefoy.

\- Bien joué, lui dit-il. Quand je te voir faire des choses comme ça, je me dis que tu aurais pu être une parfaite Serpentard.

\- Être futé ne vous est pas réservé, tu sais ?

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais tu me surprends, Granger.

Hermione accueillit cela comme un compliment.

Elle attrapa ensuit son sac duquel elle sortit le courrier adressé à Malefoy. Elle fit glisser l'enveloppe sur la table jusqu'aux mains du jeune homme qui l'avisa sans oser la prendre. Hermione le sentait presque craintif.

\- Tu veux que je l'ouvre à ta place ? proposa Hermione.

Malefoy secoua la tête, les yeux rivés sur l'enveloppe qu'il caressait du bout des doigts.

\- C'est à moi de le faire.

\- Prends ton temps, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- C'est bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir ma nouvelle vie au bout des doigts et pourtant j'ai peur, avoua-t-il. Pour l'instant ma vie est telle qu'elle est, et à peine aurais-je ouvert cette enveloppe, tout sera différent.

Malefoy se décida à lever les yeux vers elle et Hermione fut comme électrisée par la puissance du gris de ses iris. Ses yeux avaient, de base, une couleur particulière, mais là il y avait quelque chose de spécial, comme une peur de voir sa vie basculer.

\- C'est le début de ta nouvelle vie que tu as à portée de main...

\- Ouais, ou le deuxième échec le plus cuisant de mon existence après mon incarcération.

\- Je serai optimiste pour deux. Moi je crois en toi, Malefoy.

Sans trop contrôler ce qu'elle faisait, elle vint poser une main sur celles de son vis-à-vis qui baissa aussitôt les yeux, comme pour vérifier que ce geste était réel tant c'était étrange. Pour autant, Hermione ne leva pas sa main, elle la serra même légèrement sur celles de Malefoy, lui témoignant ainsi qu'elle était là pour lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais touché de la sorte et bien qu'elle trouve cela un peu bizarre, c'était étrangement plaisant d'avoir un contact avec lui.

Ce fut lui qui rompit le contact pour déchirer le haut de l'enveloppe. Il sortit le parchemin et en lut le contenu à voix haute. Ses mains maintenant rangées sous la table, Hermione croisait fort les doigts.

\- « Monsieur Malefoy, par la présente, j'ai le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à la Formation Professionnelle des Maîtres des Potions. Je tenais personnellement à vous féliciter pour l'échantillon de potion réalisé, qui était d'une qualité exceptionnelle et d'une parfaite maîtrise. Mes collègues et moi-même serions ravis de vous compter dans notre promotion 2003/2004. Vous trouverez ci-joint le document officialisant votre inscription à nous retourner dans les plus brefs délais ainsi que la liste du matériel dont vous devrez disposer à la rentrée. Dans l'attente de vous retrouver parmi nos talentueux élèves, je vous prie de croire, monsieur Malefoy, en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués. Charley Davenport, directeur de formation. »

S'il ne s'était pas agi de Malefoy, Hermione lui aurait sauté au cou pour le féliciter. Mais ils n'en étaient pas à ce niveau de familiarité, même si elle avait serré sa main un petit peu plus tôt pour lui donner du courage.

Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas lâché des yeux pendant toute la lecture de la lettre. Elle avait pu voir ses yeux s'arrondir et son sourire s'élargir au fil des mots qu'il prononçait. Persuadée que certaines barrières étaient tombées entre eux en le voyant réagir si ouvertement à cette réponse, Hermione n'avait pu que s'accorder sur son sourire. Elle savait que Malefoy n'était pas du genre à montrer un quelconque sentiment qui n'était pas de l'arrogance ou du mépris mais là, en voyant son regard s'illuminer, elle avait décelé la joie et la fierté.

\- J'ai réussi..., souffla Malefoy du bout des lèvres.

\- Tu vois... Tu peux croire en toi, tu l'as fait. Tu peux être fier de toi.

Malefoy planta son regard dans le sien avec une certaine sincérité qui brillait dans ses yeux.

\- Merci, Granger. Ça n'aurait pas été possible sans toi.

\- Je t'en prie, c'était normal.

\- Non ça ne l'était pas. Profite de ce que je vais dire parce que ça n'arrivera pas tous les matins. Je te remercie parce que ça fait cinq ans que je ne crois plus en rien et surtout pas en moi. Puis tu es arrivée et tu n'as rien lâché alors que, vu nos antécédents, tu aurais eu mille raisons de le faire. Donc merci, vraiment.

\- Au début je faisais ça pour mon travail uniquement, avoua Hermione. Mais j'ai rapidement compris les enjeux qu'il y avait à côté et j'ai pris goût à t'aider. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ancrés dans le passé, il faut aller de l'avant sinon on stagne et on s'enferme dans un quotidien bien trop triste. Je suis contente pour toi et je suis fière de toi.

Malefoy n'ajouta rien de plus, se contentant de sourire sincèrement, son regard valsant entre elle et la lettre qu'il tenait encore entre ses mains.

\- J'ai un avenir... C'est dingue.

Cette phrase si simple eut malgré tout le mérite de faire se serrer le cœur d'Hermione. Il y avait cette fatalité qui s'envolait.

\- Jusqu'à il y a encore quelques mois, je n'arrivais pas à me projeter, confia Malefoy. Je ne parvenais pas à imaginer ce que je pourrais faire une fois sorti d'ici, c'était impossible pour moi de voir au-delà que le lendemain. Mais maintenant j'ai un avenir, je vais faire quelque chose que j'aime.

\- Tu as intérêt à être major de ta promotion durant les deux années de formation, pour ne pas me faire regretter ce que je fais pour toi, le taquina Hermione.

\- Quand je fais quelque chose ce n'est jamais à moitié, Granger. Et puis je ne t'aurais pas dans les pattes alors j'ai toutes les chances d'être premier de ma promotion.

Hermione ne retint pas un éclat de rire.

\- Je sais que tu te donneras les moyens de réussir. En tout cas je suis vraiment contente pour toi.

\- Est-ce qu'on a fini notre quart d'heure Poufsouffle ? Je peux redevenir moi-même ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Apparemment, c'était trop demander à sa Majesté Drago Malefoy que d'être un peu plus ouvert que d'habitude. Néanmoins, elle prenait tout ce qu'il avait à lui donner et elle était contente qu'il ait ouvert son cœur et osé dévoiler un peu de ses sentiments.

\- Tu peux. À vrai dire, ça me fait bizarre quand tu n'es pas chiant et sarcastique, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir affaire au vrai toi.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'est jamais très loin.

Malefoy la gratifia d'un clin d'œil et elle sortit de son sac les parchemins qu'elle avait l'habitude de sortir à leurs entrevues, là où elle notait leurs avancées, ses idées, ce qu'ils avaient fait ou pas fait. Avec le sourire, elle put rayer d'une liste la mention « formation professionnelle ». Ce sujet était clos.

\- Prochaine étape ? demanda Malefoy en essayant de zieuter sur le parchemin.

\- Hum ... Est-ce qu'il y a des personnes en dehors d'ici avec qui tu aimerais renouer ? Des amis perdus de vue, des gens dont tu n'as plus eu de nouvelles après ton emprisonnement ?

\- Tu connais les personnes avec qui j'ai des contacts et si elles sont les deux seules c'est bien parce que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de contact avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

Hermione se raidit un petit peu au ton vindicatif de Malefoy.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas parler de quelque chose de fâcheux. C'est simplement que la communication en prison est compliquée et que tu aurais pu vouloir de l'aide pour ça.

\- En fait... Il y a peut-être quelque chose que tu pourrais faire.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux, plaisanta Hermione. Dis-moi tout.

\- Tu sais que mon père a pris la prison à perpétuité ? Eh bien les détenus dans son cas, ceux qui ne sortiront d'ici que pour se faire enterrer, sont enfermés dans une aile à part et nous n'avons aucun contact avec eux. Ce n'est pas que mon père me manque, loin de là, mais j'aimerais pouvoir le voir au moins une fois parce qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire.

\- S'il vous est interdit de les voir ou d'être en contact avec eux, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais interférer. Il s'agit du règlement interne d'Azkaban.

\- Je sais, mais une fois que je serai sorti. Je ne sais pas quels sont les droits de visite pour les détenus à perpétuité, mais s'il m'est possible de le voir, j'aimerais le faire. Tu pourrais te renseigner ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr. Je regarderai dans le recueil dans lequel je me suis renseignée pour tes droits de visite, ça doit être mentionné. Selon la loi, je t'organiserai une visite pour ta sortie.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'en prie, dit-elle en notant sa demande sur son parchemin. Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai une tonne de travail qui m'attend au Ministère.

Hermione rangea toutes ses affaires et alors qu'elle allait se lever pour partir, elle sentit Malefoy la retenir par le poignet.

\- Tu pourras dire merci à Potter de ma part ? Il m'a aidé, dans un sens, donc il a droit à sa part du gâteau.

La jeune femme laissa son regard divaguer quelques secondes sur les doigts fins qui encerclaient son poignet avant de le regarder finalement dans les yeux en hochant la tête.

\- Bien sûr. Je le ferai.

Malefoy la laissa récupérer son poignet et après avoir échangé un sourire, Hermione quitta la pièce. Sur le chemin du retour, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux diverses choses qui s'étaient passées durant cette entrevue. De son acceptation à la formation à cette peur à fleur de peau qu'elle avait décelée, des légers contacts initiés par elle en premier lieu et ensuite par lui aux barrières qui tombaient peu à peu. Les choses étaient vraiment en train de changer.

* * *

Alors ? **Vous vous doutez bien que je n'allais pas le faire échouer, le pauvre...** Quoi que, j'aurais pu. **Hermione aurait alors pu lui remonter le moral**... Ah ah non, il est fort notre petit chat.

 **Et vous sentez que ça évolue entre eux ?** Ils s'adoucissent l'un avec l'autre, au fil du temps. Il y a même une tentative de rapprochement physique ! Bon, légère, mais quand même !

 **Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça, j'ai hâte de vous lire.**

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Hey les p'tits chats !** Comment allez-vous en ce mercredi ? Moi je suis matinale ! Enfin je le suis tous les jour pour aller bosser, forcément, mais là j'avais envie de poster plus tôt.

 **Merci** pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent, vous étiez tous ravis pour Drago et je le comprends ah ah. Je ne suis pas assez sadique pour le faire échouer, vu les conditions dans lesquelles il vit en ce moment.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, mon blabla d'auteure ne sera pas longue. Je vous laisse avec le chapitre parce que **j'ai hâte d'avoir vos reviews !** Hermione n'est pas présente, par contre, d'autres personnes le sont... ;)

 **Bonne lecture !**

Réponse à la review anonyme :

 **MZabiniMalefoy :** Tu as raison, ça aurait vil et cruel de ma part de le faire rater. D'autant plus que cet échec n'aurait pas été justifié. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta review !

Pamplelune : Ahah tu m'as fait rire ! Oui parfois on a le droit de régresser en lisant. Je suis d'accord, j'aurais pu faire pareil aussi, la curiosité est un vilain défaut mais... c'est tellement bon ahah. La rencontre Drago/Pansy ? La voici la voilà ! Merci pour ta review.

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13**

 **26 MARS 2003**

Deux jours après la visite hebdomadaire de Granger, Drago avait encore la sensation de ses mains sur les siennes, essayant par cette manière de lui transmettre du courage et de la confiance. Le geste avait été aussi inattendu que spontané mais pourtant, il ne cessait d'y penser. Ajoutez à cela le fait qu'il ait été accepté à la Formation Professionnelle des Maîtres de Potions et cela vous donnait un Drago Malefoy partagé entre l'euphorie et l'angoisse de ressentir des choses qu'il s'efforçait, pourtant, de ne jamais ressentir. À chaque fois qu'il essayait de mettre son obsession pour ce simple geste sur le compte de son manque de tendresse et de rapprochements humains depuis son incarcération, il pensait au fait que c'était lui, ensuite, qui avait cherché le contact. Dans ces moments-là, il était plutôt ravi d'aller trier les asphodèles pour penser à autre chose.

Ce matin-là, ce n'était pas le tri des asphodèles qui était au programme mais le rangement de la bibliothèque. Après que des petits malins se soient amusés à mettre le bazar dans les étagères, Drago ainsi que d'autres détenus, pourtant innocents dans l'affaire, avaient dû mettre de l'ordre dans le lieu. Cela aurait pu prendre moins de temps s'il ne leur avait pas été demandé de ranger les livres par ordre alphabétique.

Alors que les prisonniers étaient tous les uns derrière les autres pour sortir de la bibliothèque, les mains tendues pour recevoir le lien magique autour de leurs poignets, un second gardien arriva et s'arrêta devant Drago.

\- Malefoy. Parloir.

Sous le coup de l'étonnement, Drago haussa un sourcil. On était mercredi, il n'avait pas rendez-vous avec Granger et elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucune raison de venir à l'improviste.

\- Qui ça ? demanda-t-il, s'adressant certainement à un gardien pour la première fois en presque cinq ans.

\- Jt'en pose des questions ? grogna le gardien. Tu la fermes et tu me suis.

Une fois les poignets liés, Drago obtempéra et emboîta le pas du gardien en direction de la salle des parloirs. Secrètement, il aurait aimé qu'on l'emmène dans la salle des parloirs physiques, mais malheureusement, le gardien s'arrêta avant. Le blond entra dans la salle et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de sa mère à travers la vitre en plexiglas, Drago hésita entre fondre en larmes, se ruer sur la vitre pour tenter vainement de la casser et retrouver sa mère, ou demander à ce qu'on essaye de faire repartir son cœur qui, apparemment, s'était arrêté de battre.

Toute hésitation fut finalement avortée, les principes d'éducation d'un Malefoy étant bien plus forts que ça. Drago fit alors fonctionner à nouveau son cœur tout seul comme un grand, récupéra sa dignité sans que quiconque ne se soit aperçu qu'il s'était laissé aller l'espace d'une seconde et vint s'assoir en face de sa mère. Sans le savoir, elle s'était installée là où il avait l'habitude de se mettre avec Granger.

\- Mon grand garçon.., souffla Narcissa Malefoy, la voix chevrotante.

Drago dût faire un énorme travail sur lui-même pour ne pas flancher en voyant l'émotion de sa mère.

\- Maman...

Incapable de prononcer un quelconque autre mot pour le moment, Drago posa délicatement sa main contre la vitre. Le regard de Narcissa se perdit un instant dans les yeux gris de son fils, sa main venant à la rencontre de la sienne, malgré le plexiglas les séparant. Étrangement, le jeune homme aurait juré pouvoir sentir une once de chaleur se propager dans son bras puis dans le reste de son corps. C'était comme retrouver sa maison après des années d'absence.

Les yeux de Narcissa se remplirent de larmes sans qu'elle soit capable de quitter son fils des yeux. En face d'elle, Drago ne cillait pas non plus. C'était étrange ce remue-ménage émotionnel qu'il ressentait. Il se croyait fort mais revoir sa mère après cinq ans le chamboulait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir raté tant de choses.

\- Tu n'imagines pas ma joie lorsque j'ai reçu le courrier de miss Granger me disant que tu avais été privé à tort de visites, dit Narcissa. J'ai quitté l'Italie aussi vite que je l'ai pu pour rentrer en Angleterre et pour pouvoir venir te voir.

\- Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir, avoua Drago du bout des lèvres.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda la mère de famille. Enfin, non, je constate que tu n'as pas l'air d'aller si bien que tu le laissais sous-entendre dans tes lettres.

La voix de Narcissa ne se chargea pas de reproches bien longtemps. L'important était qu'elle revoie enfin son fils, elle se chargerait de son état de santé une fois qu'elle le retrouverait pour de bon.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'alarmer. Je n'ai peut-être pas bonne mine, mais je suis en bonne santé.

\- Tu manges suffisamment ?

\- J'aimerais te dire que oui mais on nous donne le strict minimum et, pour être poli, c'est à vomir.

\- Vivement que tu rentres à la maison, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Drago se mit à marmonner pour exprimer son mécontentement. Il n'était plus un bébé, sa mère n'avait pas besoin de le couver comme un œuf de dragon.

\- Hum, on verra. Mais... Tu rentres en Angleterre pour de bon ?

\- Ce n'était pas dans mes projets, mais maintenant que je t'ai vu ainsi, je ne repartirai pas tant que tu n'auras pas repris quelques kilos, que tu seras rasé et coiffé et que tu auras dormi suffisamment longtemps pour faire disparaître ces cernes. Tu t'es vu dans un miroir récemment ?

\- J'évite. Quand je croise mon reflet j'ai l'impression de voir un inferius.

\- On n'en est pas loin. Personne n'est capable de te couper les cheveux ici ?

\- Ils ont essayé. Que ce soit avec une paire de ciseaux comme des moldus ou avec la magie, ces empotés de gardiens me défiguraient. J'ai préféré laisser ça en chantier et m'en occuper à ma sortie plutôt que de me retrouver chauve.

\- Tu as bien fait. Dis-moi, tu t'es fait des amis ici ou tu es resté égal à toi-même ?

\- Égal à moi-même et de toute façon, personne ne me parle. Je ne m'en plains pas, j'ai toujours été mieux seul que mal accompagné.

\- Tu as vu Pansy ?

Drago secoua la tête.

\- Pas encore. Granger lui a envoyé un courrier aussi donc je suppose qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à me rendre visite, sauf si elle est encore en voyage à l'autre bout de la Terre. Dans sa dernière lettre elle était en train de se la couler douce aux îles Caïmans. Il était question de plongée sous-marine avec des raies.

\- Hum, je vois que certains profitent bien de leur après-guerre, pesta Narcissa avec un air hautain.

\- Elle a raison, j'aurais fait la même chose si je n'avais pas été condamné. Mais ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle profite comme ça et qu'elle avance. Ses courriers me font du bien, j'ai l'impression de voyager avec elle. Elle ne s'attarde pas sur ma condition ici et n'essaie pas de me prendre en pitié ou de s'apitoyer sur mon sort. C'est de ça dont j'ai besoin.

\- Ma proposition de t'emmener en Italie quand tu seras sorti tient toujours, tu sais ?

Et Drago sourit. Bien sûr qu'il se voyait voyager avec sa mère, mais il se voyait aussi se renseigner sur sa formation pour ne pas avoir l'air idiot lors du premier cours, il se voyait danser la salsa dans le bar cubain dont Pansy lui avait parlé, il se voyait passer le savon de sa vie à Blaise pour ne pas lui avoir écrit une seule fois en cinq ans, il se voyait aller boire un verre avec Granger dans le fameux bar dont elle lui avait parlé. Oui, boire un verre en toute... amitié, bien entendu. Enfin il se voyait faire tant de choses, il ne savait pas s'il lui serait possible de tout faire.

\- Je sais. On partira.

Il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa mère, celle qui avait tant fait pour lui.

Leur conversation dura suffisamment longtemps pour que Drago en perde la notion du temps. Il avait l'impression de renouer avec une partie de son passé, l'impression de retrouver son monde à lui avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre. Sa mère n'avait pas changé. Sa ride du lion s'était peut-être creusée, tout comme ses joues, légèrement, ses cheveux étaient peut-être un peu plus courts, mais elle n'en restait pas moins la femme la plus belle, la plus élégante et la plus douce que Drago connaissait.

Alors que la conversation tournait maintenant autour de ce que Granger faisait pour lui depuis le mois de janvier, Drago en profita pour partager la nouvelle avec sa mère.

\- Grâce à elle, j'intègre en septembre la Formation Professionnelle des Maîtres des Potions, annonça-t-il avec un immense sourire trahissant sa joie.

\- C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?!

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas t'en parler tant que ce n'était pas concret. Maintenant ça l'est, j'ai eu la réponse lundi.

\- C'est formidable ! Je suis si fière de toi mon fils.

Narcissa apposa à nouveau sa main contre la vitre en plexiglas et Drago fit de même de son côté.

\- La formation dure deux ans, après je pourrais faire ce que je veux.

Il se lança alors dans un long monologue lui expliquant tout ce à quoi il avait réfléchi, tout ce qu'il aimerait faire une fois diplômé de la Formation Professionnelle des Maîtres des Potions. Narcissa, le sourire aux lèvres, buvait les paroles de son fils. Drago, le cœur tambourinant d'impatience dans sa poitrine, voyait son avenir se dessiner.

 **27 MARS 2003**

\- Malefoy ! Parloir !

En descendant de son lit, Drago se fit la réflexion qu'il avait dû aller au parloir plus de fois en trois mois que depuis le début de son emprisonnement. Ses voisins devaient râler de le voir si souvent quitter sa cellule, mais il n'en avait cure. Le jeune homme comptait les jours jusqu'à sa libération.

Silencieusement, comme d'habitude, Drago rejoignit la salle des hygiaphones où il fut accueilli d'une manière bien différente que la veille lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa mère.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! C'est si grand là-dedans que tu mets deux heures avant d'arriver ? Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur, dis-moi que tu portes une perruque ?!

Drago s'assit en face de Pansy et décrocha le combiné.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Parkinson.

Pansy n'avait pas changé, enfin, presque. Devant lui, Drago n'avait plus une adolescente de dix-sept ans, mais bien une femme. La frange de sa coupe au carré surplombait ses yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux, maquillés un peu outrageusement sans être vulgaire. Sa bouche teintée de rouge très vif lui donnait un côté femme fatale indéniable. Son amie était devenue une femme et elle avait toujours une lueur impétueuse dans le regard ainsi qu'un air à la fois strict et dur peint sur son visage. Ses ongles parfaitement manucurés cognaient contre le plexiglas de la vitre.

\- Sors de ta contemplation, blondie. Alors, il paraît que tu étais puni de visites ?

\- À tort. Granger a compris que cette interdiction était injuste alors elle a fait changer les choses.

\- Aidé par une Gryffondor, on aura tout vu. Le monde tourne à l'envers. Excuse-moi mais je n'arrive pas à aller outre ta coupe de cheveux. Et ta barbe ! Par Salazar, dès que tu sors, toi, je t'emmène chez le barbier.

\- Pansy, merde, je sais que je ne ressemble pas à grand-chose, pas la peine d'insister.

Drago se renfrogna et sa meilleure amie leva les yeux au ciel. Remarquant son teint légèrement hâlé, le jeune homme préféra changer de sujet.

\- Tu rentres des îles Caïmans ?

\- M'en parle pas ! Cette île est probablement une succursale du paradis. J'ai eu du mal à partir !

\- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée là-bas alors ? s'enquit Drago.

Pansy haussa alors un sourcil d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Pour que tu me fasses tout un flan après quand tu aurais su que je préférais siroter des piña colada dans un hamac plutôt que de venir te voir ?

\- C'est bien mon genre de faire des esclandres.

\- Parce que tu n'en feras pas un à Blaise pour ne pas être venu te voir et pour ne pas t'avoir écrit ?

Le silence de Drago servit de réponse à Pansy.

\- Il est rentré quelques jours au mois de janvier, avoua la jeune femme. Je t'en avais parlé dans une lettre. Il est resté trois jours et il est reparti en France. Apparemment il avait une affaire importante. Mon cul ouais. Je l'ai senti dès le début qu'il était mal à l'aise.

\- Blaise a changé Pansy, on ne peut rien y faire. La guerre a changé les gens, certains en bien, d'autres en mal. Blaise a le cul entre deux chaises.

\- Eh bien il va falloir qu'il se décide, railla Pansy. Il est devenu avocat pour rendre justice mais d'un autre côté il abandonne ses amis alors qu'on s'était juré de se soutenir jusqu'à la mort.

\- Il a une autre conception de la loyauté visiblement. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il entendra parler du pays. À moins qu'il ait une bonne explication, je ne m'encombre pas de personnes dont l'honneur n'est qu'un vague concept.

\- De toute façon, ça a toujours été nous deux contre le reste du monde, non ?

Pansy sourit et Drago en fit de même. Heureusement qu'il avait dans sa vie des gens comme Pansy sur qui il savait qu'il pouvait compter en n'importe quelle occasion.

Les Parkinson possédaient un Manoir dans le Wiltshire, voisin de celui des Malefoy. D'aussi loin que remontent les souvenirs de Drago, Pansy avait toujours été là. Ils avaient presque été élevés ensemble, ils avaient suivi la même éducation, ensemble, avec les même précepteurs avant leur admission à Poudlard et par la suite, ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Drago connaissait Pansy sur le bout de la baguette et l'inverse était vrai également. Il connaissait tout de ses peurs, de ses craintes, de ses joies, de ses peines, elle aussi, et l'un comme l'autre savait que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. De toute façon, seul Drago était capable de supporter le caractère de Pansy, et vice versa.

Pansy avait pris une position qu'elle qualifierait de « nettement plus confortable », c'est-à-dire assise légèrement de travers, les jambes étendues sur la tablette devant elle et les chevilles croisées.

\- Comment se passent tes rendez-vous avec Granger ? Tu n'as pas encore tenté de lui cramer les sourcils ou de l'étouffer ?

\- C'est même totalement l'inverse, confia Drago.

La brune manqua de peu de tomber de sa chaise.

\- C'est elle qui essaye de te faire la peau ?! Je vais me la faire cette Gryffondor de mes c...

\- Pansy ! intervint Drago pour couper court à toute éventuelle vulgarité. Tu n'y es pas du tout. On n'essaye pas de s'entretuer, c'est même l'inverse, elle m'aide beaucoup.

Drago prit quelques minutes pour expliquer à Pansy ce que Granger avait fait pour lui depuis le début du mois de janvier et il voyait les sourcils de son amie se froncer au fur et à mesure, comme si elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il disait ou qu'elle ne voulait pas y croire. D'accord, ça semblait plutôt invraisemblable pour quelqu'un d'extérieur mais pour lui, c'était finalement son quotidien.

\- Tu as bu, Malefoy ? demanda Pansy avec inquiétude.

\- Est-ce que j'ai b... Mais non !

\- Non parce que si tu étais effectivement saoul, tes paroles auraient eu un sens. Allo ! Tu me parles de Granger comme si elle était devenue ton amie ! Granger ! La meilleure amie du balafré et de la belette !

\- Ils ne sont plus amis avec Weasley, il se prend pour ce qu'il n'est pas depuis la fin de la guerre. Ça ne m'étonne pas, il a toujours été entouré de gens bien plus intelligents et importants que lui, dès qu'on lui a donné un peu d'importance, il s'est pris pour Dieu le père.

L'explication de Drago laissa place à un silence de plomb, que Pansy rompit après quelques secondes à cligner des yeux dans le vide, comme pour se sortir d'un mauvais rêve.

\- Tu es saoul, c'est obligé.

\- Ça te semble si invraisemblable que j'ai révisé mon jugement sur Granger ?

\- Non, ce qui me paraît invraisemblable c'est que tu parles comme une commère de la vie privée de Granger. On dirait cette gourdasse de Lavande Brown.

\- En attendant, grâce à Granger, j'ai été accepté à la Formation Professionnelle des Maîtres des Potions.

Pansy, qui se balançait hasardeusement sur les pieds de sa chaise, manqua de peu de tomber en arrière. Lorsqu'elle fut stabilisée, elle regarda Drago avec stupéfaction.

\- Il fallait commencer par-là !

Le jeune homme n'eut alors pas d'autre choix que d'expliquer à sa meilleure amie les détails de cette histoire. Pansy buvait littéralement ses paroles et le cœur de Drago était gonflé de reconnaissance. Il savait qu'elle était sincère et qu'elle était vraiment contente pour lui, qu'importe si cette réussite passait par Granger.

Pansy resta au parloir encore un long moment. Suffisamment longtemps pour que ce soit le gardien qui vienne les déloger car un autre prisonnier avait besoin de la place. Elle tenta bien de négocier avec un battement de cils séducteur et un petit clin d'œil aguicheur mais rien n'eut l'effet escompté. Résigné, Drago dut dire au revoir à son amie, le cœur serré sans pour autant le lui montrer.

De retour dans sa cellule, allongé sur son lit, les mains jointes derrière la tête et le regard scotché au plafond, son sourire ne quittait plus son visage. C'était inespéré mais il avait, en l'espace de deux jours, revu sa mère et sa meilleure amie. À l'instant T, rien ne pourrait venir gâcher son bonheur. Pas même la viande caoutchouteuse de la cantine ou la perspective de s'abîmer les yeux et le bout des doigts en triant les asphodèles. Il avait l'impression de voir enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel.

* * *

 **Vous les vouliez, elles sont là !**

 **Drago a enfin reçu les visites de Narcissa et Pansy.** Hautes en couleur, chacune dans leur genre, pas vrai ? ;) Comme me l'a fait remarquer **Lyra** , cette Pansy ressemble beaucoup à celle de **TEQCP** mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à me la représenter autrement. **Elle me plaît bien comme ça.**

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ces visites. Vous vous attendiez à ça ?

 **Du love les p'tits chats, à mercredi !**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour les p'tits chats !**

Je ne sais pas quel temps il fait chez vous mais chez moi, c'est gris... **Vive l'automne !** En vrai, j'aime bien la pluie et la grisaille (sous la couette, devant Netflix et pas trop souvent non plus ahah)

 **Merci pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent.** À l'unanimité, vous avez adoré voir **Pansy** et **Narcissa**. Promis, elles reviendront ;) **Cette semaine, pas de Drago, mais Hermione, Harry et des invités surprise.**

Si tout va bien, lorsque ce chapitre sera posté, **j'aurais également posté le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction longue, une Charmione** :D J'aime beaucoup cette histoire et si ce couple vous tente, je vous invite à aller y jeter un œil. **En espérant vous voir là-bas !**

Allez, **je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **Little Cute Hell :** Bienvenue ici et merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies. J'espère que la suite te plaira également et en ce qui concerne Harry et Dean, je ne peux rien dire sans spoiler mais... Tu verras ! Ahah. Merci pour ta review, à bientôt.

 **Pamplelune :** Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé les retrouvailles avec Narcissa, c'était vraiment le but de rendre ça émouvant. S'il ne s'était pas appelé Malefoy, il aurait pleuré, oui ahah. Je suis également ravie que tu aimes Pansy :) La prochaine rencontre avec Hermione est pour le chapitre 15. En attendant, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci. Merci pour ta review !

 **Cecile :** Hey ! Merci pour tes deux reviews. Oui, ça n'aurait pas été gentil de ma part de le faire échouer, il ne mérite pas ça. Effectivement, Drago est reconnaissant envers elle.

On peut compter sur Narcissa et sur Pansy pour s'occuper de Drago, c'est clair. Pour ce qui est de Blaise, sans trop te spoiler, j'en connais un qui va se faire tirer les oreilles ahah. Prochain chapitre, pas d'Hermione, non, ils se reverront au chapitre 15. Ceci-dit, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-là. À bientôt et merci encore pour tes reviews et ta fidélité sur cette histoire.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14**

 **31 MARS 2003**

Ce soir-là, Hermione rentra à l'appartement relativement exténuée. Elle avait passé la journée à travailler sur un dossier, déclenchant une violente migraine ainsi que de nettes tensions dans son dos et ses trapèzes, pour que, au final, tout cela n'aboutisse à rien. Elle n'avait obtenu aucun résultat concluant. Elle avait quitté le Ministère tard, probablement la dernière, et avait dû faire preuve d'une extrême concentration pour transplaner devant chez elle sans se désartibuler.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte d'entrée, elle lâcha son sac dans un coin, retira sa veste ainsi que ses chaussures et bénit Harry qui avait probablement cuisiné puisque l'appartement était baigné d'une agréable odeur. Elle sentit ses épaules se détendre petit à petit, comme par magie.

\- Harry ? héla-t-elle hasardeusement.

\- Je suis dans la salle de bain ! répondit-il en haussant la voix. J'ai préparé à manger, une assiette maintenue au chaud t'attend.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? Tu es un ange.

\- Je me défends pas trop mal, c'est vrai.

En l'entendant rire, Hermione ne put faire que la même chose. Quelle chance elle avait de l'avoir.

Après avoir avalé une potion pour stopper son mal de tête, elle récupéra l'assiette de risotto préparé par Harry et s'installa à table. Lorsque son meilleur ami rejoignit le salon, elle le siffla d'admiration comme une vulgaire groupie.

\- Comme tu es beau ! Qui est l'heureux élu ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia Harry qui trahit tout seul sa nervosité en remontant machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez, chose qu'il faisait souvent quand il était stressé.

\- À d'autres, Potter. Tu t'es mis sur ton trente-et-un, chose que tu fais très rarement. Tu as même essayé de te coiffer, je le vois.

\- Mais comme tu peux aussi le voir, ce fut un échec, s'amusa Harry en aplatissant ses cheveux sur sa tête.

\- Ça ne t'empêche pas d'être très beau, constata Hermione. Tu as un rendez-vous ce soir ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je sors juste boire un verre avec des collègues de travail.

\- Dont Dean ?

Harry ne répondit pas mais ses joues rosissantes firent office de réponse pour Hermione.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pris la peine d'autant faire attention à ton look si Dean n'était pas là, justifia la jeune femme. Il s'est remis de sa rupture ?

\- D'après ce qu'il en dit, oui, répondit Harry en s'installant à table même s'il ne mangeait pas. Il est encore un peu triste de temps en temps quand quelque chose lui rappelle Seamus, mais il parle de faire de nouvelles rencontres.

\- D'où le pantalon à pince ? se moqua Hermione, s'attirant un regard se voulant assassin qui la fit plutôt rire.

\- J'ai décidé d'avouer mon homosexualité, lâcha-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Hermione s'étouffa avec sa bouchée de riz. Elle reprit contenance après avoir bu un peu d'eau et regarda son ami avec étonnement. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Harry, jusqu'ici si réticent à l'idée de révéler son homosexualité, avait changé d'avis et comptait en informer ses collègues de travail ?

\- À tes collèges de travail ?!

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Non, uniquement à Dean. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à le dire à mes collègues même si, je l'avoue, depuis que j'en ai parlé à Ginny je commence à me dire que ce n'est pas si difficile de l'assumer et que je me sentirai mieux une fois que tout le monde serait au courant.

La stupéfaction d'Hermione laissa place à une certaine joie. Elle était vraiment contente que Harry décide de prendre en main cette partie de sa vie. Elle ne doutait pas du tout que cela puisse être compliqué pour lui, d'ailleurs elle ne l'avait jamais pressé à ce sujet, voulant que le déclic vienne de lui, mais elle savait qu'il serait plus heureux et plus serein une fois délivré de ce poids. L'avouer à Ginny était une première étape, mettre Dean dans la confidence maintenant était une preuve de son lâcher prise.

\- Je suis contente que tu aies pris cette décision, avoua Hermione en tendant le bras pour attraper la main de son vis-à-vis.

\- Ça sera facile, sachant que Dean est gay lui aussi. Je sais qu'il ne me jugera pas. Et puis si je veux le séduire, ce n'est pas s'il me croit hétéro que ça va fonctionner.

\- C'est pas faux, admit Hermione. Tu lui fais confiance ? Il n'ébruitera pas le truc ?

\- J'en suis persuadé, confirma Harry. Quand je serai prêt, je le dirai à nos proches avant de faire une annonce publique dans la presse. Je suis prêt à parier tous mes gallions que plus d'un journaliste serait ravi d'avoir l'information.

\- La presse ? demanda Hermione, son inquiétude nettement perceptible dans sa voix.

\- Tu sais comme moi que les journalistes sont des charognards et que si l'information venait à fuiter à l'oreille de l'un d'eux, ils s'empresseraient de raconter n'importe quoi. Au moins, si je donne l'exclusivité à l'un d'entre eux, seulement ce que je voudrai sera raconté dans un article. Je garderai un minimum le contrôle sur ma vie privée.

Hermione considéra l'idée. Au début, elle n'était pas trop pour. Elle avait surtout peur que Harry soit de nouveau la cible de personnes mal-intentionnées mais finalement il avait raison. S'il gardait un temps d'avance et qu'il menait les choses lui-même, il pourrait contrôler le contenu des articles sans que des sornettes ne soient dîtes.

\- Hum... Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

\- J'ai besoin de ton soutien, Hermione, alors merci.

Harry serra la main d'Hermione dans la sienne avant d'y déposer un léger baiser.

\- Au fait, on est lundi, tu as vu son Altesse Sérénissime ?

Hermione pouffa au surnom employé. Elle-même s'amusait à l'appeler « sa Majesté », parfois, alors ce surnom-là était bien utilisé aussi.

\- Non je suis restée au Ministère aujourd'hui. J'ai passé mon tour.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Harry, sourcils froncés. Il a fait quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu ?

\- Pas du tout, tu es loin du compte. J'ai préféré laisser ma place à sa mère. C'est important pour lui de renouer avec sa mère sachant qu'il ne l'a pas vue en cinq ans. Alors comme on avance bien sur nos projets de réinsertion, il n'y avait pas d'inconvénient à ce que je n'y aille pas cette semaine.

\- Ah, ça va, j'ai cru qu'il avait été rude avec toi et que tu ne voulais plus le voir.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passe bien. En fait, depuis qu'il a eu sa réponse pour sa Formation, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé entre nous. Comme si quelque chose s'était brisé.

\- Les barrières tombent ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- C'est l'impression que j'ai. Il n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Il est casse-pieds mais sympa.

\- C'est Malefoy, évidemment qu'il est casse-pied.

Pendant que Hermione débarrassait son assiette et ses couverts, Harry terminait de se préparer dans sa chambre. En rejoignant la salle de bain, Hermione haussa la voix pour que le jeune homme puisse l'entendre.

\- D'ailleurs, je vais encore avoir à faire à lui, même après sa sortie !

\- En quel honneur ? demanda Harry, haussant la voix lui aussi.

\- Il m'a demandé d'organiser une visite à son père si je le pouvais, répondit Hermione en essayant vainement de détacher sa queue de cheval. Apparemment c'est très compliqué de visiter un prisonnier condamné à perpétuité. Même Malefoy, qui est pourtant lui aussi en prison, ne l'a jamais vu.

\- Ils sont dans des parties différentes de la prison, expliqua Harry. Le Magenmagot considère que si le jugement rendu est la prison à perpétuité c'est que le ou les crimes commis sont de grande importance. Alors il les prive aussi de visite, comme punition supplémentaire.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça juste. Ce sont des hommes avant tout.

\- Certains, comme Lucius Malefoy, sont enfermés pour avoir aidé Voldemort à retrouver sa puissance et imposer sa terreur, d'autres pour avoir assassiné des gens sans raison. Donc non, ce ne sont pas des hommes, mais des meurtriers ou des fous.

Percevant la colère de Harry, Hermione ne préféra pas insister.

\- Toujours est-il que j'aurai Malefoy dans les pattes pendant quelques temps encore.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers Harry qui venait de passer la sienne dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire en coin dessiné sur son visage.

\- Ce qui, à mon avis, n'est pas pour te déplaire vu que tu ne fais que parler de lui.

Hermione hoqueta de surprise et Harry s'en alla en riant.

Ce n'était pas vrai, elle ne parlait pas tout le temps de lui ! Souvent, peut-être, mais pas tout le temps. En même temps, depuis janvier, ses semaines étaient rythmées par les visites à Azkaban et ses recherches pour sa réinsertion, difficile pour elle de penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Et puis lorsqu'elle le faisait, comme aujourd'hui où elle avait travaillé toute la journée sur un dossier ministériel, elle n'arrivait pas à garder deux pensées cohérentes et ses réflexions ne menaient à rien. En réalité, lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait, elle n'avait jamais buté ainsi sur un dossier. Elle coinçait parfois une ou deux heures, tout au plus, jamais une journée entière. La seule fois où cela lui arrivait, c'était la fois où son quotidien et sa routine étaient chamboulés.

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée la sortit de ses songes et elle préféra aller prendre sa douche plutôt que de trop réfléchir.

 **5 AVRIL 2003**

Comme tous les samedis soirs, l'Imperium était surpeuplé et il était difficile de se frayer un chemin dans la foule, tout comme de trouver une table où s'installer. Harry, Hermione et Dean étaient loin de ce tracas puisqu'ils étaient installés à une table, perchés sur des hauts tabourets, chacun en face de son verre et autour d'une assiette de différents tapas. Ils devaient hausser la voix pour arriver à s'entendre mutuellement.

\- Au fait, Harry, l'interpella Dean. Tu sais que Rich, le serveur vachement tatoué là. Ben il est gay.

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire de cette information ?

\- Ce que tu veux. Je te dis seulement que tu pourrais probablement moyenner quelque chose. Je sais que tu pourrais être son genre.

Le nez plongé dans son Pamp' Fizz, un cocktail à base de gin tonic et de pamplemousse, Hermione se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Harry lui avait raconté que Dean avait très bien accueilli la nouvelle de son homosexualité, sans en être choqué pour deux noises, bien au contraire. Cela-dit, il ne lui avait pas avoué qu'il l'attirait, ce qui rendait la situation plutôt cocasse. Heureusement que l'Imperium était plongé dans une ambiance tamisée car elle était sûre que la remarque de Dean avait fait rougir Harry jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Son meilleur ami se sauva lui-même d'une conversation gênante en jetant un œil vers l'entrée.

\- Dîtes, ce n'est pas Pansy Parkinson qui vient d'entrer ?

Hermione suivit le regard d'Harry et effectivement, elle put constater que la jeune femme en question venait de franchir l'entrée. Pansy jeta élégamment sa veste sur un porte-manteau avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au comptoir. En attendant de recevoir sa commande, elle parcourut le bar des yeux et son regard s'arrêta sur eux trois. Hermione ne sut pas qui d'eux trois se sentit le plus étonné de ce contact visuel mais en tout cas, ce n'était pas Pansy puisqu'après avoir récupéré son verre, elle se dirigea vers eux d'un pas assuré, slalomant facilement entre les gens.

Sans demander l'autorisation, l'ancienne Serpentard se saisit d'un tabouret à la table voisine et s'installa à leur table. Alors qu'ils les regardaient tous les trois d'un air assez étonné, Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bonsoir, cracha-t-elle comme si ça lui coûtait énormément de les saluer.

\- Parkinson. Que nous vaut cette incruste ? s'enquit Dean.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir saluer d'anciens camarades ?

\- On ne se disait pas bonjour lorsqu'on était à Poudlard ensemble, je ne vois pas pourquoi on commencerait maintenant.

\- Quelle condescendance, Thomas, tu es sûr que tu n'es pas un peu Serpentard au fond de toi ? se moqua Pansy.

\- La vérité, Parkinson, insista Harry d'une voix qui laissait facilement comprendre qu'il n'était pas enchanté de la voir.

\- Bon, ça va ! admit vivement Pansy. Il se pourrait bien que je sois venue voir Granger.

Hermione hoqueta de surprise, avalant de travers une gorgée de sa boisson. Qu'avait-elle bien fait à Merlin pour que Pansy Parkinson soit volontairement venue la trouver ?

\- Moi ?!

\- Tu vois d'autres Granger dans ce bar ? Oui, toi.

\- Ne commence pas à être désagréable sinon tu peux repartir, prévint Hermione.

\- C'est bon. Bref, Potter, Thomas, ça vous dit d'aller voir ailleurs si on y est ?

Harry interrogea Hermione du regard, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation, et la jeune femme approuva d'un hochement de tête. Plus vite Parkinson lui disait ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, plus vite elle serait repartie. Les garçons emportèrent leur verre avec eux et s'éloignèrent, laissant les deux filles en face à face.

\- Bon, aussi incongrue soit la situation, c'est vraiment toi que je suis venue voir.

\- Ça, je l'avais compris la première fois que tu l'as dit. J'ai l'impression que tu tournes autour du chaudron pour ne pas avoir à me parler vraiment.

\- Tu penses que tu me fais peur ? dit Pansy en haussant un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire. Très drôle, Granger, vraiment hilarant. Si je viens te voir, c'est à propos de Malefoy.

Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent et, sans qu'elle le veuille ni le contrôle, elle sentit l'inquiétude s'infiltrer dans ses veines petit à petit.

\- Malefoy ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Tu veux qu'il lui arrive quoi là où il est ?

Elle se maudit alors d'avoir parlé un peu trop vite. Elle préféra alors se taire et laisser Parkinson cracher le morceau pour de bon.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour nous, en lui donnant à nouveau droit aux visites.

\- Ses visites lui avaient été injustement retirées, je n'ai fait ni plus ni moins que mon devoir.

\- Épargne-moi le couplet sur les Gryffondor altruistes, je le connais par cœur.

Hermione marmonna et Parkinson en profita pour continuer.

\- Drago est mon meilleur ami. Personne ne compte plus que lui à mes yeux, pas même mes propres parents. Ça me rendait malade de seulement pouvoir lui écrire sans l'avoir en face de moi et grâce à toi ça a été possible. Alors merci.

\- De rien. Il le mérite vraiment. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu as vécu sans le voir pendant cinq ans, mais je sais que je ne supporterais pas de me séparer de Harry pendant autant de temps.

\- Ne compare pas Drago au petit pote Potter, s'il-te-plaît !

\- Je ne les compare pas ! réfuta Hermione. Je dis juste que je sais ce que c'est d'être proche de quelqu'un et de ne vouloir que son bonheur.

\- Hum. Et puis merci pour le reste aussi. Il m'a raconté tout ce que tu as fait pour lui depuis le début de votre projet, notamment pour la Formation Professionnelle des Maîtres des Potions. Rien ne lui aurait mieux convenu que ça.

Hermione sourit doucement. Les remerciements étaient bons à prendre et elle était touchée. Touchée parce que Parkinson, meilleure amie de Malefoy de son état, pensait elle aussi que cette formation était idéale pour lui. Elle avait la confirmation d'avoir fait les choses bien.

\- Son avenir est entre ses mains maintenant, philosopha Hermione.

\- Il en fera quelque chose, dit Parkinson. Il a eu le temps, en cinq ans, de ressasser ses pensées et ses états d'âme dans tous les sens, et de réfléchir sur ce qu'il a fait subir aux autres. Il sortira de prison en homme différent et en partie grâce à toi.

La sorcière ne savait pas comment prendre cela. Elle savait que Malefoy était différent, elle l'avait constaté. Elle avait pris son projet très à cœur, mettant de côté la dimension « travail ». Mais que Pansy Parkinson lui dise qu'elle avait joué son rôle dans ce changement la chamboulait un peu. Elle n'avait jamais osé penser que ses actions pour Malefoy avaient pu jouer un rôle dans son changement.

\- Je suis contente de l'aider, vraiment, avoua Hermione qui crut lire dans le léger sourire de Parkinson une once de reconnaissance.

\- Je vais y aller. Tu peux dire à Potter et Thomas de revenir, j'en ai fini avec toi.

L'ancienne Serpentard sauta de sa chaise haute et prit son verre avant d'initier un mouvement pour partir. Hermione avait fait signe à Harry et Dean, qui ne s'étaient pas trop éloignés, de revenir, mais elle haussa la voix plus que d'habitude pour appeler la jeune femme.

\- Parkinson ! l'appela-t-elle.

L'intéressée se retourna vers eux sans rien dire.

\- Si Harry et Dean sont d'accord, pourquoi tu ne boirais pas un verre avec nous ?

La proposition d'Hermione étonna autant ses amis que son ancienne ennemie. Mais la tolérance légendaire des Gryffondor passa outre et les deux garçons hochèrent la tête avec, malgré tout, une légère réticence. Ce fut probablement la provocation qui poussa Parkinson à accepter et à les rejoindre mais ils passèrent un agréable moment ensemble.

* * *

 **Mine de rien, même si Drago n'est pas présent, il s'en passe des choses !**

 **Harry a avoué son homosexualité à Dean** et a décidé d'en informer la presse pour garder le contrôle sur sa vie privée. Pensez-vous que c'est une bonne idée ?

 **Harry, encore lui, essaye de faire comprendre à Hermione qu'elle parle trop de Malefoy** pour que ce soit anodin, mouahaha. Celui-là de meilleur ami...

Et enfin **Pansy vient remercier Hermione.** Vous vous y attendiez ?

J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews. **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Bien le bonjour les petits chats !**

Me voici, me voilà, avec la suite d'Entre les murs. Au menu ? Après deux chapitres loin l'un de l'autre, **Drago et Hermione de nouveau face à face entre les murs d'Azkaban.** Ils vous ont manqué, pas vrai ?

J'ai l'impression de me répéter mais encore **merci pour vos reviews** à chaque chapitre. **On approche doucement des 200** et ça, ça rend Damelith très contente :D

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre. **Bonne lecture !**

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

Réponse à la review anonyme :

 **Cecile** : Oui, Harry a peut-être avoué son homosexualité à Dean mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il lui a dit qu'il lui plaisait. Justement, en en parlant à la presse de lui-même, il garde un contrôle sur sa révélation. Ne t'inquiète pas qu'il ne fera pas appel à Skeeter par exemple ahah. Amies, je ne sais pas - enfin si, je sais ahah - mais Pansy fait des efforts donc Hermione en fait en retour. Chacune tient à Drago à sa manière. Effectivement, Hermione et Drago de retour ensemble pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15**

 **7 AVRIL 2003**

Ce matin, comme les précédents depuis quelques jours, Drago se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il fallait dire que depuis qu'il avait eu des visites de sa mère, son moral remontait un peu. Lorsqu'elle venait, elle lui parlait de tout, de ses voyages, de leur vie passée, plus précisément de son enfance. Elle lui demandait même de lui parler de sa vie en prison. Comme si de rien n'était. Et ses visites rendaient Drago heureux. Heureux car il s'approchait doucement de sa libération. Heureux car sa mère lui avait manqué. Heureux car depuis quelques jours, il lui semblait qu'il se réappropriait sa vie petit à petit.

Il était aussi très reconnaissant envers Granger. Elle avait récemment laissé sa place à sa mère, jugeant probablement plus nécessaire que ce soit elle qui lui rende visite. Et puis, comme elle lui avait dit, ils avançaient bien dans ce projet de réinsertion et ils pouvaient se permettre de manquer un rendez-vous.

Après le petit-déjeuner, un gardien emmena Drago dans la salle des parloirs physiques, ce qui l'enchanta. Depuis qu'il avait goûté à ces parloirs réels, il avait du mal à s'en défaire. Malheureusement, avec sa mère ou avec Pansy, il n'y avait pas encore droit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Peut-être poserait-il la question à Granger. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, était déjà là. Drago remarqua que, contrairement à d'habitude, elle était habillée de manière décontractée. D'habitude, quand elle venait, elle portait une robe de sorcière aux couleurs du Ministère mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Granger, la salua-t-il.

\- Malefoy. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

\- Ça va. En me réveillant je me suis fait la réflexion qu'en ce moment j'étais heureux. Aussi heureux que je puisse l'être en étant à Azkaban, mais heureux quand même.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie, répondit Granger avec sincérité et avec le sourire. C'est important que tu te sentes bien.

\- Les visites de ma mère y sont pour beaucoup. Ça me fait du bien de parler avec elle.

\- Il faut continuer alors. Elle vient deux fois par semaine, comme ça lui est autorisé ?

\- Tout à fait. D'ailleurs puisqu'on en parle, tu penses qu'elle a le droit de venir ici ? Je veux dire, dans cette salle, plutôt qu'à l'hygiaphone. J'aimerais la voir de manière plus... réelle.

\- Elle en a tout à fait le droit. Il faut seulement qu'elle en fasse la demande au moins une semaine à l'avance, mais il n'y a pas de raison pour que ce soit refusé.

\- Ils m'avaient bien supprimé mes droits de visite...

\- Mais maintenant je veille au grain, Malefoy, le taquina-t-elle.

Un petit rire échappa à Drago. Granger avait fait de son incarcération et de son bien-être ici une affaire personnelle et même s'il ne la remerciait pas toujours de vive voix, il lui en était reconnaissant.

\- Alors, comment as-tu vécu ces deux semaines loin de moi ? demanda Drago avec amusement. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'on avait pas passé autant de temps sans se voir.

\- Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je t'ai manqué ? le taquina Granger, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire perdre toute envie de rigoler.

\- Toi ? Me manquer ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu n'es pas soudainement devenue le centre de mon monde, Granger.

Pour qui se prenait-elle, celle-ci, à supposer qu'elle lui avait manqué ? Ils avaient peut-être pris certaines habitudes depuis le mois de janvier, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ressentait le manque de sa présence. Il est vrai que cela lui avait fait bizarre de ne pas la voir ce lundi au parloir mais de là à parler de manque...

Heureusement pour lui, Granger décida de rompre le silence un peu gênant qui s'était installé.

\- Au fait...

Drago fronça les sourcils en la voyant fouiller dans le bazar de son sac. Quelques secondes après, elle en sortit un bout de papier journal un peu froissé qu'elle fit glisser vers lui après avoir essayé de le lisser.

\- Harry lisait la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin et il a déchiré ça pour toi. Il m'a dit que ça te ferait plaisir de le savoir.

Étonné, Drago se saisit du bout de papier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le titre de l'article : « Les Faucons de Falmouth remportent la Coupe de la Ligue de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande ! » Sur le côté de l'article figurait une photographie sorcière d'Ashton Desmarais, l'attrapeur des Faucons de Falmouth, brandissant le vif d'or et visiblement en train de crier de joie.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Granger.

Drago savait qu'elle devait probablement lui demander ça plus pour faire semblant de s'intéresser que par réel intérêt, mais il n'en avait cure. Son équipe favorite avait remporté la Coupe de la Ligue ! Que Granger soit fan de Quidditch ou non, rien ne pouvait ternir sa bonne humeur désormais bien installée. Alors qu'importait qu'il la saoule avec du Quidditch.

\- Les Faucons de Falmouth ont remporté la Coupe de la Ligue de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande. Tu penses bien que je n'ai pas pu suivre le championnat depuis mon trou alors c'est une vraie surprise !

\- D'après Harry, ils ne méritaient pas de gagner.

\- Potter n'y connait rien. Il supporte qui, lui, les Canons de Chudley au moins ?

\- Non, ça c'est Ronald. Harry supporte les Flèches d'Appleby.

\- Hum... M'ouais, ça va, ils ne sont pas si mauvais que ça.

Drago lut l'article à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les Faucons avaient vaincu les Flèches, justement, au terme d'un match très serré. Les joueurs avaient surtout passé leur temps à défendre pour encaisser le moins de points possibles, n'osant que rarement les attaques. Desmarais avait alors scellé le score à 210 à 30 au terme d'un match de près de trois heures. À l'excitation de la nouvelle se mêlait la déception de n'avoir pu assister à ce match ou, au moins, d'avoir été à l'extérieur pour pouvoir le vivre « en vrai ». .

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Granger alors qu'il s'était légèrement rembruni.

\- Oui, oui, ça va, papillonna Drago. Je suis juste un peu déçu de ne pas avoir assisté au match, mais tu remercieras Potter.

\- Il ne savait pas quelle équipe tu supportais, il avait une chance sur treize de tomber juste. Mais il lui semblait bien t'avoir entendu parler des Faucons quand on était à Poudlard.

Drago hocha simplement la tête. Il n'irait pas plus loin qu'un remerciement, mais il était touché que Potter ait pensé à lui au point de découper un article et de le lui faire passer.

\- Pour en revenir à ta réinsertion, commença Granger, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit seulement de visite de courtoisie plus que de travail, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

\- Dis-moi tout.

Drago s'avança légèrement sur sa chaise, appuya ses avant-bras contre le bois brossé de la table et joignit ses doigts les uns aux autres. À sa façon qu'elle avait de se tortiller sur sa chaise et de fuir son regard, le jeune homme devina aisément qu'elle n'osait pas lui faire part de son idée. Le courage des Gryffondor pouvait parfois faire défaut à leurs plus valeureux guerriers.

\- Crache le morceau, Granger, l'incita Drago avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver ?

\- Plutôt crever. Franchement, Granger, à un moment donné, soit tu fais preuve de courage puisque c'est pour cette raison que tu as été répartie à Gryffondor, soit tu t'écrases mais ne me lance pas sur un sujet pour, finalement, ne pas oser me parler. Je ne vais pas te bouffer.

Ou peut-être que si, mais en tout cas il avait du mal à imaginer ce dont elle voulait lui parler qui nécessitait de lui promettre de rester calme.

La jeune femme soupira avant de se gratter la nuque tout en cherchant ses mots. Elle dut trouver un discours convaincant puisqu'elle se lança.

\- Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà expliqué comment se passerait ta sortie ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, mais je suppose qu'on va vite se débarrasser de moi et s'empresser de faire un article dans la Gazette du Sorcier sur le fils Malefoy désormais en liberté.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Malefoy.

\- Ah mais moi non plus.

\- Ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'à ta sortie, certaines choses te seront imposées. Tu vas devoir faire des tests médicaux, répondre à beaucoup de questions et surtout, on va t'imposer un suivi psychologique.

Dans la seconde, le blond se raidit sur sa chaise et ses yeux gris se foncèrent. Il était hors de question qu'il aille chez les fous.

\- Et ? grinça Drago, curieux de connaître la suite mais sentant déjà la colère occuper chaque parcelle de son corps.

\- Et je te connais, ta réaction d'ailleurs confirme ce que je pensais, tu ne vas pas vouloir de ce suivi pourtant tu y seras obligé.

\- Personne ne m'oblige en rien, Granger, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas voir de psy, je ne suis pas fou !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais ! se défendit-elle en haussant la voix, s'accordant sur celle de son interlocuteur. Si tu veux que ta réinsertion soit réussie, si tu veux reconstruire correctement ton image, si tu veux que les gens aient de l'estime pour toi, si tu veux être accueilli convenablement à la Formation Professionnelle des Maîtres des Potions, alors il va falloir y mettre du tien et le faire.

Les mâchoires contractées, ses mains serrées l'une dans l'autre, Drago sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'allonger dans un divan à raconter ses problèmes à un vieux fou. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire part de ses cauchemars à qui que ce soit, ses mauvais rêves étaient très bien là où ils étaient, confinés dans sa tête. Seulement, Granger, cette satanée Miss-je-sais-tout, avançait des arguments qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas nier.

\- Et donc ? demanda-t-il simplement, en signe d'adoucissement.

\- Et donc, je sais que même si on t'y oblige, tu vas y aller à reculons. Alors j'ai passé un marché avec Terry Boot, tu vois qui c'est ?

Drago grogna un « hum » qui voulait dire un oui. Qu'est-ce que Terry Boot venait faire là-dedans ? Comme si elle avait lisait dans ses pensées, Granger continua.

\- Terry est devenu psychomage, il exerce en banlieue de Londres. Il accepte de devenir ton psychomage et de prendre en charge ton suivi.

\- Et ?

\- Terry avait une dette envers moi, c'est pour ça qu'il a accepté d'effectuer ton suivi, pour me rendre service. Je sais que si tu as des rendez-vous avec un psychomage que tu ne connais pas, tu n'iras pas. Là, il s'agit de quelqu'un que je connais et qui peut me rapporter ton assiduité.

Le coin des lèvres de Drago se souleva en quelque chose s'apparentant à un sourire assez machiavélique. Il ne l'en aurait jamais soupçonnée, mais Granger était très maligne quand elle le voulait. Elle n'aurait absolument rien à en retirer, à part la satisfaction de maîtriser les choses, encore une fois et Drago avait du mal à avouer à quel point elle avait eu raison en parlant de lui et à quel point elle le connaissait, finalement. Il n'aurait jamais accepté de se livrer à un inconnu, trop inquiet d'être de nouveau jugé.

\- Donc, reprit-elle, tu effectueras tes séances avec Terry. Ce que vous vous direz ne me regarde pas, ça sera entre vous, mais au moins, tu seras en terrain connu.

Drago prit quelques secondes pour analyser le regard de la jeune femme en face de lui et son air sérieux témoignait de sa détermination. Elle n'en démordrait pas.

\- Marché conclu, Granger.

D'un geste assuré, il tendit sa main vers elle. La jeune femme, avec le sourire, s'empara de sa main pour la lui serrer et Drago plongea ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour sceller honnêtement leur marché. Le sourire qu'elle affichait obligea presque le jeune homme à en faire de même. Sans qu'il ne le contrôle vraiment, son sourire machiavélique devint plus doux. Sans qu'il ne le contrôle non plus, il se perdit dans l'océan chocolaté qui lui faisait face. Il sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement dans sa poitrine ainsi que ses doigts se resserrer machinalement sur ceux de Granger, comme s'il ne voulait pas la lâcher.

\- Je peux récupérer ma main ? demanda Granger, brisant le silence léger. S'il-te-plaît ?

Se reconnectant à la réalité, Drago lâcha sa main avec empressement et se gifla mentalement de s'être laissé aller.

De son côté, Granger ne semblait pas non plus très à l'aise avec la situation puisqu'elle fit semblant de chercher quelque chose dans ses parchemins. Pourquoi avait-il tenu sa main si longtemps ? Et surtout, par Salazar, pourquoi dès qu'il la touchait, avait-il l'impression d'avoir quatorze ans, d'être niais au possible et de découvrir la vie ? C'est ce qu'il avait ressenti, il ne pouvait clairement pas se mentir à lui-même. En serrant sa main, dans un geste en apparence banal, c'était comme s'il avait perdu pied l'espace d'un instant, qu'ils n'étaient plus entre les murs de pierre d'Azkaban, qu'un gardien bourru ne les surveillait pas du coin de l'œil.

\- Je vais y aller, lança Granger, bravant à nouveau le silence.

Drago se contenta d'hocher la tête, comme si parler était devenu l'épreuve la plus difficile du monde.

\- La semaine prochaine je t'apporterai des bouquins de potions, l'informa-t-elle tout en rangeant ses affaires. Et aussi de la documentation, des choses qui pourront t'aider pour plus tard. Je me doute que tu dois avoir ce qu'il faut chez toi, mais du coup c'est chez toi, pas ici. Et chez toi tu n'y seras pas tout de suite. Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas être blessante.

La main plaquée sur sa bouche, elle le regarda avec les yeux écarquillés. Dans un sens, Drago fut rassuré de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu pied. Seulement Granger le laissait plus facilement transparaître.

\- À lundi, Granger.

\- C'est ça, à lundi.

Elle lança vivement son sac sur son épaule et ne prit même pas la peine de ranger sa chaise avant de quitter la pièce.

Au moins, force était de constater que l'enfermement ne l'avait pas rendu hermétique à tout contact féminin, même si la femme en question s'avérait être Granger. Et puis après tout, pourquoi pas ? La hache de guerre était enterrée, elle prenait des risques pour lui et il en était touché plus qu'il n'oserait l'admettre, et visiblement il la rendait nerveuse. Toute Granger qu'elle était, il fallait qu'il reconnaisse qu'il ne s'était rarement senti aussi bien que depuis qu'elle avait de nouveau débarqué dans sa vie.

Sur le chemin du retour à sa cellule, Drago s'admit - pour l'instant à lui-même - que cette fichue Gryffondor avait réussi là où beaucoup avaient échoué.

* * *

 **Il semblerait qu'une simple poignée de mains mette Drago en émoi**... Ah ah ah ! Mais **Hermione** n'en menait pas large non plus, son bafouillement en est la preuve.

 **On aime quand Hermione est ferme et qu'elle impose les choses, non ?** Comme là avec **Terry** et le suivi psychologique. À la base, elle ne lui proposait pas du tout ça mais Lyra m'a fait remarquer que mon idée initiale était un poil illégale donc j'ai remanié mdr.

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos retours.**

A tout de suite sur la **Charmione** si certain.e.s d'entre vous la lisent, sinon à mercredi.

 **Du love pour vous !**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Bom dia les p'tits chats !**

Oui, ce matin c'est bom dia parce que je rentre de quatre jours à **Lisbonne** , et que je me prends pour une portugaise ah ah. Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous y sont déjà allés mais je vous conseille vivement cette destination. **C'est très joli, plein de charme, très riche culturellement et les portugais sont accueillants et adorables.**

 **Revenons à nos tourtereaux en devenir.** Vous avez unanimement aimé notre petit Drago émoustillé par une poignée de main. Normal, après plus de quatre ans seul et sans contacts physiques, une poignée de main et ça le rend tout chose ah ah.

 **On a dépassé les 200 reviews d'ailleurs (coucou Fleur d'Ange, merciii ;)), merci du fond du cœur.**

Je vous laisse, pour ce chapitre, avec **Hermione, Harry et... les Weasley ! Bonne lecture !**

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **Cecile :** Eh oui il faut qu'Hermione soit ferme sinon Drago n'en fait qu'à sa tête ahah. Oui, il est tout émoustillé mais fier comme tu dis, de savoir qu'il peut encore déclencher quelque chose chez quelqu'un. Merci à toi, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci de ta fidélité sur cette histoire !

 **Pamplelune :** Je suis contente quand vous relevez en review des passages que vous avez aimé, c'est trop chouette :D Eh oui, Drago reste Drago, il ne peut pas changer du tout au tout non plus même si la prison l'a un peu transformé. Ce qui n'était pas légal ? Disons qu'Hermione truquait son suivi psychologique mais c'était un peu gros ahah. Merci pour ta review !

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16**

 **7 AVRIL 2003**

En sortant d'Azkaban, Hermione avait transplané avec précipitation jusqu'à son appartement. Elle pouvait encore ressentir la chaleur de la paume de la main de Malefoy contre la sienne, son cœur tambourinait encore dans sa poitrine et son ventre la chatouillait agréablement.

Elle pénétra rapidement à l'intérieur et resta adossée contre la porte, essayant de calmer les embardées de son cœur. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans un état pareil ? Elle avait essayé de faire bonne figure devant Malefoy, même si elle doutait que ce soit franchement réussi, mais avoir ses yeux ainsi plongés dans les siens et sa main prisonnière de la sienne l'avait un peu chamboulée. Pour une fois, elle n'avait décelé aucune animosité dans le regard du blond, aucune méchanceté ni aucune envie de se moquer d'elle. Son regard était sincère.

Ce qu'elle faisait pour lui était normal. Elle n'avait peut-être rien à en retirer, mais elle avait à cœur d'aider Malefoy le plus possible. Cela-dit, cela n'expliquait pas ce qu'elle avait ressenti précédemment.

\- Déjà rentrée ?

La voix de Harry la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Il l'avait rejointe dans l'entrée et la regardait un peu de travers.

\- Ça ne va pas ? ajouta-t-il.

\- Si... Si ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Hermione en essayant de masquer son trouble. C'est juste... Enfin tu sais, c'est Malefoy quoi, c'est rare quand mes visites sont paisibles.

\- Tu n'étais pas heureuse de le retrouver après deux semaines sans voir sa tête de fouine ? railla Harry en rejoignant le salon.

\- Non, il ne m'avait pas manqué.

Si, terriblement, pensa-t-elle. En le voyant arriver tout à l'heure, elle avait réalisé qu'elle était contente de le revoir. De là à parler de manque, peut-être pas, mais elle prenait vraiment goût à leurs entrevues.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais directement après votre rendez-vous.

\- Et je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, lui répondit Hermione en allant se servir un verre de jus de citrouille. Après tout, on est en vacances !

\- C'est vrai. Tu veux qu'on fasse un truc d'ailleurs ? demanda Harry.

\- Il faut que j'aille sur le Chemin de Traverse, tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Je pensais à quelque chose d'un peu plus fun, mais si c'est tout ce que tu as à me proposer, d'accord.

Hermione gratifia son meilleur ami d'un regard blasé avant de rire en même temps que lui. Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse à pieds.

La jeune femme se rendit en premier lieu chez Fleury et Bott pour récupérer des livres qu'elle avait commandés. Certains étaient pour elle, d'autres... non.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec la collection complète de _Breuvages à travers les âges_ ? Ne me dis pas que c'est pour Malefoy ?

Hermione sentit ses joues rougir. Elle sortit de la boutique et balaya rapidement la question pour éviter de se faire charrier.

\- Il faut bien que je l'aide ! S'il faut qu'il compte sur la bibliothèque d'Azkaban, il ne va pas aller bien loin.

\- Toi en revanche, tu vas trop loin. Ose me dire que tu fais seulement cela pour sa réinsertion ?

\- Et pour quoi d'autre ?

\- Pour lui, tout simplement.

Harry avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose qu'elle refusait de reconnaître.

\- Tiens, il faut que j'achète un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Teddy, se défila Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu lui offres toi ?

Elle vit Harry secouer la tête à sa droite.

\- Son premier balai-jouet. J'ai vu avec Andromeda, elle pense que c'est une bonne idée. Il n'arrête pas de parler de Quidditch.

\- Génial ! Il va être content. Je pensais lui offrir quelque chose venant de la boutique de George, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- J'en dis que c'est une bonne idée. En plus ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu George, c'est l'occasion.

Harry passa son bras sous le sien et poussa la porte de Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux. Hermione se sentit aussitôt baignée dans une espèce de chaleur réconfortante et presque enfantine. La bonne humeur régnait toujours dans la boutique, malgré l'absence d'un des deux fondateurs. Cependant, quand la jeune femme parcourut le magasin du regard pour essayer de trouver George, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un Weasley, certes, mais pas celui qu'elle imaginait. Elle resta alors clouée sur place, et quand Harry croisa lui aussi le regard de Ron, il s'immobilisa également.

\- On fait demi-tour ? proposa Harry dans un murmure.

\- Si j'ai dit à Malefoy que je ne reculais pas devant les obstacles, ce n'est pas pour le faire devant lui.

Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger les choses, ni le fait qu'Harry pensait qu'elle parlait trop souvent de Malefoy. Mais là le dilemme était tout autre. En face d'eux, Ronald conseillait une cliente sur les différentes plumes enchantées et Hermione se demandait ce qu'il fichait dans cette boutique alors qu'il était censé travailler dans celle de Pré-Au-Lard. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui faire face mais alors que Harry l'attirait, contre sa volonté, vers la sortie, Ron avait confié l'encaissement à Verity et s'avançait vers eux.

\- Vous ici ! s'exclama Ron, les bras ouverts.

\- On pourrait dire la même chose, marmonna Hermione, se fermant comme une huître.

\- J'avais des choses à faire sur le Chemin de Traverse donc George et moi avons échangé nos places pour aujourd'hui.

\- Super, s'enthousiasma faussement Harry. Tu nous excuses, mais on a un cadeau à trouver. Au cas où tu ne te souviennes pas, samedi on fête l'anniversaire de Teddy, mais comme tous les derniers événements auxquels tu as été invité, je suppose que tu ne viendras pas.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent aussitôt rouges et il se redressa d'un air fier.

\- Mais non, je serai là. Nous serons là d'ailleurs, Lavande et moi.

\- Elle n'était pas invitée, mais c'est d'accord, railla Hermione en croisant les bras, le regard porté ailleurs que sur Ron.

\- Il va falloir vous y faire maintenant que nous sommes mariés.

\- Comme nous n'étions pas invités à la cérémonie, ça nous était sorti de la tête ! se moqua la jeune femme. Excuse-nous d'avoir du mal avec l'information.

\- Nous n'avons invité personne, se défendit Ron, que ce soit de mon côté de la famille ou du sien. Nous voulions être que tous les deux.

\- C'est censé nous rassurer ? dit Harry en levant un sourcil.

\- Bon écoutez, on ne refait pas le passé et on ne pourra pas revenir en arrière. On peut simplement aller de l'avant et faire avec le présent ?

Hermione était soufflée par le culot dont faisait preuve Ron. Toute cette tension entre eux était de sa faute et il se donnait le droit de donner des ordres sur ce qu'ils devaient faire ? Leur ami avait bien trop changé avec le temps pour qu'elle le reconnaisse.

\- Tu n'as pas à nous dire ce qu'on doit faire ou non, ordonna Harry comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Viens avec Lavande si ça te chante mais viens, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Hermione ne se qualifiait pas de rancunière, mais elle savait faire la tête à quelqu'un pour les bonnes raisons et, surtout, lui en vouloir pour une durée certaine lorsqu'il le méritait. Harry, en revanche, déguisait plus ou moins habilement son envie de retrouver son meilleur ami.

Ron grogna dans sa barbe quelque chose que Harry et Hermione ne relevèrent pas avant de leur souhaiter malgré tout une bonne journée. La jeune femme choisit un assortiment de gadgets adaptés à l'âge de Teddy et paya avant de quitter la boutique. Une fois dehors, installés à la terrasse d'un café, Hermione laissa aller tout son mécontentement.

\- Quel culot il a, celui-là ! C'est lui qui fait des conneries et c'est nous qui devrions nous en accommoder comme si de rien n'était ?

Harry, qui touillait distraitement son cappuccino haussa une épaule.

\- Tu sais que Ron est plutôt impulsif et qu'il réfléchit après avoir agi, mais il revient toujours, tôt ou tard, sur ses actions.

\- Il n'en reste pas moins idiot, ajouta Hermione.

\- Peut-être mais… Enfin, tu ne penses pas qu'après tout ce qu'on a vécu tous les trois, il a le droit à une seconde chance ?

\- Une seconde chance ?! s'offusqua la jeune femme qui en laissa tomber sa petite cuillère. Ron nous a laissés tomber, il est devenu très différent, il a fait des choses dans notre dos et toi, tu voudrais lui offrir une rédemption ?

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle savait Harry très tolérant avec ses proches, mais il n'était pas le dernier à dire que Ron avait déconné à plein tube ces dernières années.

Son meilleur ami la regardait, ou plutôt la sondait, de ses iris verts et secoua la tête d'exaspération.

\- Quoi ? pesta-t-elle. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- Tu me sidères parfois, Hermione.

L'intéressée fronça les sourcils et Harry reprit.

\- Tu es prête à offrir une seconde chance à Malefoy, qui était un de nos ennemis et qui nous a fait souffrir, mais pas à Ron qui était notre meilleur ami ?

Hermione hoqueta de surprise, se rendant compte que Harry avait malheureusement raison.

\- Mais ce… Ça n'a rien à voir ! bafouilla-t-elle pour éviter de reconnaître son tort. Malefoy cherche à se racheter et n'est pas en position de force. Ron, lui, a brisé une amitié avec ses bêtises.

\- Tu fréquentes vraiment trop Malefoy, toi. Accepte d'avoir tort, déclara Harry en affichant un sourire.

Hermione expira brièvement par le nez d'un air agacé.

\- Ron a joué au con, c'est un fait, reprit le jeune homme. On devrait lui laisser une chance de se racheter, comme on en laisse une à Malefoy. Après, s'il foire, on ne pourra pas dire qu'on ne l'a pas aidé.

La jeune femme plongea ses yeux dans son café pour éviter de subir le regard de Harry. Il avait raison. Ils avaient condamné Ron, le laissant s'enliser dans ses bêtises, ses mauvaises manières de penser et d'agir, mais ils ne lui avaient jamais donné l'occasion de se racheter. Le roux était comme ça, ils le savaient, il avait besoin d'expérimenter seul et se rendait compte de ses erreurs après. Ils devaient lui laisser une chance et cette chance-là serait ce week-end pour l'anniversaire de Teddy.

 **12 AVRIL 2003**

Une fois n'était pas coutume, ce week-end ce n'était pas le Terrier qui accueillait l'anniversaire de Teddy Lupin mais bien l'appartement de Hermione et Harry, ce dernier ayant réellement tenu à organiser l'événement sous son toit. Les colocataires avaient tout prévu pour l'occasion, des invités au repas et jusqu'ici tout le monde semblait profiter de la journée. Teddy avait ouvert ses cadeaux, il les avait tous adorés, surtout le balai-jouet offert par son parrain qu'il avait serré dans ses bras pendant cinq bonnes minutes pour le remercier.

À la surprise générale, Ron et Lavande avaient répondu à l'invitation. Leur venue avait choqué tout le monde et Molly Weasley n'avait pas manqué de passer un savon à son fils. Elle avait même osé lâcher un « Si tu t'étais mis avec Hermione, ce genre de chose ne se serait jamais produit » qui avait mis la jeune femme terriblement mal à l'aise et qui avait fait rougir les oreilles de Ron. Malgré tout, les esprits s'étaient calmés et une ambiance chaleureuse régnait, même si le couple de jeunes mariés était légèrement mis à l'écart.

Même Ginny, qui avait eu le temps de digérer la nouvelle de l'homosexualité d'Harry, semblait passer un bon moment.

\- Hermione, l'interpella Harry alors qu'elle terminait de servir thés et cafés. Je peux te parler ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et suivit Harry sur leur balcon. Stressé, il remontait ses lunettes sur son nez sans arrêt et Hermione dut attraper son poignet pour qu'il cesse ce tic nerveux.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ? s'enquit-elle.

\- J'aimerais… Enfin, je sens que c'est le bon moment, tu sais combien les Weasley sont importants pour moi et tu sais aussi que ça m'a libéré d'en parler à Ginny et Dean…

La phrase de son meilleur ami avait beau ne pas être tout à fait claire, cela n'empêchait pas Hermione d'avoir compris où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu veux faire ton coming-out, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, approuva Harry avec un hochement de tête. Une fois que les Weasley seront au courant, je pourrai faire mon annonce dans la presse et je vivrai enfin comme je l'entends, sans me cacher.

Hermione ne put que sourire. Harry méritait plus que n'importe qui de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait, libéré et sans poids sur ses épaules. Elle ne pouvait que l'encourager dans ce sens.

\- Fais-le, l'encouragea-t-elle. Je serai là pour assurer tes arrières.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il se contenta de prendre Hermione dans ses bras et de la serrer fort. Elle caressa tendrement son dos et se décala légèrement pour embrasser sa joue. L'inquiétude qui voilait ses yeux l'incita à ajouter quelques mots.

\- Les Weasley sont très tolérants et ils t'aiment plus que tout, tu es comme un fils ou un frère pour eux. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est ton bonheur.

Elle sentit Harry se détendre perceptiblement dans ses bras. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de rejoindre, ensemble, l'intérieur. Le jeune homme balaya la pièce du regard et, constatant que tout le monde était là, toussota pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

\- Je… euh, j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose.

Hermione alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, à côté de George, après avoir pris sa tasse de thé. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry qui remonta nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Tout va bien, Harry ? s'inquiéta Molly.

\- Parfaitement bien, ne vous en faîtes pas Molly. C'est important mais j'ai besoin de vous le dire parce que j'en ai assez de me cacher.

Hermione regarda brièvement Ginny qui, adossée à un mur, préférait jouer avec la pointe de ses cheveux que regarder Harry. Cela devait être suffisamment difficile pour elle, elle n'en doutait pas.

\- Voilà, se lança Harry. Ginny et moi avons eu une histoire, comme vous le savez, et nous nous sommes séparés d'un commun accord. Les raisons de la rupture étaient claires, nos sentiments n'étaient plus les mêmes, mais je me suis voilé la face sur les vraies raisons. Plus tard, en y étant confronté j'ai réalisé que… que j'étais beaucoup plus attiré par les hommes que par les femmes.

Un silence un peu pesant s'installa dans le salon. Tout le monde s'échangeait des regards surpris mais personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Au grand étonnement d'Hermione, ce fut Ginny qui rompit le silence.

\- Et je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, avoua-t-elle. Enfin, maintenant. Ça va mieux. J'ai compris que j'avais quelque chose en trop, ou en moins, qui ne pouvait pas rendre Harry heureux. Ça ne change rien à ce qu'on pense de lui.

\- Mais non ça ne change rien ! s'exclama Molly qui vint serrer Harry si fort dans ses bras qu'il en devint rouge écarlate.

\- Merci Molly, articula-t-il le souffle coupé.

\- Tu as bien le droit d'aimer qui tu veux, le tout c'est que tu sois heureux, dit Arthur. Nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire.

\- C'était important pour moi que vous le sachiez, répliqua Harry en se défaisant de l'étreinte de la matriarche Weasley. Vous savez à quel point vous comptez pour moi.

\- Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est ton bonheur, conclut Molly.

\- Tu sais que mon ami Lee Jordan est gay lui aussi ? révéla George. Si jamais ça t'intéresse …

Hermione lui asséna un coup de coude tout en pouffant de rire.

\- Merci George, mais je vais me débrouiller, refusa Harry avec un sourire amusé.

Tout le monde vint témoigner un peu d'affection à Harry, sauf Ron qui restait vissé sur sa chaise, les poings serrés et les yeux fous. Lorsqu'Hermione s'en rendit compte, elle vint se poster face à lui, bouchant la vue sur lui à Harry. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il voie sa réaction.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être content pour lui ! pesta Hermione.

\- Arrête un peu Hermione, grogna Ron les dents serrées.

\- Non, je n'arrête pas. On a mis de l'eau dans notre vin, Harry fait un énorme travail sur lui pour vous avouer ça et tu ne réagis pas vraiment correctement !

\- Laisse tomber, tu ne comprends rien.

Le roux se leva brusquement et sortit de l'appartement. Sa réaction excessive n'échappa à personne, surtout pas à Molly.

\- Et dire que c'est moi qui l'ai élevé !

\- Vous n'êtes pas responsable de son comportement Molly, la rassura Hermione qui fulminait. C'est bien la peine de donner des secondes chances à des gens si bornés !

\- Je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi de Ronald, intervint Lavande qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois de la journée.

\- Toi, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou non !

\- Lorsque tu parles de mon mari en de si mauvais termes, si !

\- Ton mari, comme tu le dis si bien, n'arrive pas à tolérer que la personne qui était son meilleur ami soit gay, donc j'estime avoir le droit de le trouver borné.

Elle entendit vaguement Lavande pester encore, mais Hermione avait déjà quitté l'appartement, Harry à ses talons. Ils retrouvèrent Ron assis sur la première marche de l'escalier, sa jambe tressautant sous la nervosité.

\- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle, gronda Hermione, faisant sursauter Ron.

"Hum" fut sa seule réponse.

\- Tu n'es qu'un con, Ronald, dit Hermione en s'asseyant sur la marche en dessous de lui.

\- Tu penses que je ne le sais pas ? répondit-il.

\- On a tous besoin de comprendre pourquoi tu agis ainsi, dit Harry, s'asseyant à côté de Ron.

Le roux se frotta le visage du plat des mains tout en soufflant. Il remonta ses doigts dans ses cheveux et valsa son regard de Harry à Hermione et ainsi de suite. La jeune femme avait rarement vu un tel fouillis dans le regard de Ron. En fait, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu si perdu, c'était lorsqu'il était revenu pendant la chasse aux horcruxes et qu'elle l'avait mal accueilli, n'arrivant pas à tolérer son abandon.

\- J'ai merdé, je sais. Après la guerre, tout ce qu'on a vécu, la disparition de Fred, j'ai complètement déraillé. Je ne cherche pas à être excusé, en fait je crois que j'avais besoin de péter un peu les plombs pour comprendre.

\- Ça fait quand même cinq ans, Ron, railla Hermione.

\- Je sais, j'ai mis du temps. Mais tout à l'heure, quand tu as fait ton coming-out Harry, j'ai compris que j'avais raté trop de choses. J'aurais dû être là dans ces moments-là, avec vous, à t'aider et te soutenir.

\- Tu m'as manqué, avoua Harry. Heureusement que j'avais Hermione, sans elle je n'aurais jamais pu assumer ça. Mais tout aurait été différent avec toi à nos côtés.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué tant de choses !

\- Ça ne tient qu'à toi d'essayer de rattraper le temps perdu, dit Hermione, mettant temporairement sa rancune de côté. On n'effacera pas le passé mais le futur n'est pas encore écrit, ça ne tient qu'à nous de le faire.

Elle crut déceler un petit sourire en coin rapide chez Ron.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon attitude. Toute cette attention sur nous m'est montée à la tête et au final, ça ne m'a pas apporté grand-chose de bon.

Harry donna un léger coup à l'épaule de Ron.

\- Si tu veux qu'on recommence de zéro, moi je suis partant. Mon meilleur ami me manque et tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, pas vrai Hermione.

La référence à Malefoy lui fit lever les yeux au ciel mais elle hocha la tête malgré tout. Elle posa sa main sur le genou de Ron pour attirer son regard vers elle.

\- C'est vrai. J'aurai besoin de temps pour te pardonner, mais on fait tous des erreurs, il faut savoir les reconnaître.

Le sourire de Ron se fit un peu plus franc. Il posa une main sur celle d'Hermione et donna un petit coup d'épaule taquin à Harry.

\- Par contre, juste une chose, le prévint Hermione. Tu diras à ta femme que je parle de toi comme je le veux et qu'elle n'a pas à interférer dans nos affaires, d'accord ?

Le roux hocha la tête, le bout de ses oreilles devenu rouge.

\- Pardonnez-moi aussi de ne pas vous avoir invités au mariage, c'était stupide. J'aurais aimé que vous soyez avec moi.

\- Tu es toujours à temps d'organiser une soirée avec vos proches pour célébrer ça, proposa Harry.

La proposition ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd puisque Ron promit d'en parler à Lavande.

Le trio presque reformé retourna à l'intérieur de l'appartement où les esprits s'étaient nettement calmés. La fête put reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Témoin de cette nouvelle harmonie, Hermione avait presque oublié que d'ici deux jours elle allait de nouveau faire face à Malefoy et à ce qu'elle commençait à ressentir lorsqu'il était en face d'elle. Cependant, elle ne pouvait nier que le bref contact physique avec Ron n'avait rien de comparable avec la chaleur ressentie dans tout son être en serrant simplement la main de Malefoy.

* * *

 **J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours sur ce chapitre !**

Ce que pense Hermione de Drago, les agissements de Ron à la boutique puis à l'anniversaire de Teddy, le coming-out d'Harry, la réaction des Weasley, et ensuite le pardon.

 **Harry a totalement raison, non ?** Elle pardonne à Drago mais pas à Ron alors qu'il est son meilleur ami, à la base, contrairement à Drago. Ce n'est pas logique... **Peut-être se laisse-t-elle influencer par ce qu'elle ressent pour le p'tit blond (a).** En tout cas, elle réalise que le contact de Ron n'est rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressent quand elle touche Drago...

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour les petits chats !**

J'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi je me porte pas trop mal, même si dans le sud il fait un temps de chiotte depuis que je suis rentrée du Portugal. **Je crois que c'est un signe, il faut que je reparte en voyage ah ah.**

 **Merci pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent.** Vous avez été plusieurs à me dire que c'était normal qu'Hermione pardonne plus facilement à Drago qu'à Ron puisque Ron, justement, est son ami et que donc la déception est plus grande. Effectivement, je suis d'accord. **Mais c'était surtout une manière pour Harry de montrer ce qu'il s'entête à lui dire concernant Drago et son avis à son sujet qui est peut-être légèrement biaisé par d'éventuels sentiments** (a).

Allez, je vous laisse avec la suite. J'ai hâte que vous lisiez parce que... on passe un cap ;)

 **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Pamplelune** **:** Oui je comprends ton point de vue. Ron est son ami, la déception est plus importante. Mais ça permet surtout à Harry de lui montrer que son jugement est peut-être altéré par ce qu'elle ressent éventuellement pour Drago... ;) Qui sait ! Peut-être que Ron va encore tout gâcher, comme d'habitude... Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui va te plaire.

 **Cecile :** Hey ! Disons qu'elle a suffisamment changé d'avis sur Drago pour avoir un jugement un peu altéré par d'éventuels sentiments ahah Pour le trio, oui, ça y est, j'ai décidé de les rabibocher ! Est-ce que ça va durer ? Suspens :D Merci pour ta review, voici la suite, j'espère que tu apprécieras.

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17**

 **14 AVRIL 2003**

Drago non plus n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revenir sur les sensations ressenties lundi lors de son rendez-vous avec Granger. En effet, sa semaine avait été suffisamment animée pour qu'il puisse penser à autre chose.

Le mardi, lui et d'autres prisonniers avaient été de corvée balayage de cour. Azkaban disposait d'une cour intérieure dans laquelle les détenus allaient une fois tous les deux jours pour s'aérer la tête. Comme il y avait eu quelques jours de grand vent, ils avaient dû tout balayer. Chose qui aurait pris environ deux secondes à faire avec une baguette, mais cela aurait été trop beau que de croire qu'on leur facilitait la vie ici.

Le mercredi, Pansy lui avait rendu visite et elle était restée deux bonnes heures. Elle revenait d'un séjour à Amsterdam et elle avait raconté à Drago en long, en large et en travers sa partie de jambes en l'air avec un néerlandais dénommé Henk. Bien qu'il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, le blond l'avait laissée parler avec entrain, s'imaginant lui aussi trouver sa version féminine de Henk dont il pourrait parler avec autant de passion.

Le jeudi, il l'avait passé à bouquiner dans sa cellule. Il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque quelques livres sur les potions en attendant que Granger lui en amène d'autres. Il était pressé de lire quelque chose de plus complet et intéressant que les bouquins de la prison. Il n'avait appris que très peu de choses dans ceux-là mais ils avaient au moins le mérite de lui faire penser à autre chose.

Le vendredi, une troupe de théâtre était venue leur jouer une pièce française moldue d'un gars appelé Molière. Ce n'était pas bien folichon mais Drago devait reconnaître avoir ri quelques fois. Ils avaient droit à ce genre d'animation une fois par mois environ et personne ne crachait sur un peu de distraction, aussi futile soit-elle.

Le samedi, c'était sa mère qui lui avait rendu visite. Elle lui avait confié avoir commencé les travaux de rénovation du Manoir Malefoy. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé qu'il serait mieux d'apporter quelques modifications à la demeure pour la rendre plus chaleureuse et aussi, et surtout, les travaux permettraient d'exorciser un peu toutes les mauvaises ondes qui baignaient dans ce Manoir.

Le dimanche passa lentement, en revanche. Lorsque le lundi arriva, il fut presque content de voir Granger dans la salle des parloirs physiques. Ils avaient désormais complètement mis de côté les hygiaphones.

\- Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur, dit-il en s'asseyant.

\- J'ai passé un bon week-end, ça aide.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Hum. Nous avons fêté l'anniversaire de Teddy, il a eu cinq ans. On était tous réunis chez nous et figure-toi que même Ron était là.

\- La belette ? Vous vous êtes entretués et c'est ça qui te met de bonne humeur ? Dis-moi que tu lui as mis le même coup qu'à moi en troisième année !

Faire preuve d'autodérision alors que le geste de Granger faisait encore souffrir son égo, tant d'années après, relevait d'une grande preuve de maturité pour Drago.

\- Au contraire, répliqua-t-elle en pouffa. On s'est expliqués. Je ne dis pas que tout est rentré dans l'ordre mais le temps fera son œuvre.

Drago sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge avant de tomber sur son ventre. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait balancé sur Weasley et ses mauvaises actions, voilà qu'ils se pardonnaient ? Satanés Gryffondor et leur sens démesuré de l'amitié. Drago, lui, en bon Serpentard, n'aurait jamais pardonné à un ami de lui tourner le dos.

\- C'est cool, mentit Drago. Ton pote devait te manquer. Après tout, Granger et Potter sans Weasley, c'est un peu comme deux batteurs sans cognard.

\- La métaphore est… originale.

\- Mais tellement bien pensée, tu ne trouves pas ?

La boule dans le ventre de Drago sembla s'estomper en voyant le sourire de Granger s'élargir. Il n'avait jamais remarqué, ou pris le temps de remarquer, qu'elle avait plutôt un joli sourire. Et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y accorder.

\- Dis-moi, toi qui le vois plus souvent que moi, as-tu des nouvelles de Théodore ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je le vois qu'il me parle. En fait, il ne m'a pas vraiment parlé depuis que… Par Salazar !

Drago se tapa le front du plat de la main. Il avait complètement oublié de parler à Granger de la situation de monsieur balai-dans-le-cul. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si son esprit était encombré en ce moment. En face de lui, la jeune femme fronçait les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que Salazar a à voir là-dedans ? se moqua-t-elle.

\- Il y a quelques temps, Nott m'a parlé de sa situation en me demandant si je pouvais y faire quelque chose. J'ai poliment refusé en lui disant que dehors j'aurais d'autres choses à foutre, genre redorer mon nom à moi, plutôt que m'occuper du sien. Mais il m'a tellement fait pitié avec son regard de croup battu que je lui ai dit que je t'en parlerais. Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai oublié.

\- Les pertes de mémoire ça ne devrait pas arriver à ton âge.

\- La situation de Théodore balai-dans-le-cul passe en dernière position dans la liste de mes préoccupations.

\- Quel est son problème ?

Drago lui raconta brièvement ce que Théodore lui avait dit, à savoir qu'il voulait que sa situation soit de nouveau analysée afin qu'il puisse sortir au lieu de mourir à Azkaban.

\- Et j'ai conclu en lui disant qu'avec ta fâcheuse tendance à vouloir sauver tout le monde comme tu le faisais avec les elfes de maison, tu devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose.

\- Tu sais que tu viens de te comparer à un elfe, du coup ?

\- Moi ça ne compte pas, on a dit que je n'étais pas ta nouvelle cause perdue. Bref. Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui ?

\- Hum, ça me paraît compliqué, dit-elle tout en se grattant la racine des cheveux. Théodore a pris la place de son père qui avait écopé d'une peine à perpétuité. En essayant de le faire sortir, ça serait remettre en cause la décision du Magenmagot.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les décisions du Magenmagot ne sont pas toujours très justes. Nott sénior était peut-être un mangemort, mais pas des plus virulents.

\- Oui mais les mangemorts ont tous pris la prison à perpétuité, sauf toi qui as vu ta peine réduite grâce au témoignage de Harry.

\- Merci de me rappeler que j'ai une dette envers Saint Potter, grinça Drago.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Je vais essayer de me renseigner, tu pourras le dire à Théodore. Par contre, j'ai appris qui était son avocat et il devrait en changer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on lui en a assigné un commis d'office et qu'il a la capacité de réflexion d'une petite cuillère.

Drago éclata de rire.

\- Hermione Granger dit du mal de ses collègues, on aura tout vu !

\- Tu dirais la même chose si tu connaissais Artemius Lockwood. Il est devenu avocat par un malheureux concours de circonstances et il est tellement incompétent ! Tout le monde en a conscience d'ailleurs. Il a été attribué à Théodore car comme il est en prison à perpétuité, il n'aura pas besoin de travailler énormément.

\- Et tu crois qu'il peut changer d'avocat ?

\- Il peut en faire la demande par écrit. Dis-lui de m'adresser directement le courrier comme ça je le placerai en haut de la pile.

Drago hocha la tête. En s'avançant auprès de Théodore, il ne s'était pas beaucoup trompé. Il savait qu'avec sa grandeur d'âme, Granger ferait son possible pour l'aider.

\- Je lui dirai. Merci pour lui en tout cas.

\- C'est normal.

\- Et me concernant, parce que le sujet Théodore Nott est beaucoup moins passionnant que Drago Malefoy, on en est où ?

C'était bien sympa de parler de Nott mais il avait une réinsertion à assurer. Granger ne releva pas son excès de prétention et sortit de son sac quelques livres. Drago écarquilla les yeux. Elle lui avait apporté la collection complète de Breuvages à travers les âges ainsi que d'autres livres qui, s'il en croyait la couverture brillante, étaient flambants neufs.

\- Je t'ai apporté ça, annonça-t-elle. La collection de Breuvages à travers les âges a été rééditée avec beaucoup de modifications. Pour les autres livres, ce sont ceux recommandés par ta Formation. Je les ai contactés et ils m'ont transmis une liste. Tu as de quoi faire.

Granger sourit timidement, comme gênée par la démarche qu'elle avait effectuée. De son côté, Drago souriait plus franchement, pourtant sans rien dire. Il était touché. Granger allait au-delà de son boulot. Elle n'était pas du tout obligée de faire cela mais elle l'avait fait, dans sa grandeur d'âme si caractéristique.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée.

\- Non mais ça me fait plaisir. J'ai envie que tu réussisses alors il faut mettre toutes les chances de ton côté.

\- Je pense qu'avec ça, je vais y arriver, dit-il en faisant glisser jusqu'à lui un livre à la couverture mauve qu'il feuilleta brièvement.

\- Tu auras tout l'été pour bouquiner mais je me suis dit que tu aimerais commencer maintenant. Ça te changera un peu de ton quotidien.

Les pommettes de Granger se teintèrent de rouge et Drago s'en amusa silencieusement.

\- Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je vais dire mais… merci de prendre soin de moi comme ça.

L'aveu de Drago eut pour effet de faire rougir encore plus les joues de son vis-à-vis. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le poussait à être si honnête, mais il voulait que Granger ait conscience qu'elle lui apportait beaucoup. Il y a quelques temps en arrière il aurait râlé de devoir dépendre ainsi de quelqu'un, mais il avait fait un travail sur lui-même suffisamment important pour qu'il reconnaisse avoir besoin de cette aide. Cependant, si n'importe quel employé du Ministère se serait contenté du strict minimum à son égard, il avait de la chance d'avoir Granger.

\- Je t'en prie, c'est… enfin, tu vois, c'est… bafouilla-t-elle, ses yeux dans les siens. Ça me plaît de t'aider. J'ai l'impression d'être réellement utile.

\- Tu aides à la réinsertion d'un mangemort, tu parles d'une gloire.

\- Ancien mangemort, le corrigea Granger.

\- Ah oui ?

Drago tira sur sa manche pour dévoiler la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Malgré les années, le tatouage ne s'était pour autant pas estompé.

\- Tu trouves que le temps a eu de l'effet là-dessus ? Je serai toujours un mangemort, Granger, aux yeux de tout le monde.

\- Pas aux miens ! répondit-elle vivement, ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

La spontanéité de sa réponse désarçonna légèrement Drago.

\- D'ici quelques semaines tu auras payé ta dette, reprit-elle. Peut-être qu'aux yeux des cons dehors tu seras toujours un mangemort, mais pas aux miens, ni à ceux des sorciers ayant un minimum de jugeote, de recul et de tolérance.

Drago haussa nonchalamment les épaules, amorçant un mouvement pour baisser sa manche mais son geste fut avortée par la main de Granger qui venait de se poser sur la Marque. Le blond bloqua un peu sur cette petite main posée sur cette monstruosité sur son avant-bras avant de la regarder, elle. Elle avait une telle force dans le regard, quelque chose de presque sauvage. Personne n'avait jamais osé toucher sa Marque, Granger était la première à s'y risquer et il devait avouer que la sensation que ça lui procurait était étrange. Il sentit des fourmillements dans tout son corps et une légère chaleur s'emparer de ses joues et ses oreilles.

\- Cette Marque ne te définit pas du tout. Je suis fière de t'aider, ancien mangemort ou non, qu'importe ce que les gens peuvent en penser.

Il aurait voulu répondre, pour ne pas passer pour un crétin, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Ce quelque chose, c'étaient les doigts de Granger qui caressaient sa peau marquée. Elle avait toujours son regard noyé dans le sien et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle papillonna des yeux, comme si elle se reconnectait au monde réel, et rangea sa main sous la table.

\- Bien, hum, toussota-t-elle. Tu as besoin de quelque chose pour la semaine prochaine ?

\- Pas que je sache, non.

\- D'accord. J'ai pensé à quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'aborder maintenant, il faut que j'y aille. C'est ma reprise aujourd'hui, je vais avoir une tonne de travail.

\- Ta reprise ? s'intéressa Drago.

Granger hocha la tête.

\- Oui, j'étais en vacances la semaine passée. Je ne me suis absentée qu'une semaine mais je sais par expérience que les dossiers se seront amoncelés sur mon bureau sans que personne n'ai pris la peine d'y toucher pour m'aider.

\- Si tu ne t'entoures que d'incapables aussi…, railla-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas suffisamment haut placée pour choisir mes collègues, tu sais ?

\- Je te taquine. Visiblement, ça fonctionne pas trop mal.

La jeune femme ferma brièvement les yeux, secouant la tête d'exaspération. Décidément, il adorait l'embêter et, surtout, la voir réagir à ses taquineries. C'était assez grisant. Cependant, une question lui vint en tête.

\- C'est donc pour ça que lorsque tu es venue lundi dernier, tu ne portais pas la robe du Ministère ?

\- Tout à fait, oui, répondit-elle, son visage laissant clairement sous-entendre qu'elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Et tu es venue quand même ?

\- Je n'allais quand même pas t'envoyer une lettre pour te dire que j'étais en congés et que je ne viendrais pas ! Je ne suis pas partie en vacances, je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas venir.

\- Je constate seulement que tu aimes tellement être ici avec moi que tu viens même pendant tes vacances. Je dois sacrément encombrer ton esprit !

Alors qu'il souriait avec un air un tantinet provocateur, enfoncé dans sa chaise et les mains jointes derrière sa tête, Granger rougit à nouveau.

\- Harry et toi vous êtes pareils !

Le sourire de Drago s'évanouit pour laisser place à une grimace.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me blesser plus qu'en disant que je ressemble au balafré.

\- Arrête un peu avec ce surnom, c'est méchant. Ce que je veux dire c'est que Harry dit qu'il a l'impression que tu vis avec nous tant je parle de toi et toi, tu ne fais que confirmer ce qu'il pense en disant que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de venir te voir !

\- Ne t'énerve pas, Granger. C'est plutôt flatteur de savoir que tu penses souvent à moi.

De plus en plus gênée par la situation, la jeune femme se mit à fuir son regard tout en rangeant à la va-vite - et maladroitement - ses affaires, sauf les livres qu'elle lui laissait.

\- À lundi, Granger.

\- C'est ça, à lundi.

Granger quitta rapidement la pièce et Drago resta assis quelques secondes, malgré le gardien derrière qui lui hurlait de « lever son cul de cette putain de chaise ». S'il avait un peu de mal à accepter, même pour lui-même, que certains gestes de Granger à son égard le rendaient bizarre, il était ravi de constater la réciprocité de la chose. Alors qu'il avait tenté quelques mots légèrement séducteurs en se disant flatté qu'elle pense à lui, elle avait paniquée comme une adolescente. Fier de lui, son sourire en témoignant, il rejoignit sa cellule en s'affirmant qu'il avait hâte d'être lundi.

* * *

 **C'est pas trop tôt,** Drago s'est enfin souvenu qu'il avait un engagement à tenir envers Théo, ah ah !

 **Je trouve qu'on passe un cap entre nos deux tourtereaux, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?** Entre eux, je trouve que la **symbolique** de la **marque des ténèbres** est quelque chose d'important. Qu'Hermione la touche ainsi, ça montre qu'elle se fiche du passé et qu'elle passe outre. C'est fort... J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis.

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de Drago qui tente de flirter, aussi ?** Il s'amuse, le petit chat...

Je me languis de vous lire !

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Bonjouuuuur !**

 **Comment va ?** La forme, le sourire, les petits oiseaux qui chantent ? À l'heure où je vous écris ces lignes, **il fait 18 degrés chez moi et il y a du soleil** , autant dire qu'on en profite après toute la flotte qui est tombée (on a commencé à développer des gènes de batraciens, d'ailleurs)

Bref ! **Je suis super contente de vos retours sur le chapitre précédent.** J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira aussi, parce que moi... **je l'adore !** Il marque vraiment **LE** tournant dans l'histoire. Je suis un peu stressée mais je me languis de vous lire.

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre du point de vue d'Hermione. **Bonne lecture !**

Réponse à la review anonyme :

 **Pamplelune :** Ahah il reprend confiance alors il se laisse un peu aller à la séduction c'est vrai ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la symbolique de la marque et le fait qu'elle la touche ainsi. Drago dehors en homme libre ? Mais qui te dit qu'il va sortir ? (a) Je plaisante, je ne suis pas si méchante. Mon pauvre Théo incompris... Il reviendra, promis, tu pourras vérifier tes soupçons à son sujet ;) Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité sur cette histoire.

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 18**

 **21 AVRIL 2003**

Le lundi suivant, Hermione alla à Azkaban presque à reculons. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie de revoir Malefoy, surtout qu'elle devait lui parler de plein de choses, mais elle avait encore en tête ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la semaine précédente. En fait, ce qui était arrivé n'était pas dingue en soi, mais ce qui en découlait lui faisait un peu peur. En caressant ainsi sa marque elle avait agi spontanément, mais elle avait été stupide de penser que Malefoy ne sauterait pas sur l'occasion pour se payer sa tête. En plus, il s'était empressé de retourner les faits dans son sens et de dire qu'elle pensait souvent à lui.

Sauf qu'elle avait eu la semaine pour y réfléchir et qu'elle devait admettre que c'était vrai. Elle avait déjà reconnu qu'elle ne venait plus le voir seulement dans le cadre du travail mais parce qu'elle voulait réellement l'aider, mais maintenant, elle se rendait compte qu'elle prenait plaisir à être là-bas avec lui. Il était toujours si casse-pieds, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il était drôle et qu'elle pouvait parler sérieusement avec lui.

Et puis elle voulait croire qu'il n'était pas en reste. Il ne l'avait pas repoussée lorsqu'elle l'avait touché. Il l'avait remerciée de prendre soin de lui, ses yeux brillants d'impatience de lire ses nouveaux livres. Il avait été flatté de savoir qu'elle pensait à lui souvent. Et elle avait encore en mémoire la rage dans son geste lorsqu'il avait exhibé sa Marque des Ténèbres. Hermione avait été surprise que le tatouage soit encore si vif, même cinq ans après, même après la défaite de Voldemort. Elle imaginait combien cela devait être difficile pour Malefoy de se retrouver face à cette cicatrice du passé tous les jours. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs senti tellement en colère que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait caressé son bras. Pour l'apaiser et lui faire comprendre que cette Marque ne le représentait pas. Ou plus, du moins.

Elle n'avait volontairement pas parlé à Harry de cela car elle savait qu'il allait encore la taquiner, lui disant qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Malefoy maintenant. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si ses préjugés sur lui évoluaient ?

Hermione était donc passée au Ministère avant d'aller à Azkaban. C'était toujours le même gardien qui l'accueillait. Il s'appelait Alec Ewend, un cinquantenaire plutôt massif à qui on évitait de chercher des ennuis. Ses cheveux poivres et sels coupés à la brosse lui donnaient un air de militaire en mission. Cependant, au fil des semaines, Hermione et lui s'étaient liés d'amitié et la jeune femme appréciait beaucoup cet homme aux airs de brute épaisse mais qui cachait un grand cœur.

\- Bonjour Alec ! le salua-t-elle avec un large sourire.

\- Miss Granger ? s'étonna Alec, les sourcils froncés. Que faîtes-vous ici ?

\- Nous sommes lundi, je viens pour le rendez-vous avec monsieur Malefoy.

Le regard du gardien se fit encore plus surpris puis tout à coup gêné.

\- Vous... Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

\- Au courant de quoi ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Il est arrivé quelque chose à monsieur Malefoy ?

\- Eh bien... En réalité... Quelqu'un devait vous prévenir mais, hum, il semblerait que cela n'ait pas été fait...

Alec se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, son regard se posant partout ailleurs sauf sur Hermione. Cette dernière commençait à s'inquiéter encore plus, son cœur s'affolant dans sa poitrine.

\- Alec, s'il-vous-plaît, vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le ton un peu autoritaire de la jeune femme fit capituler le gardien. Après s'être assuré que personne ne les écoutait, Alec s'approcha d'Hermione et se baissa un peu pour chuchoter.

\- Il y a eu une échauffourée hier à l'heure du déjeuner. Ça a commencé par quelques remarques banales mais finalement, monsieur Malefoy a été pris à parti par d'autres détenus et ils en sont venus aux mains.

Hermione poussa un cri tout en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Les yeux exorbités, elle incitait Alec a continué son histoire.

\- À quatre contre un, vous pensez bien qu'il n'a rien pu faire, le pauvre garçon. Il a été emmené à l'infirmerie.

Sans qu'elle ne le contrôle, Hermione sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine, comme serré dans un étau. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'Alec lui disait. Connaissant le gabarit actuel de Malefoy, évidemment qu'il n'avait pas fait le poids.

\- Je voudrais le voir, Alec, s'il-vous-plaît.

Le gardien grimaça.

\- Je crains de ne rien pouvoir faire pour vous, miss Granger. Les visiteurs n'ont pas accès à l'infirmerie de la prison.

\- Ça tombe bien car je ne suis pas une visiteuse, mais une employée du Ministère de la Magie qui effectue un travail de réinsertion avec un détenu. Il me semble qu'il est de mon devoir de constater de l'état de santé de monsieur Malefoy.

Il n'y avait rien contre Alec, bien entendu, le pauvre ne faisait que son travail, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas repartir d'ici sans être allée voir Malefoy. Cela ne relevait pas de la conscience professionnelle, elle était vraiment inquiète de son état et elle avait peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.

Alec hocha la tête.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, attendez-moi ici.

Il quitta la pièce et Hermione prit le temps d'inspirer et expirer quelques fois, lentement, pour essayer de se calmer. La démarche était relativement compliquée puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Malefoy qui devait être blessé. Une haine qu'elle n'avait que rarement ressentie commençait à prendre place dans ses veines. Ah ils étaient beaux et valeureux, les détenus d'Azkaban. S'y mettre à quatre contre un seul, en plus en nette position d'infériorité vu le gabarit de Malefoy devenu relativement faible avec les années passées ici. Le courage était une vertu qui se perdait.

Alec s'absenta une dizaine de minutes seulement, mais Hermione eut l'impression que son attente avait duré des heures. Lorsqu'il revint, elle avait eu le temps de ronger neuf de ses ongles sur les dix.

\- Suivez-moi, miss Granger, l'invita-t-il avec un sourire.

Légèrement soulagée, Hermione emboîta le pas d'Alec et le suivit à travers les couloirs de la prison. Le gardien s'arrêta devant la porte de l'infirmerie et l'invita à déposer sa baguette et ses effets personnels dans une boîte, ce qu'elle fit. Il l'autorisa ensuite à entrer.

La jeune femme oublia pendant quelques secondes qu'elle était dans une prison. La pièce était lumineuse et baignée d'une chaleur qui enveloppa Hermione à peine eut-elle mis un pied à l'intérieur. Il y régnait une odeur agréable et seuls les mouvements de balancier de l'horloge de parquet se faisaient entendre. Les lits étaient tous entourés de rideaux, pour préserver l'intimité des patients.

\- Excusez-moi, dit Hermione à l'attention d'une infirmière. Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger, je travaille au Ministère de la Magie. Je viens voir monsieur Malefoy.

La femme en blouse blanche ne posa pas plus de questions, consciente que si Hermione était là c'était qu'elle en avait le droit et qu'elle n'était pas arrivée par erreur ou par hasard. Elle la conduisit vers le fond de la pièce et lui indiqua le lit occupé par Malefoy.

Timidement, Hermione tira le rideau et se figea sur place. Malefoy était allongé dans un lit, le teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et il semblait dormir. Il avait le visage tuméfié, la lèvre entaillée, ainsi qu'un hématome plutôt conséquent sur le front. Des tâches de sang maculaient le blond de ses cheveux tirés en arrière. Il était couvert jusqu'au torse, elle ne voyait que ses épaules dont une était tenue en écharpe.

Son estomac était contractée tant cette image si fragile que renvoyait Malefoy la rendait triste. Elle serra les dents pour éviter de pleurer et s'approcha doucement. Elle tira une chaise près du lit, s'y assit et se mordit intensément la lèvre inférieure. Endormi ainsi, il avait l'air si apaisé, son torse se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration.

\- Tu sais Malefoy, il y a d'autres manières moins radicales d'attirer l'attention sur soi...

La jeune femme eut un léger rire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui parlait, il était endormi, mais ce silence autour d'eux était un peu angoissant.

\- Ou peut-être que tu voulais attirer mon attention, qui sait ? En tout cas c'est réussi, je suis là.

Du regard, elle avisa la main droite de Malefoy qui était posée à plat contre le lit. Elle en glissa une des siennes dessous et posa l'autre dessus, enfermant la main du jeune homme entre les siennes.

\- Je suis sûre que tu ne dors pas vraiment. Tu fais semblant et tu attends le moment opportun pour te foutre de moi. Je finis par te connaître.

Elle se trouvait vraiment ridicule à parler dans le vide ainsi, mais étrangement, en le sachant endormi, tout était beaucoup plus simple.

\- Je ne sais pas qui t'a fait ça, mais jouer les caïds à quatre contre un ce n'était pas une preuve de force bien au contraire, c'est une preuve de lâcheté.

Le silence oppressant s'installa encore jusqu'à ce que Malefoy ne bouge légèrement. Son geste dut lui faire mal puisqu'il grimaça et geignit faiblement. Sans penser à lâcher sa main, Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et finit par croiser deux yeux gris qui avaient définitivement perdu de leur éclat.

\- Granger ? grogna-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

\- Chuut. Repose-toi, ce n'est pas la peine de faire des efforts inutiles.

Malefoy ferma les yeux tout en redressant la tête. Une grimace de douleur tordit son visage et il soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- On est lundi. Je prends mon travail tellement à cœur que je suis venue le faire jusqu'ici. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on rate une séance parce que monsieur est blessé.

L'ironie parvint jusqu'à lui puisqu'il eut un petit rire, ses yeux toujours clos. Hermione remarqua qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de retirer sa main d'entre les siennes. De son côté, elle sentait sa peau fraîche se réchauffer à son contact.

\- Drago Malefoy avait déjà perdu de sa superbe, là c'est encore pire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vois que tu as appris l'auto-dérision, se moqua gentiment Hermione.

\- Il ne me reste pas grand-chose d'autre.

\- Tu es toujours toi. Ça, personne ne te l'enlèvera.

\- Être moi, c'est justement la raison pour laquelle je me retrouve ici.

Malefoy grimaça en essayant de se redresser, si bien qu'il abandonna rapidement la tentative.

\- Reste couché, ne fais pas d'efforts inutiles, lui conseilla-t-elle. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- De ma dignité, s'il-te-plaît.

Le ton employé était suffisamment léger pour qu'Hermione se permette de sourire.

\- Là je ne peux rien faire pour toi, malheureusement. Mais si je peux faire autre chose, n'hésite pas.

Un très léger hochement de tête de sa part suffit à lui faire comprendre que la proposition était bienvenue et accueillie.

\- Tu veux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ou pas ? lui demanda-t-elle, craintive.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur qu'il dise non, après tout il avait tout à fait le droit de vouloir garder cela pour lui. Non, elle craignait qu'il ne se sente offensé d'une invasion dans sa vie privée et dans quelque chose qui le touchait.

\- Depuis que je suis ici, personne ne m'adresse vraiment la parole. Bon, il faut dire aussi que je ne parle à personne, mais c'est une autre histoire. Les seules fois où quelqu'un me parle, c'est pour m'insulter, me traiter de mangemort, de psychopathe ou d'assassin. Et encore, ce que je te dis, ce ne sont que les gentils mots.

Malefoy ne la regardait pas. Tantôt ses yeux étaient fermés, tantôt il fixait le plafond. Sa main toujours entre celles d'Hermione ne bougeait pas. La jeune femme voulait croire qu'il était rassuré par ce contact.

\- La plupart du temps ils ne me calculent pas ou alors lorsqu'ils le font c'est dans le dos des gardiens bien sûr.

Du pouce, Hermione se mit à caresser doucement le dos de la main du jeune homme. Il baissa les yeux dessus et lorsqu'elle entama un mouvement pour lâcher sa main, craignant de le gêner, elle l'entendit murmurer :

\- Continue.

La demande pouvait sonner comme un ordre, mais Hermione ne l'interpréta pas ainsi. À ses oreilles cela sonnait presque comme une supplique. Alors elle reprit ses caresses, l'encourageant à se confier encore. Les confessions n'étaient pas chose commune pour lui, elle le savait.

\- Le dimanche, les repas sont un peu plus détendus que d'habitude, une espèce d'illusion qu'on nous vend comme si on n'était pas enfermé dans une souricière. Habituellement, lorsque le ton monte plus qu'ils ne l'autorisent, les gardiens interviennent. Là, ils n'ont pas pu intervenir à temps.

Hermione se mordait la langue. Les battements effrénés de son cœur témoignaient de son anxiété quant à la suite de son récit.

\- Il a commencé par me mettre une claque derrière la tête. Humiliant, mais ma force de caractère m'a permis de passer outre. D'habitude je ne réponds pas à leurs attaques. Seulement là, ce n'est pas qu'à moi qu'ils s'en sont pris. Le gars a clamé haut et fort, à tout le réfectoire, que ma « chienne de mère » avait engendré un « fils de pute ». Qu'on s'en prenne à moi ça m'est égal, mais je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à ma mère sans raison. Alors la violence n'est pas la réponse à tout mais j'ai répliqué.

Hermione grimaça. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Narcissa Malefoy mais elle ne méritait pas d'être ainsi traitée, Malefoy non plus. Elle comprenait qu'il ai voulu sauver l'honneur de sa mère et le peu de respect qui restait accroché à leur famille.

\- Mais tu m'as vu. Je dois faire cinquante kilos maintenant. Face à ces types qui font deux fois ma taille, trois fois mon poids, qui ont un cerveau pour quatre, le quotient intellectuel d'une poêle à frire et qui ne sont bons qu'à cogner sans réfléchir, j'étais ridicule. Alors j'ai cessé de riposter jusqu'à ce que les gardiens interviennent, avant que je ne sois réduit à l'état de pudding.

Malefoy avait beau être sarcastique dans sa manière de parler, Hermione savait qu'il était brisé, le ton de sa voix et son regard vide ne laissaient aucun doute à ce sujet. Elle sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes et sa vue devenir trouble. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle cligna des yeux pour chasser le liquide lacrymal.

\- Vivement que tu sortes de là…, souffla Hermione. Que t'a dit l'infirmière sur ton état ?

\- J'ai échappé de peu à la commotion cérébrale. Mon épaule est luxée et quelques côtes sont cassées. Après, ce ne sont que des hématomes et des contusions, elles ont fait le nécessaire, ça sera guéri d'ici demain.

Légèrement rassurée et contente qu'il n'ait pas à rester trop longtemps ici, Hermione lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

\- Si jamais lundi prochain tu ne te sens pas d'attaque pour notre rendez-vous, tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un hibou, on s'arrangera. Ce n'est pas important, le principal reste ta santé.

\- Ta bonté te perdra, Granger.

\- Tu ne mérites rien de ce qui t'arrive. Est-ce que tu connais les noms des brutes qui t'ont fait ça ?

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas une balance. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, les frapper de tes petits poings fragiles ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Donne-moi leur nom, je ferai le nécessaire.

Apparemment peu enclin à lui tenir tête longtemps, Malefoy lui donna les noms de ses quatre agresseurs.

\- Quoi que tu fasses, fais en sorte de le faire correctement, conseilla Malefoy. S'il leur arrive quelque chose, ils sauront que je les ai balancés. Et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de refaire un séjour ici, bien que l'infirmière qui s'occupe de moi soit très jolie.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Au fond, il n'avait pas tort, il fallait qu'elle fasse attention s'il ne voulait pas que cela lui retombe dessus à nouveau. Elle ferait ce qu'il faut et en temps voulu pour ne pas lui causer d'ennui et le laisserait régler ça ensuite, seul.

Après avoir jeté un œil à sa montre, elle regarda Malefoy.

\- Je vais devoir y aller. Ça va aller ?

\- Je vais survivre, si c'est la question que tu te poses.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais je fais quand même attention à toi.

\- Quand je dis que tu prends soin de moi, c'est valable pour tout, pas que pour le projet.

\- Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai laissé tomber le projet, Drago.

Visiblement, Malefoy fut aussi surpris qu'elle qu'elle utilise son prénom mais il n'en dit rien, se contentant de la fixer avec un sourire qui ne cachait aucune émotion négative. De son côté, son aveu impromptu avait au moins le mérite d'être clair.

Maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu ainsi, qu'elle avait indirectement avoué que quelque chose l'attirait vers lui et qu'il l'avait presque suppliée de continuer ses caresses sur lui, Hermione sentait que quelque chose d'indescriptible et de spécial se développait entre eux. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il aille mieux et pour raviver la flamme dans ce regard devenu si triste.

* * *

 ***attend les reviews avec un grand sourire***

 **Ouais, je sais, je n'ai pas été sympa avec Drago mais c'est pour la bonne cause...** Mine de rien, comme je vous ai dit, ça va marquer **LE tournant de l'histoire et de leur relation** , vous verrez.

Ce n'est pas rien tout de même ! Elle est tendre avec lui, il est réceptif, **elle l'appelle même par son prénom.** J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **À mercredi,** ou à tout de suite sur la **Charmione** pour celleux qui la lisent :D

 **Du love pour vous !**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Hellooo !**

Comment ça va par ici ? Moi ça va pas mal, le dernier chapitre vous a beaucoup plu donc **je suis trop contente** ! L'air de rien, comme vous l'avez constaté, c'est un tournant dans leur relation. **Attendez-vous à ce qu'à partir de maintenant, ils passent la seconde :p**

Au menu cette semaine, **Drago** , un tout petit peu **Hermione** , **Narcissa** , **Théo** et même **Pansy.** **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Leaaa :** La suite, la voici, la voilà ! J'espère que tu apprécieras :)

 **Pamplelune :** Eh oui parce qu'on connaît le côté fonceur des Gryffondor... ah ah ! Effectivement, il y a de moins en moins de barrières, elles tombent au fil des semaines sans qu'ils s'en rendent forcément compte. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre. Merci pour ta review !

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 19**

 **25 AVRIL 2003**

Depuis mardi, Drago avait été autorisé à regagner sa cellule. Non pas qu'il en était particulièrement heureux et que sa cage à lapin lui avait manquée, mais cela voulait dire que ses blessures étaient guéries. Ses côtes ne le faisaient plus trop souffrir, son épaule était remise dans son champ, son œil était revenu à la normale, seuls les hématomes étaient encore visibles.

La seule chose que le jeune homme craignait était de remettre les pieds dans le réfectoire ou autres parties communes. Il n'avait pas peur de se faire à nouveau taper dessus, il savait que, malheureusement, maintenant que c'était arrivé une fois, les gardiens allaient redoubler de vigilance. Non, il craignait de ne pas réussir à faire face à ses agresseurs. Il avait été tellement humilié qu'il doutait de sa propre capacité à garder la tête haute. La seule flamme de dignité qui brûlait en lui était animée par Granger. Elle avait été si prévenante envers lui qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se morfondre. Et puis un Malefoy ne s'apitoie pas sur son sort. Il s'autorise à le penser, mais pas à le montrer.

En parlant de Granger, ça, il avait encore un peu de mal à se l'admettre, mais il avait grandement apprécié sa présence à ses côtés. Il se sentait seul depuis tellement d'années que sa simple présence lui donnait l'impression de revivre un peu. Et puis il fallait bien qu'il s'avoue ne pas avoir été insensible à ses caresses. Il ne savait pas si elle l'avait fait consciemment ou pas, mais il avait refusé qu'elle arrête, ses gestes le calmant perceptiblement. La preuve en était, lorsque la malheureuse s'était stoppée, il l'avait presque suppliée de continuer. C'était comme subitement manquer d'air.

En temps normal, il aurait refusé de se montrer si faible devant elle. Mais depuis le mois de janvier, il s'était passé tellement de choses qu'il s'autorisait à se dévoiler. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.

Ce matin, Drago se leva avec un mélange de nervosité et d'impatience. L'impatience s'expliquant car sa mère lui rendait visite, la nervosité parce qu'elle allait voir les hématomes et qu'il devait trouver une justification qui tenait la route. Il ne tenait pas à lui dire qu'il s'était fait taper dessus. Il avait encore un peu de dignité et de fierté à conserver.

Lors du petit-déjeuner il se fit tout petit, dans un coin de la pièce. Il entendit chuchoter sur son passage, mais rien de plus que d'habitude. Son regard croisa celui d'une des armoires à glace responsable de son agression et les gardiens avaient dû lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer puisque ses yeux étaient aussi vides que le cerveau de Goyle.

Après sa douche, il rejoignit la salle des parloirs, sa mère n'ayant pas encore reçu de réponse à sa demande de parloir physique. A sa grande surprise, Granger se trouvait du côté des visiteurs, dans le second parloir. L'espace d'un instant il se demanda s'il n'avait pas perdu toute notion du temps. Devant son regard inquisiteur, Granger se décala pour attraper le combiné du parloir où il était.

\- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça va. Je suis tombé dans une faille spatio-temporelle ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Granger avec un petit rire. Je viens voir Théodore.

\- Nott ? releva Drago en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu en connais beaucoup ? Oui, Nott. J'ai parlé de son cas au Ministère, il y a un avocat qui veut bien reprendre son dossier. Mais il y a certaines conditions dont je dois discuter avec lui avant.

\- Et ton avocat sauveur des causes perdues il ne pouvait pas se déplacer tout seul comme un grand ?

\- J'ai préféré venir avant pour lui confier un dossier correct et qu'ils puissent commencer à travailler directement sans perdre de temps.

\- Tu facilites drôlement la tâche de Nott.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange. A part si …

Un sourire mutin se dessina sur les lèvres de Granger.

\- A part si ?

\- A part si tu es jaloux que je vienne pour lui et non pour toi.

\- Jaloux ?! s'offusqua Drago d'une voix qu'il ne voulait pas si aiguë. Je te vois une fois par semaine, Granger, c'est déjà largement suffisant.

Pour qui elle se prenait, Miss-je-sais-tout, à le penser jaloux ? De Théodore balai-dans-le-cul, qui plus est. Non, il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'elle lui avait dit être là pour un autre que lui. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait dit travailler pour Théodore et non pas pour lui. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie qui enflait dans ses veines en cet instant, en comprenant que, forcément, il n'était pas le seul homme dans la vie de Granger.

Granger allait répondre mais elle fut interrompue par Narcissa Malefoy qui venait d'entrer. Drago s'empressa alors de la mettre en garde.

\- Pas un mot à ma mère concernant mon agression de dimanche, pigé ?

\- Elle va s'en rendre compte !

\- Tu verras alors toute l'étendue de mon talent dans l'art du mensonge. Mais maintenant bouge tes fesses au parloir d'à côté, ta nouvelle cause perdue ne va pas tarder.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et Granger leva les yeux au ciel, agacée, avant de migrer jusqu'au siège voisin.

Drago garda le combiné à l'oreille et sourit à sa mère qui venait de s'installer. Narcissa fronça les sourcils aussitôt eut-elle vu l'hématome sur le front de son fils. La panique tira ses traits.

\- Tu es blessé ?!

\- Ce n'est rien de grave, maman, c'est soigné.

Drago la rassura d'un sourire mais sa tentative fut vaine.

\- Comment as-tu fait ton compte, Drago ? Quelqu'un t'a frappé, c'est ça ? Je me doutais que cela finirait par arriver ! Tu es devenu si chétif et si fragile !

Mettant son égo blessé de côté, le jeune homme cogna doucement contre la vitre en plexiglas pour que sa mère le regarde.

\- Personne ne m'a frappé, mentit-il tout en jetant une œillade vers Granger qui semblait désapprouver sa démarche. Il y a eu une inondation dans les douches et j'ai bêtement glissé. L'infirmière m'a soigné, les hématomes ne vont pas tarder à disparaître.

Sa mère dut croire à son mensonge puisque son visage se détendit nettement. A côté, Granger venait d'accueillir Nott et n'accordait plus aucune attention à Drago et sa mère.

\- Je suis soulagée, souffla Narcissa. Tu n'imagines pas combien je suis inquiète pour toi.

\- Concentre-toi sur ton propre bien-être et oublie le mien. Je m'en suis sorti jusqu'ici, ce ne sont pas les deux derniers mois qui vont me faire peur.

\- Tes projets de réinsertion se passent toujours bien, d'ailleurs ?

Drago s'accorda un regard vers Granger mais elle était concentrée dans sa conversation avec Théodore.

\- Oui. Granger m'a donné quelques livres pour préparer ma rentrée alors je lis beaucoup.

La conversation dura encore quelques longues minutes durant lesquelles Drago insistait pour ne pas s'épancher uniquement sur sa situation à lui. Il préférait que sa mère lui parle de ses projets. C'est ainsi qu'elle lui confia avoir renoué avec sa sœur Andromeda.

\- Tu sais qu'elle a la garde de son petit-fils ?

\- Le fils de Nymphadora ? s'enquit Drago.

\- Oui, celui qu'elle a mis au monde juste avant la guerre. Elle et le père, Remus Lupin, sont morts alors elle s'en occupe. Tu ne devineras jamais qui est le parrain du petit Teddy et qui s'en occupe souvent.

\- Je le connais ?

\- Plutôt bien, oui. Vous étiez à Poudlard ensemble.

Drago mit toute sa capacité de réflexion en éveil et essaya de trouver des connexions logiques entre ses anciens camarades d'école et sa cousine Nymphadora. Dans ses souvenirs, Remus Lupin était proche de Potter, il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix avec sa cousine. Était-ce possible ?

\- Potter ?

\- Lui-même. Son père, James Potter, et Remus Lupin étaient très amis du temps de Poudlard. Remus a voulu que Harry Potter soit le parrain de Teddy.

\- Le pauvre gosse, je le plains.

\- Drago ! gronda Narcissa. Je te prierai d'être un peu plus reconnaissant envers lui. C'est quand même grâce à son témoignage que tu n'as pas pris la prison à perpétuité comme ton père.

Le jeune homme bougonna alors un instant pour exprimer son mécontentement. Il avait compris qu'il avait une dette envers Potter, ce n'était pas la peine de le lui répéter inlassablement. Un léger coup d'œil sur sa gauche lui permit de constater que Granger le fusillait du regard. Evidemment, lorsqu'il parlait mal de Potter elle entendait, mais quand il parlait d'elle en de bons termes concernant sa réinsertion, elle faisait la sourde oreille.

Malgré tout, il était content que sa mère renoue avec sa sœur. Andromeda ayant été reniée par sa famille pour avoir épousé un moldu, Narcissa avait à l'époque dut se plier aux volontés de ses parents. Désormais, elle ne voyait plus aucun obstacle à une réconciliation et sa sœur l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts. S'il en croyait son sourire et son visage lumineux, sa mère semblait ravie d'avoir repris contact avec elle. Et la voir heureuse suffisait à Drago pour être lui aussi heureux.

La mère et le fils échangèrent encore un moment avant que Narcissa ne doive s'en aller. Granger s'en alla quelques secondes après elle. Avant de passer la porte de sortie, elle prit quand même le temps de chercher à attraper son regard. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle lui offrit un sourire accompagné d'un signe de la main. Drago la vit articuler un " à lundi " auquel il répondit par un bref hochement de tête avec un sourire.

xxxxxxxxxx

Après le déjeuner, Drago participa à une activité de travaux manuels. Lui et les autres détenus devaient découper des animaux en papier qui serviraient de décoration dans l'aile médicale pour enfants de Sainte Mangouste ou assembler des figurines qui seraient animées plus tard. Le jeune homme s'agaçait à chaque fois de toutes ces activités. Ça l'occupait, certes, mais il ruminait car avec la magie, tout cela lui aurait pris beaucoup moins de temps.

Après avoir pris une pochette pleine à craquer, il s'installa à la même table que Nott qui était occupé à peindre les plumes d'une figurine d'occamy. Autant tailler le bout de gras avec lui, ça lui éviterait de penser.

\- Alors, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Granger ?

Théodore sursauta presque et regarda Drago d'un drôle d'air. D'accord, ce n'était pas habituel de sa part de lui parler spontanément et cordialement, mais ce n'était pas la peine de le regarder comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

\- Euh… Je… Ça… Enfin…

\- Tu bafouilles comme un vulgaire Poufsouffle, Nott.

\- Ça a été, avoua Théodore. Merci d'ailleurs, c'est toi qui lui en as parlé.

Drago balaya cela d'un geste futile de la main.

\- Je t'ai dit que je le ferai, donc je l'ai fait. J'ai un certain sens de l'honneur qui me pousse à respecter mes engagements.

\- C'est sympa. Du coup elle m'a dit que l'avocat qui m'avait été commis d'office était une vraie bouse de dragon dans le domaine. Elle en a parlé au Ministère et un avocat du nom de Timothy Jeyerkin accepte de reprendre mon dossier.

\- Et ce Jeyerkin ne pouvait pas venir lui-même ? Il envoie les autres faire son boulot ?

\- Hermione a gentiment accepté de s'occuper du passage de flambeau entre les deux avocats.

\- Hermione, répéta Drago avec une voix grinçante. Vous vous appelez par vos prénoms en plus.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tu dois être un des rares à encore parler d'elle comme si elle était ton ennemie.

\- L'appeler Granger fait que je la considère comme une ennemie ? On a dépassé ce stade elle et moi. Et puis s'appeler par nos noms de famille c'est plutôt une tradition établie entre nous depuis le début.

\- Alors de quoi tu te plains ?

\- Si elle perd du temps à s'occuper de toi et à mâcher le travail de ton avocat, elle en aura moins pour moi.

\- Tu n'as pas le monopole de la générosité d'Hermione, tu sais ?

La voix trop calme de Nott l'irritait. En plus, il avait le culot de ne pas le regarder et de fixer les ailes violettes de son occamy miniature, un petit sourire en coin étirant la commissure des lèvres. Ce gars-là prenait un peu trop la confiance.

\- Je sais et je n'ai jamais prétendu l'avoir, rétorqua froidement Drago.

\- Non parce qu'à t'entendre, on a l'impression que tu es jaloux de la voir œuvrer pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette histoire de jalousie ?! pesta Drago à voix un peu haute, se faisant réprimander par les gardiens.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas le premier à te le dire ? remarqua Théodore avec innocence.

\- Granger l'a fait avant toi, grommela Drago plus doucement.

\- Si nous sommes deux à le dire, ce n'est peut-être pas anodin…

Nott laissa sa phrase en suspens, permettant à Drago d'y réfléchir. Qu'une personne lui dise, d'accord, mais deux ? Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison en fin de compte. Peut-être que l'égoïsme en lui ne supportait pas que Granger puisse apporter de l'intérêt à un autre que lui.

En l'espace de deux heures, il eut le temps de découper les silhouettes de plusieurs gnomes, licornes, centaures, niffleurs, demiguises, augurey et autres fées que son esprit ne voulait pas se défaire de Granger. Lorsqu'elle était venue le voir à l'infirmerie, elle lui avait dit avoir des projets pour lui alors il avait hâte d'en prendre connaissance.

xxxxxxxxx

Une fois de retour dans sa cellule, Drago remarqua qu'on avait déposé son courrier sur son bureau. Il s'y installa et ouvrit la lettre de Pansy.

 _« Salut gueule d'_ _ange,_

 _Je sais, je t'avais dit que je viendrai te voir mais, pour ma défense, Blaise m'_ _a invit_ _ée en France alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. On a eu le temps de discuter et tu n'imagines pas à quel point il s'en veut d'avoir été si distant. Il aimerait que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous trois. Il sait que_ _ç_ _a ne sera pas simple mais il est déterminé. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait venir te voir à Azkaban avant le mois de juin, j'espère qu'il le fera._

 _Trêve de bavardages. Tu savais que les fran_ _ç_ _ais ne sont pas si mal-aimables qu'on le pense ? Blaise m'a fait découvrir Paris et je t'assure que les parisiens sont très sympas et moins coincés du cul que les londoniens. J'_ _ai ramen_ _é des bouteilles de vin dont tu me diras des nouvelles ! Je nous imagine déjà en boire une ensemble, vautrés dans l'herbe au fond du jardin du manoir, sous le saule. Comme quand on était ados et qu'on buvait du whisky pur feu en cachette de tes parents. Tu te souviens du savon que nous a passé Lucius quand il nous a pris en flagrant délit ? J'en suis encore traumatisé_ _e._

 _Comment va Granger la sauveuse des âmes en détresse ? Non pas que son bien-être m'importe, mais je sais que ce qu'elle fait est important pour toi. Je le sais,_ _ç_ _a se voit. Depuis qu'_ _elle t_ _'aide, tu es différent, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Je te sens plus serein._

 _Je viendrai bientôt te voir, promis. Prends soin de toi._

 _Pansy. »_

Les lettres de Pansy lui faisaient toujours autant de bien au moral. Sa façon d'écrire sans réfléchir ni prendre de gants. Apprendre que Blaise culpabilisait de la situation lui faisait plaisir. C'était de sa faute, après tout. Mais le temps avait fait son œuvre et Drago ne se sentait plus si rancunier envers lui. Il faudrait qu'ils s'expliquent, bien sûr, mais il n'était pas fermé à une réconciliation.

Et puis, bêtement, Drago avait souri à sa dernière phrase. Cela ne servait plus à rien de nier l'évidence si sa meilleure amie avait compris que la présence de Granger dans sa vie l'avait changé.

* * *

 **Comment ça Drago est jaloux ?** Si vous lui posez la question, il vous dira non (a).

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? **La nette jalousie de Drago, même s'il nie l'évidence** , **la visite de Narcissa,** **la discussion avec Théo, la lettre de Pansy ?**

J'ai hâte de vous lire. La semaine prochaine, **Harry fait son retour et, croyez-moi, il a une surprise pour vous ;)** Vous avez une idée de ce que ça pourrait être ?

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Bonjour les p'tits chats !**

J'espère que vous vous portez bien ? Ici, c'est la forme. Il fait un peu froid mais bon, c'est la période hein. Puis moi **j'adore ça** , mettre des gros pulls, boire des chocolats chauds, traîner sous la couette devant Netflix... :D

Bref ! **Merci pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent.** Vous êtes unanimes, Drago est **vraiment** jaloux... J'en ai parlé avec lui, il nie toujours ahah.

Au programme de ce chapitre : **le retour d'Harry, des sous-entendus et de l'avancée entre Drago et Hermione !**

Pas de reviews anonymes cette semaine alors je vous laisse à votre lecture !

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 20**

 **28 AVRIL 2003**

Un bruit sourd venant du salon réveilla Hermione en sursaut dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi. Un coup d'œil sur sa droite lui permit de voir qu'il était presque trois heures du matin. Croyant à un travers de son subconscient, elle se recoucha et essaya de se rendormir. Même pas une minute plus tard, un nouveau bruit se fit entendre. La peur commença à l'envahir, elle ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait être, mais c'était un bruit très net et de plus en plus proche.

\- Harry ? tenta-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un cri étouffé qui suffit à l'angoisser encore plus. Elle ravala sa salive, attrapa sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et sortit de sa chambre à pas de loup. Le stress s'empara totalement d'elle lorsqu'elle perçut distinctement des bruits venant du salon. Tenant sa baguette droit devant elle, tâtonnant un peu dans le noir, elle parvint au salon et distingua deux silhouettes.

\- _Lumos_ !

Le bout de sa baguette s'illumina pour éclairer la pièce et elle vit nettement les responsables de ce bruit qui l'angoissait. Harry, à moitié déshabillé, était plaqué contre le mur par un Dean à qui il manquait sa chemise et ses chaussures. Les deux hommes suspendirent leurs gestes et quand Hermione réalisa ce qu'elle venait de surprendre, elle cacha ses yeux à l'aide de ses mains.

\- Oh ! Je… Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas…

\- Hum, ce n'est rien Hermione, bredouilla Harry tout en repoussant Dean qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Je… Pardon ! Je retourne me coucher.

La jeune femme se précipita jusqu'à sa chambre, perdue entre la gêne, la honte et l'envie de rire malgré tout du cocasse de la situation. En entendant toquer à sa porte, elle l'ouvrit doucement et découvrit un Harry rouge de honte, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire et les yeux voilés par le désir.

\- Ne fais pas trop attendre Dean…, chuchota Hermione en cachant difficilement son envie de rire. Par contre, je t'en prie, n'oublie pas les sorts de silence.

Si tant était que ce soit possible, Harry rougit encore.

\- On ne voulait pas te réveiller, s'excusa Harry. Mais tu sais, pris dans la folie du truc… Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

\- J'aime quand tu ne réfléchis pas, lui dit-elle en ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux. File, je pense qu'il t'attend.

Harry l'embrassa précipitamment sur la joue avant de filer dans sa chambre. Le sourire qu'elle aperçut son visage avant qu'il ne referme la porte témoignait de son bonheur d'avoir enfin Dean pour lui.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione prenait son petit-déjeuner dans le silence de l'appartement. Elle buvait lentement son thé, la Gazette du Sorcier du jour flottant devant ses yeux. De l'autre côté de la table, un café chaud maintenu magiquement à température attendait Harry qui ne devrait pas tarder à se lever s'il ne voulait pas être en retard.

En entendant du bruit dans son dos et absorbée par sa lecture, Hermione lança un hasardeux :

\- Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ?

Sa voix, emplie de sous-entendus, n'échappa à personne, surtout pas à Dean.

\- Hum, ce n'est pas Harry, dit-il presque timidement.

Perdant sa concentration, le journal qui lévitait tomba et Hermione se tourna brusquement. C'était Dean qui venait de se lever et non Harry. Rougissante, elle se pinça les lèvres.

\- Oh, excuse-moi Dean ! Je… Je ne pensais pas que tu étais encore là. Enfin, pas que je me préoccupe des affaires d'Harry mais je pensais que… Enfin que tu n'étais pas… Bref, tu veux du café ?

Elle tendit la cafetière dans sa direction et le jeune homme accepta la proposition. Hermione remplit une tasse qu'elle lui donna en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

\- Merci, c'est sympa.

Dean s'installa à table et se servit en toast après qu'Hermione l'ait invité à le faire. Cette dernière n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Non pas qu'elle doutait du côté gentleman de Dean, loin de là, mais elle ne pensait pour autant pas le trouver ici ce matin, à partager le petit-déjeuner avec eux. Elle qui voulait soutirer des informations à Harry sur le pourquoi du comment allait devoir patienter jusqu'au soir pour avoir des réponses.

Harry arriva quelques minutes après. Hermione savait que sa timidité l'empêcherait d'embrasser Dean devant elle, mais elle remarqua malgré tout la discrète caresse qu'il lui donna dans le dos en passant derrière lui.

\- Bonjour Hermione. Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Comme un bébé !

\- Comme toutes les nuits quand tu sais que tu vas voir Malefoy le lendemain…

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! se défendit Hermione, un peu trop vivement pour être convaincante.

\- Sa réinsertion se passe bien ? s'enquit Dean.

\- Oui. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, Malefoy est très ouvert et pas si hermétique que ça aux changements. Ça a pris du temps mais il accepte mon aide.

\- Il n'est pas trop chiant ?

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est même le roi dans ce domaine, mais si Malefoy n'était pas casse-pieds, il ne serait pas Malefoy.

Aider Malefoy pour sa sortie de prison était un véritable challenge puisqu'il fallait dealer avec une personnalité et un caractère forts. Mais Hermione aimait qu'on lui tienne tête, qu'on lui lance des défis, donc elle aimait vraiment son petit côté casse-pieds.

xxxxxxxxxx

Comme d'habitude, Hermione arriva avant Malefoy dans la salle des parloirs physiques. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, elle le vit souriant et apparemment en forme, légèrement ragaillardi depuis son agression.

\- Tu as l'air en forme, constata-t-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait.

\- Ça ne va pas trop mal. En réalité, je me souviens que l'autre jour, à l'infirmerie, tu m'avais dit avoir des choses à me proposer du coup j'ai hâte.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit alors, tu n'étais pas si obnubilé par l'infirmière comme tu le sous-entendais.

\- Je n'étais obnubilé que par quelqu'un d'autre ce jour-là.

\- Tes agresseurs ? demanda naïvement Hermione.

Malefoy lui adressa un regard blasé.

\- Tu as l'air moins maligne que tu en as l'air. Tu es sûre que tu es la sorcière la plus brillante de ta génération ?

Hermione sentit ses oreilles chauffer malgré elle. Elle avait bien compris le sous-entendu de Malefoy mais pour ne pas paraître stupide au cas où elle se soit fourvoyée, elle avait suggéré autre chose.

\- Tu perds la tête, Malefoy.

\- Pas du tout. Tu crois que j'aurais laissé n'importe qui me caresser la main comme tu le faisais ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas.

\- Moi je te le dis. Non. J'ai un gros problème à ce niveau-là, je suis un peu un handicapé de la tendresse et je ne suis pas vraiment tactile. Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche, si je veux de la tendresse, je fais le premier pas.

A l'entendre, Hermione se sentait un peu spéciale. Elle osait croire que s'il s'était laissé faire, c'était qu'il en avait envie.

Pour ne pas se laisser submerger par quelque chose qu'elle avait peur de ne pas contrôler, Hermione détacha à contrecœur ses yeux de ces deux orbes métalliques qui étaient pourtant plaisants à regarder, pour plutôt se concentrer sur ses parchemins.

\- Hum ! Je me disais que, peut-être, à ta sortie, tu aurais envie de faire des activités ?

\- A ma sortie je pense surtout voyager avec ma mère dans un premier temps et Pansy par la suite. Quand je serai libre, l'info va rapidement faire le tour du Royaume-Uni et j'aimerais que la nouvelle se tasse avant de me montrer.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Les gens ne vont pas bavasser sur ta libération.

\- Ah oui ? Un Malefoy à nouveau en liberté, tu penses que ça ne va pas jaser ?

\- Personne ne parle de vous en ce moment.

\- Oui, car les deux criminels de la famille sont derrière les barreaux. Granger, je sais ce que c'est que de créer des chuchotements sur son passage et étant la meilleure amie du Survivant, toi aussi tu sais ce que c'est. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va jaser.

Hermione sut au ton employé qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

\- Bien. Mais tu rentreras quand même en Angleterre au mois de septembre pour ta formation et, justement, la Formation Professionnelle des Maîtres des Potions propose un tas d'activités extra-scolaires, tu trouveras forcément ton bonheur.

Elle sortit un parchemin avec une liste d'activités et le fit glisser sous les yeux de Malefoy. Le jeune homme parcourut rapidement la liste et Hermione essaya de déceler une réaction, mais avec sa fichue manie de ne rien laisser paraître, elle n'arrivait pas à déduire grand-chose. Elle espérait vraiment que quelque chose trouve grâce à ses yeux.

\- Hum. Ils ont une équipe de Quidditch…

\- Oui et ils participent au championnat inter-écoles. Lorsque Harry était à l'école d'Aurors, il y a participé. Le niveau n'est pas exceptionnel mais je me souviens qu'il s'était bien amusé.

\- Je n'ai pas volé depuis très longtemps, je ne sais pas si j'aurais ma place.

\- D'ici la rentrée, tu auras le temps de reprendre le vol. Tu es un excellent attrapeur, Malefoy, ce genre de talent, ça ne se perd pas.

Le coin des lèvres du blond se souleva en un petit sourire fier.

\- Tu as une plume ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione lui en donna une et Malefoy griffonna une petite croix à côté de l'activité Quidditch.

\- J'ai vu qu'ils proposaient des cours de musique, dit Hermione. Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

\- Je joue du piano depuis que j'ai cinq ans et, sans me vanter, je joue plutôt très bien. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils aient quelque chose à m'apprendre.

\- Et toi, tu aurais quelque chose à m'apprendre ?

Malefoy leva subitement les yeux de son parchemin et l'interrogea du regard. Hermione tritura nerveusement ses doigts, soutenant malgré tout ses prunelles grises.

\- J'aime beaucoup la musique mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre. Peut-être que tu pourrais me donner des cours de piano ?

Le petit sourire fier du blond fit à nouveau son apparition.

\- D'abord tu proposes de m'emmener boire un verre dans un bar et ensuite tu veux des cours de piano ? Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, Granger, je penserai que tu cherches des excuses pour passer du temps avec moi une fois que je serai dehors.

\- Je ne cherche pas d'excuses ! Je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher derrière ça. Si je t'ai invité à boire un verre c'est parce que j'en ai envie. Et, que je sache, tu ne l'as pas refusé.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? C'est tentant de se voir en dehors de cette prison qui pue le rat crevé.

Hermione s'accorda alors sur son sourire, ravie de constater qu'il n'était vraiment pas opposé à l'idée de se voir dehors. Elle était prête à beaucoup de choses pour découvrir l'homme qu'il était lorsqu'il était libre.

\- Lorsque nous irons boire un verre à l'Imperium, nous pourrons discuter des cours de piano ?

\- Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien de plus stimulant qu'une relation professeur/élève ?

\- Malefoy ! s'offusqua Hermione, rougissant.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais fantasmé sur une personne d'autorité ? Un professeur, un patron…

\- Nous étions ensemble à l'école, Malefoy, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose sur quoi fantasmer. À part Lockhart, je l'avoue, mais sinon, entre Rogue, Binns, Flitwick ou Hagrid…

\- Hum, tu n'as pas tort. Même de mon côté c'était difficile.

\- Tu n'aimais pas le petit côté autoritaire de McGonagall ? le taquina-t-elle gentiment. Tu sais, cet air strict avec les lunettes…

Elle vit Malefoy grimacer de dégoût tandis qu'elle, elle s'esclaffait.

\- Merci pour les visions salaces, Granger !

\- Je t'en prie, j'espère que tu dormiras bien cette nuit en imaginant cela…

Il frissonna perceptiblement, probablement dégoûté par les images qu'elle venait de lui mettre en tête.

\- Du coup, pour te répondre, reprit-elle, j'ai peut-être fantasmé sur Lockhart à une époque mais c'est tout. Mais puisque tu en parles, tu dois être familier avec le sujet ?

\- Il se trouve que lorsque j'étais enfant, j'avais deux précepteurs. Un homme qui m'apprenait les bases de l'éducation, c'est-à-dire lire, écrire, compter ainsi que les bases de la magie pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un benêt en arrivant à Poudlard. Et puis il y avait une femme qui m'enseignait des matières plus créatives comme le piano, justement, ou le dessin. Elle s'appelait Camille Desrosiers, une française. Je pense que j'étais amoureux d'elle jusqu'à mes onze ans.

\- Lucius Malefoy s'est opposé à votre idylle ?

\- Il n'en savait rien mais, bizarrement, Camille était plutôt réfractaire à une relation avec un gosse qui avait la moitié de son âge.

\- Étonnant…, s'amusa Hermione. Tu l'as revue depuis ?

Malefoy secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je sais qu'elle vit en France maintenant et qu'elle a fondé une famille, à mon grand désespoir.

Il reprit sa plume ainsi que sa lecture du parchemin sous les yeux attendris d'Hermione. Elle s'imaginait Malefoy enfant, le regard empli d'amour pour une femme plus vieille que lui, désespérant de cet amour impossible entre eux.

\- Bon, à part le Quidditch, pas grand-chose me tente.

\- C'est déjà bien. Je te laisse la liste si tu veux, pour que tu puisses réfléchir encore. Tu me la rendras lorsque tu seras sûr de toi et à ce moment-là je t'inscrirai dans les activités.

Malefoy hocha la tête et plia le parchemin pour le ranger dans une poche de son uniforme de prisonnier.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, dit Hermione en commençant à se lever.

\- Attends deux secondes, Granger, l'interpella Malefoy en la retenant par le poignet. J'ai un truc à te demander. Vous, les Gryffondor, vous avez un sens de l'amitié qui m'échappe un peu et j'ai besoin de conseils.

\- De conseils ? releva Hermione, surprise.

\- Ouais, tu vas comprendre. Blaise Zabini, tu te souviens ? demanda-t-il avant de continuer suite à son hochement de tête affirmatif. Bon, et bien après la guerre il a réagi un peu comme ton Weasley. Il a suivi une formation d'avocat en France et depuis il bosse là-bas et il nous a un peu oubliés, Pansy et moi. Il ne m'a pas écrit une fois depuis que je suis ici et là, apparemment, il veut se racheter une conduite et venir me voir.

Hermione se sentit à la fois désorientée par la similarité de leurs histoires d'amitié et par le fait qu'il lui demande conseil, mais aussi peinée d'apprendre que des amis si proches s'étaient éloignés.

\- En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

Elle s'était rassise mais la main de Malefoy était restée près de son poignet. Aléatoirement il tapotait dessus de l'index, y dessinait des motifs abstraits. Ses gestes étaient inconscients mais Hermione ne le lui fit pas remarquer tant c'était plaisant de le voir lâcher prise.

\- Weasley a fait la même démarche que Blaise et tu as accepté de le pardonner. J'aimerais le faire, j'ai envie de mettre ma rancœur de côté, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il ne le mérite pas. Comment tu as fait pour aller au-delà de ça ? Au-delà de la peine qu'il t'a causée et de ta rancune.

\- J'étais très en colère contre Ron mais je crois qu'avec tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, l'amitié surpasse tout cela. Et puis Ron est comme ça, c'est une tête de mule, il fait ses propres expériences et ensuite il fait marche arrière.

\- C'est simplement votre amitié qui t'a permis de le pardonner ?

\- Oui et parce que je ne suis pas très rancunière. Je sais baisser ma garde quand la personne en face le mérite et fait des efforts.

Faisant volontairement écho à leur propre relation actuelle, elle espérait que Malefoy comprenne.

\- Je pense que Blaise et toi avez vécu des choses fortes ? supposa-t-elle.

\- Assez oui.

\- Alors sers-toi de ça pour lui pardonner. Il t'a pardonné tes erreurs, non ?

Hermione sut qu'elle avait touché quelque chose si elle en croyait l'expression du visage de Malefoy et ses gestes vagues sur son poignet qu'il avait suspendu.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es plus maligne que tu en as l'air.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien si c'était moi le cerveau du groupe.

\- Tu t'entends parler ?

\- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle avec, malgré tout, un rire. Venant de l'incarnation même de la prétention, je trouve ça mal venu.

\- Moi, ça va avec mon caractère. Bref, tu as raison Granger. Blaise m'a pardonné mes erreurs, ça serait injuste de ma part de ne pas lui pardonner les siennes ou du moins de ne pas écouter ce qu'il a à me dire.

\- Tu me raconteras ? demanda Hermione. Je suis un peu curieuse, j'avoue.

Malefoy eut un petit rictus dont elle ne se formalisa pas.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il viendra cette semaine, mais si c'est le cas, tu auras des potins lundi.

A contrecœur, Hermione retira sa main où Malefoy avait recommencé à s'amuser en tapotant de l'index dessus à intervalles et rythme irréguliers.

\- A lundi Malefoy, prends soin de toi, lui dit-elle une fois près de la porte de sortie.

\- A lundi, Hermione.

Sur ses mots elle quitta la pièce, une légère pression agréable sur son cœur et une petite décharge électrique parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. Elle l'avait appelée par son prénom l'autre jour, à l'infirmerie, mais elle n'avait pas réitéré l'expérience. Quant à lui, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom et la sensation qu'elle ressentait suite à cela était vraiment plaisante. Oui, elle était heureuse.

* * *

 **Alors alors !** J'ai **hâte** d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre. L'air de rien, il se passe quelques petites choses !

Déjà, **qui est happy pour Harry et Dean ?** Ça y est, il a sauté le pas ! J'étais **trop contente** en écrivant ça d'ailleurs ahah. **Les aveux de Drago sur ses envies de tendresse, sur son enfance, les taquineries..** Et puis... **Il l'appelle par son prénom !** Elle l'a fait quelques chapitres plus tôt, maintenant c'est son tour ;)

 **Il me tarde de lire vos reviews.**

 **Merci** encore de me suivre sur cette histoire. **A mercredi ou à tout de suite sur la Charmione.**

 **Du love pour vous !**


	22. Chapitre 21

**Bonjouuuur !**

Nous sommes le 5 décembre, **le soleil brille** dans le sud de la France, **ma maison est décorée** , j'ai apporté une **bonbonnière pleine de papillotes** au travail et j'ai soudoyé un collègue pour qu'il me ramène un **sapin** pour mon bureau... Bref, **c'est bientôt Noël** ah ah !

Pas trop de bla-bla pour aujourd'hui et j'en connais la raison. **Je suis super impatiente que vous lisiez le chapitre ;)**

Merci encore pour votre fidélité, vos review, vos mises en suivi. **Trop d'amour !**

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 21**

 **30 AVRIL 2003**

En ce moment, Drago était particulièrement heureux, aussi étrange cela puisse paraître compte tenu de sa situation. Il devait probablement être le seul prisonnier sur terre heureux. Et après quelques nuits blanches passées sous le signe de la réflexion, il n'était pas fatigué et, en plus de cela, il savait exactement pourquoi il était heureux.

Tout d'abord, le jour tant attendu de sa libération approchait à grands pas. Il ne lui restait plus que trente-deux jours à passer enfermé ici. Trente-deux jours avant la liberté, avant un nouveau départ, avant le début de sa nouvelle vie.

Ensuite, il avait convenu avec sa mère qu'après sa sortie, il partirait dix jours avec elle à Gênes, là où elle était installée depuis la fin de la guerre. Il parcourrait ensuite quelques destinations à travers le monde avec Pansy alors il était important pour lui de passer, d'abord, dix jours en tête à tête avec sa mère, pour se retrouver.

Il avait également reçu une lettre de Blaise. Rapide, concise, mais une missive qui avait suffi à le faire sourire :

 _«_ _Cher Drago,_

 _Connaissant Pansy, je suis sûre qu'_ _elle t_ _'a tout dit et que, par conséquent, tu n'es pas surpris de recevoir une lettre de ma part._

 _J'_ _ai_ _été un très mauvais ami ces dernières années, j'en suis pleinement conscient. J'ai manqué énormément de choses et j'aimerais qu'on rattrape le temps perdu. Je te connais, je sais que tu n'accepteras pas d'enterrer la hache de guerre sans avoir eu l'occasion de m'enguirlander comme tu sais si bien le faire. C'est pourquoi je viendrai te rendre visite ce vendredi. Si tu y es opposé, tu peux m'écrire à l'adresse figurant en haut du parchemin._

 _A bient_ _ôt,_

 _Blaise. »_

Et puis ensuite il y avait Granger. Granger avec qui il se sentait étrangement bien, avec qui il se sentait déjà un peu libre, avec qui il aimait un peu flirter innocemment. Elle était réceptive à ses taquineries et il s'impatientait de plus en plus de ses visites.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **2 MAI 2003**

Le vendredi, Drago se rendit à la salle des hygiaphones pour retrouver Blaise qui lui rendait visite. Comme il avait décidé de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche - et qu'il était, malgré tout, toujours en colère contre lui - il revêtit son masque impassible avant d'entrer.

Le blond s'assit silencieusement et décrocha le combiné avec une lenteur indécente.

\- Bonjour Drago, dit Blaise.

L'intéressé resta silencieux, ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler son premier parloir avec Granger. Il vit Blaise ravaler sa salive. Son regard était un peu flou, comme hésitant à aller plus loin dans sa démarche. Il fallait dire que Drago faisait le nécessaire pour défier son ami du regard et le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai compris, souffla Blaise. Tu veux m'entendre te présenter mes plus plates excuses et ramper à tes pieds ? Les excuses, tu les auras, je suis là pour ça et je te les dois, mais ramper à tes pieds ? Dans tes rêves, Malefoy, je ne suis pas un pauvre élève de première année que tu soumets.

Drago resta impassible quelques secondes, leurs regards respectifs s'accrochant avec une légère provocation. Malgré tout, il ne put empêcher le coin de sa lèvre de se soulever.

\- Comme si je demandais aux gens de ramper à mes pieds comme de vulgaires catins.

\- Non, bien-sûr, ça ne t'est jamais arrivé ? dit Blaise avec ironie.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia Drago en levant les yeux au ciel, pourtant bien conscient des quelques fois où il avait fait si peur à des premières années à Poudlard qu'ils lui mangeaient dans la main.

Exaspéré mais amusé, Blaise secoua la tête. Drago ne l'aurait pas cru mais pourtant, ça lui faisait du bien de revoir le visage de son ami après presque cinq ans sans le voir.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Honnêtement, ça pourrait être pire, répondit Drago.

\- Tu sors bientôt, non ?

\- Oui, début juin.

Blaise hocha la tête. La banalité de cette conversation état affligeante. Le blond soupçonnait son ami de tourner autour du pot sans vouloir se lancer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Tu avais un truc à me dire ? lança Drago.

\- Ouais… Hum, c'est bizarre. J'ai répété mon discours pendant des jours, essayant d'avoir les meilleurs arguments pour te convaincre de la culpabilité qui me ronge mais maintenant je me trouve ridicule. Merde, on était amis, je ne devrais pas à avoir à faire ça.

\- Tu l'as voulu, Blaise. T'as agi comme un con maintenant c'est à toi de réparer tes conneries.

\- Je sais, j'ai complètement merdé. Mais après la guerre j'ai déprimé. Je faisais des cauchemars, des crises d'angoisse. La décision de partir en France je l'ai prise sur un coup de tête. Je devais étudier le droit ici, rester avec Pansy, te soutenir comme on le pouvait mais j'ai lâchement fui.

\- Tu avais le droit de partir, lui dit Drago. Pansy l'a fait et je ne lui en veux pas. Parce qu'elle, elle m'a écrit pendant cinq ans, elle a pris des nouvelles, elle est venue me voir dès qu'on m'a remis mes droits de visite. Toi, tu as fait le mort.

\- C'était plus facile comme ça.

\- Plus facile ? Ignorer tes amis et ta famille, c'est facile ?!

\- En France, rien ne me rappelait la guerre ! Là-bas j'ai pu occulter tout ça, me reconstruire.

\- Te reconstruire ? releva Drago sèchement. Mais tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été brisé par la guerre ! Ça a été facile pour moi de ne pas devenir fou ici ?!

\- Je n'ai pas la prétention de croire que j'étais le seul affecté, Drago ! D'une certaine manière, on l'a tous été, à des degrés différents.

\- Tu as vécu ce que j'ai vécu ? Ton père a fait de toi un mangemort à seize ans ? Tu as été enrôlé contre ton gré dans une guerre ? Tu as accueilli sous ton toit l'armée de Voldemort ? Tu as vu des innocents crever sous tes yeux ? Tu as passé cinq ans enfermé à Azkaban avec pour seule compagnie ta conscience et ta culpabilité ?

Drago sentait la colère battre dans ses veines et son cœur pulser dans ses tempes. Il avait chaud, son cœur menaçait de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique et ses doigts serraient tellement fort le combiné qu'il en avait mal. Comment Blaise osait-il prétendre avoir été touché autant que lui par cette putain de guerre ? S'il n'y avait pas eu cette vitre, il lui aurait sauté à la gorge. En face, Blaise était resté presque impassible. Seuls ses doigts tapotant nerveusement sur la table laissaient transparaître une colère qui menaçait de déborder.

\- C'est une compétition ? lâcha Blaise. On fait un classement de celui qui a le plus souffert et on lui donne une récompense ? Une médaille ? C'est ça, tu veux un prix ? Putain, mais tu es d'un égoïsme !

Drago serra les dents. Si c'était pour venir et le provoquer ainsi, Blaise aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui. Il avait été un peu trop optimiste en disant à Granger qu'il pouvait lui pardonner. Et en plus ce connard restait imperturbable. Il aurait préféré le voir enrager.

\- Si c'est pour balancer des absurdités, tu peux retourner d'où tu viens, Zabini, grinça Drago.

\- Non, parce que je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas un petit Poufsouffle qui rampe à tes pieds. Je t'ai toujours secoué, tu ne penses pas que je vais m'arrêter maintenant et que je vais te ménager ?

\- Ta gueule.

\- Non plus. Merde, Drago, on n'est pas là pour jouer à qui a la plus grosse ! On s'en contre-fout de qui a vécu quoi pendant la guerre, au final. Je ne suis même pas venu pour ça.

\- Eh ben qu'est-ce que tu attends pour t'excuser ? Que je te supplie ? Moi non plus je ne me mets pas à genoux comme une catin.

\- Ça serait plutôt drôle à voir, railla Blaise en s'adossant complètement à sa chaise.

\- Tu me casses les couilles, Blaise.

Et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement car il tournait encore autour du pot pour ne pas avoir à s'excuser mais ça, c'était typique d'un Serpentard, il aurait fait la même chose. Et deuxièmement car il était incapable d'être en colère contre lui trop longtemps. C'était établi entre eux, cette relation un peu étrange. Ils se gueulaient souvent dessus mais sans réelle animosité, simplement pour crier car cela leur faisait du bien et que chacun savait que l'autre ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Et Drago avait besoin qu'on lui tienne tête.

\- Je sais, c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux.

\- Bon, accouche, merde, je ne vais pas passer ma journée le cul vissé sur cette chaise. Crache-les, tes excuses, tu verras que ça te fera du bien.

Blaise rigola un peu avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il prit le temps de regarder Drago dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes, silencieusement, avant de se lancer.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Drago. Accepte mes excuses ou non mais je suis sincère. Je n'aurais jamais dû agir comme je l'ai fait. Il faudra du temps avant que tout redevienne comme avant entre nous mais j'ai bon espoir. Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour rattraper le temps perdu.

\- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué, s'amusa Drago d'une voix légère, presque infantile.

\- Toi aussi, dans ton genre, t'es vraiment casse-couilles.

\- Ça fait partie de mon charme.

Le clin d'œil accompagnant sa remarque fit rire Blaise qui secouait la tête mi-exaspéré, mi- amusé.

\- Bon, alors, comme ça se passe ici ?

Drago prit le temps de raconter à Blaise sa vie entre les murs d'Azkaban. Il n'entra pas dans les détails appartenant au passé mais il lui fit un compte rendu de ces dernières années. Il n'oublia pas de mentionner l'intervention de Granger la sauveuse des âmes perdues, comme disait Pansy.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de Granger. Elle a toujours aimé les opprimés, tu te rappelles de son truc pour libérer les elfes de maison ?

\- Je ne suis pas un elfe, merci pour la comparaison.

\- Oh, tu as compris l'idée. Et ça se passe bien avec elle ?

Drago hocha la tête.

\- Étonnement, oui. Tu penses bien que ça a mal commencé, connaissant nos caractères respectifs et nos antécédents, mais maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux.

\- Vous ne vous étripez pas ?

\- Non seulement on ne s'étripe pas mais on parle de manière civilisée, on rigole ensemble, on…

Le blond eut un petit temps d'arrêt. Blaise avait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, attendant la suite et fin de la phrase. Du regard il l'invitait à continuer et Drago eut presque envie de ravaler le mot qui allait lui échapper.

\- On flirte.

Les yeux de Blaise semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites. La réaction était totalement légitime.

\- Vous flirtez ? Granger et toi ?

\- Hum. Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je vais te dire Blaise mais… par Salazar, elle me plaît, cette fille.

\- Elle te plaît genre… vraiment ? Ou tu penses qu'elle te plaît parce qu'ici tu es en manque d'affection et que tes hormones sont en ébullition à la simple vue d'une épaule dénudée ou d'un sourire ?

\- Ce que tu peux être con, parfois. Non, elle me plaît vraiment. J'aime quand elle est là avec moi, qu'elle sourit naïvement pour rien parfois, quand elle rougit lorsque je la taquine et qu'elle me taquine en retour avec énormément de répartie.

\- Eh ben ça alors…

\- Ouais, j'en suis le premier étonné. Mais ma foi, pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu penses que ça va se passer comment une fois que tu seras sorti ?

\- Elle m'invite à boire un verre et je lui apprendrai le piano.

\- C'est… original, comme premier rendez-vous, s'amusa Blaise.

\- Je ne sais pas si on qualifiera ça de « premier rendez-vous » mais connaissant Granger et me connaissant, tu pensais bien que ça ne serait pas dîner aux chandelles et balade romantique au bord de la Tamise.

\- Certes.

\- De toute façon, avant Granger et le piano, je partirai dix jours en Italie avec ma mère et quelques temps je ne sais où avec Pansy.

\- Elle a la bougeotte non, Pansy, depuis la guerre ?

\- Elle fuit tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler la guerre et ça lui fait du bien de voir le monde. Elle s'éclate et elle me fait voyager avec ses lettres, j'ai l'impression d'être libre.

Blaise ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder Drago en souriant. Le blond se demandait s'il avait quelque chose sur le bout du nez ou si un truc sur son visage exigeait que son ami le scrute ainsi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. Je suis juste content de voir que tu vas bien, que tu te projettes. Je ne doute pas de la difficulté de ces cinq ans de prison ni de l'influence que ça a dû avoir sur toi mais je constate que tu es resté fidèle à toi-même. Tu as gardé la tête haute et tu en sortiras plus fort.

Ayant l'impression de déjà trop la jouer Poufsouffle parfois en présence de Granger, Drago se refusa à l'être également avec Blaise.

\- Tu viendras avec Pansy et moi, une fois que je serai dehors ?

Faisant fi du fait que Drago n'ai rien répondu à ses compliments, Blaise enchaîna.

\- Si je peux, ce sera avec plaisir.

\- Tu recommences, pesta Drago en soupirant. Tu vas trouver une excuse au dernier moment pour ne pas venir.

Le blond afficha son visage le plus bougon, le même que lorsqu'il ronchonnait quand il était petit et qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait.

\- Je viendrai, je te le promets, se résigna Blaise.

Content de lui, Drago se décida à sourire. De toute façon, si Blaise voulait se racheter une conduite et regagner leur amitié, il fallait qu'il se plie à leurs volontés. Sans vouloir être trop exigeant…

Les deux amis discutèrent jusqu'à ce Blaise soit obligé de partir. Drago allait regagner sa cellule quand il entendit taper violemment contre la vitre en plexiglas du parloir. Il se retourna, découvrant Hermione et son visage paniqué.

\- Malefoy ! la vit-il articuler sans l'entendre.

\- Granger ? s'étonna-t-il.

Elle se jeta presque sur le combiné et lui fit un geste de la main pour qu'il fasse de même. Pourquoi semblait-elle hors d'elle ? Elle était toute rouge, ses cheveux étaient désordonnés et elle était aussi essoufflée que si elle venait de courir un marathon. Drago ne s'assit pas, il prit uniquement le combiné et Granger se mit à parler à toute vitesse à peine l'eut-il porté à son oreille.

\- Le Département de la Justice Magique a reçu un courrier ce matin demandant une révision de ton jugement. Quelqu'un cherche à repousser ta libération.

Drago sentit comme une chape de plomb s'abattre sur sa poitrine. Il commençait à manquer d'air, à suffoquer, n'arrivant presque plus à reprendre une respiration correcte. Son monde autour de lui semblait s'écrouler petit à petit. Il voyait sa liberté s'évaporer alors qu'il la touchait du bout des doigts.

* * *

Alors, non, **vous n'avez pas le droit de me détester.** Mais vous avez le droit d'émettre vos théories *sourire d'ange*

Mais quoi ? Après tout, **ça se passait trop bien...** Il fallait bien que ça coince quelque part. Je n'étais pas obligée, certes, mais que voulez-vous, j'ai des tendances sadiques je pense ahah.

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos retours.** Sur cette fin de chapitre, puis sur p'tit **Blaise** qui débarque enfin, il s'est fait attendre.

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	23. Chapitre 22

**Hey !**

 **Merci infiniment** pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Le **cliffhanger** vous a fait réagir... C'était le but ah ah. **J'ai noté vos théories** et vous aurez la réponse la semaine prochaine.

Là, mon blabla d'auteure ne sera pas long, parce que **j'ai terriblement envie que vous lisiez ce chapitre.** Je n'en dis pas plus. **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Pamplelune :** Joie et colère mêlées... L'ascenseur émotionnel est terrible, je suis désolée :D Il va falloir t'armer de patience encore un peu plus car le dénouement de ce problème est pour le chapitre suivant. Dans celui-ci place à autre chose... Contente que tu aies aimé la conversation entre Drago et Blaise. Merci pour tes reviews !

 **L :** Suspens insoutenable, je sais ahah ! Voici la suite :) Merci pour ta review.

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 22**

Hermione faisait tout son possible pour ne pas céder à la panique, mais cela s'avérait plutôt compliqué. En face d'elle, Malefoy était devenu encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna-t-elle. Je reviens.

La jeune femme sortit de la salle et retrouva Alec à l'extérieur.

\- Alec, s'il-vous-plaît, j'ai besoin de votre aide c'est très important. Je sais que ma visite n'était pas prévue mais il faut que je voie monsieur Malefoy dans la salle des parloirs physiques.

\- La salle est libre, miss, vous pouvez en disposer.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aimerais le voir seule à seul… sans gardien.

Hermione grimaça légèrement. Elle savait que sa demande était difficile à accepter pour Alec, mais elle n'aurait pas pris la peine de le lui demander si elle savait qu'il dirait non. Ils s'entendaient bien, il l'avait à la bonne, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser.

\- Votre demande est délicate, miss Granger.

\- Je sais que vous prenez un risque en acceptant, mais vous n'aurez qu'à faire le guet à l'extérieur, au cas où… S'il-vous-plaît, Alec, c'est très important pour moi et pour monsieur Malefoy.

Alec soupira avec fatalité. Hermione hésita avant de lui sourire et de battre légèrement des cils, comme une enfant suppliant ses parents de lui acheter un jouet.

\- Bon, allez-y, mais faites vite !

\- Merci Alec ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui serrant le bras pour témoigner sa reconnaissance.

Hermione se précipita dans la salle des parloirs physiques et ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir. Elle commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce, à faire nerveusement les cent pas en triturant ses doigts, attendant qu'Alec daigne emmener Malefoy jusqu'à elle.

Lorsque le jeune homme entra, elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas vraiment repris de couleurs et qu'en plus de cela, son visage était fermé. Ses mâchoires serrées l'une contre l'autre, le regard dur, il s'assit à sa place et Hermione s'installa en face de lui.

\- Je suis venue dès que j'ai su, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Le demande vient de qui ? grinça Malefoy.

\- Je n'ai pas pu savoir, répondit Hermione avec une grimace. J'ai intercepté la lettre sans faire exprès, croyant qu'elle était pour mon bureau. On me l'a enlevée des mains avant que j'ai pu voir l'expéditeur.

\- Hum...

\- Tu n'as pas une idée de qui cela pourrait venir ?

\- Je n'ai pas assez de mes dix doigts pour compter les gens qui m'en veulent et qui auraient une raison de me voir croupir ici jusqu'à ce que j'y meure.

\- De toute façon, même s'ils sont obligés d'étudier la demande, tu as eu une défense suffisamment solide il y a cinq ans pour que ta condamnation ne soit pas réévaluée.

\- Il y a une chance sur combien pour que le Magenmagot décide que, finalement, cinq ans ce n'était pas cher payé ?

Les yeux gris de Malefoy s'étaient assombris et cela tordit le ventre d'Hermione. Il avait l'air encore plus démuni que d'habitude et elle le comprenait. Sa libération approchait et on la lui éloignait des mains.

\- Très peu. Je n'ai pas témoigné lors de ton procès en 1998 mais je suis prête à le faire maintenant et je suis sûre que Harry recommencerait. Nos témoignages ont suffisamment de poids et même si nous n'aimons pas le faire, nous n'hésiterons pas à nous servir de nos noms.

\- C'est plutôt mon genre de faire ça, dit Malefoy avec un peu de sarcasme dans la voix.

\- C'est vrai, tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi.

Son ironie eut au moins le mérite de décrocher un semblant de sourire chez Malefoy. Merlin, elle préférait mille fois le voir sourire, même brièvement. Ce qu'il pouvait être beau. Elle s'en rendait tout juste compte.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici encore plus longtemps, Hermione, souffla Drago, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

Cette vision de Malefoy à fleur de peau employant son prénom lui brisa le cœur. Il avait posé ses mains magiquement liées entre elles sur la table et Hermione les prit entre les siennes.

\- Tu sortiras à la date prévue, je t'en fais la promesse.

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûre ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui sois capable de tenir tête à quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veut. Je suis prête à passer des nuits blanches à te préparer une défense en béton. Je suis prête à demander à n'importe qui t'a côtoyé de témoigner en ta faveur.

\- Je suis déjà redevable envers suffisamment de personnes, ce n'est pas la peine de rameuter la planète entière.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais redevable envers personne. Drago, regarde-moi.

Il avait lâché son regard. Hermione glissa son index sous son menton et l'incita à relever son visage vers elle, ce qu'il fit. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien, si bien qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à s'en détacher tant ses iris anthracites réveillaient les papillons dans son estomac.

\- Tu voyageras avec ta mère et avec Pansy. Ensuite, quand tu rentreras, on ira boire ce verre à l'Imperium. Je serai tellement nerveuse et je boirai suffisamment pour ne plus penser que je me trouve dans ce bar avec toi, et tu te moqueras de moi parce que je ne tiens pas l'alcool et que je dis beaucoup de bêtises quand j'ai bu plus de deux verres.

Un petit sourire moqueur pris place sur les lèvres de Drago et Hermione s'y accorda après avoir ri doucement.

\- Cet optimisme débordant, c'est tout à ton honneur, mais…

\- Ferme-là, lui ordonna-t-elle en se redressant.

Soudainement, elle se pencha sur la table et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago. D'abord pour le faire taire, ensuite parce qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Une fois la surprise de baiser inattendu évanouie, elle le sentit se détendre perceptiblement. Il tendit un peu le cou, la faisant légèrement reculer sur ses appuis et passa ses mains liées autour de sa nuque. Le baiser gagna en intensité lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir sa langue. Hermione se sentit happée par le baiser, suffisamment pour oublier là où elle était. Ce baiser faisait tomber les dernières barrières.

Lorsqu'elle y mit fin, reculant légèrement son visage sans le lâcher des yeux, son cœur tambourinait fort contre sa poitrine et les papillons virevoltaient dans son estomac. En face d'elle, Drago avait l'air sonné, comme si ce qui venait de se passer échappait totalement à son contrôle.

\- Tu fais souvent ça pour faire taire les gens ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Seulement avec ceux qui m'agacent prodigieusement. Et comme tu as un don pour ça…

Drago ricana avant de déloger ses mains de derrière sa nuque pour se rassoir. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Alec ouvrit subitement la porte de la salle.

\- Miss Granger, vous devriez partir, il y a du monde qui arrive pour une visite et vous ne devriez pas être là…

\- Je me dépêche, Alec. Merci !

Le gardien hocha la tête pour approuver et referma la porte, laissant Hermione et Drago à nouveau en tête-à-tête.

\- Je vais me renseigner à propos de cette demande et de ce qui peut en incomber, dit Hermione en reprenant ses mains entre les siennes. Lundi je te dirai ce que je sais.

Drago, qui ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux, se pencha à son tour pour l'embrasser, cette fois-ci avec un peu plus de contrôle et de maîtrise que le premier baiser volé.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt de bien faire ton boulot, Granger, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter bien longtemps de t'embrasser dans ces conditions. Et surtout de ne pouvoir que t'embrasser.

Hermione fit un énorme travail sur elle-même pour que ses joues ne virent pas au rouge beuglante, mais elle n'était pas certaine d'y être parvenue, si elle en croyait le sourire moqueur de Drago.

\- Je vais faire mon boulot correctement, Malefoy, et tu seras bien content d'être tombé sur moi pour ta réinsertion.

\- Oh mais j'en suis déjà ravi …

La jeune femme glissa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds avant d'attirer son visage à elle et de se pencher pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle se maudissait de commencer si rapidement à y prendre goût, mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ce bien-être qu'elle ressentait lorsque la chaleur de ses lèvres rejoignait les siennes, ni cette agréable sensation de perdre pied.

\- Prends soin de toi Drago. À lundi.

\- À lundi…, souffla-t-il tout en restant assis, la regardant quitter la pièce avec un petit sourire bienheureux.

xxxxxxxxxx

Après Azkaban, Hermione se rendit au Ministère d'où elle s'était précipitamment échappée quelques heures plus tôt en prétextant une urgence. Lorsqu'elle était tombée sur ce courrier, elle avait voulu aussitôt en parler à Drago sans attendre lundi. Ce n'était peut-être pas très réfléchi de sa part, mais elle ne voulait pas garder cela pour elle, il fallait qu'il soit au courant et surtout, il aurait pu savoir de qui cela venait. Ce n'était pas le cas, mais une partie d'elle était heureuse d'avoir agi si impulsivement. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, ces quelques baisers échangés n'auraient pas eu lieu et elle n'aurait jamais su à quel point c'était agréable d'embrasser Drago Malefoy. Dans l'ascenseur qui l'emmenait à son étage, elle souriait bêtement, caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts avec un air franchement rêveur. Elle pouvait encore sentir le goût de ses lèvres si elle se concentrait bien.

L'ouverture des portes la sortit de ses songes. Elle passa par la salle de pause pour prendre deux cafés avant d'aller toquer à la porte du Bureau des Aurors. Lorsqu'on lui signifia d'entrer elle ouvrit la porte et salua tout le monde. Harry se redressa dans sa chaise aussitôt eut-il vu le visage du visiteur et lorsque Hermione lui montra le gobelet de café qu'elle avait pour lui, il hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Harry.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient de nouveau vers la salle de pause, Hermione avait l'impression de marcher sur du coton.

\- Ça va très bien ! répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

\- Miss Granger, attendez !

Harry la fit s'arrêter et scruta son amie avec les yeux plissés, exactement comme quand il observait minutieusement une pièce à conviction.

\- Tu as les joues rouges, le sourire ravi et…

Il s'interrompit pour s'approcher d'elle et venir humer ses cheveux.

\- Tes cheveux sentent l'odeur de renfermé d'Azkaban. Tu es allée voir Malefoy !

Le rouge des joues d'Hermione s'étendit jusqu'à ses oreilles et son sourire s'élargit.

\- Décidément, Auror Potter, vous êtes bien doué dans votre domaine. Allez, viens à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Elle l'attrapa par le coude et l'attira sur le balcon dont bénéficiait la pièce. Hermione s'accouda à la rambarde et lâcha un soupir satisfait, ses yeux rivés sur les toits de Londres.

\- J'ai embrassé Malefoy, avoua-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Harry recracha sa gorgée de café sans aucune élégance et Hermione s'esclaffa. Sa réaction était légitime et totalement compréhensible, mais c'était justement le genre de comportement qu'elle voulait déclencher. Après tout, Harry avait deviné qu'elle parlait bien trop de lui pour que ce soit raisonnable, mais il devait être à mille lieues de s'imaginer un baiser, qui plus est, initié par elle.

\- Tu ? Toi ? Tu as embrassé la fouine ?

\- Ça te semble si improbable ? dit-elle en roulant des yeux à l'emploi de ce surnom.

Harry pencha la tête à droite, puis à gauche. Sa moue dubitative témoignait de son analyse de la situation.

\- Hum peut-être pas tant que ça, si on y réfléchit bien.

\- J'en avais vraiment envie. Il était là, en face de moi, à la fois fragile et en colère… J'ai senti qu'il fallait que je le fasse.

\- Tu es sûre que ce n'était pas une bêtise ?

\- Je ne peux jurer de rien mais si j'en crois ses mots et le fait qu'il m'ait embrassé lui, par la suite, je ne pense pas que c'était une erreur, non.

Hermione avait toujours apprécié la prévenance dont Harry faisait preuve envers elle, ainsi que sa bienveillance. Il était constamment inquiet pour elle, tout comme elle l'était pour lui et son amitié était si précieuse et si puissante qu'il était important pour la jeune femme de le rassurer. Il lui faisait confiance, elle devait lui assurer que ce baiser n'était pas un geste désespéré.

\- Bon, je vais te faire confiance et me fier à ton jugement, dit Harry après une gorgée de café. Tu es suffisamment saine d'esprit pour savoir ce que tu fais.

\- Merci… Je crois ? s'amusa Hermione.

\- C'était un compliment. Maladroit, certes, mais ç'en était un.

Ils rirent ensemble avant qu'un petit silence ne s'installe. Malgré tout, Hermione vit du coin de l'œil Harry froncer les sourcils, comme prenant conscience de quelque chose.

\- Mais… On n'est pas lundi.

\- Bien vu. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Elle prit le temps de lui expliquer l'histoire de la lettre et donc pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée à Azkaban alors que ce n'était pas prévu.

\- Tu sais, Hermione, il y a quelques années j'étais fier parce que tu déjouais le règlement pour moi. Mais je trouve que tu y prends trop goût, et que tu le fasses aussi pour Malefoy, ça me vexe un peu.

Le ton suffisamment détaché de Harry suffit à faire comprendre à Hermione qu'il plaisantait.

\- Je ne pouvais pas attendre lundi et puis il pouvait avoir des informations.

\- Et il en avait ?

\- Malheureusement non, je ne suis pas plus avancée, réfuta-t-elle, tordant nerveusement son gobelet dans tous les sens.

\- Je sais que tu feras le nécessaire pour savoir et, le cas échéant, pour qu'il sorte à la date prévue. Je suis comme toi, je veux que justice soit faite et non pas que le sort s'acharne sur lui. Il a payé sa dette initiale, il n'y a pas de raison de le laisser encore plus longtemps là-dedans.

\- Tu l'aurais vu, Harry, il m'a fait de la peine. J'avais l'impression d'être face à un enfant à qui on venait de retirer son jouet préféré. Il doit tant rêver de cette libération…

Hermione abandonna la maltraitance de son gobelet pour finalement se ronger les ongles.

\- On fera ce qu'il faut. Et je n'hésiterai pas à donner à nouveau mon témoignage et à insister. Tu sais l'importance que mes mots ont, malgré moi.

\- Je sais, j'ai dit à Drago que je n'hésiterai pas moi non plus à utiliser mon nom, même si cela ne me plaît pas.

Un sourire en coin fleurit sur les lèvres de Harry et il lui donna un petit coup de coude taquin dans le bras.

\- Drago, hum ? dit-il en insistant sur son prénom et avec un haussement de sourcils sans équivoque.

\- C'est bien comme ça qu'il s'appelle, non ? répondit Hermione non sans avoir ri un peu comme une adolescente.

\- Il paraît. J'ai passé plus temps à l'appeler par son nom de famille donc tu m'excuseras si ça m'échappe.

\- Tu es tout pardonné.

Lorsque Harry eut fini son café, ils quittèrent le balcon pour revenir à l'intérieur.

\- Au fait, comment ça se passe avec Dean ?

\- Pour l'instant rien d'officiel. Il sait que c'est encore difficile pour moi.

\- Tu lui as fait part de ton idée d'en parler à la presse ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Il est d'accord sur le fait que ça évitera les rumeurs et les spéculations. Et après ça, on pourra être ensemble… Je pense. Je crois qu'il veut qu'on en parle à Seamus avant.

Hermione grimaça. Elle sentait venir le coup d'état s'ils en parlaient à Seamus. Cela dit ils avaient raison. Seamus serait en colère, d'une façon ou d'autre, mais il le serait encore plus si jamais il venait à l'apprendre d'une autre manière ou par quelqu'un d'autre. L'information serait difficile à digérer mais après tout, il était celui qui avait quitté l'autre. La faute venait de Dean, mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de continuer sa vie. En y pensant, Hermione voulut poser une question à Harry. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas le mettre dans l'inconfort ou le faire penser à quelque chose qu'il omettait volontairement.

\- Tu… Hum, Harry ? Tu te souviens de la raison pour laquelle ils ont rompus ?

Harry pila au milieu du couloir et fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, et ?

Aïe, pensa Hermione. Elle avait parlé trop vite, elle le sentait au regard de Harry qui s'était assombri.

\- Eh bien c'était l'infidélité de Dean, tu n'as pas peur que… Enfin tu sais. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il fasse la même chose avec toi.

\- J'ai confiance en lui, contra Harry un peu sèchement. Il a trompé Seamus, d'accord, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il va recommencer ou qu'il doit boycotter les relations de couple.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! se défendit Hermione. Je veux juste que tu fasses attention à toi, c'est tout.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant qui a besoin d'être couvé comme un œuf de dragon ! Tu peux garder ça pour ton dragon derrière ses barreaux de prison, d'ailleurs.

Hermione prit sa remarque directement en plein cœur et elle se sentit pâlir. Sa bouche se fit sèche et elle fut dans l'incapacité de lui répondre. Elle était blessée par la vigueur de ses propos et par la façon dont il se fermait. Lui il avait le droit de la protéger mais elle non ? Elle ne pouvait pas prendre soin de lui ? Elle ne doutait pas de la sincérité de Dean envers lui, elle voulait simplement s'assurer qu'il avait pleinement connaissance de la réalité qui les entourait.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle était restée perdue dans ses pensées mais en se reconnectant à la réalité, elle constata que Harry avait déserté le couloir. Elle poussa un long soupir tout en se frottant le visage. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se fâcher avec Harry et le vide que cela creusait en elle était très désagréable.

* * *

Est-ce que je suis pardonnée, vous ne me détestez plus ? :D

Ça y est, au bout de 22 chapitres, **ils se sont embrassés !** J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Comme de la petite dispute avec Harry...

 **Trop hâte de vous lire !**

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi.**


	24. Chapitre 23

**Bonjour vous !**

Je suis **tellement contente** de vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Je vous ai fait attendre 22 chapitres pour un premier baiser, il fallait marquer le coup. Maintenant, **la machine est lancée** , la preuve avec ce nouveau chapitre que j'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir. Parce qu'en plus, **vous allez savoir qui en a après Drago...**

Sinon, **j'en profite pour vous dire que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster mercredi prochain,** le 26, car je reviendrai de vacances ce jour-là. J'essaierai, sinon on se retrouvera le 2 janvier, en pleine forme !

 **Merci** pour votre soutien sans failles.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **Leaaa** : Tant d'enthousiasme, ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci pour ta review.

 **Pamplelune :** Merci ! Je vous ai fait attendre 22 chapitres pour ce premier baiser, il était temps :D Hermione et Harry ne peuvent pas rester fâchés longtemps, tu as raison. Mais il se voilait la face et sa super copine a pointé un truc qu'il occultait volontairement... Merci pour ta review, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 23**

Si quelques jours auparavant, Drago passait des nuits blanches à rêver de sa libération, ses nuits blanches actuelles étaient différentes. Il ne rêvait pas de sa libération, bien au contraire, il était sans cesse réveillé par des cauchemars, que ce soit le Président-Sorcier annonçant qu'il restait à Azkaban à vie ou encore lui, se retrouvant enfermé dans la même cellule que son père dans l'aile des détenus à perpétuité. Lorsqu'il se réveillait, essoufflé et trempé de sueur, il restait presque une heure allongé sur le dos, le souffle court, à fixer le plafond en essayant de chasser ces images de sa tête.

La meilleure solution qu'il avait trouvé pour ne plus penser à ses mauvais rêves, c'était Granger. Hermione. Enfin, cette fichue sauveuse des âmes perdues qu'il avait un peu de mal à se définir. Elle l'avait embrassé pour le faire taire et cela serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié. De toute façon, s'il n'avait pas aimé ça, il n'aurait pas réitéré l'expérience juste après. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'embrasser Hermione Granger remuerait autant de choses en lui. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas embrassé grand monde en cinq ans - pour ne pas dire personne - et qu'il était tout à fait logique que ses hormones s'éveillent à ce simple contact. Cependant, il n'était pas persuadé qu'il aurait ressenti la même chose avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sa relation avec elle étant ce qu'elle était, les choses prenaient des proportions différentes. Il n'avait qu'à repenser aux fourmillements dans son bas-ventre dès qu'il avait prolongé ce baiser pour être certain qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, même si les points de comparaison étaient limités.

Lors de ses nuits blanches, il essayait également de trouver qui aurait pu demander à ce que sa peine soit révisée. Il y avait tellement de monde dehors qui aurait voulu que les Malefoy, tous autant qu'ils étaient, restent en prison jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, que la liste des suspects étaient longue comme le bras. De toute façon, depuis sa cellule, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose alors il attendait patiemment que le lundi arrive pour voir si Hermione avait réussi à savoir.

 **5 MAI 2003**

Pour ne rien changer aux habitudes qui s'étaient installées depuis le mois de janvier, Hermione était déjà là lorsque Drago pénétra dans la salle des parloirs physiques. Cependant, une chose différait de d'habitude : elle n'avait pas le sourire. Sa mine était toute triste et elle avait le regard vide, perdu sur sa plume qu'elle faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il tira la chaise pour s'assoir. Elle tenta vaguement un sourire auquel Drago ne crut pas une seule seconde.

\- Ça ne va pas.

\- Si, si, ça va, répondit-elle d'une voix un peu fatiguée.

\- Ce n'était pas une question. Ça ne va pas, ça se voit.

Hermione soupira un peu, fuyant son regard.

\- On n'est pas là pour parler de ça…

\- Bien que j'aie très envie de savoir si tu as réussi à mettre un nom sur l'expéditeur de la lettre, j'ai aussi envie de savoir pourquoi tu ressembles à un animal triste.

La comparaison ne la fit pas vraiment rire, bien au contraire, puisque lorsqu'il parvint à attraper son regard, il vit ses yeux briller. _Bien joué_ _, Malefoy,_ se félicita-t-il.

\- Je me suis disputée avec Harry.

Drago grimaça légèrement. Querelle d'amitié. S'il avait su, il aurait fermé sa grande bouche. Il n'était pas doué pour remonter le moral des gens et encore moins sur un sujet comme l'amitié. Lui, il comptait ses amis sur les doigts d'une main. Avec Pansy, par exemple, leurs disputes se résumaient à se gueuler dessus comme des putois et à oublier la dispute le lendemain.

\- Hum… En quel honneur ?

Il la vit jouer avec ses doigts, évitant à nouveau son regard.

\- Hermione.

Drago glissa ses mains sur la table pour attraper les siennes. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et après quelques secondes à fixer leurs mains, elle se décida à le regarder. Une petite larme roula sur sa joue quand elle cligna des yeux.

\- Je vais te parler de quelque chose, mais il faudra que tu le gardes pour toi, tu promets ?

Voilà qu'elle lui demandait d'honorer une promesse. Il en verrait de toutes les couleurs avec elle.

\- Je serai muet comme une tombe.

A vrai dire, c'était plutôt la perspective de peut-être connaître quelque chose de croustillant à propos de saint Potter qui le motivait à promettre.

\- Tu sais déjà que Harry n'est plus avec Ginny. En réalité c'est parce que…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et ce qu'elle y lut dut lui plaire et lui donner confiance puisqu'elle reprit.

\- Harry est gay, avoua-t-elle avant de se pincer les lèvres.

\- Potter est… hein ?! s'écria Drago en montant dans les aigus sans le vouloir. Potter est gay ?!

\- Tu devrais le dire encore plus fort, il y a des trolls en Irlande qui ne t'ont pas entendu ! pesta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu me dis que Potter est gay et tu crois que je vais rester insensible à la nouvelle ? Mince alors.

\- On ne va pas en faire une affaire d'état, il aime qui il a envie d'aimer.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, c'est juste surprenant quand on sait le nombre de gonzesses qui lui courraient après à Poudlard et le nombre de déçues qu'il a dû faire.

\- En fait, Harry a développé des sentiments pour un garçon. C'était un peu compliqué et maintenant il sort plus ou moins avec ce garçon.

\- Et donc où est le problème ?

\- J'y viens. Le garçon en question a trompé son ancien copain, c'est la raison pour laquelle ils se sont séparés. Du coup, j'ai un peu peur que Harry se fasse avoir et j'ai eu le malheur de le lui dire.

Drago grimaça.

\- Potter est un grand garçon, tu ne pourras pas le couver comme un œuf de dragon tout le temps.

La référence n'eut pas l'air de lui plaire puisqu'elle se renfrogna.

\- Il m'a dit la même chose. Mais je ne le couve pas, je veux juste le protéger, qu'il fasse attention à lui. C'est sa première relation depuis son coming-out, il manquerait plus qu'il se fasse avoir et je le ramasserai à la petite cuillère.

\- Si tu dois le faire, tu le feras. Laisse-le faire ses propres expériences, c'est comme ça qu'on s'endurcit.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre…

\- Bon, écoute. Est-ce qu'il sait qu'on s'est embrassés ? demanda-t-il, déclenchant un rougissement et un hochement de tête chez son vis-à-vis. Bien, et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Qu'il me faisait confiance, marmonna Hermione d'une voix renfrognée.

\- Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

\- S'il me fait confiance, il faut que je fasse pareil.

\- Tu as tout compris. De toute façon, plus tu lui diras de faire quelque chose, plus il prendra de plaisir à faire le contraire.

\- Tu as raison, se résolut-elle, flattant ainsi son égo. J'irai m'excuser. De toute façon, je déteste être fâchée avec lui.

\- Évidemment que j'ai raison, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant sa vanité et lui fanfaronna silencieusement, rien qu'avec le sourire. Finalement, il ne se débrouillait pas si mal en amitié.

Un silence s'installa alors. Au début, Drago en fût un peu gêné. Il crevait d'envie de demander à Hermione si elle avait du nouveau sur la demande de révision de jugement, mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui faire croire qu'il ne pensait qu'à ça. Et puis finalement, le silence sembla lui convenir lorsqu'il s'attarda sur le visage de la jeune femme face à lui.

Il intercepta son regard et cela lui déclencha un sourire. Sa mine triste avait disparue, son visage avait retrouvé des couleurs et elle lui souriait en retour. Cette vision gonfla son cœur d'une énergie nouvelle et presque jamais ressentie. L'espace d'une seconde il se dit que ce n'était pas grave de rester enfermé ici à vie tant qu'on ne le privait pas de ce sourire.

\- Drago ?

En l'interpellant, elle le sortit de sa douce contemplation.

\- Hum ?

\- J'ai eu du nouveau pour la demande. Ça m'a coûté deux ou trois pauses déjeuner mais j'ai réussi à mettre la main dessus et à connaître l'émissaire.

\- Je t'inviterai à dîner pour compenser.

\- On en aura des choses à faire quand tu sortiras…, s'amusa-t-elle. Mais sache que ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

\- J'étais sérieux, affirma Drago avec un clin d'œil.

\- Pour en revenir à cette lettre, tu risques d'être surpris et peut-être un peu énervé alors c'est peut-être trop te demander, mais si tu pouvais ne pas t'emporter …

\- Je peux promettre de tenir ma langue au sujet de l'homosexualité du petit pote Potter mais là, tu m'en demandes un peu trop.

\- J'aurais essayé. Bref. Le courrier vient du cabinet d'avocats Jeyerkin's et tu te souviens du nom de l'avocat que j'ai trouvé pour Théodore ?

\- Jeyerkin, grogna Drago entre ses dents, les poings serrés.

Il sentait la colère le dévorer. Il allait tout bonnement égorger Nott et là, sa demande d'allongement de peine serait justifiée.

\- J'ai lu le courrier, il n'y a rien de suffisamment explicite pour que ce soit recevable devant la Magenmagot. Ils vont être obligés d'étudier la demande, mais rien n'est clair. J'en ai fait une copie, regarde.

Hermione sortit une feuille de son sac et elle la fit glisser vers Drago pour qu'il lise. Le blond lut la lettre en diagonale, mais assez correctement pour être d'accord avec elle. Rien n'était clair. En résumé, l'avocat demandait une révision de son jugement car sa peine était bien inférieure à celle de Nott qui, pourtant, était accusé des mêmes faits.

\- Quel connard ! cracha Drago. Il m'a demandé de l'aide alors qu'il voulait simplement faire justice soi-même ? Mais il n'avait qu'à mieux y réfléchir quand il s'est dénoncé à la place de son père !

\- Je sais et crois-moi, je regrette aussi de l'avoir aidé si c'était pour qu'il fasse ça. Sa demande ne sera pas acceptée, ne t'en fais pas. Premièrement parce que le Magenmagot lui dira, poliment, de s'occuper un peu de ses fesses plutôt que de celles des autres. Deuxièmement parce que, comme tu dis, c'était sa volonté d'entrer à Azkaban dans ces conditions, il avait connaissance de la peine. Troisièmement parce que les faits ne sont pas les mêmes. Quatrièmement parce que les membres du Magenmagot sont beaucoup trop fiers et orgueilleux pour accepter de revoir un jugement qu'ils ont eux-mêmes émis. Et cinquièmement parce que je n'ai absolument pas envie de devoir me contenter de te voir dans cette pièce lugubre.

En une fraction de seconde, Drago aurait presque oublié les quatre premiers arguments énoncés.

\- Dites-donc, miss Granger, vous auriez fait une brillante avocate.

\- Les âmes perdues, c'est ma spécialité.

D'un geste de l'index un brin aguicheur, elle lui demanda de s'approcher de lui. Drago se redressa un peu, se pencha sur la table en même temps qu'elle et attrapa ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. C'était une torture de ne pas être libre de ses mouvements. Il aurait voulu toucher ses cheveux, caresser son visage, mais comme aucun gardien ne les surveillait car Hermione avait encore amadoué un certain Alec, il était prisonnier avec ses poignets liés.

\- Comment vont tes blessures, au fait ? s'enquit Hermione après s'être rassise.

\- Complètement guéries. Mes côtes sont réparées, mon épaule aussi et comme tu peux le constater, les hématomes ont disparu aussi.

\- Tu n'as plus eu de problèmes avec ceux qui t'ont agressé ?

Le ton d'Hermione était prudent, comme si elle ne voulait pas raviver des blessures ou le faire parler de choses dont il n'aurait pas envie de parler.

\- Ils se tiennent tranquilles depuis. Soit ils ont compris la leçon soit ils préparent un plan en secret et prévoient de me taper dessus à nouveau.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne dis pas ça !

\- Quoi ? dit Drago dans un léger rire.

\- Tu vas te porter le mauvais œil. J'aimerais t'avoir en un seul morceau quand tu sortiras, si ce n'est pas trop demander à sa Majesté.

\- Exigeante et possessive. Hum, je crois que j'aime ça.

Un sourire un peu pervers pris place sur les lèvres de Drago et il vit les pommettes d'Hermione rougir.

\- Ne sois pas bête.

\- Je ne le suis pas, affirma Drago en s'avançant un peu sur la table, tendant ses mains vers elle.

Hermione se pencha aussi et prit ses mains. Elle garda le silence pour laisser le jeune homme poursuivre.

\- J'ai envie de sortir en juin, en un seul morceau et la conscience tranquille. Donc je vais me retenir de péter les genoux de Théodore balai-dans-le-cul et je vais me cacher pour éviter de me faire encore taper dessus.

\- Merci de m'éviter encore des insomnies.

\- Je t'ai déjà empêché de dormir ?

\- Oui…, avoua Hermione en évitant son regard. Je me fais du souci pour toi et puis… Eh bien les choses ont suffisamment évoluées entre nous pour que je pense à toi.

\- Est-ce qu'en plus du verre et des cours de piano, tu accepterais que je te tienne éveillée la nuit pour d'autres raisons ?

Le sourire pervers sur ses lèvres s'élargit et il s'amusa secrètement de voir le visage d'Hermione virer au rouge beuglante. Au fond, il était fier de lui. Les années de prison n'avaient pas entaché l'effet qu'il faisait aux femmes et il n'avait pas perdu de sa verve en la matière. Il était fier de faire réagir Hermione de la sorte. Par contre, il n'avait pas prévu ce qui suivrait. Profitant du fait d'être seuls, elle vint se mettre derrière lui, reprenant le contrôle de la situation. Drago sentit ses mains délicates se poser sur ses épaules ainsi que ses cheveux venir chatouiller la peau de son cou quand elle approcha son visage du sien.

\- J'espère bien qu'on ne dormira pas de la nuit, susurra-t-elle à son oreille d'une voix qui l'électrisa, déclenchant une agréable sensation sous la ceinture.

Les mains d'Hermione quittèrent ses épaules pour glisser jusqu'à ses pectoraux avec une lenteur abominable. Une vague de chaleur s'empara de lui lorsqu'il la sentit poser ses lèvres juste derrière son oreille. Sa bouche parcourut doucement la peau de son cou, elle tira doucement sur le tissu de son uniforme de prisonnier pour pouvoir continuer sa course jusqu'au creux de son épaule où elle s'arrêta.

Drago essayait de garder son calme, mais la situation lui échappait peu à peu. Ses rapports physiques ayant été très limités depuis cinq ans, une érection s'était rapidement produite dans son pantalon et il était persuadé qu'Hermione avait posé l'œil dessus.

\- Tu sais dans quoi tu te lances, Granger ? réussit-il à articuler.

\- Avec toi ? Non, je ne sais pas toujours à quoi m'attendre, mais ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai très envie de tout ça.

Sa bouche était légèrement remontée, quittant son épaule pour venir mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Drago ne contrôla pas la flopée de frissons qui prirent possession de son être ni son érection qu'il sentait grandir. Il avait du mal à croire que c'était Hermione Granger qui était en train de le rendre fou, mais pourtant c'était le cas et en plus, elle avait l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer. Il avait lancé les hostilités mais il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu.

\- Tu es beaucoup moins prude que tu n'en donnes l'air, la taquina-t-il.

Il l'entendit doucement rire au creux de son oreille, ce qui ne diminua pas les frissons sur tout son corps.

\- Je n'accorde pas mes faveurs à n'importe qui.

\- Hum, je suis un homme chanceux alors.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Sa délicieuse tortionnaire quitta son poste pour rejoindre sa chaise, non sans avoir déposé un dernier baiser brûlant dans son cou. Drago était partagé entre la joie et la frustration. La joie d'avoir reçu un petit traitement physique très agréable et la frustration de ne pas pouvoir avoir plus. Il aurait voulu se venger, lui rendre la pareille, libérer le feu en lui et se laisser aller mais il allait devoir se contenter de se soulager tout seul. Soit elle n'était pas consciente de ce qu'elle déclenchait chez lui soit, au contraire, elle en avait parfaitement conscience et en jouait. Drago votait pour la deuxième option.

Assise à sa place, Hermione le regarda avec un sourire innocent.

\- C'est pour que tu ne m'oublies pas.

\- Comment je pourrais ? lui dit Drago. C'était le meilleur moyen pour que je trouve le temps encore plus long jusqu'à ma libération.

Elle eut un petit rire, lui, il était frustré.

\- Il paraît que lorsqu'on désire quelque chose et qu'on l'attend, c'est trois fois plus de plaisir quand on l'obtient.

Elle conclut avec un clin d'œil et quitta la pièce. Drago resta coi, essayant de se remettre de ses émotions. Il ne soupçonnait pas cela chez elle, mais il allait de surprise en surprise. En bonnes surprises. Il souriait bêtement, fixant la porte sans ciller. Lorsque le gardien vint le chercher, Drago demanda quelques minutes supplémentaires seul. Il ne tenait pas à regagner sa cellule avec une érection déformant nettement son pantalon.

* * *

 **Vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir, hein, Théo ?** (a)

Une seule personne me l'avait mentionné, et sur ma page Facebook, même pas en review, il s'agit de **Pamplelune** qui m'a dit "Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort". Et en effet, quand on pense qu'il dort, innocent, pacifiste, il prépare son coup...

L'air de rien, **Théodore est souvent dépeint comme le gentil de la bande, dans les fanfics, mais il pourrait ne pas l'être...**

 **J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours** , j'espère vous avoir !

Et puis, en plus de ça, **il y a Hermione qui taquine notre cher Drago** , et notre cher Drago qui est tout remué... Le pauvre, elle n'est pas tendre avec lui mais il a l'air d'apprécier ;)

Il me tarde de vous lire.

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	25. Chapitre 24

**Me voilà !**

Je ne suis pas rentrée aussi tard que je pensais donc je peux vous poster ce **24ème chapitre** :D

 **Merci pour vos reviews sur le 23,** d'ailleurs. Je vous ai surpris avec **Théo** et vous m'en voyez ravie ah ah ah. Ensuite, vous avez unanimement adoré notre petite Hermione qui prend les devants avec Drago. Mais il n'a pas dit son dernier mot... ;)

À part ça, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes !

On se retrouve en bas pour le débrief du chapitre ? **Bonne lecture !**

Réponse à la review anonyme :

 **Pamplelune** : Bingo, tu avais raison ! Félicitations ;) Je suis contente que mon Drago te plaise ici, et qu'il aille avec ce que tu t'imagines du personnage. Et que mon Hermione te plaise aussi me fait très plaisir. Merci pour ta review !

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 24**

Toute la journée du lundi, Hermione avait gardé un sourire ravi accroché à ses lèvres. Elle en avait même oublié sa dispute avec Harry. Son esprit restait focalisé sur Drago, son sourire, ses yeux gris voilés d'une certaine forme de désir et l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur lui, probablement aussi puissant que celui qu'il avait eu sur elle. Il lui avait suffi d'un sourire et de quelques remarques suggestives pour qu'elle fonde. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se lâcher autant mais avec lui c'était différent. Il s'était créé une sorte d'alchimie entre eux qui la faisait se sentir différente, qui la faisait oser. Et elle avait adoré voir les réactions qu'elle provoquait chez lui.

Ainsi, elle avait passé la journée à travailler avec le sourire, rêveuse, ne pensant qu'à sa prochaine visite à Drago. Le projet Thémis était bien loin. Elle rendait seulement visite à quelqu'un de proche. À… Comment devait-elle le définir ? Il lui avait demandé si elle savait dans quoi elle se lançait et si elle avait terriblement envie de plus, elle ne savait pas définir leur relation. Peut-être devaient-ils se contenter de quelque chose de flou jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte.

En tout cas, rien que le simple fait de le regarder suffisait à la rendre toute chose. En l'embrassant et en le titillant, elle avait bien remarqué l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, mais elle n'était pas en reste. Sentir sa peau chaude sous ses lèvres, son torse très fin sous ses doigts. Oui elle l'avait senti maigre, même, mais elle avait apprécié le contact par-dessus le tissu. Heureusement qu'elle avait demandé à ce qu'Alec soit désormais le seul gardien responsable de leur surveillance de parloir, sans quoi elle n'aurait pas pu profiter ainsi et sans quoi elle ne pourrait plus profiter. Elle comptait bien réitérer l'expérience lundi prochain. Le contexte les empêchait d'avoir plus mais elle était très attirée par lui, par ce qu'il dégageait malgré les effets de l'incarcération sur sa personne. Et puis comme elle lui avait dit, l'attente ne rendrait la suite que meilleure.

Ce n'est qu'en rentrant le soir chez elle qu'elle fut rattrapée par la réalité. L'appartement était vide de la présence d'Harry puisqu'il découchait depuis plusieurs jours. Elle le soupçonnait de dormir chez Dean et heureusement qu'elle le voyait au Ministère sinon elle serait beaucoup plus inquiète.

Elle dîna seule, avec la télévision comme seule compagnie. Elle occupa sa soirée en lisant jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, n'allant se coucher que lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle lisait sans comprendre.

 **6 MAI 2003**

Le lendemain, elle effectua machinalement son rituel petit déjeuner, douche, préparation avant de se rendre au Ministère. La journée fut chargée, si bien qu'elle n'eut l'occasion de penser ni à Harry, ni à Drago. Elle ne pensa au premier que lorsqu'elle le découvrit assis dans le canapé de leur salon, le soir quand elle fut rentrée du travail.

\- Harry ? Tout va bien ?

\- Hermione ! sursauta-t-il, se rendant compte de sa présence. Oui… Je… Il faut qu'on parle.

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour approuver cette évidence. Elle alla préparer du thé pour deux et tendit une tasse à Harry qui l'avait rejoint à la table du salon.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté ainsi sur toi, Hermione, lâcha Harry après une gorgée de thé.

\- J'allais également m'excuser. Je n'avais pas à te juger ainsi, ni à juger Dean. Tu fais ce que tu veux, je voulais seulement te protéger.

\- Je l'ai compris et c'est tout à ton honneur. En fait, je crois que si je me suis énervé c'était parce que je me voilais la face.

\- Comment ça ?

\- En fait, je pense que j'avais justement peur de ça et quand tu l'as relevé, ça m'a énervé. Je ne voulais pas entendre raison mais au fond, moi aussi j'avais peur que Dean me fasse exactement ce qu'il a fait à Seamus. C'est vrai, c'est ma première relation avec un homme, pas grand monde est au courant de mon homosexualité et on se cache. Il aurait toutes les raisons d'aller voir ailleurs.

Hermione se retint de lui dire que s'il l'avait écoutée, ils n'en seraient pas là. Merlin, elle commençait à penser comme Drago.

\- Mais moi je n'aurais pas dû dire tout ça. C'est vrai, tu fais tes expériences seul, je n'ai pas à interférer, je ne suis pas ta mère.

\- Non mais tu es comme ma sœur donc tu as tout à fait le droit de donner ton avis. Après, libre à moi de l'écouter ou non.

La jeune femme sourit et rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Harry.

\- Écoute, c'est normal que tu aies peur à propos de ton histoire. C'est nouveau pour toi. Mais fais-toi confiance et fais confiance à Dean. De toute façon, si tu ne donnes pas une chance à cette histoire, tu ne sauras jamais si ça vaut le coup.

\- Tu as raison, approuva Harry avec un hochement de tête. Par Godric, je déteste me disputer avec toi ! Tu me manques trop.

Harry passa subitement ses bras autour du cou d'Hermione pour la serrer contre lui. Cette dernière se mit à rire face à la vivacité de son étreinte mais elle profita du câlin. Son meilleur ami lui avait aussi énormément manqué.

\- J'ai un service à te demander, dit Harry en se défaisant de leur étreinte, poursuivant après un hochement de tête d'Hermione. J'ai rendez-vous demain après une journaliste de La Gazette du Sorcier. Pour… enfin tu sais, mon coming-out.

\- C'est vrai ? Qui est-ce ? Comment tu as procédé ?

Hermione aurait aimé faire ces démarches avec Harry. Il était débrouillard, évidemment, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse avoir, que ce soit quelqu'un d'incompétent qui rédige un article qui serait l'inverse de ce qu'il aurait dit. Quelqu'un comme Rita Skeeter, par exemple.

\- Rassure-toi, Skeeter est loin de tout ça. Je suis allé au siège de la Gazette l'autre jour et j'ai demandé à m'entretenir avec le rédacteur en chef. Je lui ai expliqué la situation et il a soumis Skeeter à un sortilège de non-diffamation qui l'empêchera de dire et écrire n'importe quoi si jamais l'envie le lui prenait. J'ai ensuite demandé à ce que l'article soit confié à leur meilleur journaliste et c'est là qu'on m'a présenté Felicity Hart, une américaine. Jusqu'à l'année dernière elle travaillait pour la version sorcière du New-York Times et elle a déménagé en Angleterre pour vivre avec son petit ami. C'est une perle dans son métier.

\- Tu as pu la rencontrer ? demanda Hermione, souriant face à l'engouement de Harry.

\- Oui, nous avons bu un café ensemble. Elle est drôle, ouverte d'esprit et surtout très professionnelle. Elle a compris ma démarche et m'a expliqué comment elle comptait tourner l'article. Ce qu'elle propose me convient, je pense que ça fera son effet.

Hermione sourit de plus en plus, réellement heureuse pour lui. C'était une démarche très importante pour Harry, quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas prendre à la légère compte tenu de sa réputation, malgré lui, dans la communauté magique. Elle était contente qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un de confiance.

\- Donc tu veux que je t'accompagne demain ?

Harry hocha la tête comme un enfant timide et Hermione se mit à rire.

\- Évidemment que je t'accompagne ! Ce qui est important pour toi l'est pour moi.

Elle prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains et embrassa sa joue avec force, comme une maman poule. Le brun couina sous la puissance du baiser qui lui fit mal à la joue avant de rire. C'était tellement bon de retrouver son meilleur ami.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione et Harry étaient assis dans le hall des locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier. La réceptionniste avait averti Felicity Hart de leur présence et cette dernière ne devait pas tarder à arriver. Hermione savait son ami très nerveux mais là, il était au paroxysme de sa nervosité. Sa jambe gauche tressautait sans arrêt, il remontait inlassablement ses lunettes sur son nez et grattait son front à l'endroit de sa cicatrice. Ses trois tics nerveux habituels combinés indiquaient à Hermione à quel point il stressait. Elle posa alors sa main sur sa cuisse pour qu'il arrête de gigoter.

\- Détends-toi, Harry. Ça va bien se passer.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre puisque une élégante jeune femme aux cheveux noirs venait d'apparaître.

\- Monsieur Potter, dit-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux. Bonjour, je suis contente de vous revoir.

Harry et Felicity se serrèrent la main, le premier adressant à la seconde un sourire un peu crispé.

\- Moi aussi, Felicity. Je vous présente Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie. Je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner.

\- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, miss Granger. Vos exploits et ceux de monsieur Potter sont célèbres, même outre Atlantique !

Hermione bafouilla quelque chose à base de « enchantée », « merci » et quelques autres baragouinages dus à sa gêne. Elle suivit Harry et Felicity jusqu'au bureau de cette dernière, quelques étages plus hauts. Felicity devait avoir entre trente et trente-cinq ans selon Hermione. Ses longs cheveux noirs très lisses lui arrivaient dans le milieu du dos et elle avait de grands yeux noirs également ainsi qu'un large sourire communicatif qui ne la quittait pas.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le bureau de la journaliste. La pièce était si chaleureuse qu'on aurait presque dit un petit salon plutôt qu'un espace de travail. Deux pans de mur étaient des bibliothèques remplies de livres et de journaux qu'Hermione aurait pris grand plaisir à dévorer. Il y avait également deux canapés en cuir marron se faisant face, un épais tapis au sol et dans le fond de la pièce, un bureau très moderne en bois foncé, sur lequel tout était rangé méticuleusement.

Hermione et Harry s'assirent dans un canapé. Felicity leur servit du thé avant de prendre un carnet, une plume et de s'installer dans le canapé d'en face.

\- Bien, vous êtes prêt, monsieur Potter ?

Hermione encouragea Harry du regard, accentuant le tout avec un sourire et il se lança.

La jeune femme ne dit pas un mot de toute l'entrevue, se contentant d'observer l'échange entre son ami et la journaliste. Si au début il était un peu dans la réserve, Harry avait fini par se laisser aller et par parler avec plus de liberté. En face de lui, Felicity hochait régulièrement la tête, prenait des notes, lui posait des questions, s'intéressait au sujet mais également à d'autres informations qui n'avaient pas grand chose à voir avec son coming-out. La journaliste buvait les paroles de Harry avec une sorte de fascination dans le regard. Elle était peut-être réputée dans son domaine, cela devait être un honneur pour elle d'être l'auteure de cet article si personnel et si particulier sur Harry.

L'échange dura presque deux heures. À la fin, Harry semblait libéré d'un poids qui commençait à peser lourd sur ses épaules. La suite des événements risquait d'être compliquée pour lui, mais désormais il n'avait plus à se cacher. Elle savait qu'il était suffisamment fort pour affronter cela. Après tout, il en avait vu des pires...

\- Merci beaucoup pour votre confiance, Harry, lui dit Felicity tout en posant son carnet à côté d'elle. Je vais m'atteler à l'écriture de l'article dans la journée. Je vous l'enverrai lorsqu'il sera terminé, vous pourrez y noter toutes vos remarques ou éventuelles modifications. Je ne publierai l'article que lorsque vous en serez pleinement satisfait.

\- Merci à vous, Felicity. Je ne doute pas que l'article sera parfait.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de mains, les deux femmes également, avant de se saluer verbalement et de quitter la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, Harry soupira bruyamment et se frotta le visage.

\- Ça, c'est fait ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Et je suis fière de toi, dit Hermione en passant son bras sous le sien. Tu as été génial. Avec ça, elle va faire un article sensationnel.

\- J'ai quand même peur des retombées...

\- C'est normal. Mais tu sais te protéger et je serai là. Puis Dean aussi sera là...

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin et lui donna une légère bourrade dans les côtes.

\- Heureusement que je vous ai !

Harry l'embrassa sur la joue et ils quittèrent le bâtiment. Comme ils avaient tous les deux posé leur après-midi, ils se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse, plus précisément à l'Imperium. Si le bar était réputé pour ses soirées animées, il était également ouvert l'après-midi et l'ambiance était nettement plus calme.

Profitant de la météo clémente, Hermione et Harry s'installèrent en terrasse. La première commanda un jus pomme/framboise et le second une bièraubeurre. Le brun s'enfonça dans sa chaise et ferma les yeux face au soleil, profitant des quelques rayons frappant sur son visage. Le sentant aussi détendu, Hermione s'était dit que c'était peut-être le moment de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à propos de Drago.

\- Harry ? l'interpella-t-elle, presque timidement, le bout de ses lèvres pincé sur sa paille.

\- Hum ?

Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir ses yeux.

\- Tu sais, je t'ai dit que j'avais embrassé Drago ?

\- Je sais. Tu l'appelles aussi par son prénom donc tu pourrais me dire que tu l'épouses à sa sortie de prison, plus rien ne m'étonnerait.

\- N'abuse pas, dit-elle dans un rire. Non c'est juste que... Tu crois qu'avec nos antécédents, quelque chose est possible ?

Harry ouvrit un œil et tourna légèrement la tête pour la regarder.

\- Dans quel sens ?

\- Eh bien... On s'est encore embrassés. J'ai même été jusqu'à le... titiller, dirons-nous. Oh ne fais pas cette tête, enfin !

La moue grimaçante de Harry l'avait fait rire, et lui aussi avait pouffé avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on a développé quelque chose dans la situation dans laquelle il est, c'est-à-dire, emprisonné. J'ai peur qu'une fois dehors, tout soit différent.

Alors qu'elle mordillait sa paille, Harry ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et se rassit correctement, face à elle. Il planta sérieusement son regard dans le sien, comme s'il venait subitement de réaliser que la conversation était sérieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre. Il m'agace prodigieusement la plupart du temps, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver fragile. La prison l'a rendu différent, dans un sens, car je n'aurais pas pu ressentir de l'attirance pour lui s'il était resté le même.

\- Il t'attire ?

\- Je ne l'aurais pas embrassé sinon. Je ne l'aurais pas touché comme je l'ai fait et je n'aurais pas cette impatience de le retrouver qui brûle en moi.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry.

\- Il faut que tu lâches prise, Hermione. Moi il a fallu que je réalise que je suis gay pour enfin avoir l'impression de vivre ma vie. Toi, il faut que tu acceptes que Malefoy te fait de l'effet.

\- Ça je l'ai accepté. C'est juste que même s'il a l'air réceptif, s'il a l'air d'aimer ma présence, rien ne me garantit qu'une fois dehors, tout se passera de la même manière.

\- C'est évident que cela ne se passera pas de la même manière. Il va devoir se reconstruire et gérer sa nouvelle vie. Cela-dit, il aura besoin de soutien pour ça et c'est là que tu interviendras.

\- Il a des amis pour ça, il a sa mère.

\- Et maintenant il t'a toi. Hermione, je sais que tu aimes tout maîtriser, mais pour une fois, laisse le temps au temps. Profites pour l'instant et quand il sera dehors, tu aviseras. Et si tu es vraiment inquiète, parles-en avec lui.

\- Pour qu'il se paie ma tête ? Non merci.

\- Alors prends ton mal en patience.

Hermione soupira légèrement. Harry avait raison. Elle avait l'impression de se faire une montagne de pas grand-chose. D'être une adolescente émoustillée par ses premiers émois. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils s'étaient embrassés plusieurs fois qu'il fallait déjà prévoir le plan de table pour le mariage.

\- Tu as raison. Et puis il sort dans moins d'un mois...

Elle le savait, mais le dire à haute voix lui fit pleinement réaliser la chose. Si tout se passait bien, si la demande de l'avocat de Théodore n'aboutissait pas, dans moins d'un mois Drago serait libre. Il fallait qu'elle pense à lui demander ce qu'il voulait pour sa sortie.

* * *

 **Pas de Drago dans ce chapitre...** Mais une réconciliation avec **Harry** ! Je ne peux décemment pas les laisser fâchés tous les deux, c'est impossible. Et puis, **Harry avait besoin d'Hermione** pour le coup.

Si vous me suivez depuis un moment vous savez que **j'aime m'inspirer de mon quotidien quand j'écris.** Alors ici, Felicity Hart, doit son prénom à Felicity Smoak de la série Arrow, et son nom de famille à l'acteur Hart Denton ;)

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos retours.** Que ce soit à propos de l'interview que par la discussion en fin de chapitre, où Hermione fait part de ses doutes à son meilleur ami.

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	26. Chapitre 25

**Heyyyy !**

Je vous souhaite à **une très bonne année** ! Qu'elle vous remplisse de joie, d'amour, de rire, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre qui soit important à vos yeux. **C'est reparti pour 365 jours !**

 **Merc** **i** de me suivre ici. Je suis d'ailleurs très contente que vous ayez aimé le chapitre précédent, avec l'interview d'Harry. Pour cette semaine **on retrouve Hermione, Drago et... Théo ;)**

Pas de reviews anonymes alors place au chapitre !

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 25**

Trois semaines. Il ne restait à Drago plus que trois semaines à passer dans son trou à rats. Il avait l'impression que c'était si proche mais en même temps si loin. Plus il y pensait, plus il était excité mais plus il stressait. Il avait peur de comment se passerait sa sortie, de sa réaction face au monde extérieur et surtout de la réaction du monde extérieur face à lui. Il savait déjà qu'il allait faire semblant de bien encaisser la chose, mais il se doutait bien que cela ne serait pas si simple.

La chance qu'il avait résidait dans son entourage. Il savait que sa mère serait là à sa sortie de prison et il avait des projets avec elle et ses amis. Suffisamment d'occupations pour ne pas se laisser consumer et pour pouvoir se reconstruire.

Et puis il y avait Hermione. Hermione à qui il pensait sans arrêt depuis sa dernière visite, l'empêchant de dormir. Hermione qui réveillait en lui des choses qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Hermione qui avait pris place dans son quotidien. Hermione qu'il avait hâte de revoir ce lundi et à qui il fallait qu'il montre qu'il n'était pas tant en position d'infériorité que ça.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **12 MAI 2003**

Depuis qu'il avait appris de qui venait cette demande de révision de peine, Drago faisait preuve d'un incroyable self-control lorsqu'il croisait Théodore balai-dans-le-cul-mais-pas-tant-coincé-que-ça-visiblement. Hermione avait réussi à le rassurer en lui expliquant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que sa demande aboutisse, mais il était toujours extrêmement en colère contre son ancien camarade de maison. Il avait osé faire bonne figure devant lui, lui demander de l'aide, le supplier presque, pour finalement la lui mettre à l'envers. Nott était finalement un très bon Serpentard, quoi que Drago ait pu en penser à un moment donné.

Ce lundi, Nott arriva en retard au réfectoire et n'eut malheureusement pas d'autre choix que de s'asseoir en face de Drago pour petit-déjeuner. Ce dernier réveilla toute sa maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas lui faire avaler ses céréales par le nez et lui péter les dents par la suite. Après tout, Théodore ne savait peut-être pas que Drago, lui, savait.

\- Bonjour Nott, le salua Drago sans prendre la peine d'adopter un ton aimable.

L'intéressé s'étouffa avec une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

\- B... Bonjour.

\- Ah, apparemment tu n'as pas la conscience tranquille.

\- Je… Non, je suis en paix avec ma conscience, je te remercie.

\- Hum. Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais me regarder dans les yeux après ce que tu as fait mais apparemment tu es un Serpentard fier de tes actes. Je t'avais sous-estimé.

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

\- Vraiment ? insista Drago en posant sa cuillère avec une lenteur exagérée. Tu es d'une mauvaise foi, c'est incroyable.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- De mauvaise foi et un peu con. Je sais que tu as demandé à ce que ma peine soit révisée, ne fais pas l'idiot.

Nott déglutit bruyamment et Drago ravala son rire narquois.

\- Tu pensais quoi ? reprit-il. Que je ne saurais pas de qui ça vient ? Je te rappelle que la personne qui s'occupe de ma réinsertion travaille au Département de la Justice Magique et qu'elle est dans les petits papiers du Ministre de la Magie. Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'elle allait laisser passer ?

Théodore ne le regardait plus mais Drago, lui, ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il avait envie de le voir se décomposer au fil de leur conversation. Enfin, de son monologue puisqu'il avait l'air d'avoir perdu la faculté de s'exprimer.

\- Tu m'as pris pour un con, Nott, et je n'aime pas ça.

La voix de Drago était calme. Bien trop calme, d'ailleurs. Le contraste était déchirant. Théodore aurait probablement préféré qu'il s'énerve réellement, il aurait au moins su à quoi s'en tenir. Là, le coup de grâce pouvait tomber à tout moment et le blond en jouait. Si Nott avait été un vil serpent, Drago comptait bien lui prouver qui était le prince de Serpentard.

\- Malefoy, je…

\- Tu la fermes, ordonna Drago en levant sa paume de main vers lui. Je t'ai donné ma confiance lorsque tu m'as demandé de t'aider. J'ai impliqué Hermione dans ton bordel, elle s'est démenée pour te trouver un avocat digne de ce nom et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ?

Le visage de Théodore pâlissait à vue d'œil.

\- Quand tu m'as demandé mon aide, tu as dit que mon nom avait du poids. Alors peut-être que les Malefoy ont perdu en crédibilité face à certains, mais d'autres ont toujours peur de notre nom. Fais-moi confiance, Nott, d'ici trois semaines je serai dehors parce que ta demande n'aboutira pas. Toi, tu resteras ici jusqu'à que tu y crèves.

Drago cracha le dernier mot avec haine.

\- Je saurai me servir de mon nom. La réputation de ma famille n'est plus à prouver et tu en feras les frais.

Le jeune homme était bel et bien déterminé à redorer le blason des Malefoy, que ce soit en faisant payer Nott pour sa connerie qu'avec la communauté magique en général.

\- Bien ! Je te souhaite un bon appétit, conclut-il avec une voix guillerette.

Il abandonna alors Nott à son triste sort. Il était devenu livide et Drago s'en félicita. Il y a quelques mois en arrière il n'aurait pas pu tenir un tel discours avec autant d'assurance. Il fallait qu'il songe à remercier Hermione.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione était déjà assise lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle des parloirs physiques. A sa grande surprise, le gardien ne resta pas à l'intérieur de la pièce et ils furent rapidement seuls. Seuls, mais toujours avec les poignets liés et ça, ça commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement. Hermione dut remarquer sa contrariété puisqu'elle eut un petit rire.

\- Ça te frustre ?

\- Tu le serais aussi si tu n'étais pas libre de tes mouvements.

\- Et je suis navrée mais je n'ai pas le droit de te les retirer. On me prend ma baguette à l'entrée quand j'arrive.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir puisqu'elle s'était levée pour venir à sa rencontre. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle avait fondu sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Il n'en demandait pas tant, mais il ne mit pas plus d'une demi seconde avant de réaliser à quel point ça lui avait manqué. Leur baiser fut bref mais intense. Suffisamment intense pour frustrer encore plus Drago de ne pas pouvoir faire ce dont avait envie.

\- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle après s'être assise.

\- Plutôt bien. J'ai fait comprendre à Nott que je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas une fois dehors alors j'espère que tu as des bonnes nouvelles pour moi, histoire que je ne passe pas pour un idiot.

\- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à faire sourire Drago. Elle l'avait rassurée à ce sujet, il ne doutait pas d'elle, mais une petite partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire. Après tout, il suffisait qu'un membre aigri du Magenmagot décide que l'idée n'était pas trop mal et il se retrouvait comme un con.

\- J'ai discuté avec mes collègues du Département et ils sont unanimes ; la demande de Théodore n'est pas justifiée et les faits ne sont pas les même. Regarde.

Elle sortit de son sac deux dossiers très épais, l'un portant son nom, l'autre celui de Nott.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Drago.

\- Il se pourrait que j'ai emprunté les dossiers de vos jugements, déclara-t-elle d'une voix détachée, comme si elle parlait d'un truc banal.

\- Emprunté avec consentement des autorités concernées ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui sans rien dire, un léger sourire complice trahissant la réalité des événements. Cette femme était surprenante. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il savait qu'elle avait enfreint le règlement avec Potter mais qu'elle le fasse pour lui le touchait.

\- Donc, je disais, regarde.

Hermione tourna vers lui deux parchemins, l'un comportant la décision du Magenmagot à son procès, l'autre celle de Nott.

\- Tu as été condamné à cinq ans d'emprisonnement pour allégeance à Voldemort et pour avoir été reconnu comme mangemort officiel. Ta peine a été de cinq ans seulement car tu étais jeune et que le témoignage d'Harry a fait pencher la balance en ta faveur. Concernant Théodore, en prenant la place de son père, il est considéré que tous les faits de Nott sénior lui incombent par conséquent, sans tenir compte de son âge à lui ou de ses agissements personnels.

\- Son avocat ne pourra pas jouer dessus ?

\- Aucunement. Le Magenmagot est ferme là-dessus.

\- Tu es donc certaine que ça va tomber à l'eau ?

\- A 99%. Ils se réunissent dans la semaine, si j'ai l'information avant lundi prochain, je t'enverrai une lettre pour te le dire.

\- J'ai le temps de mourir d'angoisse.

\- Harry et moi avons déposé une lettre au Président-Sorcier comme quoi nous serions prêts à témoigner s'il le fallait.

Drago lui répondit par un sourire. Elle avait l'air si convaincue et si déterminée. Cela n'était pas étonnant, il savait qu'elle tenait à ce que justice soit faite même s'il doutait qu'elle soit objective le concernant.

\- D'ailleurs, miss Granger, est-ce que mon processus de réinsertion est terminé ?

\- Écoutez, monsieur Malefoy, il semblerait que oui, déclara-t-elle d'un ton solennel. Votre inscription à la Formation Professionnelle des Maîtres des Potions est complète, vous avez un logement pour votre sortie, vous avez également des projets, des activités et même si nous avons légèrement contourné le règlement au sujet de votre suivi psychologique, officiellement, il est prévu.

\- Vous avez fait un boulot formidable avec votre cause perdue, je suis plutôt fier de vous.

\- Ma cause perdue n'en est pas une, il me l'a assez répété. C'est moi qui suis fière de lui et de la force dont il a fait preuve.

\- On arrête ce petit jeu ?

\- Carrément d'accord.

D'un même mouvement, l'un et l'autre se penchèrent au-dessus de la table pour s'embrasser. Drago n'avait qu'une hâte : être dans trois semaines et pouvoir lui montrer à quel point il contenait sa frustration de ne pouvoir, justement, que l'embrasser.

\- Il reste cependant une chose dont je voulais te parler, dit Hermione en se rasseyant, tout en tentant de reprendre une contenance.

\- Je suis tout ouïe.

\- Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu voulais faire pour ta sortie ? Je veux dire, le jour de ta sortie précisément, le lundi 2 juin.

\- Ma mère sera là. On ne sait pas exactement comment ça va se passer mais elle sera là. Tu sais, toi ?

\- Tu seras transféré d'Azkaban au Ministère, la manière dont cela s'effectue je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je pourrais demander à Harry, il doit savoir. Ensuite, tu auras un rapide entretien au Ministère pour vérifier ton identité, ton état de santé et si tu as toute ta tête. Quand ta libération aura été validée, tu seras conduit dans une salle spéciale du Département de la Justice Magique où tu retrouveras la ou les personnes souhaitées présentes, elles-mêmes ayant été soumises à un contrôle pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise. Et enfin tu pourras quitter le Ministère.

\- Miss-je-sais-tout est formidablement bien renseignée, se moqua Drago.

\- Elle t'emmerde, Miss-je-sais-tout, tu le sais ?

\- J'aimerais qu'elle me fasse payer mon impertinence, la provoqua-t-il avec un ton très suggestif et un sourire en coin.

\- En attendant elle ne t'a pas posé la question qu'elle voulait te poser.

\- Je l'écoute.

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais que je sois là ? lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.

L'appréhension se lisait clairement dans le regard d'Hermione. Avait-elle peur qu'il refuse ?

\- Tu as participé à ma réinsertion, je trouve cela normal que tu sois là.

\- Tu aurais peut-être voulu profiter de ta mère, de tes amis.

\- Et je le ferai. Mais tu as pris une place importante dans ma vie et je voudrais que tu sois là pour ce jour important. Parce que tu m'as aidé et puis parce que j'en ai vraiment envie.

L'appréhension se dissipa pour laisser place à de la joie. Évidemment qu'il voulait qu'elle soit là. Il était persuadé qu'il se sentirait beaucoup plus fort en présence d'Hermione. Il garderait la tête haute, pour sa mère et pour montrer qu'il avait survécu à son emprisonnement, mais l'avoir à ses côtés lui donnerait encore plus de courage. Elle avait tant fait pour lui qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser sur le banc de touche.

\- Super…, souffla-t-elle avec soulagement.

\- Tu doutais vraiment de ma réponse ?

\- Un peu. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu aurais peut-être voulu profiter de ta mère et je l'aurais totalement compris. Je passe après elle et c'est normal.

\- Hermione, je t'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à qualifier ce qu'il se passe entre nous, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je le veux et que j'aime ça. Donc ça me ferait plaisir que tu sois là.

\- Je serai là, conclut-elle avec un sourire sur lequel il s'aligna.

Ce fut le silence qui prit place dans la pièce. Mais ce mutisme de sa part comme de celle d'Hermione n'avait rien de gênant, bien au contraire. Lui se contentait de la regarder, ou plutôt de détailler son visage. Il n'avait jamais remarqué les toutes petites taches de rousseurs sur les ailes de son nez et qui s'étalaient sur ses pommettes en s'effaçant légèrement. Il n'avait jamais remarqué non plus à quel point il pouvait se sentir détendu juste en la voyant sourire.

\- Bon, à part ça, ton boulot, ça va ? demanda-t-il pour éviter de trop se perdre.

\- Toujours bien. En ce moment, avec une collègue, nous travaillons sur un nouveau système qui pourrait aider les cracmols à se sentir intégrés dans la société magique. Tu peux imaginer à quel point ça peut être difficile pour eux de trouver du travail, de faire des activités, ou même de sentir qu'ils font totalement partie de la société.

\- Aisément. Fut un temps je faisais partie des gens qui passaient leur temps à cracher sur eux. Bon, tu ne m'enlèveras pas certains préjugés de la tête mais j'ai relativisé.

\- Si je t'entends dire une méchanceté sur un cracmol, tu vas voir, ça va chauffer pour ton matricule.

\- Vous allez me punir, miss Granger ?

L'éclat lubrique qui passa dans son regard n'échappa pas à Hermione.

\- Ça fait deux fois en même pas une demi-heure que tu demandes à être châtié. Tu ne serais pas un peu masochiste ?

\- Jamais de la vie ! Il y a certaines choses que tu ne me feras pas accepter.

Hermione éclata de rire et Drago se fit la réflexion que c'était un son quand même très agréable à entendre.

\- Alors calme-toi sur les allusions.

\- Désolé.

Elle recommença à parler de son projet pour les cracmols et Drago aurait été bien incapable d'en faire un résumé tant il était obnubilé par autre chose. Son regard avait légèrement divagué sur ses lèvres, puis sur son très léger décolleté. Il s'imaginait la rendre folle avec de simples baisers en haut de sa poitrine, descendant petit à petit sur ses seins. La voix d'Hermione n'était plus qu'un vague bourdonnement dans ses oreilles tandis que la chaleur en-dessous de sa ceinture était bien réelle.

Un claquement de doigts devant ses yeux le sortit de sa douce rêverie, comme si elle venait de faire éclater sa petite bulle de plaisir.

\- Tu veux de l'aide pour me reluquer ? Tu manques clairement de discrétion, Malefoy.

Le ton était un peu sec mais elle avait un léger sourire qui trahissait sa taquinerie.

\- J'imaginais juste ce qui pouvait se cacher sous le tissu de ta robe de sorcière. Ton décolleté est léger mais j'ai une très bonne imagination. Je me disais que ça pouvait être plutôt sympathique d'embrasser tes seins jusqu'à les sentir durcir.

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Hermione à la vitesse de l'éclair.

\- Drago !

\- Quoi ? Tu as fait sortir le gardien pour une raison, non ?

\- Pour qu'on soit tranquilles, pas pour t'entendre me raconter des bêtises.

\- Des bêtises ? Tu appelles ça des bêtises ?

Comme il pouvait en raison de ses mains attachées, Drago attrapa le poignet d'Hermione pour regarder l'heure sur sa montre.

\- Amplement suffisant, déclara-t-il avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Tu te rapproches ? Histoire que je te montre que je ne dis jamais de bêtises.

Hermione regarda autour d'eux comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'intrus inopportun. Elle se leva ensuite et vint s'assoir sur les genoux de Drago qui avait reculé sa chaise. Le blond avait bien l'intention de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce après la torture qu'elle lui avait infligée la semaine précédente.

\- Tu m'excuseras pour la maladresse dans mes gestes, je ne suis pas aussi à l'aise que si mes poignets étaient déliés.

La jeune femme attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et attira son visage au sien pour l'embrasser, mais Drago détourna sa bouche au dernier moment pour fondre sur sa nuque et la dévorer de baiser. Il l'entendit gémir plus ou moins discrètement, entre la frustration et le plaisir. Il embrassa alors la peau fine de son cou, s'amusant ça et là à la mordiller. Il stoppa quelques secondes sa torture pour lui en infliger une autre, celle de souffler doucement sur sa peau devenue légèrement humide à cause des baisers. Drago sourit en voyant la chair de poule se dessiner.

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, lui laissant plus d'espace. Sa bouche migra lentement vers sa gorge, continuant d'y déposer des baisers. Sa peau devenait brûlante et lorsqu'il la sentit venir enfoncer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, Drago ronronna de plaisir. Il parsema sa gorge de baisers fiévreux, descendant petit à petit jusqu'à atteindre la naissance de sa poitrine. Aussitôt eut-il apposé ses lèvres sur le haut de son sein gauche qu'il la vit fermer les yeux et se mordre la lèvre. Fier de lui, Drago joua de sa langue contre sa peau, migrant sur le sein droit pour ne pas faire de jaloux.

Comme il le put avec ses poignets liés, il se débrouilla pour baisser doucement le tissu de sa robe de sorcière et ainsi agrandir son décolleté. Malgré lui, il commençait à devenir un peu maladroit. C'était dû à sa capacité de mouvement réduite mais aussi à cause du manque de pratique. Il se pressait, il avait envie de plus, ça le démangeait mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors, pour ne pas décevoir sa partenaire qui semblait apprécier sa douce torture, il prit sur lui et il y fut aidé. Hermione venait de retirer une main de ses cheveux pour baisser elle-même encore plus son décolleté pour que Drago ai un meilleur accès.

La respiration de sa lionne pas si farouche que ça venait de s'accélérer alors qu'il jouait avec sa langue sur un de ses tétons. Son souffle était rapide, saccadé, et il en jouait.

\- Oh, Drago..., souffla-t-elle.

\- Oui ? dit-il en arrêtant une seconde de la malmener, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

\- Si tu t'arrêtes une nouvelle fois, je t'étripe.

Le blond eut un petit rictus qui ne s'éternisa pas, sinon il allait en prendre pour son grade. Il continua d'embrasser sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que soit elle qui quémande ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent, à contrecœur, après un baiser fiévreux, le corps de l'un pressé contre celui de l'autre. Drago avait très chaud, il aurait probablement vendu père et mère pour avoir la possibilité d'accéder à un endroit plus intime avec elle. L'envie de faire l'amour à Hermione grandissait en lui sans qu'il ne puisse s'y soustraire.

* * *

 **Je vous avais dit que Drago n'avait pas dit son dernier mot** et qu'il allait répondre aux provocations d'Hermione, ahah !

L'air de rien, **il se passe pas mal de choses.** Déjà, **le face à face avec Théo.** Vu qu'ils sont en prison, Drago ne pouvait pas lui faire la tête au carré bien qu'il en meure d'envie. Et puis, je trouve que ça n'aurait pas été "lui". Pour moi **Drago n'est pas un violent** , mais il peut largement plus blesser avec les mots. Je trouve ça bien plus flippant ce genre de discours qu'une bagarre...

Ensuite **Hermione le rassure quant à la décision que pourrait prendre le Magenmagot** à son sujet. Et puis après il se venge de la plus douce des manières... **Coquinou !**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews.**

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	27. Chapitre 26

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Comment allez-vous en ce 9 janvier ? La forme ?

De mon côté, écoutez, ça va bien. Si ça vous dit, **dimanche j'ai posté un OS Dramione "Le spectacle doit continuer".** Bon, pour être honnête, comme dirait **Lyra Verin** , c'est un Drame-ione (a). J'ai voulu m'essayer au drama, pour voir si j'en étais capable, donc ça a donné cet OS. Mais au-delà de ça, **il s'agit aussi d'un hommage au groupe Queen** , à ses membres emblématiques, Freddie, Brian, Roger et John, et également, en toile de fond, à Mary Austin. **N'hésitez pas à aller le lire si ça vous tente et à m'y laisser une review** :)

À part ça, je n'ai rien de trépident à vous raconter ahah. Par contre, **je vous remercie** , une nouvelle fois, pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris et en suivi.

 **Pour ce chapitre,** Hermione, Drago, les suites de la demande de Théodore, Harry, Dean et un invité surprise.

 **Bonne lecture !**

Réponse à la review anonyme :  
Pamplelune : **Bonne année à toi aussi ! J'ai trouvé ça plus logique comme réaction pour Drago, c'est cool que tu sois d'accord avec ce** point de vue :D Ah ah le pauvre Drago, oui ! Il va devoir faire preuve d'un incroyable self-control... Merci pour ta review !

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 26**

 **19 MAI 2003**

L'impatience grandissait en Hermione comme un feudeymon la dévorant de l'intérieur. Deux semaines. Il ne restait plus que deux semaines à Drago à passer en prison. Comme une adolescente pleine de ses premiers émois, elle en était presque à cocher les cases d'un calendrier jusqu'au jour où elle le retrouverait pour de bon.

Partagée entre l'excitation et l'angoisse, elle avait parfois du mal à croire ce qui se passait. Sa visite de la semaine passée avait fait naître en elle un désir encore jamais ressenti. Non, avec Drago c'était différent. De simples baisers sur sa poitrine l'avaient rendue folle. Elle ne se serait jamais crue capable de partager un tel moment - qui plus est avec lui - dans ces conditions, mais il fallait croire qu'il lui faisait renverser toutes ses convictions.

Elle attendait patiemment devant la porte de la salle des parloirs physiques qu'Alec arrive pour pouvoir lui donner l'accès. Le gardien arriva quelques minutes après et la laissa entrer. A sa grande surprise, cette fois, Drago était là. Il dut percevoir son étonnement puisqu'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Il aura fallu attendre six mois pour que tu arrives avant moi.

\- J'ai voulu te surprendre un peu. Du moins à la hauteur de mes capacités en terme de création de surprise ici.

\- J'apprécie le geste !

Avant de s'asseoir, elle s'approcha de lui. Elle dégagea des mèches blondes qui tombaient sur son front et glissa sa main dans sa nuque avant de l'embrasser. Au contact de ses lèvres, elle sentit tout son corps partir à la dérive. La montée d'adrénaline lui donna soudainement chaud. Drago entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, suffisamment pour accueillir la langue d'Hermione. Le baiser qui se voulait tendre et innocent au départ devint aussitôt plus puissant, plus urgent.

\- Je n'en peux plus d'attendre…, souffla Hermione, son front appuyé contre celui de Drago et les yeux clos.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de jours, la rassura-t-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les yeux gris de Drago. Son regard était tellement différent de celui qu'il avait lorsqu'elle l'avait revu en janvier. Il était beaucoup moins triste. Lorsqu'elle était loin de lui la semaine, elle ressentait le manque mais elle se rendait compte que c'était encore pire lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Le manque laissait place à la frustration. Elle effleura simplement ses lèvres avant d'aller s'asseoir.

\- Tu ne m'as pas écrit pour me dire le verdict du Magenmagot concernant la demande de Nott, j'espère que ce n'est pas parce que tu voulais m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle en face…, dit-il avec une voix pleine d'appréhension.

\- Excuse-moi, j'ai été très occupée par le travail et par d'autres trucs. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, si cela avait été une mauvaise nouvelle je me serais empressée de te le dire.

\- Donc tu m'as volontairement oublié ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas oublié, j'ai…

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me suis inquiété ! s'énerva-t-il. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles de ta part, je me voyais déjà prendre un abonnement à vie à Azkaban !

Si Hermione fut surprise par son emportement soudain, elle ne se laissa pas impressionner.

\- Encore une fois, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'angoisses autant.

\- C'est raté ! Tu m'as dit que tu m'écrirais, j'ai attendu ta lettre comme un con !

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai été occupée. J'ai eu énormément de travail et Harry avait besoin de moi à ses côtés.

\- Ravi d'apprendre que je suis passé après ton travail et après Potter. Je vois où vont tes priorités.

\- Attends, tu me joues quoi là ?

Les sourcils froncés, Hermione sentait sa pression sanguine s'emballer. Tout portait à croire que Drago était jaloux d'avoir été relégué en troisième position.

\- Rien, c'est bon.

\- Malefoy ! pesta vivement Hermione, le faisant tiquer à l'emploi de son nom de famille. C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Rien, je t'ai dit.

\- Oh Merlin, ce que tu m'agaces ! Oui j'ai fait passer mon travail et Harry avant toi mais ça ne veut pas dire que je t'ai oublié. Pour moi, le verdict ayant été positif, cela pouvait attendre. Je n'ai pas pensé que tu t'angoisserais autant, j'en suis navrée. Après, ce n'est pas une raison pour passer tes nerfs sur moi.

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant de la défier de son regard métallique avant de détendre les épaules, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il avait un peu abusé. Hermione ne baissa pas les yeux. Non mais, fichu Serpentard, il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas à lui parler ainsi.

\- Bon, et alors, ça a dit quoi ? grogna Drago.

Elle aurait presque souri de ce revirement de situation, mais elle ne voulait pas le provoquer plus.

\- Harry et moi avons été appelé à témoigner. Harry a resservi le même discours qu'à ton procès, en ajoutant qu'il avait participé à l'encadrement de la réalisation de ta potion pour ton dossier et que tu semblais motivé à reprendre une vie normale. J'ai témoigné en parlant du programme de réinsertion qui s'était très bien passé, que tu étais prêt à intégrer une formation, que ton comportement avait été exemplaire et que la demande de Théodore était injuste.

Les traits de Drago semblaient se décrisper alors elle poursuivit en sortant un parchemin de son sac.

\- Regarde, c'est la décision du Magenmagot.

Elle tourna le parchemin dans le sens de Drago qui le lut à voix haute.

\- " _Le Président-Sorcier ainsi que l'ensemble du Magenmagot ont pris connaissance de la demande de Mr Théodore Antoine Nott concernant une demande de prolongation de peine pour Mr Drago Lucius Malefoy. Après examen de la demande et du dossier, nous avons apposé un refus. Mr Drago Lucius Malefoy purgera la fin de sa peine et sera libéré au 2 juin 2003, comme prévu initialement._ "

A la suite figuraient les détails du refus mais Drago ne les lut pas, probablement peu intéressé, tant que les choses tournaient en sa faveur.

\- Tu es calmé ?

\- Je n'étais pas énervé, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Tu portes bien ton nom, monsieur mauvaise foi.

\- Peut-être un peu. Mais comprends-moi…

\- Je comprends et je vais m'accommoder de ton impulsivité.

\- Je ne suis pas..., tenta de contrer à nouveau Drago, se faisant couper l'herbe sous le pied par Hermione.

\- Impulsif ? C'est ce que tu allais dire ? se moqua Hermione avec le sourire.

\- Tu m'emmerdes, Granger.

\- C'est réciproque, conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil amusé.

Elle tendit ses mains vers lui et il s'en saisit.

\- Comment tu te sens à l'approche de ta libération ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Hum… Partagé entre l'excitation et l'appréhension. Pansy m'a écrit, elle ne pourra pas être là pour ma sortie, mais elle a réservé un portoloin pour Blaise, elle et moi, le samedi 7 juin, direction la Havane.

\- La Havane ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Pansy parcourt le monde toute seule. Elle en avait terriblement envie, ça lui a permis de se retrouver, de rencontrer des gens. C'était sa façon à elle de se reconstruire. Dès qu'elle voyait ou faisait quelque chose de particulier, elle me promettait de le faire avec moi quand je serai dehors. Donc on va commencer par aller danser la salsa dans un bar au nord de la Havane.

Une image très sexy de Drago dansant la salsa s'installa devant les yeux d'Hermione.

\- Tu veux dire que tu sais danser la salsa ?

\- Tu serais très surprise de l'étendue de mes talents, répondit Drago avec un sourire suggestif.

Loin d'imaginer ce genre d'aptitudes chez Drago, Hermione était soufflée. En réalité, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne le connaissait pas ou du moins, qu'elle ne connaissait que ce qu'il laissait voir. Elle regrettait de ne jamais avoir cherché à voir au-delà des apparences. Toutes proportions gardées, elle ne valait pas mieux que lui. Maintenant, elle apprenait à le connaître, elle découvrait ce qu'il taisait.

\- Je ne te soupçonnais pas danseur.

\- Danseur est un grand mot, répliqua Drago. Disons que j'ai appris à faire des choses de mon corps quand j'étais plus jeune. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pratiqué mais il paraît que ça ne se perd pas.

\- Tu as appris avec ta préceptrice française ? demanda Hermione avec innocence.

\- C'est tout à fait ça.

\- La danse fait partie des valeurs des sang-pur ?

\- On nous apprend à danser très jeunes pour qu'on puisse danser dans les soirées mondaines. Il faut savoir danser et ne pas avoir l'air ridicule. On apprend surtout des danses standards comme la valse ou le slow fox, mais on doit aussi apprendre des danses plus sportives, latines, pour être en mesure d'assurer si on reçoit des sorciers importants qui viennent de l'étranger. Donc on doit connaître les bases de la salsa par exemple, ou du tango.

Hermione eut une petite moue admirative.

\- Tu sais que je trouve ça très séduisant, un homme qui danse ? lui apprit-elle avec un sourire sans équivoque. Du coup, je suis plutôt pressée de voir l'étendue de tes talents.

Drago se mit à rire. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle mais qu'il était réellement amusé par ses propos. Elle commençait à différencier les diverses réactions qu'il pouvait avoir.

Leur rendez-vous dura près d'une heure. Sur la fin, Hermione était incapable d'avoir deux pensées cohérentes d'affilé à cause de Drago qui jouait de son sex-appeal. Il redoublait d'allusions suggestives, de clins d'œil, de sourires un peu aguicheurs et elle ne pouvait se soustraire à succomber. Les stigmates de la prison avaient abîmé son corps mais il était toujours lui, parfait à sa façon. Sur son corps devenu maigre, elle avait envie d'y poser ses mains, de le caresser, de le sentir frémir. Elle voulait le regarder dormir dans un confort absolu, se reposer suffisamment pour que ses cernes disparaissent et que son teint devenu gris retrouve cette pâleur semblable à de la porcelaine. Depuis janvier, ses yeux avaient retrouvé de leur éclat et Hermione trouvait dans le gris ses iris quelque chose d'à la fois réconfortant et impétueux. Ses cheveux un peu longs, ces quelques mèches dorées balayant ses cils, cette barbe de plusieurs jours lui donnaient un air beaucoup plus désinvolte et négligé, dans le bon sens du terme. Dans le sens où il y avait un peu de lâcher prise qu'il ne se permettrait pas en temps normal.

Hermione voulait terriblement abandonner ce quotidien, à jongler entre la prison et le reste de sa vie. Elle voulait que Drago fasse entièrement partie du reste de sa vie.

xxxxxxxxxx

Avec les beaux jours, les patrons de l'Imperium avaient installé la terrasse même en soirée, pour que les fêtards puissent en profiter. Hermione était installée à une table haute, sur un haut tabouret, accompagnée de Harry et Dean. Depuis que l'article concernant le coming-out de Harry avait été publié, lui et Dean ne se cachaient plus. Ils avaient parlé à Seamus qui avait plutôt mal encaissé la nouvelle et qui, pour l'instant, ne voulait plus les voir le temps de digérer l'information. Certaines têtes se tournaient sur leur passage lorsqu'ils se promenaient main dans la main, ils entendaient chuchoter mais globalement, tout se passait pour le mieux. Sorcière Hebdo avait publié un article dans la foulée, déplorant la nouvelle sexualité de celui qui était le chouchou de leurs lectrices depuis bien des années maintenant, mais rien d'offensant. Harry en était d'ailleurs très soulagé et Hermione était très heureuse de le voir vivre pleinement sa vie, sans poids sur ses épaules.

\- Alors les garçons, on trinque à quoi ? demanda Hermione en levant son verre.

\- À la libération de Malefoy qui approche petit à petit ? suggéra Harry avec un haussement de sourcils taquin.

\- Et plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? rétorqua-t-elle après lui avoir tiré la langue.

\- La proposition était sérieuse mais puisque tu ne veux pas, alors trinquons simplement à nous, parce qu'on le mérite.

\- À nous ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur en faisant tinter leurs verres les uns contre les autres.

\- Toi et Malefoy, alors ? dit Dean à l'attention d'Hermione.

\- Moi et Malefoy quoi ? répondit-elle avec une fausse innocence.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente, Granger, Harry m'a raconté.

\- Alors tu sais tout, ce n'est pas la peine d'épiloguer sur le sujet.

Elle n'en voulait pas à Harry d'en avoir parlé à Dean, après tout elle n'avait rien à cacher, mais la situation étant légèrement délicate, elle n'avait pas envie de trop en parler. Tout se passait bien pour le moment, elle commençait à se laisser aller sans trop penser au pourquoi du comment.

\- Comme tu voudras, répliqua Dean. Mais j'ai appris cet après-midi que je serai l'Auror en charge de son transfert d'Azkaban au Ministère et que je m'occuperai également de l'entretien post-libération au Ministère pour vérifier son identité et tout ça. C'est le médicomage Artus Hoperkins qui réalisera son check-up médical.

\- Tu n'émettras aucune contre-indication à sa libération, pas vrai ? plaisanta Hermione.

\- Ça dépend, qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ?

\- Je t'ai donné ma bénédiction pour sortir avec mon meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas suffisant ?

À côté d'elle, Harry fit semblant de s'offusquer.

\- Ne suis-je donc qu'une vulgaire monnaie d'échange ? dit-il avec tragédie, une main sur le cœur.

\- Un peu, confirmèrent Hermione et Dean d'une même voix avant de s'esclaffer.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de plonger le nez dans son verre. Hermione et Dean l'embrassèrent chacun sur une joue et sa fausse peine s'envola immédiatement.

\- Plus sérieusement, ne t'inquiète pas, reprit Dean. D'après ce que je sais, il n'y a aucune raison d'émettre une contre-indication à sa sortie et quand bien même il y en aurait, j'aurais fait en sorte qu'il sorte malgré tout.

Hermione sourit, reconnaissante. Dean n'était pas obligé de prendre ce parti-là. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Drago, il ne connaissait que ce que Harry lui disait mais pourtant il voulait faire son possible pour le voir libre.

\- Merci, Dean. Vraiment.

\- Je t'en prie, c'est normal. Harry a raison quand il dit que tu as rarement été aussi impatiente et heureuse à propos de quelque chose.

La jeune femme regarda son meilleur ami qui faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs en sifflotant innocemment. Elle avait énormément de chance de l'avoir.

La conversation reprit sur un tout autre sujet. Cependant, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas commandé une nouvelle tournée, un serveur arriva et déposa sur leur table trois verres de ce qu'ils avaient respectivement commandé la première fois.

\- Il doit y avoir une erreur, notifia Harry. Nous n'avons rien commandé.

\- Ça vient du jeune homme là-bas, répondit le serveur en désignant du menton le commanditaire des boissons.

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois et croisèrent le regard gêné de Ron, assis seul à l'autre bout de la terrasse. Hermione se demandait depuis quand il était là et comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas le voir. Après s'être concertés silencieusement, uniquement à travers un regard, Harry signifia d'un geste de la main vers Ron qu'il pouvait les rejoindre. Le rouquin se saisit de sa chope de bièraubeurre et vint s'asseoir sur un tabouret également, entre Hermione et Dean, face à Harry.

\- Salut…, dit-il avec hésitation et un sourire gêné.

\- Que fais-tu seul ici ? demanda Hermione en souriant pour essayer de le détendre.

\- J'allais rentrer chez moi puis j'ai voulu prendre un verre. Je me suis installé et je vous ai vu après. Je n'ai pas osé vous déranger plus tôt.

Hermione voyait bien que Ron regardait Dean avec une certaine suspicion, comme s'il ne comprenait pas - ou ne voulait pas comprendre - ce qu'il faisait ici avec eux. Ils ne s'étaient presque pas revus depuis l'anniversaire de Teddy lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de donner une nouvelle chance à leur amitié, du coup elle était contente qu'il se soit décidé à venir.

\- Tu aurais dû ! s'exclama Harry avec un sourire. Alors, comment vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous racontes ?

\- Écoutez, ça ne va pas trop mal. Les affaires marchent bien, très bien même. George a plein de projets et je l'aide à les concrétiser. Lavande va bien aussi. D'ailleurs on… on essaye d'avoir un enfant.

Hermione eut un léger hoquet de surprise qu'elle tenta de dissimuler. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Ron soit le premier d'eux trois à avoir un enfant, mais si elle en croyait son franc sourire, il avait réellement l'air d'en avoir envie.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Oui. Bon ça fait très peu de temps qu'on essaye mais on veut vraiment y arriver.

\- Je suis contente pour vous, lui confia Hermione.

\- Tu le penses ?

\- Évidemment. Vous n'avez peut-être pas fait les choses correctement avec le mariage, mais on ne peut pas nier que vous êtes amoureux. Si vous avez envie de ce bébé alors faîtes-le.

Ron parut presque soulagé lorsque Harry confirma les paroles d'Hermione.

\- Et vous, alors ? relança-t-il. Quoi de nouveau ?

\- Eh bien…

Harry coula un regard pétillant vers Dean qui s'accorda sur son sourire.

\- Moi je sors avec Dean.

Contre toute attente, Ron ne parut pas surpris.

\- J'ai lu l'article dans la Gazette. Je savais que ça cachait quelque chose de plus subtil. Tu n'aurais pas pris la peine de faire écrire un article si ça n'impliquait pas quelqu'un d'autre.

\- J'ai aussi fait ça pour moi. Je ne voulais plus me cacher, que je sois seul ou avec Dean. Et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que des rumeurs infondées circulent.

\- Tu as bien fait, confirma Ron. Mais s'il n'y avait pas eu Dean, tu aurais peut-être pensé autrement. Là il ne s'agissait pas que de toi, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à protéger.

Hermione, silencieuse, était soufflée par la maturité des propos de Ron. Elle sentait les efforts fournis pour se racheter une conduite et retrouver leur amitié.

\- En tout cas je vous souhaite d'être heureux, tous les deux.

\- Merci Ron, dit Harry.

\- Ouais, merci vieux, ça fait plaisir.

Dean donna une tape amicale dans le dos de Ron.

\- Et toi Hermione ? Qu'as-tu de beau à raconter ?

Là, Hermione fut prise entre deux feux : mentir à Ron au sujet de toute son histoire avec Malefoy ou lui dire la vérité au risque que, le connaissant, il s'emporte ? Elle n'était pas vraiment pour le mensonge, surtout dans leur cas où ils essayaient de reconstruire une amitié ébranlée. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise la vérité mais en choisissant bien ses mots. Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait Harry à côté d'elle qui était droit comme un poteau de Quidditch et attendait de voir quel parti elle allait prendre.

\- Eh bien… J'ai participé à un projet avec le Ministère pour aider les détenus d'Azkaban à réussir leur réinsertion sociale à leur libération. Ma participation se termine dans deux semaines puisque mon détenu sera libéré le 2 juin.

\- Wahou. Je ne savais pas que le Ministère mettait en place de tels trucs… C'est cool, si ça peut aider. Mais c'est quel genre de prisonniers ? J'imagine qu'ils ne font pas ça pour ceux qui ont tué des gens, genre les mangemorts et tout ça.

Hermione déglutit bruyamment, tandis que Harry et Dean noyaient leur regard dans leurs verres respectifs.

\- Les prisonniers choisis pour le projet s'étaient préalablement inscrits et leur demande a été validée par le Ministère pour que, justement, nous n'aidions pas n'importe qui.

Voilà qui ne répondait pas vraiment à sa question mais qui n'était pas non plus totalement à côté de la plaque.

\- Et tu as aidé qui toi ? Je le connais ?

\- Plutôt, oui, affirma Hermione en jouant avec la petite ombrelle violette qui décorait son cocktail. C'est Drago. Malefoy.

Ron, qui avait eu la bonne idée de boire à ce moment-là, recracha la totalité de la bière qu'il avait dans la bouche. Harry et Dean firent preuve d'une étonnante réactivité pour se décaler chacun d'un côté et éviter de finir trempés du liquide malté.

\- Malefoy ?! s'exclama-t-il, presque en criant, faisant se retourner sur eux les gens en terrasse.

\- Oui, Malefoy, répondit-elle un peu sèchement. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te faire remarquer ?

Elle lui tendit une serviette pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer la bouche, ce qu'il fit.

\- Et pour ta gouverne, je ne regrette pas. Il a beaucoup changé, il a fait beaucoup d'efforts.

\- Mais… C'est un mangemort !

\- Tu penses qu'on ne le sait pas ? Il a purgé la peine qu'on lui a attribuée, une peine exemplaire et sans débordements. Je te rappelle que sans lui, nous serions peut-être morts au Manoir des Malefoy pendant notre chasse aux Horcruxes.

Ron marmonna avant de parler distinctement.

\- Il ne mérite quand même pas tant d'attention. Il n'a pas gagné la guerre, lui, il était du mauvais côté.

\- C'est encore plus honorable de sa part d'avoir défié son camp en choisissant de ne pas reconnaître Harry ! Par Merlin, Ron, tu n'as pas changé en fin de compte.

Hermione était écœurée. Écœurée d'entendre qu'il pensait valoir plus que Malefoy car lui, Ronald Weasley, était du côté des gentils au moment de la guerre.

\- La place des mangemorts est à Azkaban, pas au même niveau que nous, en liberté !

\- « En liberté » ? On ne parle pas d'un animal, Ronald. Tu sais quoi, c'est impossible de discuter avec toi tant tu es borné.

Hermione descendit de son tabouret, mit son sac sur son épaule et regarda Dean et Harry.

\- Je rentre. Si vous voulez rester et parler avec monsieur je-me-pense-supérieur-parce-que-j'ai-gagné-la-guerre, libre à vous. Moi, j'ai assez donné de mon temps pour quelqu'un qui, finalement, ne veut pas réparer ses erreurs.

\- Enfin, Hermione ! tenta de la rappeler Ron, mais elle avait déjà transplané à son appartement.

Elle était à deux doigts de pleurer. Elle avait voulu donner une deuxième chance à Ron, le laisser leur prouver qu'il avait changé parce que si elle avait laissé Drago se racheter une conduite à ses yeux, il fallait qu'elle laisse faire un homme qui avait été son meilleur ami. Mais Ron n'avait pas su saisir cette main tendue, restant encore une fois ancré dans ses préjugés.

* * *

Il se pourrait que mademoiselle soit suffisamment amoureuse pour que sa réaction soit légèrement exagérée... (a) **Elle ne lui laisse pas vraiment le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle.** Mais on sait ce que c'est d'avoir son jugement obscurci par des sentiments...

Sinon, **la jalousie de Drago, on en pense quoi ?** Ah ah, depuis tous ces chapitres, il nie encore l'être hein, si jamais vous lui posez la question. Et puis il ne lui reste plus que 2 semaines à tirer à Azkaban. Enfin, si je suis suffisamment cool avec lui... (a)

 **Hâte de vous lire.**

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	28. Chapitre 27

**Bonjour les p'tits chats !**

Petite note d'auteure aujourd'hui. **Je vous remercie** , comme d'habitude, mais ça me semble important, pour vos reviews à chaque chapitre. **Ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur à chaque fois.**

Vous savez quoi ? **Ce chapitre est le dernier avant la libération de Drago.** Eh oui ! Qui est impatient.e ? Levez la main, je vous compte ahah. J'avoue, **moi aussi je suis impatiente** de vous les faire découvrir en dehors d'Azkaban. Mais pour l'heure, rendez-vous en prison, sans Hermione mais avec Drago, Narcissa et Pansy.

 **Bonne lecture !**

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **Aventure :** Et ça me fait plaisir de te revoir par ici :) Je suis contente que mon histoire continue de te plaire. La fin de la détention de Drago c'est pour maintenant, sa sortie pour le suivant ;) Merci pour tes reviews !  
 **Pamplelune :** Chacun a leur manière se sont emportés un peu trop vite. Mais effectivement, dans les circonstances dans lesquelles il est, normal que Drago s'angoisse. Et puis concernant Hermione, ses sentiments ont peut-être légèrement altérés sa réaction (a). Merci pour ta review !

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 27**

 **26 MAI 2003**

Allongé dans son lit, Drago relisait une lettre d'Hermione qu'il avait reçue la veille. Dedans, elle s'excusait environ huit fois car elle ne pouvait pas lui rendre visite ce lundi qui, pourtant, était le dernier avant celui de sa libération. Elle ne pourrait pas non plus décaler sa visite à un autre jour de la semaine puisqu'elle avait dû partir en urgence pour l'Australie.

Elle lui avait expliqué il y a quelques temps toute cette histoire de modification de souvenirs de ses parents et il avait d'ailleurs été épaté par la force qu'elle avait dû déployer pour faire cela. Après la guerre, elle avait réussi à leur redonner leurs souvenirs et ses parents avaient plutôt mal encaissé ce qu'elle avait fait. Il leur avait fallu plusieurs mois pour comprendre réellement la démarche et que leur fille avait fait cela uniquement pour les protéger. L'amour entre eux surpassant tout le reste, tout avait été pardonné. Mais malgré tout, ils avaient décidé de rester en Australie car la vie là-bas leur convenait plus que la vie en Angleterre. Et donc d'après la lettre d'Hermione, une urgence l'avait rappelée là-bas, mais elle lui certifiait que tout allait bien et qu'elle serait là pour sa libération le 2 juin.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Drago s'avouerait qu'il était déçu. Il avait pris goût à ses visites, à ce petit jeu qui s'installait entre eux et qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas toujours. Alors, oui, il était déçu de ne pas la voir mais cela ne ternirait en rien la joie qui gonflait son cœur quand il pensait à sa libération qui approchait. Après tout, elle serait là à ce moment-là et c'était nettement plus important.

Péniblement, il descendit de son lit pour aller ranger la lettre avec toutes celles reçues durant son incarcération. Il y en avait malgré tout un petit paquet qui témoignait de l'attention qui lui avait été apportée.

À peine une minute plus tard, un gardien se présenta à sa cellule pour l'emmener dans la salle des ateliers. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient devoir écraser des cornes de bicorne dont la poudre qui en résulterait serait envoyée à Poudlard pour les cours de potions. Drago ne savait pas qui enseignait cette matière maintenant, mais il se fit la réflexion qu'il mâchait clairement le travail des mômes là-bas. À l'époque, c'était à eux de broyer la corne de bicorne pour leurs potions, et là c'était à lui de le faire. Il espérait que les petits Serpentard se montreraient reconnaissants du service rendu.

Alors qu'il s'affairait sur sa tâche, il balaya la pièce du regard et quelque chose l'interpella. Les brutes qui l'avaient agressé quelques semaines plus tôt n'étaient pas là. D'habitude, il les aurait entendus beugler comme des animaux mais là, le silence l'avait interpellé. Il chercha un indice, mais rien ne le laissait deviner quoi que ce soit. Il essaya de trouver quelque chose qui l'aiderait à obtenir sa réponse et la manipulation semblait être la meilleure solution.

D'un geste de la main, il appela un des gardiens chargé de leur surveillance. Par chance, celui-là n'était qu'une bête à exécuter les ordres et il avait le quotient intellectuel d'une bouilloire donc la tâche serait aisée.

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai une question à vous poser.

\- Fais vite, Malefoy, on n'est pas là pour ça.

\- Je me demandais où étaient les individus qui m'ont agressé la dernière fois ?

Alors que le gardien ouvrait la bouche, Drago prit son air le plus terrifié possible.

\- J'en fais toujours des cauchemars et certaines douleurs persistent. Je suis sujet à de terribles crises d'angoisse depuis cette agression et je ne supporterai pas d'y être à nouveau confronté. Je suis inquiet quand je les vois, mais encore plus lorsque je ne les vois pas.

C'était mal de mentir ainsi, il en avait conscience, et il passait aussi pour un trouillard, mais c'était un peu fidèle à sa réputation.

\- Ils sont dans une autre partie d'la prison, lui répondit le gardien.

\- Une autre partie ?

\- Ouaip. Ordre du Ministère.

Drago savait qu'il existait une autre aile de la prison réservée aux détenus plus dangereux, plus compliqués, et pour ceux emprisonnés à vie comme son père. Peut-être que ses agresseurs étaient là-bas ? Hermione lui avait promis de faire le nécessaire et même s'il n'était pas certain qu'elle y soit pour quelque chose, la mesure prise était radicale. Au moins, là-bas, ils feraient moins les malins à s'en prendre à quelqu'un de plus faible.

\- Hum… Merci. Je dormirai mieux maintenant.

Le gardien grogna quelque chose d'inaudible et repartit à son poste. Drago pensa également qu'il fallait qu'il demande à Hermione si elle était à l'origine de cette démarche.

xxxxxxxxxx

Devant la porte qui menait à la salle des parloirs physiques, Drago était stressé. Stressé car ce n'était pas Hermione qu'il allait voir dans cette pièce mais sa mère. Pour la première fois en cinq ans il allait pouvoir avoir un contact physique avec sa propre mère. Les débordements d'émotions n'étaient pas dans leurs habitudes, mais il allait au moins pouvoir serrer sa main, lui intimer par ce geste qu'elle n'avait plus de soucis à se faire, il serait bientôt libre.

Drago entra dans la pièce et le sourire que lui offrit sa mère en le voyant valait tous les trésors du monde. Il vit ses épaules s'abaisser, comme si elle se détendait, et son regard se voiler. En quelques enjambées il fut assis et il tendit ses mains liées à sa mère qui les serra entre les siennes.

\- Mon garçon…

Elle leva doucement une main tremblante pour la poser sur sa joue. Ce simple contact suffit à provoquer une décharge électrique le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme. Il se sentit presque enveloppé par la chaleur protectrice de sa mère, c'était comme si rien ne pouvait plus lui arriver.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien, répondit-il calmement. J'ai si hâte d'être libre, maman.

\- Je me suis rendue au Ministère pour préparer ta sortie. J'ai été accueillie par un charmant Auror, Dean Thomas. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, vous étiez à Poudlard ensemble.

\- Il était à Gryffondor avec Potter.

\- Je l'ai aperçu, d'ailleurs, il m'a souri avec un signe de tête presque amical.

\- Grâce à toi, il est encore en vie, alors encore heureux qu'il soit poli, marmonna Drago.

\- Et grâce à lui ta peine a été amoindrie, alors sois poli également.

Réprimandé comme un enfant, Drago eu une mine un peu bougonne.

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce que t'a dit Thomas ?

\- Il a été nommé pour être en charge de ta sortie, c'est lui qui effectuera les vérifications d'usage avant que tu sortes. Je patienterai dans une pièce où tu seras amené une fois les vérifications faites.

\- Ça me paraît simple.

\- L'Auror Thomas m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, que tout se passerait bien. Je lui ai confié des vêtements pour que tu puisses te changer, je suppose que tu n'auras pas envie de sortir avec… ça.

Drago baissa les yeux sur les guenilles qui lui servaient d'uniforme. Avec le temps il s'en était accommodé, mais il se souvenait avoir eu la nausée lorsqu'on le lui avait jeté à la figure le premier jour.

\- Bonne initiative, merci maman, la remercia Drago. Tu sais… Hum. Avant que tu ne sois surprise, tu ne seras pas seule pour m'accueillir.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna Narcissa.

\- Oui. Tu te souviens que Hermione Granger s'occupe de ma réinsertion depuis le mois de janvier ? lui rappela-t-il avant de reprendre suite à un hochement de tête approbateur. Eh bien elle a tenu à être là.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, un doux sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de sa mère.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi, Drago.

\- Elle s'occupe de moi depuis six mois, c'est normal qu'elle veuille être là.

\- Hum, bien-sûr, approuva distraitement Narcissa comme si elle avait compris qu'il y avait bien plus derrière cela.

Ne tenant pas à être expansif pour le coup, Drago laissa le sujet en suspens et n'ajouta rien d'autre.

\- Après les dix jours que nous passerons en Italie ensemble, je partirai avec Pansy et Blaise à Cuba.

\- Ça te fera du bien de voyager.

\- Tout à fait. Et quand je rentrerai, je pourrais travailler pour préparer ma rentrée à la Formation Professionnelle des Maîtres des Potions. Hermione a des livres pour moi, elle est même allée sur place prendre des brochures et des documents qui pourront m'aider à me préparer.

\- Elle a vraiment pris soin de toi, cette _Hermione_ , déclara Narcissa en insistant sur le prénom.

\- C'était son boulot, marmonna Drago.

\- Tout est resté dans un cadre strictement professionnel ?

\- Maman ! s'offusqua Drago.

\- Eh bien quoi ? Ose me dire que j'ai tort, mon fils. C'est moi qui t'ai fait, je te signale, je te connais par cœur. Ton regard ne trompe jamais.

Bougon, Drago se renfrogna. S'il y avait bien une personne avec qui cela ne fonctionnait pas de masquer ses émotions, c'était bien sa mère. Elle avait toujours accordé une attention particulière à son regard et à ses expressions du visage pour pouvoir analyser ce qu'il voulait cacher.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te parler de… de ça, bafouilla Drago.

\- Tu n'en es pas obligé, tu viens malgré tout de me confirmer qu'il y avait eu plus que ce que tu sous-entends.

Un petit rire résigné passa les lèvres de Drago et il secoua la tête.

\- À part ça ? dit-il pour changer de sujet.

Sa mère lui raconta les dernières choses qu'elle avait faites en Italie avant de lui détailler le programme prévu pour leurs vacances ensemble. Drago avait presque l'impression d'être rentré à la maison tant la voix de sa mère l'apaisait et le ramenait sur terre. C'était comme lorsqu'il était petit et qu'elle venait lui lire une histoire le soir, en cachette de son père qui trouvait ce rituel infantilisant et sans intérêt.

xxxxxxxxxx

Toujours par monts et par vaux, Pansy n'avait jamais pu être dans les temps pour faire une demande de parloir physique pour rendre visite à Drago. C'était pourquoi ils se retrouvaient face à face dans la salle des hygiaphones, séparés par la vitre en plexiglas.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Pansy, je te jure.

\- Sûr ? Non parce que je te connais. Parfois tu dis ça pour faire plaisir et après tu fais la gueule pendant six mois.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Je ne serai pas seul.

\- Je m'en veux quand même de ne pas pouvoir être là pour ta sortie, mais je ne peux pas dire non à cet entretien ou demander à le déplacer.

\- Je le sais, c'est pour ça que je t'assure que je ne t'en veux pas. Ma mère sera là et Hermione aussi.

Les yeux de Pansy s'arrondirent aussitôt.

\- Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom celle-là ?

\- Depuis qu'on flirte entre les murs de cette prison, avoua Drago sans prendre de gants.

\- PARDON ?!

Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'expliquer à Pansy par courrier ce qui se passait entre Hermione et lui. Premièrement parce qu'il n'aurait pas su par où commencer sans que sa lettre n'ai ni queue ni tête et deuxièmement parce qu'il voulait absolument voir sa tête quand il le lui dirait et ça valait le détour.

\- J'ai quand même le droit de flirter avec une femme, non ? Ça me rassure même sur le fait que mon sex-appeal est toujours intact.

\- Mais il s'agit de Granger. Tu as perdu l'esprit ?

\- Qui est une femme intelligente, attentionnée, soucieuse du bien-être des autres et, je dois l'avouer, très séduisante et pleine de surprises.

\- Et née-moldue par la même occasion, ajouta Pansy.

\- Son statut de sang change quoi à son intelligence, sa prévenance et sa beauté ?

Pansy eut un léger moment de silence durant lequel les deux amis se défiaient du regard.

\- Par Salazar, elle t'a changé, dit Pansy avec un calme olympien.

\- La prison m'a changé, Pansy, et Hermione a fait le reste. Je reste le même, tu ne peux pas dire que j'ai vraiment changé. Mais j'ai eu le temps de voir les choses différemment et elle a tant fait pour moi que je ne peux qu'être reconnaissant.

\- Et chez toi, la reconnaissance mène au flirt ?

\- Il n'y a pas que ça. Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

\- Mais j'ai compris, je me moque juste de toi qui vire Poufsouffle.

Drago colla le dos de sa main contre la vitre et offrit un doigt d'honneur à sa meilleure amie.

\- Je t'emmerde, Parkinson.

\- Moi aussi, jolie blonde. Mais je suis contente pour toi. En temps normal tu aurais pu prétendre à mieux que Granger mais bon, avec la tête que tu te payes, il n'y a qu'elle pour vouloir de toi.

\- D'ici quelques jours je serai méconnaissable.

Il avait vraiment hâte de raser cette barbe, de couper ses cheveux, de prendre une vraie douche et de s'habiller avec de vrais vêtements.

\- Donc tu disais, ta mère et Granger seront là ?

Drago hocha la tête.

\- Oui, elles m'attendront au Ministère dans l'endroit prévu pour ça. L'Auror en charge de mon transfert c'est Dean Thomas, ma mère l'a crois…

\- En parlant de Thomas ! s'écria Pansy, bondissant presque sur son siège. Tu ne devineras jamais avec qui il sort !

L'excitation se dessinait sur le visage de Pansy et Drago se mit à rire. Étrangement, la relation amoureuse de Thomas avait l'air de nettement plus préoccuper Pansy que sa sortie de prison.

\- Si je ne devinerai jamais autant me le dire.

\- Ça serait moins drôle.

\- Bon. Hum… C'est quelqu'un de Poudlard ? demanda-t-il, et comme Pansy hocha positivement la tête, il enchaîna. De notre promotion ?

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part de Pansy.

\- Elle était à Gryffondor ?

\- _Il_ était à Gryffondor serait la formulation exacte…

Drago ne fut qu'à peine étonné. Il avait toujours soupçonné une amitié un peu trop fusionnelle entre Thomas et Finnigan.

\- Finnigan ?

\- Même pas. D'après mes renseignements, Finnigan est son ex.

\- Gryffondor de notre promotion, il reste Londubat, Weasley et… Oh, Merlin ! Potter !

Pansy hocha vivement la tête et Drago se demanda comment il n'y avait pas pensé tout de suite. Potter et Thomas étaient tous les deux Aurors, il savait que le premier avait fait son coming-out récemment, la connexion aurait dû se faire plus rapidement.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? s'enquit Drago.

\- Avant de venir je suis allée boire un thé avec Daphné dans un café à côté du Ministère pendant sa pause. J'ai voulu aller aux toilettes, grand bien m'en a pris puisque je suis tombée sur Potter et Thomas en train de se rouler des pelles. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont réussi à devenir Aurors tous les deux, mais ils ne savent même pas verrouiller une porte. La vision d'horreur, je suis traumatisée à vie.

\- Peut-être qu'ils cherchaient justement à te traumatiser, pouffa Drago.

\- Vu la tronche qu'a tiré Potter quand il m'a vu, je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas prémédité.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en imaginant Potter rouge de honte, pris en flagrant-délit de pelotage intensif.

Pansy resta encore quelques minutes avant de partir. La jeune femme était de retour en Angleterre pour quelques temps, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne partent en voyage une fois Drago dehors. Ce dernier rejoignit sa cellule et s'installa à son bureau pour répondre à la lettre d'Hermione reçue quelques jours plus tôt.

« _Hermione,_

 _J'ai bien pris note de ton courrier et même si je suis un peu d_ _éç_ _u de ne pas t'avoir vu lundi, force est de constater que l'impatience de te revoir à ma sortie fait monter le désir. J'ai hâte de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras pour de bon, de pouvoir t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tes joues rougissent et que tu manques de souffle._

 _Justement, tout est prêt pour le 2 juin. Tu dois être au courant, mais Dean Thomas est l'Auror chargé_ _de ma sortie. C_ _'est bê_ _te mais ç_ _a me rassure que ce soit quelqu'un que je connaisse. Je sais qu'il ne fera pas tout pour s'y opposer. Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de Thomas et d'être au courant de quelque chose… Moi je sais de source sûre que lui et le petit pote Potter se pelotent dans les toilettes des cafés. Tu dois savoir qu'ils sont ensemble, évidemment, mais tu diras à ton copain de se faire plus discret,_ _ç_ _a évitera à Pansy d'ê_ _tre traumatis_ _ée à vie par ce qu'_ _elle a vu._

 _Bref. Je ne sais pas ce tu as fait à ce sujet, ni même si tu en es vraiment à l'origine, mais les brutes qui m'ont agressé ont été envoyées dans une autre aile de la prison. J'_ _ai d_ _û faire ma pleureuse pour soutirer des infos au gardien,_ _ç_ _a m'_ _a co_ _ûté, tu n'imagines mê_ _me pas. J_ _'_ _ai d_ _û ramasser des morceaux de ma dignité partout dans la pièce._

 _Enfin. Je compte les jours avant de revoir le soleil._

 _Je t'_ _embrasse,_

 _Drago._ »

* * *

 **Elle est rigolote, ma Pansy, non ?** Ah ah moi je l'adore. Toujours fraîche, pleine de sarcasme et de pep's.

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ?** De la première visite "physique" entre Drago et sa mère, de celle de Pansy, de cette lettre de fin ?

Il me tarde de lire vos reviews.

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	29. Chapitre 28

**Hey !**

Je crois que je vais tout de suite vous laisser avec le chapitre tant attendu, à savoir **la libération de Drago**. Il y est, ça y est. Et nous aussi, nous y sommes, au bout de 28 chapitres ! **C'est une petite victoire** ahah. J'ai vraiment hâte que vous le lisiez. C'est un nouveau tournant de l'histoire.

 **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Delph :** La sortie, la voici la voilà ! Accompagnée de doutes, effectivement... Merci pour ta review !  
 **Aventure :** Je suis contente que ma Narcissa et ma Pansy te plaisent. Le tournant est là, la libération ! Merci pour ta review :)  
 **Leaaa :** J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci à toi pour tes très gentils mots. Love !  
 **Cecile :** Wah, merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Je ne peux répondre en détails à toutes, mais merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter chaque chapitre. Chacune de tes réactions me fait énormément plaisir. J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire. Concernant le nombre de chapitres, pour des raisons scénaristiques je ne peux pas le dire... ;) Merci encore !  
 **Margot :** Bienvenue sur cette histoire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début, et prompt rétablissement à ton fils aussi. Merci !

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 28**

 **2 JUIN 2003**

Ça y est. Il y était. Ce 2 juin 2003 tant attendu était finalement arrivé. Drago n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit tant il était préoccupé par sa libération, le lendemain. Le temps lui paraissait incroyablement long, comme si les minutes duraient des heures et les heures des journées entières. Il ne savait pas à quelle heure exactement ils avaient décidé de le faire sortir, mais cela faisait déjà bien deux heures qu'il était assis à sa chaise de bureau avec, posées sur ses genoux, les lettres reçues depuis cinq ans. Ces morceaux de parchemins étaient les seuls objets un tant soit peu personnels qu'il avait avec lui.

Il se redressa d'un coup lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans l'allée et il ne cacha pas son sourire en voyant Alec, le gardien avec qui Hermione s'entendait bien. Les prisonniers et les gardiens ne tissaient pas de liens, de toute façon, la plupart des gardiens étant des vraies ordures, mais ce Alec était différent. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé, mais il savait que c'était en partie grâce à lui que ses rendez-vous avec Hermione, sur la fin, avaient pu être ce qu'ils avaient été.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, c'est l'heure, énonça-t-il.

Drago garda les lettres entre ses mains et laissa Alec lui lier magiquement les poignets. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa cellule, un premier sentiment de liberté s'empara de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard derrière lui. Plus jamais il ne remettrait les pieds dans cette cage à lapin qui avait été son domicile pendant cinq ans. Il aurait presque été nostalgique. Ou pas.

Alec le guida vers une aile dans laquelle il n'était jamais allé. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si en arrivant on lui avait fait une visite guidée d'Azkaban de toute façon. Il le fit entrer dans une pièce vide de tout meuble. Il tourna sur lui-même, essayant de comprendre par quel moyen il allait pouvoir passer d'ici au Ministère de la Magie mais il n'y avait aucun indice.

\- Je vais vous demander de vous placer sur la croix blanche au sol et de vous tenir bien droit. D'ici quelques minutes vous allez être transféré au Ministère de la Magie. Surtout, ne quittez pas la marque au sol.

Drago approuva d'un bref hochement de tête et Alec prit la direction de la sortie. Néanmoins, avant de refermer la porte, il passa sa tête par l'encadrement.

\- Bonne continuation, monsieur Malefoy.

Drago ne put que lui sourire pour le remercier, aucun mot ne sortant de sa bouche tant il était nerveux. Alec le laissa alors seul dans la pièce et pendant quelques minutes, Drago se demanda s'il n'y avait pas une erreur puisqu'il ne se passait rien. Il hésitait à bouger mais Alec lui avait bien dit de ne pas le faire alors pour une fois, il allait obéir. Cependant, il commençait à devenir de plus en plus anxieux. Cette sortie, il en avait tant rêvé qu'il avait peur que quelque chose se passe mal maintenant qu'il était si près du but.

Toute pensée négative s'envola lorsqu'il sentit la pièce bouger sous lui, comme un léger tremblement de terre, avant que tout ne se mette à tourner autour de lui. Il resta immobile, ses lettres serrées contre son torse tandis que les murs tournoyaient autour de lui de plus en plus vite. Lui était figé au sol, comme si ses pieds y étaient collés, et la pièce tournait à lui donner mal au cœur. Le mouvement s'arrêta net, provoquant dans son organisme une décharge d'adrénaline, comme après un gros coup de stress quand le cœur s'emballe dans la cage thoracique. Tout était très silencieux. Drago patienta un moment avant d'entendre derrière lui un cliquetis de serrure que l'on déverrouille. Il se tourna sans pour autant quitter la marque au sol et vit Dean Thomas dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Pas trop mal au cœur ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Je pense que je vais survivre, répondit Drago en essayant de se détendre un peu.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, l'accueillit Thomas en s'approchant de lui.

Drago avait toujours les mains liées et l'Auror avait apparemment décidé que cela resterait ainsi. Il l'attrapa délicatement par le bras et le guida à l'extérieur de la pièce. Ils longèrent un couloir avant de pénétrer dans une autre pièce équipée seulement d'une table avec des tas de parchemins dessus et deux chaises de part et d'autre. Thomas s'assit sur une et Drago sur l'autre.

\- Bien. Formalités d'usage. Je vais te demander de décliner ton identité ainsi que ton matricule de prisonnier.

L'espace d'une seconde Drago se demanda si Thomas n'enfreignait pas certaines règles en le tutoyant mais il passa outre.

\- Drago Lucius Malefoy, né le 5 juin 1980. Matricule 2703E00. Et j'espère que c'est la dernière fois que je le dis.

Thomas eut un petit rire. Drago se permettait lui aussi une certaine familiarité qu'il n'aurait jamais osée avec un autre Auror. Mais, étrangement, il se sentait déjà beaucoup plus libre. Rien que l'odeur aseptisée qui régnait dans la pièce, en contraste avec l'odeur de renfermé d'Azkaban, lui donnait cette impression de liberté.

L'Auror lui posa encore quelques questions avant de l'emmener dans une pièce attenante où un médicomage l'attendait pour lui faire passer quelques tests médicaux. De ces tests il en résulta que malgré un poids très faible et ses réflexes amoindris en conséquence, son état de santé était bon. Le médicomage valida sa sortie et l'accompagna dans une autre pièce attenante à celle-ci. Drago se demandait combien de personnes il allait devoir voir avant de pouvoir enfin être réellement libre.

Dans cette pièce se trouvait Terry Boot assis à une table et Dean Thomas debout dans un coin, coincé dans son uniforme d'Auror et sa main posée sur sa baguette rangée dans un holster de cuisse, prêt à dégainer. Malgré tout, il avait l'air assez détendu, comme s'il ne craignait pas vraiment de débordement - et il avait raison.

\- Bien, lâcha Boot pour lancer la conversation. Hermione a dû te mettre au courant à propos du suivi psychologique, il faut…

\- Je sais, l'interrompit sèchement Drago. Je ne suis pas fou, tu vas me dire qu'évidemment que non mais que blablabla, peu importe.

\- Tu me laisses parler ? lui dit Boot tout aussi sèchement.. J'ai établi un planning pour le suivi psychologique, Hermione en a une copie. Ce que nous nous dirons ne concernera que nous, mais il faut que tu t'y présentes. Je serai obligé de faire des comptes-rendus à la Formation Professionnelle de Maître des Potions.

Au départ un peu agacé d'avoir été remis à sa place, Drago se renfrogna.

\- J'enverrai également les comptes-rendus au Ministère.. De ton côté, tu t'engages à venir à ces rendez-vous.

Le jeune homme était stupéfait. Stupéfait par l'élocution sans failles de Boot, par l'assurance qu'il dégageait. Il aurait presque été intimidé, mais en tout cas, une chose était sûre, il lui donnait envie de se tenir à carreaux.

\- Je m'y engage, approuva Drago. C'est sympa de ta part.

\- J'avais une dette envers Hermione, maintenant elle est payée. Mais ne crois pas que ça m'enchante de travailler avec toi.

Décidément, tout le monde avait des dettes envers tout le monde en fin de compte. Les siennes envers Hermione et Potter n'étaient que deux parmi tant d'autres.

\- Bon, pour moi tout est bon, conclut Boot en refermant son dossier sur l'acte d'engagement de suivi psychologique que Drago venait de signer.

Le blond leva les yeux vers Thomas qui venait de faire sortir le psychomage.

\- Prêt, Malefoy ? s'enquit l'Auror.

\- Ça dépend, tu vas me faire passer dans combien de salles encore avant que je voie la lumière du jour ?

\- Une dernière, répondit-il avec un sourire tout en ouvrant une autre porte qui menait sur une sorte de vestiaire. Tu trouveras sur le banc les vêtements donnés par ta mère. La porte à droite donne sur une petite salle d'eau, celle de gauche c'est la sortie.

Pendant que Thomas parlait, le regard de Drago se promenait çà et là dans la pièce, se posant à chaque fois sur ce qu'il énonçait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche du but. L'excitation faisait pulser le sang dans ses veines, il avait un peu chaud mais il était surtout terriblement impatient.

Il baissa ses yeux sur ses poignets, Thomas venait de défaire les liens. Ce dernier lui donna une petite tape presque amicale sur l'épaule tout en souriant.

\- Allez. Dernière étape avant le grand saut. On se reverra, je pense, à bientôt Malefoy.

\- À bientôt, Thomas. Et… merci.

\- Je t'en prie.

L'Auror le gratifia d'un clin d'œil avant de transplaner. Drago se demanda si lui aussi pouvait faire la même chose ou s'il y avait une restriction. Il se fit malgré tout la réflexion qu'avec le manque de pratique, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il s'essaie au transplanage s'il ne voulait pas laisser la moitié de ses membres sur place.

Drago se précipita presque sous la douche. S'il n'avait pas si hâte de sortir, il aurait bien pu rester une heure sous l'eau chaude, à laisser ses muscles se détendre, tout en se savonnant sans arrêt avec un savon qui avait une texture et une odeur plus que convenable, contrairement à ce qu'il avait droit à Azkaban.

Une fois sec, il retourna dans la pièce. Il prit les vêtements et les porta à son visage pour en humer l'odeur de linge propre qui était si agréable. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, profitant de ce moment de bonheur anodin. Tout allait avoir une saveur particulière dorénavant, même les choses les plus simples.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione faisait les cent pas dans son bureau depuis environ une heure, se rongeant les ongles. Drago était sur le point de sortir et elle ne se sentait soudainement pas prête. Elle angoissait à cette nouvelle perspective, à ce changement qui allait opérer dans sa vie. Et si Drago était différent une fois libre ? Et s'il la snobait totalement ? Et si elle s'était fait tout un tas d'illusion et que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas partagé ? Elle en était là de ses tourments quand la porte s'ouvrit et la fit sursauter.

\- Harry ! s'écria-t-elle sous la surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être dans la salle des arrivées ?

\- Si mais… Merlin, Harry, est-ce que c'était une bonne idée tout ça ?

\- C'est maintenant que tu te poses la question ?

Le brun s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules, se baissant légèrement pour que son visage soit au niveau du sien.

\- Tu as fait un travail remarquable avec lui. Vous êtes allés légèrement au-delà du travail mais qu'importe, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse que depuis quelques semaines.

Hermione se détendit légèrement et esquissa même un léger sourire.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis persuadé. Je te vois tous les jours, j'ai vu ton évolution depuis que tu le vois régulièrement.

\- Oui mais… Enfin, la situation est particulière, tu vois. Je me dis que, peut-être, une fois qu'il sera dehors, il se rendra compte que c'était stupide, que ce qu'on a construit ne vaut rien, qu'il peut prétendre à mieux que ça et…

\- Hop hop hop, je t'arrête tout de suite. « Mieux que ça » ? Déjà tu n'es pas une chose, et puis Malefoy serait bien bête de se croire trop bien pour toi.

Hermione se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Elle était toujours stressée mais Harry arrivait à l'apaiser.

\- Je crois que je vais y aller alors…

\- File.

Elle embrassa Harry sur la joue avant d'attraper son sac, sa baguette et de filer jusqu'à la salle des arrivées avant de changer d'avis. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle attira sur elle le regard de Narcissa Malefoy qui était déjà présente.

\- Bonjour madame Malefoy, la salua Hermione avec un petit sourire gêné.

\- Ah ! Bonjour, miss Granger. Drago m'avait dit que vous seriez là.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui, il ne voulait pas que je sois surprise de vous trouver ici.

\- Vous l'auriez été ?

\- Probablement. Mais je l'ai entendu parler de vous et de ce que vous avez fait pour lui, donc cela ne m'étonne guère finalement. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous remercier du fond du cœur. Vous avez fait énormément pour lui.

Hermione s'empourpra et eut du mal à soutenir le regard de Narcissa.

\- C'est normal. Il le mérite.

La mère de Drago ne s'éternisa pas sur les remerciements et Hermione en fut soulagée. Elle était déjà suffisamment mal à l'aise de se retrouver seule dans cette pièce avec elle, elle ne tenait pas à devoir s'expliquer plus longuement sur sa relation avec Drago. Déjà que ce n'était pas clair et qu'elle n'était d'ailleurs même pas sûre que le mot « relation » soit utilisé à bon escient pour les définir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione releva brusquement la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, mais elle fut presque déçue de voir Dean.

\- Madame Malefoy, Hermione, les salua-t-il. La libération de monsieur Malefoy a été effectuée, les vérifications d'usages validées. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Narcissa remercia Dean avec quelques mots gentils et Hermione ne fut capable que de lui sourire. Le moment fatidique approchait et elle en avait mal au ventre.

Drago se fit attendre presque une demi-heure. Elle le soupçonnait de faire exprès de les faire languir toutes les deux. Oui, car si Hermione n'en menait pas large, à ses côtés, Narcissa semblait avoir dépassé les limites de l'impatience. Elle faisait les cents pas dans la largeur de la pièce, jouant nerveusement avec la pointe d'une mèche de cheveux, chuchotant des choses pour elle-même qu'Hermione n'entendait pas. Elle était d'ailleurs tellement occupée à regarder Narcissa qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Ce n'est qu'en remarquant qu'elle s'était figée qu'elle réalisa que quelque chose se passait.

Hermione se tourna alors vers la porte et elle sentit une bouffée d'adrénaline s'emparer de son corps tout entier. Drago se tenait là, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise de la même couleur dans laquelle il flottait légèrement compte tenu de sa maigreur. Ses cheveux blonds et humides étaient tirés en arrière, malgré quelques petites mèches rebelles qui tombaient sur ses cils. Il semblait toujours si faible et fatigué mais, malgré tout, son regard était beaucoup plus lumineux et il souriait. Ses yeux allaient alternativement de sa mère à elle, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'arrêter de le regarder. Pour la première fois elle admit pour elle-même qu'elle le trouvait très beau.

Elle ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps elle était restée figée à le regarder, mais son cœur battait toujours aussi vite et elle avait du mal à revenir sur terre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se posta devant elle, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, la dominant d'au moins une tête qu'elle cligna des yeux pour se reconnecter à la réalité.

\- Hermione.

\- S... Salut, bafouilla-t-elle. Tu… Hum… ça va ?

Il hocha simplement la tête sans pour autant répondre à sa question.

\- Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là, lui dit-il en remettant délicatement une mèche derrière son oreille.

Elle baissa brièvement les yeux, rougissante face à son geste et se décida finalement à le regarder. Elle se trouvait stupide à agir ainsi mais elle était déstabilisée par la situation.

\- Je te l'avais dit. Et je tiens toujours parole.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi. L'espace d'un instant je me suis dit que tu allais peut-être te défiler. Tu sais, rapport à mon charisme si imposant et déstabilisant, se moqua-t-il, ce qui eut pour effet de faire réagir Hermione qui le tapa doucement sur le torse.

\- T'es bête, dit-elle dans un petit rire, contente qu'il désamorce ainsi la situation.

Un silence un peu gênant s'installa entre eux. Drago ne semblait pas non plus savoir quoi dire, quoi faire ni où se mettre. En entendant Narcissa toussoter, certainement pour leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seuls, Hermione se recula un petit peu et les regarda tous les deux.

\- Hum ! Je… Je vais vous laisser. Vous avez beaucoup de temps à rattraper et… euh… enfin voilà. Drago, tu… N'hésite pas à m'envoyer un hibou.

Maintenant, en plus de se trouver stupide, elle se trouvait ridicule de bafouiller ainsi. Gryffondor courageuse, ah oui ? Elle recula vers la sortie quand Narcissa l'interpella.

\- Restez, miss Granger. Je vais pouvoir profiter de mon fils pendant dix jours, vous avez droit à votre part du gâteau.

\- C'est moi que tu traites de gâteau ? s'offusqua faussement Drago en s'auto-pointant du doigt.

\- C'est une façon de parler, mon chéri.

\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer, dit Hermione. C'est important pour vous de vous retrouver. Ça fait cinq ans, quand même.

\- J'insiste, ajouta Narcissa. Vos regards respectifs en disent long et je ne voudrais pas être un frein à des retrouvailles.

\- Et je ne veux pas l'être non plus, surenchérit la jeune femme.

\- Stop ! intervint Drago. Vous n'allez pas vous disputer ma garde pour savoir qui me mérite plus que l'autre.

\- On ne se dispute pas, c'est définitif, conclut Narcissa en s'approchant de son fils et en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Nous aurons tout le temps de profiter. Là, je vois dans tes yeux que je ne fais pas le poids, mais ce n'est pas un reproche. Profite de ta liberté, mon grand garçon.

Drago ferma les yeux sous le tendre baiser que sa mère déposa sur son front. Hermione fut très attendrie et terriblement touchée d'être témoin de ce moment entre sa mère et son fils. Alors qu'elle souriait bêtement, Drago tendit une main vers elle et intercepta son regard.

\- Il paraît que tu dois m'offrir un verre, non ?

* * *

 **Alors, est-ce que ce chapitre libération vous a plu ?** C'était un passage important, j'avais vraiment envie de le détailler. **Ça m'a beaucoup plus d'imaginer comment ça pouvait se passer.**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?** De la libération, des doutes d'Hermione, d'Harry qui la rassure, de Narcissa qui pousse nos deux amoureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, de nos deux amoureux en question... **Qu'imaginez-vous pour le prochain chapitre ?**

 **Il me tarde de vous lire.**

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	30. Chapitre 29

**Bonjour les p'tits chats !**

J'espère que vous allez bien. **Je vous remercie tout de suite pour vos reviews quant à la libération de Drago.** C'était le moment attendu de l'histoire et vos retours ont été ultra positifs donc pour ça, merci !

 **Au menu cette semaine** , un nouveau cap, celles des vraies retrouvailles entre Drago et Hermione, sans personne ou presque...

 **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Cecile :** Oui ! Ça y est ! Il est dehors ! (abus de points d'exclamation mdr) Oui heureusement qu'Hermione a Harry pour la rassurer sinon, pas sûr qu'elle soit venue... du moins, pas sans une énorme boule d'angoisse au ventre. Prochain chapitre tout de suite, j'espère que ce qui est prévu au programme te plaira. Merci pour ta review !  
 **Delph :** Ils me semblent légitimes aussi, vu la relation construite entre les murs. Rapprochement physique, tu dis ? Réponse dans le chapitre du jour ;) Merci pour ta review.  
 **Aventure :** Effectivement le contexte va changer hors des murs, j'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier. Je ne suis pas du genre à mettre des bâtons dans les roues à mes personnages, voyons ... *sourire innocent et angélique*. Merci pour ta review !  
 **Pamplelune :** Libéréééé ! Délivréééé ! Mince, j'avais pas pensé à la faire plus tôt celle-là, ta review m'y a fait penser... Merci ? Mdr. Tu as raison, la présence de Narcissa a limité les effusions d'émotions. Même si les connaissant, ils ne se seraient pas sauté dessus comme ça, au Ministère. Merci pour ta review !

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 29**

 **2 JUIN 2003**

En sortant du Ministère, Drago eut l'impression de naître à nouveau. La lumière vive le fit plisser des yeux, l'air sur son visage lui donna un léger frisson. Après cinq ans passés dans l'ambiance sombre et sinistre d'Azkaban, c'était comme s'il redécouvrait le monde extérieur. À sa gauche, il voyait Hermione qui patientait, le laissant reprendre ses marques. Il avait besoin de ces quelques minutes à profiter, pour se rendre compte de ce qui s'offrait à lui. Il en arrivait même à se demander si c'était bien réel, s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Peut-être que d'une minute à l'autre il allait se réveiller dans le lit de sa cellule.

Il ferma très fort ses yeux, comme pour se sortir d'un songe, et quand il les rouvrit il était toujours sur le trottoir. Un sourire en coin vint prendre place sur ses lèvres. Il était fier de lui. Fier d'avoir tenu le coup, fier d'être un homme libre.

Il vit une petite main se tendre devant lui, il remonta alors le regard sur sa propriétaire qui lui souriait.

\- Tu transplanes avec moi ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de parvenir à le faire seul sans me désartibuler de toute façon, accepta-t-il en prenant sa main.

\- Alors à trois. Un… deux… trois.

Drago se sentit aussitôt tourbillonner, retrouvant des sensations qu'il n'avait pas ressenties depuis longtemps. Il eut un haut le cœur à l'atterrissage.

\- Je vais vomir, prévint-il, faisant rire Hermione. Ce n'est pas drôle !

Les mains sur les hanches, les yeux fermés, il inspira et expira longuement pour essayer de calmer sa nausée.

\- Un peu… Tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude, se moqua gentiment Hermione.

\- Je sais, je ressemble à un Inferius.

\- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas.

Il ouvrit un œil pour croiser son regard et Drago dut avouer que c'était le regard le plus bienveillant qu'on ait posé sur lui. Elle avait un doux sourire, elle semblait si calme en comparaison à son excitation qu'il tentait de dissimuler pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un enfant. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de l'embrasser, mais la décence et son éducation le forçaient à se tenir tranquille, à ne pas témoigner d'affection en public.

\- Tu devrais revoir tes exigences en matière d'homme, Granger.

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'exigence ou de critères physiques. Ça va bien au-delà de ça.

Drago sut à cet instant à quel point Hermione était sincère. Ils avaient développé quelque chose qui dépassait le stade du physique et des préjugés. L'un comme l'autre avait su apprivoiser l'autre et s'accommoder de ses défauts pour ne se baser que sur l'essentiel et apprécier l'être humain en lui-même.

\- Tu viens ? lança Hermione qui avait fait quelques pas en avant, lui était resté sur place à penser.

Il hocha simplement la tête et lui emboîta le pas. Elle les avait fait transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Drago avait cette impression de rentrer à la maison après un long moment passé loin de chez lui. Il constatait que beaucoup de choses avaient changées, mais l'environnement et l'ambiance étaient les mêmes.

Ce qu'il remarquait également, c'étaient les regards qui se posaient sur lui. Il y avait déjà eu droit au Ministère, à ces regards appuyés, insistants, comme si les gens voulaient se persuader qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Et ici, c'était pareil. On le dévisageait de la tête aux pieds, certains le pointaient du doigt, d'autres ricanaient sur son passage. Drago, lui, se forçait à garder la tête haute et le regard fier, montrant qu'il était inébranlable. Il devait se montrer solide car il savait que les regards sur lui n'allaient pas cesser de si tôt. Que s'il montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse, ils allaient s'y insinuer. Un Malefoy dehors, accompagné de l'héroïne de guerre qu'était Hermione Granger, forcément cela faisait jaser. Il s'y était attendu, à ce qu'on s'arrête sur son passage, mais y être confronté c'était autre chose.

Hermione glissa furtivement sa main dans son dos pour le forcer à tourner à gauche, dans une rue perpendiculaire au Chemin de Traverse. Cette rue était moins passante, Drago se sentit aussitôt moins oppressé.

\- Tu verras, avec le temps ça leur passera.

\- Je ne pense pas que les gens s'habituent à voir un mangemort libre.

\- Ils n'auront pas le choix. Tu as purgé ta peine, tu es libre, quoi qu'ils en pensent.

\- Et toi, tu n'as pas honte de te promener à mes côtés ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais honte. J'assume mes choix et mes envies, si les gens ne sont pas contents, c'est pareil.

Drago eut un sourire. Il savait qu'Hermione était forte, qu'elle croyait en ses idées et qu'elle se battait pour ses valeurs et ses convictions, mais être au cœur de ses combats, c'était différent. Et gratifiant.

Quelques mètres plus loin, ils arrivèrent devant un bar dont Drago ne connaissait pas l'existence. Il supposa donc qu'il avait ouvert récemment. La devanture laissait présager un endroit assez chaleureux avec une ambiance des années vingt. La lumière feutrée à l'intérieur ainsi que la décoration confirmèrent ses théories.

Galant, il tint la porte à Hermione pour qu'elle entre la première. Il lui emboîta le pas et il sentit tous les regards se braquer sur lui. Évidemment, il était dix-huit heures, tous les sorciers du coin venaient boire un verre après le travail pour se détendre. Ils avaient choisi le bon moment pour venir.

Drago toussa pour se donner une contenance, bomba le torse et accrocha son regard à tous ceux qui le fixaient, un par un, comme pour leur faire comprendre qu'il ne se laissait pas avoir par leur mépris. Certains baissèrent les yeux, d'autres soutinrent son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il aille s'assoir avec Hermione au comptoir, tournant le dos à tout le monde. Les discussions reprirent comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je trouve que tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal…

\- Pour ? Mépriser les gens ? C'est ce que je sais faire de mieux, railla Drago.

\- Ça, et pour soutenir leurs regards malgré tout. Tu verras que si tu n'entres pas dans leur jeu, ils se lasseront avant toi.

\- Je ne compte pas entrer dans leur jeu, ils ne méritent pas ma haine, seulement mon mépris et mon indifférence.

\- Là je te retrouve !

Drago s'accorda sur le rire d'Hermione. Il commençait à comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il accorde trop d'importance au regard des gens sinon il allait à sa perte. Il fallait qu'il redevienne l'adolescent orgueilleux et snob qui accordait de l'importance seulement à ceux qu'ils estimaient dignes de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'offre à boire ? lui demanda Hermione.

\- Je rêve de plusieurs choses. Mais tu connais cet endroit mieux que moi, je vais te faire confiance.

\- Hum…

Elle prit un instant pour réfléchir avant d'interpeller le serveur pour prendre commande. C'est ainsi que Drago se retrouva avec un Irish Rose, un cocktail à base de whisky pur feu, de citron et de grenadine. Hermione, elle, avait commandé un Black Velvet, un mélange étonnant de bièraubeurre et de champagne. Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'avoir manqué tant de choses, comme s'il venait d'être transporté dans une époque qui ne lui appartenait pas.

\- On trinque ? proposa-t-il en levant son verre.

\- À quoi veux-tu trinquer ? répondit Hermione en levant également sa flûte à champagne.

\- À ma liberté ?

\- Ça me semble être une bonne idée.

Hermione et Drago firent tinter leurs verres l'un contre l'autre et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Il ne la lâcha pas des yeux, même pour boire une première gorgée de son cocktail qui s'avérait être délicieux. Il pouvait la voir sourire derrière son verre. Il pouvait aussi voir ses joues se tinter partiellement de rouge. Lui n'en menait pas plus large. Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine et s'il n'avait pas un minimum de savoir-vivre, il se serait déjà jeté sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Ils partagèrent ce premier verre en discutant à la fois de tout et de rien. Drago acceptait de parler de ses années de prison, Hermione acceptait de lui détailler un peu sa vie. Ils parlèrent aussi de choses plus futiles. Leur conversation était presque ordinaire, comme deux amis se retrouvant après le travail pour partager un moment de détente. Drago lâchait un peu prise, il se laissait aller. La prison avait irrémédiablement changé certaines choses chez lui.

Ils commandèrent à nouveau à boire, des cocktails différents. Hermione avait eu raison lorsqu'elle disait qu'il aimerait cet endroit. Il passait un très bon moment, il découvrait des choses, il se sentait vraiment bien. Il ne pensait même plus à Azkaban tant la jeune femme arrivait à le détendre. Ils en étaient à leur troisième verre et les boissons étant assez chargées en alcool, Drago commençait à avoir chaud et la sensation d'ivresse l'enveloppait.

Il regardait Hermione lui parler plus qu'il ne l'écoutait. Il observait ses lèvres bouger, les mimiques qu'elle avait, les gestes qu'elle associait à ses paroles. À vrai dire, il la contemplait comme il aurait contemplé un tableau, cherchant à s'imprégner des détails.

\- … Drago !

La voix d'Hermione lui parvint à nouveau distinctement.

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas du tout, en fait, constata-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que si, mentit-il avec une assurance un peu biaisée à cause de l'alcool.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais alors ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt puisqu'effectivement il ne l'écoutait pas et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle lui disait.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu ne m'écoutes pas.

\- Pardonne-moi. En réalité, j'étais plus occupé à te regarder et à repenser aux semblants de moments d'intimité qu'on a partagés à Azkaban.

Hermione avait déjà les joues rouges à cause de l'alcool, mais elle rougit encore plus.

\- Pourquoi ne m'embrasses-tu pas alors ?

\- Parce que je refuse de partager ce moment avec d'autres personnes.

Drago se pencha sur elle pour lui parler à l'oreille. Il la sentit se raidir avant de voir la chair de poule courir sur sa peau.

\- Je te veux pour moi seul, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Hermione tourna suffisamment la tête pour pouvoir elle aussi lui parler à l'oreille.

\- J'habite une rue derrière.

Le jeune homme comprit directement le message sous-entendu. Il lui suffit de plonger ses yeux dans les siens pour qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'onde. Hermione régla leurs consommations. Drago s'en offensa un peu, il trouvait que cela devait être à lui de l'inviter, mais il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui alors il la laissa faire. Il oublia tout quand Hermione le fit transplaner avec elle et qu'il se retrouva devant la porte de son appartement. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement et Drago entra après elle, fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Potter n'est pas là ?

\- Il est en mission à Colchester jusqu'à demain.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi.

Hermione rit doucement tout en secouant la tête, probablement exaspérée par son attitude.

Ils se faisaient face, se regardant presque timidement, comme si aucun des deux n'osait bouger. Drago savait que tout allait basculer au moment où l'un d'eux ferait le premier pas. C'est ainsi qu'il abattit sa dernière carte et fondit sur Hermione pour l'embrasser tout en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Pour une fois il lâcha totalement prise et se laissa guider uniquement par ce qu'il ressentait, sans vouloir garder le contrôle sur la situation.

Le baiser gagna en intensité en quelques secondes. Hermione venait de glisser ses mains sous sa chemise pour les poser sur ses hanches et Drago se raidit un peu. La jeune femme dut le sentir car elle recula son visage pour le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquit-elle tout en caressant ses hanches de ses pouces.

Comment lui avouer qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise en la sentant toucher sa peau comme cela ? Lui s'était habitué à son corps devenu plus maigre avec les années, mais il avait perdu l'habitude d'être touché ainsi. Il ne voulait pas la dégoûter.

\- C'est juste que…

Drago soupira tout en relâchant son visage.

\- Tu peux me parler Drago, insista Hermione d'une voix douce.

\- Mon corps. Je… J'ai du mal à accepter que tu me touches comme ça, c'est… nouveau et puis…

Hermione le fit taire en le tirant à elle pour l'embrasser avec encore plus d'intensité que lors du premier baiser.

\- Peu importe. Tu… Tu es très beau ainsi, je me fiche du reste. Je te veux, toi.

Drago sentit son cœur tambouriner contre sa cage thoracique. Le regard qu'elle avait sur lui n'aurait pu tromper personne, surtout pas lui. Il se sentait important, désiré. Il essaya de mettre son malaise de côté et de faire avec. Il avait envie d'elle, terriblement, et elle avait envie de lui, malgré son corps qu'il n'assumait pas.

Comme pour lui signifier que tout allait bien, il l'embrassa à son tour, se laissant guider jusqu'à la chambre. Leurs gestes précipités à tous les deux les rendaient maladroits. Le dos de Drago rencontra un mur durant le trajet, Hermione trébucha, s'accrochant à sa chemise pour ne pas tomber. Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser avec passion, presque avec urgence. Drago avait de plus en plus chaud et il sentait son corps réagir à cette excitation.

Lorsque Hermione glissa une main sur son entrejambe, Drago lâcha un soupir rauque. Le manque de pratique le rendait pressé, impatient et tendu comme un arc. Malheureusement pour elle, il savait qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à venir alors il essayait tant bien que mal de se contenir. Il s'assit sur le lit, Hermione resta debout entre ses jambes, ses mains jointes dans sa nuque, ne cessant de l'embrasser. Elle fit violemment sauter les boutons de sa chemise et laissa glisser ses mains sur son torse, provoquant une nuée de frissons chez Drago. Son bas-ventre le démangeait. Et la vue d'une Hermione impatiente, le regard voilé de désir et les lèvres rouges ne l'aidait pas à rester calme.

Il faufila ses mains sous son haut et le lui fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Il la força à s'approcher encore plus de lui pour qu'il puisse embrasser sa poitrine gonflée par le désir. Il l'entendit soupirer de plaisir lorsque sa bouche entra en contact avec sa peau, lui sentit son érection prendre beaucoup trop de place dans son boxer. Hermione eut la bonne idée de glisser à nouveau la main dessus et Drago mordit doucement sa peau.

\- Aïe ! gémit-elle.

Sans pour autant se décaler, Drago releva lentement ses yeux vers elle.

\- Hermione. Ces cinq dernières années, mes seules relations sexuelles c'était avec ma main et sous la douche alors excuse-moi d'être un peu… disons, tendu et impatient.

\- Tu pourrais simplement éviter de me mordre, pouffa-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, plutôt…

Drago dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge, son impatience faisant trembler ses mains, mais une fois fait, il vint taquiner son sein avec le bout de sa langue, léchant, suçotant, mordillant légèrement, tandis que de sa main il caressait son autre sein. Il se laissait guider par les réactions de sa partenaire, par ses soupirs plus ou moins discrets. Sa maîtrise du sujet était peut-être faible et lointaine, mais s'il en croyait ses gémissements, il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal.

La jeune femme dut juger qu'il était temps de lui rendre la pareille puis qu'elle retira d'elle-même sa jupe avant de pousser Drago pour qu'il ne s'allonge. La vue d'une Hermione en culotte au-dessus de lui, le dominant avec un regard coquin, était probablement la chose la plus érotique qui lui eut été donné de voir.

Drago voulait toucher, embrasser, caresser son corps, mais alors qu'il venait de laisser glisser ses mains sur ses flancs, elle gigota pour qu'il les retire. Il lui adressa un regard frustré auquel elle répondit, sa bouche contre la sienne, leurs lèvres s'effleurant.

\- Tu toucheras plus tard.

\- Plus tard ?! se plaignit Drago après avoir embrassé ses lèvres. Plus tard quand ?

Les lèvres brûlantes d'Hermione se posant délicatement sur son torse tout aussi brûlant suffirent à le faire arrêter de râler. Elle déposait des baisers sur tout son torse, Drago avait l'impression qu'elle était partout à la fois. Il en était à se demander s'il était possible de jouir rien qu'avec des baisers tant son plaisir ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier, mais les ouvrit brusquement lorsque vinrent s'ajouter aux baisers, une langue ainsi que deux mains qui défirent la boucle de sa ceinture. Il fut rapidement débarrassé de son pantalon et Hermione imposa le même traitement à son boxer qui rejoignit les autres vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce.

Quand il sentit les lèvres d'Hermione se poser au sommet de sa virilité, Drago se cambra en poussant un gémissement, qui fut bien plus sonore lorsqu'elle prit son sexe en bouche. Il ne suffit que de quelques va-et-vient pour qu'il se sente sur le point de craquer.

\- Hermione, s'il-te-plaît…, souffla-t-il. Arrête, je ne veux pas venir comme ça , ni maintenant.

Elle ne devait pas avoir envie de cela non plus puisqu'elle l'écouta et qu'elle se stoppa. Drago soupira pour essayer de se calmer. Il voulait faire les choses bien. Il voulait être en elle, il voulait qu'elle soit à lui seulement, il voulait voir son visage marqué par le désir, il voulait être spectateur de la moindre de ses réactions et se sentir fier d'être l'investigateur de son plaisir. Alors il inversa les tendances pour qu'Hermione vienne s'allonger sur le lit et qu'il puisse la dominer à son tour.

Drago s'empara de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément. Sa respiration se faisant plus forte et saccadée, le baiser était maladroit, comme s'il n'était qu'un adolescent qui embrassait une fille pour la première fois sans trop savoir comment faire. La vérité c'était qu'il bouillonnait, qu'il voulait lui faire l'amour, mais qu'il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, pour ne pas passer pour l'homme sexuellement frustré qu'il était devenu.

Il ronronna clairement lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Hermione venir se glisser dans ses cheveux. Il décala sa bouche pour l'embrasser le long de sa mâchoire puis dans sa nuque tandis qu'il faufilait sa main dans sa culotte. Elle était très humide, ce qui lui facilita grandement la tâche pour insérer un doigt en elle. Il retint difficilement un sourire orgueilleux quand elle gémit instantanément. Après lui avoir retiré son dernier sous-vêtement, il inséra un deuxième doigt en elle sans pour autant cesser de dévorer sa nuque de baisers, dévorer étant le mot exact puisqu'il y joignait sa langue et ses dents parfois, sans lui faire mal.

\- Drago…, soupira Hermione d'une voix beaucoup trop sensuelle. Drago, prends-moi.

\- Le mot magique ? s'amusa le jeune homme en ajoutant un troisième doigt, la faisant réagir au quart de tour.

\- Par… Oh, seigneur ! Par Godric, Drago ! Je t'en prie !

Drago ne la tortura que quelques secondes de plus avant de retirer ses doigts. Il vint se placer correctement au-dessus d'elle et prit malgré tout le temps de la regarder avant toute chose. Elle plongea elle aussi ses yeux dans les siens et lui sourit pour lui donner une autorisation muette. Drago posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes lorsqu'il la pénétra et ils gémirent de plaisir simultanément, leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre.

Le jeune homme entama d'abord de lents va-et-vient qui se firent plus rapides, presque sauvages. La frustration sexuelle eut raison de Drago puisqu'il se sentit au bord de la jouissance très rapidement. Impossible pour lui de penser à quelque chose qui aurait retardé cette jouissance, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur Hermione. Elle était belle et il s'estimait chanceux de ne l'avoir que pour lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait à Merlin pour mériter une telle chance et un tel bonheur mais il lui en serait reconnaissant toute sa vie.

\- Je… Ah ! Hermione, je…

\- Viens, lui souffla-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer tout contre elle.

Drago obéit à l'ordre et se libéra en elle, un gémissement rauque de sa part s'accordant sur un plus aigu de sa partenaire. Pantelants, essoufflés, Drago laissa reposer son corps sur Hermione sans pour autant l'écraser. Il voulait sentir son corps chaud contre le sien, leurs cœurs battre en dissonance.

La jeune femme décala son visage pour attraper ses lèvres et l'embrasser avec douceur. Ensuite, Drago roula légèrement sur le côté, lui faisant de la place au creux de ses bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y blottir.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Désolé de quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle en glissant le bout de ses ongles à la racine de ses cheveux.

\- Bah tu sais… C'était probablement rapide et tu as pris certainement moins de plaisir que moi, mais le manque de pratique, d'assurance et puis de…

\- Tais-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle en lui volant un baiser. C'était très bien.

* * *

 **Un dernier cap a été franchi** entre eux, ça y est... J'espère que vous avez apprécié ces retrouvailles bien plus physiques.

Ça me fait rire parce que si vous lisez la **Charmione** , on peut très facilement mettre ces deux chapitres en parallèle niveau premiers rapprochements physiques. Ce n'est pas voulu mais c'est drôle de publier les deux premiers lemons de chaque histoire en même temps. **Bref, un rien m'amuse.**

 **Je me languis de lire vos reviews.**

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	31. Chapitre 30

**Booonjouuur !**

Comment allez-vous en ce 6 février ? pas trop froid ? pas trop de givre sur le pare-brise ou de neige sur les routes ?

Un grand, que dis-je, **un énorme merci** pour vos reviews sur cette histoire, nous avons atteint les **400** c'est énorme... À ce rythme-là, **Entre les murs va dépasser TEQCP** et je ne suis pas encore prête psychologiquement ahah. Bref, en tout cas, **merci du fond de mon petit cœur de Poufsouffle.**

Je vous laisse avec nos deux tourtereaux qui découvrent une nouvelle vie maintenant que monsieur est libre.

 **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses à la review anonyme :

 **Cecile :** En effet, la journée fut bonne pour tout le monde... (a) Merci à toi, pour ta review et ta fidélité sur mes histoires.

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 30**

Dans son bureau du Ministère, Hermione plongeait inlassablement son infuseur à thé dans sa tasse, un sourire béat fixé sur ses lèvres. Dans sa tête se rejouaient ces derniers jours passés avec Drago.

Ce matin elle l'avait laissé dormir alors qu'elle partait travailler. Il ressemblait à un enfant, les joues rouges et le visage apaisé, elle n'avait pas voulu le réveiller. C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui, ce soir elle l'accompagnerait au terminal des portoloins afin qu'il en prenne un en direction de Gènes pour retrouver sa mère et ainsi passer les dix jours de vacances ensemble qu'ils s'étaient promis. Mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient prévu de déjeuner ensemble pour fêter ses vingt-trois ans. Ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit, c'était que Blaise et Pansy seraient là pour le repas.

Il s'était passé trois jours depuis sa libération et tout était allé à une vitesse ahurissante. Après le verre qu'ils avaient partagé à l'Imperium, ils s'étaient rendus chez elle et ils avaient fait l'amour. Une première fois avec une espèce d'urgence, d'envie à assouvir, comme pour mettre un terme à cette frustration qui les habitait jusqu'à maintenant. Hermione avait trouvé la maladresse de Drago touchante, mais jamais elle n'avait été regardée de la façon dont il l'avait fait, comme si elle était vraiment importante à ses yeux. Elle avait aussi dû le rassurer sur son apparence puisqu'il était inquiet de son nouveau corps, lui qui avait fait si attention à son image jusque là. Elle ne lui avait pas dit avoir d'abord était déstabilisée, puisque cela avait duré très peu de temps. Elle avait tellement envie de lui que le reste importait peu.

Ils avaient passé la soirée chez Hermione, Drago était resté dormir. Dans la nuit il s'était réveillé et lui avait avoué, assez amusé, avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil dans un lit confortable avec des draps sentant la lessive. Il avait suffi de quelques baisers et de quelques caresses pour qu'ils fassent l'amour à nouveau, avec moins d'urgence cette fois. Drago avait pris le temps, modérant son impatience, la rendant folle avec de simples effleurement de ses lèvres sur sa peau, lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens seulement en la regardant et en lui souriant.

Les deux jours suivants, Hermione avait voulu laisser quartier libre à Drago. Il devait avoir envie de tant de choses maintenant qu'il était libre. Il avait, entre autres choses, discuté avec sa mère et leur notaire via cheminette pour mettre quelques points au clair, comme le fait que maintenant qu'il était libre, il était propriétaire du Manoir. Le soir, en retrouvant Hermione à l'Imperium, il lui avait dit qu'il y emménagerait à son retour d'Italie, avant de partir avec Blaise et Pansy.

Ils avaient profité de quelques moments simples ensemble avant de ne plus se voir pendant dix jours. À aucun moment ils n'avaient parlé de leur relation, de ce qu'ils étaient, comme si au final cela importait peu. Ils profitaient du moment présent. Ils auraient tout le temps de se prendre la tête plus tard.

\- Ton thé doit être froid.

Hermione sursauta, renversant sa tasse au passage, ce qui déclencha un rire chez Harry qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

\- Harry ! pesta la jeune femme. Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu entres.

\- Je l'ai fait. J'ai toqué trois fois mais tu n'as rien entendu.

Hermione marmonna avant de saisir sa baguette et de nettoyer ses dégâts.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il en venant prendre place dans la chaise en face d'elle.

\- On ne peut mieux.

\- Et Malefoy, comment il va ?

\- Il essaye de se ré-approprier sa vie. Ça prendra du temps mais j'ai foi en lui, il a les nerfs solides malgré tout. Et puis il est entouré, il n'aura pas le temps de broyer du noir entre les voyages et sa formation à la rentrée.

\- Et toi qui l'occupes au lit ?

\- Harry ! s'offusqua Hermione en rougissant.

\- Quoi ? Ça fait trois jours que je le vois prendre le petit-déjeuner à l'appartement, je suis suffisamment perspicace pour comprendre que vous ne passez pas vos nuit à enfiler des perles.

\- Dean aussi est là pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, ce n'est pour autant que je me permets d'analyser ta vie sexuelle.

\- Oh tu pourrais, s'amusa Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête, faussement exaspérée.

\- Je déjeune avec lui, Pansy et Blaise ce midi. C'est son anniversaire.

\- C'est vrai ? Oh…

Harry se stoppa pour réfléchir et Hermione le laissa faire. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir la tête qu'il faisait lorsqu'il avait un cheminement de pensées à ne pas interrompre.

\- Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Elle n'eut le temps de rien dire que Harry avait disparu puis réapparu cinq minutes plus tard.

\- Tu pourras lui donner ça ? Il pourra considérer cela comme un cadeau d'anniversaire.

Hermione se saisit de ce que lui tendait Harry et se mit à sourire. C'était un cadeau précieux dont Drago saurait apprécier la valeur, elle en était persuadée.

xxxxxxxxxx

Drago avait laissé à Hermione le choix du restaurant pour fêter son anniversaire. Premièrement parce qu'il ne connaissait pas les nouveaux lieux en vogue et deuxièmement parce qu'il avait été, au début, réticent à l'idée de fêter son anniversaire. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il célèbrerait l'événement et il avait confié à Hermione être un peu mal à l'aise avec la situation. Elle l'avait alors rassuré en lui disant que c'était un moment particulier, son premier anniversaire en tant qu'homme libre, et qu'il fallait marquer le coup. Mais la jeune femme savait ce qui le chagrinait vraiment.

Après cinq ans sans pratiquer la magie, celle de Drago avait quelques faiblesses. Il était frustré de ne pouvoir lancer le moindre sort, même le plus simple. Plus il essayait, moins cela fonctionnait, et moins cela fonctionnait, plus il s'acharnait avant de baisser les bras et de bouder. Hermione avait essayé de le rassurer en lui disant que sa magie n'était pas partie, qu'il retrouverait ses aptitudes, mais cela n'empêchait pas Drago de se sentir diminué. Du coup, il avait du mal à se sentir à l'aise dans un lieu public, entouré de sorciers, où il serait incapable de produire de la magie s'il le fallait.

À force de persuasion et d'arguments physiques convaincants, Hermione avait eu gain de cause. Ils se retrouveraient donc dans un restaurant à la jonction entre le Londres moldu et le Londres sorcier, appelé l'Antre du Serpencendre.

Une fois sa pause déjeuner arrivée, Hermione attendait devant le restaurant que Drago arrive. Incapable de transplaner, il arriva par le Magicobus dont il sortit avec une grimace de dégoût, époussetant ses vêtements.

\- Ce Ernie Danlmur est beaucoup trop vieux pour conduire, je suis sûr qu'il ne voit pas la route, râla-t-il.

Cependant, Hermione était figée sur place. Drago avait apparemment décidé de s'occuper de lui ce matin puisque sa barbe avait disparue et que ses cheveux étaient considérablement raccourcis. Ses joues étaient lisses, ses cheveux blonds coiffés impeccablement. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver le Drago adolescent qui faisait si attention à son apparence et, par Merlin, il était beau à damner les quatre Fondateurs.

Elle secoua la tête, revenant sur terre, et lui sourit en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tu as fait bonne route malgré tout ?

\- Ma tête a percuté le siège de devant trois fois, Rocade m'a éternué dessus et j'ai failli passer à travers le pare-brise.

\- Donc tu n'as pas fait bonne route. On va aller manger, ça te fera oublier ce trajet… houleux. Mais avant…

Enhardie par la vision de ce "nouveau Drago", Hermione s'approcha, posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa délicatement.

\- Bon anniversaire.

\- Merci, répondit-il en la saisissant par les hanches. Je pensais avoir droit à un réveil d'anniversaire, mais quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais tout seul dans ton lit.

\- Je n'avais pas à cœur de te réveiller, tu étais adorable.

\- M'ouais. Heureusement, j'ai évité le petit-déjeuner en tête à tête avec Potter, ça c'était un très beau cadeau.

\- T'es bête.

Elle l'entraîna alors dans le restaurant. Elle savait que Pansy et Blaise étaient déjà présents afin que la surprise soit totale, donc elle laissa Drago entrer le premier. Le jeune homme se figea à peine ses yeux se furent posés sur ses amis. Hermione resta dans son dos, ne voulant pas interférer dans leurs retrouvailles.

\- Blondie ! s'écria Pansy en bondissant de sa chaise.

Blaise resta plus modéré tandis que la jeune femme se ruait sur Drago pour le serrer dans ses bras. Drago semblait peu à l'aise, mais il répondit malgré tout à l'étreinte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de leur table.

\- Ta sauveuse des âmes perdues nous a invités pour te faire la surprise.

\- J'apprécie le surnom, releva Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Il te va très bien, confirma Pansy en s'asseyant. Et toi, reprit-elle en pointant Drago du doigt. Tu as coupé tes cheveux et rasé ta barbe, je te reconnais enfin.

Après s'être lui aussi assis, Drago frotta sa paume de main contre sa joue imberbe en souriant.

\- Je me reconnais aussi, j'ai l'impression de redevenir moi-même.

À côté de lui, Hermione souriait. Pour être honnête, elle avait eu peur que sa surprise soit mal accueillie et que Drago se sente mal à l'aise en leur présence, mais si elle en croyait son sourire, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait eu tort de craindre sa réaction. Il semblait heureux de retrouver ses amis et la réciproque était toute aussi vraie.

Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien. Hermione n'osait pas interférer dans les conversations entre les anciens Serpentard qui se retrouvaient vraiment après cinq ans de séparation. Elle n'osait pas, et puis elle ne le voulait pas. Elle savait que c'était important pour Drago de retrouver une complicité avec Pansy et Blaise. Ce dernier, justement, semblait avoir compris les erreurs qu'il avait faites et la perspective de voyager avec ses deux meilleurs amis pour faire table rase de ce passé l'enchantait.

À la fin du repas, entre deux coupes de champagne, Pansy décréta que c'était le moment des cadeaux. De sa part, Drago se vit donc offrir une collection de plumes d'oiseau-tonnerre, que Hermione jalousa en silence tant elles étaient magnifiques. Si avec ça, il ne réussissait pas ses cours… Blaise, lui, lui offrit deux places pour le premier match de Quidditch de la prochaine saison de la Coupe de la Ligue, opposant les Faucons de Falmouth aux Tornades de Tutshill. Et ensuite, comme s'il l'attendait au tournant, Drago posa ses yeux impatients sur Hermione.

\- Ils ont mis la barre très haute, je ne sais pas si tu pourras rivaliser, la provoqua-t-il.

Hermione leva le menton d'un air fier.

\- Ne jamais sous-estimer des Gryffondor, Malefoy.

\- Des ?

\- Hum hum. Tiens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant d'abord le cadeau de Harry. C'est de la part de Harry. Ne fais pas cette tête, il a le droit de te faire un cadeau lui aussi.

\- J'en suis le premier surpris.

Drago défit délicatement le papier cadeau vert bouteille avant d'ouvrir la longue boîte rectangulaire. Il suspendit son geste en découvrant sa baguette soigneusement rangée dans l'écrin.

\- C'est… wahou. Je suis soufflé.

Pansy, qui avait tendu le cou pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, regarda Hermione puis Drago.

\- C'est ta baguette, je la reconnais !

\- Exact, confirma Drago. Potter m'a désarmé au Manoir en 1998. Il l'avait gardée depuis tout ce temps ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Il l'a utilisée durant la guerre, contre Voldemort. Quand il a eu la baguette de Sureau, il s'en est servie pour réparer sa propre baguette et il a gardé la tienne. Enfin, jusqu'à tout à l'heure je ne savais pas ce qu'il en avait fait, mais il l'a gardée dans l'optique de pouvoir te la rendre un jour. Elle lui a été d'une grande aide, mais elle te servira bien plus qu'à lui.

Drago effleura doucement la baguette du bout de ses doigts et Hermione vit sa magie crépiter tout doucement. La baguette retrouvait enfin son propriétaire. C'était un premier pas pour que Drago retrouve pleinement possession de ses capacités magiques. Il ne se laissa pas aller à l'émotion bien longtemps puisqu'il referma la boîte.

\- Tu remercieras Potter de ma part.

\- Compte là-dessus. Tu le feras toi-même, rétorqua Hermione tout en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de son propre cadeau.

De leur côté, Blaise et Pansy pouffèrent de rire sans discrétion aucune sur la façon dont il venait de se faire remballer, et Drago leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

\- Ton copain a mis la barre encore plus haute, j'espère que tu seras à la hauteur sinon je serai extrêmement déçu.

Au tour d'Hermione de lever les yeux au ciel pour témoigner de son exaspération.

\- Tu me casses les pieds, est-ce que tu en es conscient ? lui dit-elle avec, malgré tout, le sourire.

\- Bienvenue dans le cercle très fermé des gens qui supportent Drago Malefoy ! lança Pansy. Tu comprendras bien assez tôt que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir de le côtoyer.

\- Tu as pu te reposer pendant cinq ans, dit Drago.

\- Ce n'était pas suffisant.

Hermione profita de la joute verbale entre Drago et Pansy pour déposer son cadeau juste devant lui. Là encore, elle avait un peu peur de sa réaction. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle était si audacieuse, surtout face à Drago qu'elle commençait tout juste à apprivoiser.

Le jeune homme tira sur le bolduc argenté qui entourait le cadeau avant d'en déchirer le papier kraft. Nerveuse, Hermione se mordillait l'ongle du pouce tout en essayant de déceler une réaction sur le visage de Drago. Mais rien, rien du tout. Pour une fois, est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas être aussi facile à déchiffrer qu'elle ? Ne pouvait-il pas laisser paraître ses émotions un peu, pour qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre ? Non, son visage restait fermé. Il ne montrait pas qu'il n'aimait pas le cadeau, mais il ne montrait pas non plus qu'il appréciait.

Avec la complicité de Narcissa Malefoy, Hermione avait réalisé un petit album, regroupant photos, articles de journaux, sur ce qui s'était déroulé d'important durant ces cinq dernières années. Ainsi, il y avait des photos de Narcissa en Italie, d'autres de Pansy aux quatre coins du monde, toutes les coupures presse concernant les Faucons de Falmouth, des notes rédigées par Blaise sur tous les endroits qu'il lui conseillait de visiter à Paris, et également des articles de la Gazette du Sorcier à propos des événements majeurs qui avaient eu lieu.

Drago feuilleta quelques pages sans pour autant aller jusqu'à la fin. Il referma l'album et tourna le regard vers sa voisine qui n'allait pas tarder à attaquer l'os de son pouce tant elle mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage.

\- Alors ? Ça te plait ? tenta-t-elle d'une voix timide.

\- Je dirais que tu es ex-aequo avec le petit pote Potter.

Un énorme poids s'envola de la poitrine d'Hermione et elle se sentit beaucoup plus légère. Le cadeau était particulier, elle le savait, mais cela serait une façon pour Drago de remplacer ses années de prison par autre chose. Si un jour il lui arrivait de penser à son emprisonnement, il n'aurait qu'à ouvrir l'album pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, cela serait comme s'il l'avait vraiment vécu.

Hermione ne vit alors rien venir. Elle s'apprêtait à boire une gorgée de champagne quand Drago l'en empêcha puisqu'il venait de prendre délicatement son menton entre son pouce et son index et de l'embrasser. La jeune femme resta interdite un moment, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise, avant de se détendre et de se laisser faire. C'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait en public, devant ses amis en plus, même devant Harry il ne l'avait jamais fait. Le baiser fut doux et léger, un peu trop puisqu'elle resta sur sa faim lorsqu'il recula son visage.

\- Merci.

\- Tu… euh, je t'en prie. De rien, bafouilla-t-elle, rougissant encore plus que de raison en interceptant le regard de Pansy.

* * *

 **Drago reprend goût à la vie !**

Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet anniversaire, des cadeaux reçus ?

Sans vouloir vous spoiler, **le chapitre de la semaine prochain sera... hum... riche en émotions ;)**

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	32. Chapitre 31

**Hey !**

Avant de vous laisser avec le chapitre **riche en émotions** que je vous ai promis (celle-là de promesse...), **je vous remercie** encore une fois pour tous vos retours. **Merci** du fond du cœur, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de vous lire.

C'est un début de **chapitre un peu spécial pour moi** ici puisque j'y évoque la ville de **Gênes** , ville dans laquelle j'ai vécu il y a de ça 4 ans maintenant.

 **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Cecile** : Oui, petit à petit Drago retrouvera une vie normale. Il faut laisser le temps au temps mais en tout cas il est entouré. Je suis très contente que tu aies apprécié les différents cadeaux faits à Drago :) Et puis j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Merci à toi !  
 **Guest** : Hey ! Je suis contente de lire que ton fils va mieux. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! En tout cas tu m'en vois très touchée mais non, je n'ai pas prévu 7 tomes ahah. Merci à toi !  
 **Delph** : Eh oui, Drago se crée un petit quotidien :) Pour la suite... voilà la réponse ! Merci pour ta review :)  
 **Aventure** : Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié les différents cadeaux faits à Drago :) Effectivement, pas de répit pour personne... Merci pour ta review !  
 **Pamplelune** : Hey, je ne t'en veux pas va ;) ahah. Une fois les querelles passées mises de côté, tout se passe bien entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Mais ils sont suffisamment différents pour que les rencontres soient à chaque fois hautes en couleurs. Merci à toi !

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 31**

Assis dans le hall du terminal des portoloins de Gênes, Drago attendait sagement que le sien soit enfin disponible pour rentrer en Angleterre. Il venait de passer dix jours avec sa mère, rien que tous les deux, à profiter de ces retrouvailles sous le soleil de fin de printemps dont bénéficiait l'Italie. Ils avaient visité la ville de Gênes, son centre historique, la rue Garibaldi avec ses bâtiments façon Renaissance, le port et son Aquarium, le _Palazzo_ _Ducale_. Ils avaient même fait un détour à l'est afin de visiter les _Cinque Terre_ , cinq petits villages sur la côte méditerranéenne, terminant leur périple à Riomaggiore, connue pour ses charmantes maisons peintes dans de douces nuances d'ocre.

Ces dix jours étaient passés à une vitesse folle. Drago ne s'était pas ennuyé une minute, sa mère veillant à ce qu'il n'ait surtout pas le temps de broyer du noir. Il commençait à réaliser la chance qu'il avait d'être entouré. Sans personne autour de lui, son retour à la réalité aurait été nettement différent, il en était persuadé.

Il était maintenant temps pour lui de rentrer à Londres. Là-bas, Pansy et Blaise l'attendaient pour qu'ils partent ensemble en direction de la Havane.

Durant son séjour, il n'avait pas écrit à Hermione. Pas par manque d'envie, mais simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser. À part profiter de sa mère et d'un pays où personne ne le reconnaissait, il n'avait rien fait d'autre. Et puis… il y avait autre chose. Il ne se l'était avoué que récemment mais le fait est qu'il avait peur de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne regrettait rien, ni leur rapprochement, ni leur complicité naissante, ni de l'avoir embrassée devant ses amis, mais il avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait. C'était clairement nouveau pour lui, de ressentir cela. Tellement nouveau qu'il ne savait pas comment le définir. Il appréciait Hermione, il aimait l'avoir près de lui, ça le rassurait, et il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça allait trop vite.

Ils n'étaient pas un couple, du moins, ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps, l'un comme l'autre, de se définir comme tel. Mais s'ils continuaient sur cette voie-là, c'était ce qui finirait par arriver. Et non pas qu'il soit contre l'idée, mais il lui fallait du temps pour la concevoir. C'était donc aussi pour cette raison qu'il ne lui avait pas écrit et il espérait qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

La voix robotique annonçant le portoloin pour Londres résonna dans le hall et Drago sortit ainsi de ses pensées. Il rejoignit la bonne pièce et vint s'accrocher à l'arrosoir qui ferait office de portoloin. Une fois tout le monde accroché et l'heure venue, le portoloin se déclencha et en quelques secondes, le jeune homme était de retour chez lui.

xxxxxxxxxx

Depuis qu'Hermione lui avait fait connaître l'Imperium, Drago s'impatientait de pouvoir y retourner. Ce soir était donc l'occasion parfaite pour y retrouver Pansy et Blaise afin de régler les derniers détails pour leur départ du lendemain.

Le blond était installé dehors, faisant tourner le liquide dans son verre, en attendant que ses amis arrivent et justement, Pansy arriva la première.

\- Bonsoir jolie blonde, le salua-t-elle avant de lui faire la bise.

\- Tu n'arrêteras jamais avec ces surnoms stupides ?

\- Tant que ça te fera enrager, jamais.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et la laissa aller commander ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Alors, ces vacances avec maman ? s'enquit-elle. Tu as bronzé, c'est assez exceptionnel pour être notifié.

\- On a passé dix jours dehors, à visiter, se balader et profiter du beau temps. Ça m'a fait énormément de bien d'avoir ma mère rien que pour moi et d'être dans un pays où personne ne savait qui je j'étais. Là-bas je n'étais qu'un gars normal. Juste, peut-être un peu trop beau pour être normal.

\- Et incroyablement prétentieux, tu as oublié de préciser, ajouta spontanément Blaise qui venait de transplaner devant eux à ce moment-là.

\- Comme si vous n'étiez pas habitués !

\- On a perdu l'habitude avec le temps, dit Blaise. Mais c'est cool de te retrouver.

Drago sourit simplement. Il avait l'impression de retrouver sa vie, petit à petit. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour vider leurs verres respectifs avant d'en commander des nouveaux.

\- Tu as revu Granger, au fait ? demanda Pansy après une gorgée de liqueur de myrtilles.

\- Non. J'ai atterri par portoloin il y a une heure seulement.

\- Tu vas aller la voir après alors ?

\- Ce n'était pas prévu.

Pansy et Blaise échangèrent un regard étonné et Drago sentit venir la question. Pansy fut la plus courageuse des deux puisqu'elle se lança.

\- Il se passe quoi entre vous, au juste ?

\- Rien qu'on ait pris la peine de définir, dit Drago. Je retrouve à peine ma vie, je profite, je ne veux pas me prendre la tête avec ça, malgré toute la reconnaissance que j'aie pour elle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un couple ?

\- On n'a jamais utilisé ce terme. On a développé une relation un peu particulière entre les murs d'Azkaban, on a couché ensemble une fois que j'étais dehors, j'aime beaucoup être avec elle, mais pour le moment j'ai d'autres priorités.

\- Tu aurais envie d'être avec elle ? demanda Blaise.

\- Merde, vous me faîtes chier tous les deux. Je vous ai demandé de venir pour qu'on boive un verre ensemble, qu'on discute de notre voyage, pas pour avoir l'impression d'être face à deux psychomages.

Drago but cul sec le fond de son whisky pur feu, lâcha quelques mornilles sur la table et transplana, laissant Blaise et Pansy comme deux ronds de flan. La jeune femme tourna lentement la tête vers son ami en soupirant.

\- Il est amoureux, dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Et il flippe, ajouta Blaise avec la même certitude.

xxxxxxxxxx

Drago sortit de l'Allée des Embrumes en titubant sévèrement. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais s'il en croyait le désert qu'étaient les rues, il devait être une heure avancée de la nuit. Il hoqueta à cause d'un mauvais relent d'alcool et souffla en fermant les yeux, essayant de calmer cette sensation de tournis.

Après avoir transplané hasardeusement depuis l'Imperium, il s'était retrouvé devant l'Allée des Embrumes. Du moins, ce qu'elle était devenue. La rue était nettement moins miteuse qu'à l'époque, les magasins peut-être un peu moins empreints de magie noire, mais ce n'était toujours pas très bien fréquenté. Son hasard l'avait guidé jusqu'à un pub qui, après réflexion, s'était avéré être plutôt un bar où les hommes pouvaient boire et choisir une femme pour leur faire une gâterie dans l'arrière salle, moyennant salaire. Mais ça, il ne s'en était rendu compte seulement avec un peu trop de whisky dans le nez, quand une sublime et plantureuse créature blonde l'avait approché. Malheureusement pour sa dignité, il avait été un goujat suffisamment odieux pour que même elle ne veuille pas de lui. On l'avait alors mis dehors à la fermeture du bar, alcoolisé au possible et légèrement frustré.

Incapable de transplaner dans son état, Drago essaya péniblement de trouver le chemin du Chaudron Baveur dans l'idée de prendre une chambre pour la nuit. Seulement, ses pas l'emmenèrent à un tout autre endroit.

\- Malefoy ?!

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Drago resta avec le regard vide pendant un moment, fixant Potter en clignant des yeux sans relâche.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ? Il est trois heures du matin. Tu as une haleine à décoller du papier-peint, tu es débraillé et ton cerveau ne semble plus être suffisamment irrigué.

Quand il claqua des doigts devant ses yeux, Drago se redressa brusquement.

\- Potter ! Tu permets, je suis un peu fatigué.

Drago le poussa pour pouvoir entrer et aller s'affaler dans le canapé.

\- Malefoy, tu devrais partir d'ici avant qu'Hermione ne se réveille, lui conseilla Potter en essayant de le tirer du canapé.

\- Si tu faisais un peu moins de bruit, elle aurait moins de chances de se réveiller ! pesta Drago en tirant pour récupérer son bras.

\- Tu vas le regretter si tu restes ici. Je dis ça pour toi, Malefoy, moi je n'en ai rien à faire de me prendre les foudres d'Hermione.

\- Les foudres d'Hermione ? releva Drago. On aura tout entendu !

Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche en réalisant que son éclat de rire était peut-être un peu trop bruyant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Il se passe quoi, Harry ? Malefoy ?!

Drago se tourna dans le canapé, rencontrant le regard noir - mais néanmoins un peu endormi - de Thomas.

\- Il se passe que cet abruti plein d'alcool a échoué sur mon canapé et qu'il ne veut pas partir. Si Hermione le voit ici…

\- Qu'elle vienne ! provoqua Drago. J'ai pas peur. Moi, j'ai jamais peur. Peur de rien.

L'alcool lui faisait dire des conneries plus grosses que lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Au fond de lui, peut-être qu'il pensait que si Hermione venait, il aurait la faculté de parler plus ouvertement en étant saoul.

\- Malefoy, l'interpella Potter. Ne m'oblige pas à me servir de ma baguette pour te déloger du canapé.

\- Hé l'autre Auror comment il se la pète, railla Drago en s'allongeant de tout son long dans le canapé, calant ses mains derrière sa tête.

Potter expira longuement tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Malefoy…

\- Ouaip ?

\- Dégage, merde !

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes tous les deux debout ?

Potter et Thomas sursautèrent en parfaite synchronisation et se tournèrent vers Hermione. Depuis le canapé, Drago les voyait eux sans la voir elle et le spectacle était plutôt amusant. Ils avaient l'air horrifiés.

\- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que… bafouilla Thomas, faisant ricaner Drago.

Cependant, il s'arrêta de rire quand il vit Hermione se pencher par-dessus le dossier du canapé et le foudroyer du regard. Il déglutit un peu péniblement sans pour autant prendre la peine de se redresser.

\- Harry, Dean, vous pouvez retourner vous coucher, annonça Hermione. Toi, tu restes là.

Les deux Aurors prenaient le chemin de la chambre quand la jeune femme lança :

\- Protégez la chambre des bruits environnants, vous n'avez probablement pas envie d'entendre ses hurlements quand je l'étranglerai.

Drago pâlit, faisant momentanément disparaître toute trace de bronzage sur sa peau. Était-elle sérieuse ? Tout en se relevant, il passa ses mains sur sa gorge.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici, à trois heures du matin ? tonna la jeune femme.

\- 'Me suis un peu perdu, répondit Drago d'une voix distraite. Je voulais aller au Chaudron Baveur.

\- Oui, visiblement ton sens de l'orientation te fait défaut.

Malgré sa vision un peu trouble, Drago voyait nettement qu'elle était en colère. Cela-dit, il ne savait pas si c'était sa présence qui l'enrageait, ou si cela cachait autre chose.

\- Je vais m'en aller, puisque je ne suis pas le bienvenu, décida-t-il tout en tentant de se lever, mais il tituba et retomba en arrière.

\- Ma bonté me perdra mais je te prête le canapé pour la nuit. Par contre, si demain matin tu n'es plus là pour qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse, tu en prendras pour ton grade, Malefoy, compris ?

Comme il n'était pas en état de se rebeller, Drago acquiesça et se rallongea. Quelques secondes après, il vit Hermione tendre un flacon de potion devant son nez.

\- Bois ça.

\- Tu vas m'empoisonner ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Non, c'est une potion de sommeil sans rêves, mélangée à une potion anti gueule de bois. Demain matin tu me remercieras.

Drago grogna un « merci » à peine audible avant de se saisir du flacon et de se redresser pour le boire. Une minute après, il sombrait dans un sommeil paisible.

xxxxxxxxxx

Drago ne savait pas si les bruits qu'il entendait dans sa tête étaient réels ou exacerbés à cause de la fatigue et de l'alcool ingéré la veille. Il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de croiser quelque chose de déplaisant, mais il était bien réveillé et s'il en croyait les ressentis de son propre corps, il était dans un canapé.

Méfiant, il ouvrit un œil, le deuxième, et lorsque sa vue fut adaptée à la lumière du jour, il reconnut le salon d'Hermione. Par Salazar, Hermione ! Des flashback de la veille lui revenaient en pleine figure et il savait que ça allait chauffer pour lui. Il ne sentait pas les effets de la gueule de bois mais il ne se sentait pas non plus très frais. Il se redressa doucement, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et frotta son visage du plat de ses mains.

\- Bien dormi ?

Il tourna lentement la tête sur sa droite et vit justement Hermione assise à table en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

\- Je vais passer pour un malotru si je dis non, sachant que tu m'as laissé ton canapé alors je vais dire oui.

Drago se leva péniblement. Il l'évitait mais il sentait le regard d'Hermione peser sur lui avec insistance. Il s'assit à table en face d'elle, et elle fit glisser une tasse de thé devant lui. Il la remercia avec une espèce de grognement.

Un silence un peu gênant s'installa dans le salon. Drago avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione, espérant la faire capituler la première, mais force était de constater qu'il l'avait sous-estimée au jeu de celui qui soutiendrait le regard de l'autre le plus longtemps. Elle ne lâchait pas son regard, même pour croquer dans son toast. Elle était impassible. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se rendait compte à quel point il devait agacer les gens quand il faisait ça, car là, elle l'agaçait prodigieusement.

\- Bon. Merci pour le thé. Je vais y aller.

Alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement pour se lever, Hermione cogna contre la table pour le forcer à se rassoir. Oui, il avait cru pouvoir s'en tirer ainsi. Drago soupira tout en se rasseyant.

\- Je suis désolé. Voilà, je l'ai dit, t'es contente ?

\- Tu n'en penses pas un mot mais je vais faire avec. Pourquoi as-tu bu autant hier ?

\- J'ai malencontreusement atterri dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Blaise et Pansy m'avaient agacé, du coup j'ai voulu boire un verre pour me détendre. Et puis de fil en aiguille…

\- Peu convaincant, mais soit. Après tout, tu es un adulte consentant, tu fais ce que tu veux.

\- Ravi que tu le reconnaisses.

Arrogance, sarcasme, la solution de facilité.

\- Je vais faire comme si tu n'étais pas désagréable. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écrit pendant ton voyage ?

Il avait été stupide de penser que le sujet ne viendrait pas sur le tapis. Il sentait l'orage se pointer distinctement.

\- J'ai profité de ma mère, balaya-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Je pensais compter suffisamment pour toi pour mériter au moins une lettre, ne serait-ce que pour me dire que tout allait bien pour toi.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec une question de mérite ou non, Hermione. On n'a pas de comptes à se rendre tous les deux.

Malgré toute sa volonté pour cacher ses émotions, Drago vit nettement ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

\- Effectivement. Je dois donc comprendre que ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous n'était qu'un amusement pour toi ? J'ai été stupide de croire que quelque chose pouvait se passer entre nous. J'ai même été complètement conne de croire que l'attirance était réciproque !

Drago soupira. Merlin savait qu'il détestait ce genre de conversation à cœur ouvert. Ressentir quelque chose, c'était une chose, l'assumer verbalement en était une autre.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? À des dîners aux chandelles, des balades romantiques au clair de lune et des baisers langoureux emplis de mièvreries ?

\- Non, je pouvais m'accorder sur le genre de relation que tu voulais, si on avait pris la peine de la définir. Merlin, Drago ! Je sais que ces cinq dernières années ont été difficiles pour toi, que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'expérience en matière de relation, mais tu penses que j'en ai beaucoup, moi ? Ma seule relation sérieuse c'était avec Ron et la suite n'était qu'un enchaînement de rendez-vous plus ou moins foireux. Avec toi… Avec toi c'était étrangement simple. J'étais moi-même, je me sentais bien.

\- Justement, c'est nouveau pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu de relation amoureuse, jamais. J'ai couché avec deux femmes seulement avant toi, à l'âge où j'avais à peine de la barbe qui poussait et même pas de plomb dans la cervelle. Excuse-moi de ne pas être un expert en la matière !

\- Et je ne te le reproche pas ! Je te dis seulement que j'aurais aimé avoir un peu de considération, pour me conforter dans l'idée que je compte pour toi.

Drago tenta d'ignorer la pointe dans son cœur quand une larme roula sur la joue d'Hermione. Il s'en voulait qu'elle pense ce genre de chose, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à faire le grand saut, à se jeter dans le vide, à lâcher prise. Il avait peur de cet engagement. Peur d'être dépendant de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui-même. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione était si nouveau que ça l'angoissait. Il ne savait pas comment gérer.

\- Tu sais que je pars à la Havane dans l'après-midi ?

\- Je sais, et quel rapport ça a avec la conversation que nous sommes en train d'avoir ?

\- Je pars quinze jours, enchaîna Drago sans répondre à sa question. Une semaine à la Havane, une autre à Cancún.

\- Si tu savais comme ça me passe à mille lieues au-dessus de la tête ! Drago, tu n'es pas capable d'avoir une conversation sérieuse plus de dix minutes ?

\- Tu vas me laisser parler, oui ? pesta Drago, agacé.

Hermione se renfrogna et s'enfonça dans sa chaise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme une enfant boudeuse.

\- Laisse-moi ce temps-là. Laisse-moi ces quinze jours pour profiter, pour être un homme libre, pour être un gars de vingt-quatre ans qui ne se prend pas la tête et qui profite seulement de ses meilleurs amis. Quand je rentrerai, on aura une vraie conversation, j'essaierai de t'ouvrir mon cœur autant que je le peux. Pour le moment j'en suis incapable.

\- Mais, enfin, tu…

\- Par contre, la coupa-t-il. À aucun moment je ne veux que tu doutes de la considération que je te porte. Ces derniers mois ce n'était pas du vent et tu sais à quel point je te suis reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait. Mais là, c'est beaucoup trop nouveau pour moi et pour être tout à fait honnête envers toi, j'ai peur. Et j'ai besoin que tu m'accordes ce temps-là.

Il vit les épaules d'Hermione se détendre, sans pour autant qu'elle ne décroise les bras, restant sur la défensive. Il ne savait pas s'il était adroit avec les mots qu'il employait, mais rien de mieux ne lui venait.

\- C'est d'accord, accepta Hermione. Tu vis ta vie pendant ces deux semaines et je vis la mienne. Par contre, lorsque tu rentreras, ne sois pas étonné si je ne t'ai pas attendu.

Drago serra le poing sous la table, enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. Il avala sa salive, hochant très lentement la tête et faisant rouler ses lèvres entre ses dents. Il l'avait bien cherché.

* * *

 **Oups ?** *grand sourire innocent*

Ah ben oui, mais c'était **trop facile** aussi... **Il ne faut pas oublier** que Drago sort de cinq ans de prison, **seul** , qu'il a très **peu d'expérience** , d'exemple, **il est un peu paumé**... Ça n'excuse pas vraiment son comportement mais ça peut aider à le comprendre ;)

Et puis **c'est Drago aussi** , tout n'est jamais tout beau, tout rose, tout guimauve avec lui ahah.

Je stresse un peu mais **j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews.**

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	33. Chapitre 32

**Bonjouuuuur !**

Comment allez-vous en ce mercredi ? Moi ça va pas trop mal. Pour les personnes qui se poseraient la question, **niveau écriture** en ce moment, je suis au niveau zéro (et ça me déprime un peu mais j'ai pour principe de ne pas me forcer à écrire). Cependant, sachez que **je ne reste pas les bras croisés** ahah. **Je travaille sur ma future histoire**. Je fais beaucoup de recherches, je me documente, j'épluche pas mal de sites internet et je regarde des films et des séries (oui oui ça m'aide). Si je fais ça c'est parce que **ma prochaine fiction longue** sera une Dramione, oui, mais un UA (univers alternatif) sans magie, se déroulant dans les années 20. Donc **je ne peux rien laisser au hasard**... Mais je vous tiendrai au courant bien entendu !

 **Bref !** À part ça, je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre. Au programme, le retour de la Havane... **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Delph** : Tu auras les réponses dans ce chapitre... Est-ce qu'il va ramer ou pas ? J'espère que tu aimeras, merci pour ta review !  
 **Cecile** : Et c'est ce qu'on aime chez Drago, non, sa complexité ? :D J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, je te remercie pour ta review !  
 **Margot** : Ah ah non, ils sont tous plus ou moins de la même longueur, mais ça veut dire que tu aimes bien si tu en veux plus :D Merci à toi !

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 32**

Installé à côté de Dean sur une banquette de l'Imperium, Harry ne cessait de soupirer et de marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante des choses que son petit-ami ne comprenait pas. Lorsqu'il ne marmonnait pas, il levait les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

\- Potter ! gronda Dean, faisant sursauter Harry.

\- Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille ?

\- Il n'y a que ça pour te faire réagir apparemment. Tu vas arrêter de la surveiller ? Tu n'es pas son père.

\- Non, mais je suis comme son frère. Et là, elle ne fait que des conneries, des conneries qu'elle regrettera.

\- Et plus tu lui diras d'arrêter, plus elle continuera. Laisse-la, elle se rendra vite compte que ce qu'elle fait est stupide.

\- Ah oui ? Ça fait quand même bientôt deux semaines qu'elle agit de la sorte et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle se soit rendue compte de quoi que ce soit.

\- Il faut juste un élément déclencheur.

\- Ouais. Et bien si l'élément déclencheur pouvait être autre chose qu'une langue dans sa bouche, ça serait pas mal.

\- Je rêve. Tu imagines que tu es en train, dans un sens, de te ranger du côté de Malefoy ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais non ! Je veux seulement l'empêcher de faire des choses qu'elle pourrait regretter.

\- Des choses qui l'éloigneraient de lui. Harry, je ne suis pas aussi proche d'Hermione que toi, mais même moi j'ai vu qu'il la rendait heureuse et qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi déprimée que depuis qu'il est parti. Tu sais qu'elle fait ça pour se donner une contenance, pour donner l'illusion qu'il ne lui manque pas.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je me range du côté de Malefoy, bougonna Harry.

\- Si, parce que tu veux qu'ils soient ensemble parce que c'est ce qui la rendrait heureuse.

Harry plissa les yeux et sonda Dean d'un regard presque inquisiteur.

\- C'est agaçant, déclara-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cette faculté que tu as à me comprendre si vite. Ça me ferait même un peu flipper.

\- Tu es trop facile à déchiffrer, Harry, c'est comme ça.

Dean posa sa main sur la joue de Harry avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le brun se laissa totalement aller sous le baiser, se déconnectant suffisamment de la réalité pour oublier le brouhaha de l'endroit et Hermione qui dansait avec des inconnus.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione ne connaissait pas le nom du jeune homme avec qui elle dansait, mais peu lui importait, il dansait plutôt bien. Ce soir, Stephen et Grant, les propriétaires de l'Imperium, avaient organisé une soirée cubaine et si, au départ, Hermione avait voulu fuir cette soirée qui rappelerait trop quelqu'un qui se dorait la pilule à la Havane, maintenant elle était ravie.

Voilà deux semaines que Drago avait déserté l'Angleterre. Deux semaines qu'ils avaient eu cette conversation qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir et au cours de laquelle elle lui avait laissé croire qu'elle ne l'attendrait pas. En réalité, elle avait dit cela seulement pour le faire réagir, pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'était pas une poupée avec qui on joue, qu'on met de côté quand on est lassé et qu'on peut reprendre plus tard. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui et elle se doutait qu'ils étaient réciproques, mais avec sa fierté malefoyenne très mal placée, il n'arrivait pas à s'ouvrir.

Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas le presser. Il était sorti de prison depuis seulement quelques semaines, il avait totalement le droit de vivre sa vie. Hermione avait juste besoin d'être rassurée et il n'avait pas su le faire correctement. Il avait sous-entendu qu'elle était importante pour lui mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant à ses yeux. Alors, bien-sûr, elle l'attendrait. Elle n'avait fréquenté personne durant ces deux semaines et d'ailleurs, personne ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Deux semaines en arrière, elle n'avait pas vraiment pu profiter de lui après dix jours sans le voir. Elle n'avait pas pu lui dire à quel point il était beau avec ce léger bronzage. Elle aurait voulu l'embrasser, le toucher, le caresser, qu'il lui fasse l'amour une nouvelle fois, mais rien de tout cela n'avait eu lieu.

Alors depuis, pour penser le moins possible à lui, elle sortait souvent, n'en déplaise à Harry qui l'accompagnait tous les soirs pour éviter qu'elle fasse des bêtises. Elle se connaissait, elle savait qu'elle n'irait jamais plus loin qu'un simple flirt, pas même un baiser sur la joue, mais elle connaissait aussi son meilleur ami et son côté très protecteur. Elle savait qu'il l'observait depuis le fond de la salle et même sans ça, elle n'aurait jamais rien tenté avec son danseur d'un soir.

Lorsque la musique prit fin et s'enchaîna sur une autre, Hermione voulut faire volte-face pour remercier son partenaire, mais une main contre sa hanche l'en empêcha. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi cet inconnu la retenait ainsi. Elle sentit son bassin mouvoir lentement contre le sien et quand elle baissa les yeux sur cette main, elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait plus de son partenaire initial qui, lui, portait une chevalière sur sa main droite. Elle força alors pour se retourner et se retrouva en face de deux yeux gris parfaitement reconnaissables.

Drago se saisit de sa main et commença à danser au rythme de la musique cubaine. Hermione se rendit à l'évidence, comparé à lui, son premier partenaire était vraiment mauvais danseur. Quand elle lui rendait visite à Azkaban, il lui avait confié savoir danser la salsa et elle lui avait avoué trouver cela très sexy, un homme qui danse. Son aveu se trouvant ainsi vérifié et approuvé puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi sexy que maintenant, alors qu'il la faisait tourner, qu'il l'emmenait dans ses pas, qu'il maîtrisait la situation à la perfection.

\- Depuis quand es-tu rentré ? se décida-t-elle à lui demander.

\- Cet après-midi.

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

\- Une intuition, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. De toute façon, si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais allé chez toi. Et si tu n'avais pas été chez toi, il y aurait au moins eu Potter pour me dire où tu étais.

\- Harry ne me trahirait jamais ainsi.

\- Que tu dis.

Ils dansèrent ensemble quelques minutes, les yeux dans les yeux, le sourire de l'un s'accordant sur celui de l'autre. Hermione se trouvait si faible de ne pas parvenir à tenir la distance entre eux, surtout avec la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés.

La musique s'arrêta et la jeune femme se saisit de la main de Drago pour l'attirer au bar où elle commanda deux Ambassador, un cocktail à base de tequila, jus d'orange et sirop de canne. Elle grimpa sur un haut tabouret de bar et invita Drago à faire de même.

\- Tu as fait bon voyage ?

\- Tu vas faire semblant encore longtemps de t'intéresser à mon voyage ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, offusquée et la referma, boudeuse.

\- Nous avions quelque chose à régler il me semble, continua-t-il.

\- Je comptais être polie, mais tu as l'air de vouloir entrer dans le vif du sujet. Donc je t'écoute.

\- Je ne veux pas laisser cette situation perdurer. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir.

\- Entre deux cocktails ?

\- Disons que j'étais avec ces deux énergumènes qui me font office de meilleurs amis et qui ne te lâchent pas la grappe tant que tu n'as pas réussi à dire ce qu'ils ont envie d'entendre.

Hermione évita soigneusement de recracher sa gorgée en rigolant.

\- Que t'ont-ils forcés à dire, alors ?

\- Oh je ne me suis pas forcé, je le pensais. Disons que quand tu as été élevé selon certains principes d'éducation, que l'on t'apprend dès ton plus jeune âge à ne jamais montrer ce que tu peux ressentir, certaines choses sont difficiles à faire sortir.

\- Quel genre de choses ?

\- Du genre que tu m'attires. Tu me plais et je ne pense avoir jamais ressenti pour quelqu'un ce que je ressens pour toi.

La jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à cela, du moins, pas à autant de sincérité dans deux simples phrases. Elle ne l'avait pas imaginé dire cela, elle pensait plutôt qu'il serait du genre à lui montrer plutôt qu'à le dire clairement, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Et puis il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, même pour boire, comme s'il voulait la persuader de la véracité de ses propos.

\- Tu avais raison l'autre jour, dit-elle. Nous n'avons pas de comptes à nous rendre, mais j'aurais seulement aimé t'entendre dire cela plus tôt.

\- Et j'ai conscience que c'est peut-être trop tard, tu m'as dit que tu ne m'attendrais pas. Mais je n'étais pas capable de te dire ce que tu voulais entendre, même si je le pensais. Il me fallait du recul pour comprendre toutes ces choses nouvelles.

\- Tu as finalement compris ?

\- J'ai compris que si je ne me lançais pas, je passerai à côté de quelque chose et quelqu'un pourrait en profiter à ma place et ça, je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux pas offrir à quelqu'un le quart du bonheur que je ressens quand je suis avec toi.

Hermione commençait à suffoquer. Elle se demandait si c'étaient ses mots, la chaleur dans le bar ou le tout combiné, mais elle avait chaud et son ventre se tordait d'une douleur étrangement plaisante.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Drago, bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Alors ne dis rien, écoute-moi seulement. Ça me fait mal de le reconnaître mais j'ai la trouille. La trouille de ce que je ressens, de ce qui pourrait se passer si on débute une histoire tous les deux, mais j'ai envie de prendre ce risque.

\- Je ne cherche pas une relation parfaite, avoua Hermione. Je veux seulement être avec quelqu'un avec qui je me sens bien, quelqu'un qui me rende plus forte, quelqu'un qui soit honnête avec moi et à mon avis, tu peux être ce quelqu'un.

\- J'ai envie de l'être en tout cas.

\- On pourrait se laisser une chance alors ?

\- Si tu es prête à t'accommoder d'un gars comme moi.

\- Personne n'est jamais prêt à te supporter, je pense, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un se jette à l'eau.

Drago eut un petit rire et Hermione le vit nettement se détendre. C'était comme si la pression qu'il s'était mis tout seul à propos de cette histoire s'envolait peu à peu. Il paraissait plus léger, au point de finir son verre d'une traite.

\- Tu me suis ? lança-t-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Où ça ?

\- Tenter de me supporter ça veut dire commencer par me faire confiance. Alors est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ?

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les siens et Hermione se sentit partir à la dérive, perdue dans cette immensité gris perle. De toute évidence, son naufrage n'était pas loin et il en serait probablement la cause.

\- Évidemment que j'ai confiance en toi.

Elle lui offrit sa main et après avoir prévenu Harry et Dean de la présence de Drago et qu'elle s'éclipsait avec lui, ils sortirent du bar, non sans un regard un peu trop insistant et protecteur de la part de son meilleur ami.

Sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, Drago les avait fait transplaner. Elle ne releva pas où ils étaient, la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait, c'était qu'il avait réussi le transplanage.

\- Tu transplanes ! Ça veut dire que ta magie est revenue ?

\- Elle revient doucement. Depuis que j'ai de nouveau ma baguette, j'arrive à produire quelques sorts, de plus en plus compliqués. Je pense que d'ici quelques semaines, j'aurai retrouvé toutes mes capacités.

Un immense sourire venait de prendre place sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle imaginait la frustration que pouvait ressentir Drago à ne pas pouvoir produire de magie et elle était vraiment heureuse qu'il commence à retrouver ses capacités.

Lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient dans une immense salle aux murs beiges, décorée dans un style plutôt baroque, avec des moulures aux encadrements des portes, un immense lustre au plafond et, au fond de la pièce, un piano à queue. Si elle ne savait pas avec exactitude ce qu'ils faisaient là, Hermione avait tout de même une petite idée derrière la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda-t-elle naïvement.

\- Tu voulais prendre des cours de piano, non ?

\- Effectivement. Et où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans la salle de bal d'un hôtel sorcier de luxe vers Westminster. Le patron est un ami de ma mère.

\- J'avais oublié que tu n'hésitais pas à te servir de tes relations pour obtenir quelque chose…

\- Pourquoi m'en priver ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais tort, confirma-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Comme elle s'était avancée vers le piano, Hermione passa doucement le plat de sa main sur l'abattant avant que Drago ne le soulève et ne le bloque à l'aide de la béquille.

\- J'aimerais t'écouter jouer avant d'apprendre quoi que ce soit, dit-elle en s'asseyant à un bout de la petite banquette.

\- Si tu veux, répondit Drago en prenant place à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

\- Tu as quartier libre.

Le jeune homme releva doucement le couvercle qui protégeait le clavier et fit glisser doucement la pulpe de ses doigts sur les touches. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, elle ne connaissait pas ses goûts en matière de musique et elle fut surprise de l'entendre jouer un morceau classique. Elle n'y connaissait rien en musique classique, mais elle sentit aussitôt le besoin de fermer les yeux pour se laisser transporter par les notes. Drago jouait avec une telle agilité, une telle précision. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour se sentir totalement ailleurs, portée par la douce musique.

Elle se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder. Il était concentré, maître de lui-même. Ses yeux fixaient ses doigts, se fermaient une micro-seconde et se rouvraient. Hermione avait l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde, que l'univers se résumait à eux deux plus ce piano. Elle le trouvait incroyablement sexy, à sa façon sensuelle de promener ses longs doigts fins sur les touches.

Lorsque Drago tourna à peine le visage pour croiser son regard, Hermione sentit une longue décharge électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale et son cœur faire une embardée dans sa poitrine. Sans prévenir, elle fondit sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, ce qui eut pour effet de perturber le jeune homme au point qu'il en fasse une terrible fausse note. Mais personne ne s'en formalisa, surtout pas Hermione. Tout en prolongeant le baiser, Drago rabattit le couvercle sur les touches avant de saisir Hermione sous les cuisses. Il la porta et la déposa dessus sans pour autant lâcher ses lèvres.

La jeune femme enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et le rapprocha d'elle, elle voulait le sentir le plus proche d'elle possible. Elle glissa ses mains dans sa nuque, l'embrassant à nouveau, tandis que les mains de Drago s'affairaient dans son dos pour baisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Celle-ci glissa le long de son corps et elle souleva habilement les fesses pour la faire glisser jusqu'à ses pieds. Alors qu'il s'occupait de dévorer sa nuque de baisers, Hermione, elle, défaisait les boutons de son pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'il échoue à ses chevilles.

Elle avait envie de lui, terriblement. Le manque, les aveux, le piano, tout ceci combiné avait tout réveillé en elle. Elle voulait le sentir en elle.

\- Drago, s'il-te-plaît, haleta-t-elle entre deux baisers. Fais-moi l'amour.

\- Puisque tu as dit s'il-te-plaît…

Drago glissa ses pouces de chaque côté de sa culotte et la lui ôta avant que ce ne soit elle qui le débarrasse de son boxer. Elle ne prit pas le temps de lui retirer complètement sa chemise mais elle en fit sauter les boutons pour pouvoir caresser son torse. Sa peau était bouillante. Elle n'en dit rien mais elle remarqua qu'il avait pris un peu de poids, elle avait pu le sentir rien qu'en le touchant.

Sans crier gare, Drago la pénétra, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement bruyant et incontrôlé. Ses bras toujours enroulés autour de sa nuque, elle le serrait fort contre elle, ondulant son corps au rythme des va-et-vient qu'il faisait en elle. Il y avait un savant mélange de douceur et de force dans leur étreinte. Hermione soupirait de plaisir, murmurant le prénom de son amant à chaque fois qu'il allait au plus profond d'elle.

Pour ne rien gâcher, elle sentait les mains de Drago caresser son dos, ses flancs, remonter dans ses cheveux. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser l'accès à son cou, qu'il puisse l'embrasser encore dans cet endroit où elle aimait tant sentir ses lèvres. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans sa crinière blonde en sentant l'orgasme arriver et si elle en croyait Drago qui accélérait le rythme, il y arrivait également.

Lorsqu'elle fut frappée par l'orgasme, elle serra Drago contre elle, alors qu'il jouissait en gémissant son prénom avec un érotisme qui la laissa pantoise. Il resta en elle quelques instants, le temps que leurs respirations respectives se calment. Hermione sentait le cœur de Drago battre contre elle et elle se dit que c'était probablement une des meilleures sensations au monde.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la Nocturne en mi-bémol majeur de Chopin puisse avoir autant d'effet sur une femme, se moqua Drago avant de déposer un baiser derrière son oreille qui la fit frémir.

\- Et je ne pensais pas que tu avais un tel pouvoir érotique quand tu joues du piano.

\- Nos leçons risquent d'être particulièrement agréables alors.

\- Si elles se terminent toujours ainsi, je signe tout de suite.

Elle prit son visage en coupe avant de l'embrasser et de sourire. Drago se retira, elle les nettoya d'un sort et ils se rhabillèrent. Le jeune homme eut un petit rictus en voulant reboutonner sa chemise mais qu'il en fut incapable puisque les boutons avaient sauté.

\- Pas de ma faute ! se défendit aussitôt Hermione en riant.

\- La faute à mon pouvoir érotique ?

\- Exactement.

Ils rirent en même temps avant de se prendre par la main et de transplaner.

* * *

 **J'ai été cool avec Drago, non ?** Elle ne l'aura pas trop fait ramer... **Elle voulait surtout qu'il réfléchisse** , elle ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça.

d'entre vous m'avaient posé la question en review, pour savoir combien de chapitres comporterait cette histoire. À chaque fois je répondais que pour des raisons de suspens et scénaristiques je ne pouvais pas le dire mais **maintenant, je peux**. En effet, en vous indiquant le nombre de chapitres vous auriez trop vite compris que la "dispute" du chapitre précédent ne durait pas longtemps.

Donc, ce n'est pas sans un petit pincement au cœur que je vous dis que **le prochain chapitre sera le dernier avant l'épilogue**... J'ai hâte sans avoir hâte, c'est troublant.

 **Je me languis de vous lire.**

 **Du love pour vous, à mercredi !**


	34. Chapitre 33

**Bonjour les petits chats !**

C'est non sans émotions que je vous publie le **33ème et dernier chapitre d'Entre les murs**. Il y aura bien entendu **l'épilogue la semaine prochaine** mais ça reste quand même un premier point final à cette histoire.  
Histoire qui, d'ailleurs, est **la plus reviewée de mon profil**. Je vous en suis d'ailleurs **extrêmement reconnaissante** , merci du fond du cœur pour vos retours et votre fidélité tout au long de cette histoire. **Elle ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans vous**. Je vous réserve un truc plus long pour la publication de l'épilogue mais, déjà, **merci**.

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Cecile** : Hey ! Eh oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... Harry reste Harry, il veut la protéger. Aah Pretty Woman ! J'adore ce film. Tu as raison, on peut faire le parallèle avec la scène du piano c'est vrai. Merci à toi !  
 **Pamplelune** : Hey ! Oui, Drago en a bavé pendant 5 ans, j'ai choisi de le laisser un peu tranquille sur ce coup-là. Du coup je suis contente que ce choix te plaise. Ça me fait trop trop plaisir que tu relèves une phrase que j'ai écrite, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup. Merci pour cette review.  
 **Aventure** : Trop contente que tu aimes Dean et Harry. Je les adore moi aussi :D Eh oui toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Je voulais vraiment m'axer sur la vie de Drago en prison et cette réinsertion. Une fois dehors, mon pari est réussi, je les laisse vivre leur vie ;) Merci pour tes reviews !  
 **Delph** : Eh oui, bientôt bientôt... Exactement, il fallait que je sois indulgente avec lui après tout ça. Merci pour ta review !

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 33**

Cette nuit encore, Drago se réveilla brusquement. Depuis qu'il était sorti de prison, il lui arrivait souvent de faire des cauchemars dont il se réveillait en sursaut, trempé de sueur et le cœur battant. Il ne se souvenait pas tout le temps du contenu de ces mauvais rêves mais cette nuit-là, il recevait le baiser du détraqueur devant une assemblée de sorciers qui célébraient l'événement au champagne.

Il se redressa pour s'adosser à la tête de lit, ramena ses genoux contre lui et frotta son visage en essayant de retrouver une respiration correcte. À sa droite, Hermione dormait sur le côté, tournée vers lui, inconsciente de son réveil. Drago se surprit à sourire en la regardant, apaisée, la respiration calme et régulière.

Depuis qu'il était revenu de la Havane, sa vie reprenait un cours normal. Il alternait entre Hermione, ses amis, des sorties et sa mise à niveau pour la Formation à la rentrée. À part la nuit, il avait l'esprit suffisamment occupé pour ne pas broyer du noir et il était reconnaissant envers son entourage pour cela. Pansy avait réussi son entretien qui avait eu lieu le jour de sa sortie et elle avait donc obtenu un emploi comme journaliste. Elle s'était installée à Londres, elle ne serait alors plus sans cesse en train de voyager, il pourrait profiter d'elle. Blaise, lui, était rentré en France.

Avisant l'heure, Drago constata qu'il était presque cinq heures du matin. Il hésitait entre se rendormir et se lever, mais sa voisine coupa court à sa réflexion.

\- Tu ne dors plus ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- J'allais tenter de me rendormir, répondit-il en se laissant glisser pour s'allonger.

Hermione vint alors se blottir dans ses bras, sa tête nichée au creux de son cou où elle déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres.

\- Je te sens tendu, constata-t-elle alors qu'elle caressait son dos. Encore un cauchemar ?

\- Hum.

La jeune femme n'insista pas. La première fois qu'il s'était réveillé d'un cauchemar en hurlant, elle lui avait demandé si ça allait, le serrant contre elle pour qu'il se calme. Et puis elle ne lui avait rien demandé de plus, ni de lui parler, ni de lui raconter le contenu de son cauchemar. La seule chose qu'elle avait dit avant qu'ils ne se rendorment c'était "On en parlera quand tu seras prêt" et Drago lui était reconnaissant pour cette prévenance et cette bienveillance.

Alors il se rendormit, apaisé par les caresses du bout des doigts qu'Hermione prodiguait de bas en haut dans son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Apaisé par son souffle contre son cou.

xxxxxxxxxx

\- Potter, pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de batifoler avec ton mec au lieu de me les briser comme ça de bon matin ?

\- Dean est en mission et je profite qu'Hermione soit sous la douche pour te parler.

\- Par Salazar, je vais lui dire d'arrêter cette colocation. Je ne veux pas avoir à te supporter comme ça tout le temps.

\- Oh comme tu y vas, c'est rare qu'on se retrouve en tête à tête le matin.

\- Rarement c'est déjà trop souvent.

Drago replia l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier du jour et sursauta presque en voyant les yeux verts inquisiteurs de Potter qui le fixaient.

\- Allez, Potter, qu'on en finisse. Je ne vais pas t'attendre deux lunes.

\- Je sais que Hermione n'a pas besoin de moi, que c'est une grande fille et qu'elle me tuerait si elle savait que je vais te dire ça mais… Si tu lui fais du mal, je t'étripe. Auror ou pas.

Drago roula des yeux, pas apeuré pour deux noises. Il avait été surpris de ne pas avoir le discours du meilleur ami protecteur plus tôt, il semblerait que Potter se rattrape maintenant.

\- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, Hermione est une grande fille à ne surtout pas infantiliser.

\- Je ne l'infantilise pas, je la protège.

\- Potter. Sans elle, tu serais mort et enterré depuis tes onze ans alors ne va pas me faire croire que c'est toi qui la protèges.

Mal à l'aise, Potter se tortilla sur sa chaise, le regard fuyant. Drago, lui, était fier d'avoir frappé en plein dans le mille.

\- Ce… Ça n'a rien à voir ! s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que si. Écoute, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Hermione et moi aussi je tiens à elle. Je n'ai en aucun cas envie de lui briser le cœur. Pour tout te dire, je pense qu'elle serait plus capable briser le mien que l'inverse.

\- Tu sous-entends que tu tiens plus à elle qu'elle ne tient à toi ? Ou qu'elle est du genre à blesser les gens ?

\- Rien de tout ça. Je dis seulement que je me repose beaucoup sur elle en matière de relation de couple, parce qu'elle gère mieux que moi et que je sais que je peux être invivable. Il y a donc plus de chances qu'elle me dégage parce que je lui aurais tapé sur les nerfs plutôt que l'inverse.

\- Je connais ma meilleure amie et elle tient à toi. Elle ne se serait jamais lancée là-dedans si elle n'éprouvait pas quelque chose de fort à ton égard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle te fait confiance et moi, je lui fais confiance.

\- Donc fais-lui confiance, et ne la surprotège pas ainsi.

Potter ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se ravisa et la referma. Il fronça les sourcils et un sourire en coin s'étira sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es vraiment fort pour tourner les choses en ta faveur.

\- Certains diront que c'est très Serpentard, ricana Drago en se resservant du thé.

Potter leva les yeux au ciel en riant avant d'aller se préparer, laissant Drago en tête à tête avec son petit-déjeuner. Hermione avait de la chance d'avoir un meilleur ami comme lui. Drago prenait plaisir à le taquiner, mais il était tout à fait légitime qu'il veuille la protéger ainsi. Si n'importe qui venait à faire du mal à Pansy, il lui arracherait les yeux. Certes, ils n'avaient pas la même relation fusionnelle que Potter et Hermione, du moins ils ne l'exprimaient pas de la même manière, mais il en serait capable.

Brusquement, il sortit de ses pensées en sentant les lèvres d'Hermione dans son cou ainsi que des gouttes d'eau provenant de ses cheveux mouillés y atterrir aussi, le faisant frissonner.

\- C'est aujourd'hui que tu as rendez-vous avec Kingsley, non ? s'enquit Hermione en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Drago hocha la tête.

\- Oui, à onze heures.

\- Tu me rejoindras dans mon bureau après ? On pourra aller déjeuner ensemble.

\- Si monsieur le Ministre ne décide pas de me renvoyer à Azkaban, c'est d'accord.

\- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! l'engueula Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Tu y vas parce qu'il a promis de te dédommager pour l'histoire de tes visites supprimées sans raison.

\- Je plaisantais, mais visiblement ça ne fait rire que moi. Je sais pourquoi j'y vais.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'a jamais mangé personne. Je devrais m'en sortir, railla Drago.

\- Je pensais surtout au fait d'arpenter les couloirs du Ministère, seul.

Drago leva le menton d'un air un peu hautain.

\- Si les gens ont un problème, ils viendront m'en parler. Pour les autres, ils ne méritent même pas l'ombre d'un regard dédaigneux.

Hermione se mit à sourire doucement tout en secouant la tête, résignée.

Les regards sur lui avaient été compliqués à gérer au début mais désormais, il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Il avait même réussi à effrayer un groupe de sorciers qui bavaient sur son passage sur le Chemin de Traverse, depuis, il était ragaillardi et confiant quant à ses capacités en matière d'intimidation. Il fallait que le nom de Malefoy reprenne du galon et soit à nouveau craint. Il s'y emploierait, en tout cas, et cela commençait par affronter les regards médisants et haineux des employés du Ministère de la Magie.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau du Ministre ne fut pas si pénible que ce que Drago avait imaginé. On avait chuchoté sur son passage, on l'avait regardé de travers, mais rien d'insurmontable. Il fallait dire aussi que depuis son voyage à la Havane, il avait gagné en confiance. Il avait repris du poids, il pouvait à nouveau prendre soin de lui, faire attention à son apparence, et, surtout, le regard que portait Hermione sur lui le valorisait. C'était donc plus facile pour lui de paraître assuré.

La secrétaire un peu superficielle du Ministre le fit attendre quelques minutes dans un petit salon avant que Kingsley Shacklebolt ne sorte de son bureau.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ? Entrez, je vous en prie.

Drago se leva de son fauteuil, serra la main du Ministre avec assurance et pénétra dans la pièce. Shacklebolt l'invita à s'asseoir avant de lui-même s'installer derrière son bureau.

\- Merci de me recevoir, monsieur le Ministre.

\- C'est normal. J'avais promis à miss Granger de faire quelque chose pour vous dédommager de cette histoire et je tiens toujours parole.

\- Elle ne peut décemment pas s'empêcher de sauver les opprimés. D'abord les elfes de maison, ensuite moi.

Sa tentative d'humour eut au moins le mérite de déclencher un léger rire chez son vis-à-vis.

\- Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour l'erreur commise concernant vos droits de visite. J'ai manqué de vigilance et le directeur d'Azkaban en a profité pour désobéir.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, mais j'accepte ces excuses.

\- Ensuite, je crois savoir qu'au mois de septembre, vous intégrez la Formation Professionnelle des Maîtres des Potions. C'est exact ?

\- Tout à fait. Je ne suis pas fixé quant à ce que je ferai après la Formation, mais en tout cas je souhaite obtenir ce titre.

\- Bien. Alors si vous le souhaitez, lorsque vous serez diplômé, je vous obtiendrai un entretien avec le potionniste en chef de Sainte Mangouste. Il est sans cesse à la recherche de personnel compétent pour l'hôpital et je pourrais vous recommander.

L'information fit rapidement son chemin dans la tête de Drago. Une personne sensée aurait tout de suite saisi l'opportunité, mais pas lui. Il ne voulait pas obtenir quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas mérité. Cette recommandation ne serait qu'un coup de pouce mais il ne pouvait accepter.

\- Votre proposition est très généreuse, monsieur le Ministre, et je vous en remercie, mais malheureusement je ne peux accepter. J'ai longtemps fait les mauvais choix, surtout parce qu'on me les imposait. J'ai été dépendant de mon père pendant très longtemps, j'ai perdu mon libre arbitre lorsque j'étais en prison, je n'étais plus maître de mes décisions. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma liberté, je veux prendre mes propres décisions et mériter les choses par moi-même.

\- Je peux vous recommander mais le potionniste en chef ne vous acceptera que si vous êtes compétent, monsieur Malefoy.

\- Peut-être, mais je veux obtenir cet entretien par mes propres moyens. Que ce soit à Sainte Mangouste ou ailleurs. Je ne veux plus être redevable envers qui que ce soit.

Le Ministre hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je comprends votre décision. Que puis-je faire pour vous dédommager alors ?

\- Je vous suis déjà reconnaissant uniquement pour le fait de vous être proposé pour m'aider. Je n'ai besoin de rien, monsieur le Ministre, je vous assure.

\- Vous en êtes certain ?

\- Plus que jamais.

\- Bien. En tout cas, sachez que, au besoin, ma porte vous est ouverte.

\- J'apprécie. Merci, monsieur le Ministre.

Un petit sourire fit un passage éclair sur les lèvres du Ministre avant qu'il ne se saisisse d'un dossier. Drago reconnut son nom écrit dessus et il se mit à paniquer, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Miss Granger m'a également parlé de votre souhait de rendre visite à votre père.

Drago ne céda pas à la panique. Maintenant c'était une certaine appréhension qui dominait.

\- Lucius Malefoy est incarcéré dans une aile spéciale d'Azkaban, réservée aux prisonniers à perpétuité. La réglementation concernant les visites de ces détenus est donc assez particulière mais, néanmoins, elles ne sont pas interdites.

L'appréhension laissa place à la déception. Au fond de lui, Drago espérait qu'on lui refuse cette visite et qu'ainsi, il ne puisse pas aller le voir. Cela aurait facilité les choses. Mais non, il fallait qu'il le voie, ils avaient beaucoup trop de choses à se dire.

\- Ces visites se font par parloirs individuels, pas communs comme ceux auxquels vous vous rendiez avec miss Granger. La visite est surveillée par deux gardiens du côté du prisonnier, deux Aurors du côté du visiteur. Elle se planifie un mois à l'avance et ne dure pas plus d'une demi-heure.

\- D'accord, approuva Drago. Les Aurors qui m'accompagneront sont définis au hasard ou je peux choisir ?

\- Vous avez une préférence ?

\- Si j'ai mon mot à dire, j'aimerais être encadré par les Aurors Potter et Thomas. J'ai confiance en eux et j'accepte qu'ils entendent ce que je pourrais dire à mon père.

\- Nos Aurors sont tenus au secret professionnel, vous savez, ils ont l'interdiction de répéter ce qu'ils entendent.

Drago eut un petit rire narquois.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur le Ministre, à vous ainsi qu'à votre personnel, vous êtes certains qu'aucune information ne sort de vos locaux ? À mon avis, certains Aurors ont moins d'éthique que d'autres.

Shacklebolt ne releva pas, probablement parce qu'il savait que Drago avait raison.

\- En tout cas, si vous souhaitez la présence des Aurors Potter et Thomas, c'est accepté.

\- Merci. Puis-je déjà planifier une visite ?

\- Il vous faut pour cela adresser un courrier à la direction de la prison en joignant cette attestation signée de ma main comme quoi la visite est autorisée, lui indiqua le Ministre en lui tendant un parchemin dont Drago se saisit.

\- Je vous remercie.

Le Ministre se leva, Drago également, et les deux hommes partagèrent une franche poignée de mains.

\- Bonne continuation, monsieur Malefoy.

Le concerné eut un hochement de tête bref accompagné d'un sourire avant de quitter la pièce.

xxxxxxxxxx

Un mois plus tard, Drago avait rendu visite à son père. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça pour recommencer sa vie du bon pied. Son père était la principale raison de son incarcération cinq ans plus tôt, il l'en tenait responsable et ils avaient des choses à régler.

Sa bonne éducation avait aidé Drago à garder son calme, à dire ses quatre vérités à son père sans trop s'énerver. Il lui avait reproché de s'être servi de lui, de n'avoir été qu'un pion, qu'une marionnette pour se faire bien voir auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui avait reproché de lui avoir volé son innocence, de lui avoir volé une partie de sa vie. Il lui avait reproché de l'avoir privé de sa liberté, de son libre arbitre. Il lui avait reproché de lui avoir inculqué de mauvaises valeurs, de l'avoir obligé à penser comme lui.

En face, Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas pu prononcer un mot. La demi-heure de visite s'était achevée avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Drago n'avait pas craqué, pourtant ses yeux avaient brillé de larmes de haine. Il n'avait pas lâché du regard son père qui semblait déconnecté de la réalité, déconnecté de son propre corps. Il ne s'était pas énervé, il n'avait pas eu un mot plus haut que l'autre. Il avait juste craché sa haine et sa rancœur avec impassibilité.

Il était sorti de là le cœur serré mais, étrangement, léger. Potter, Thomas et lui avaient échangé un sourire. Drago les avait remerciés une fois à l'extérieur, d'un simple merci, sans épiloguer, mais les deux Aurors avaient accepté le remerciement avec le sourire.

Drago avait ensuite transplané chez Hermione, il savait qu'elle était là car elle avait dit qu'elle l'y attendrait. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, il la vit se balancer sur sa chaise pour voir qui venait d'entrer.

\- Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle, manquant de tomber à la renverse.

Elle se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Drago l'enserra à la taille et plongea son nez dans ses cheveux. Il inspira longuement avant de la serrer encore plus contre lui. Il ne sut pas combien de temps dura leur câlin, mais il avait besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien.

Hermione recula son visage sans pour autant réduire leur proximité. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et lui vola un baiser.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien. En fait, je ne l'ai pas laissé parler, il aurait sans doute trouvé mille excuses pour se défendre. Mais j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait autant de bien.

\- Tu vas pouvoir mettre tout ça derrière toi, dit-elle en caressant sa joue.

Drago hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur le front.

\- On va pouvoir avancer maintenant, déclara-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, au plus profond, comme pour se connecter à son âme.

\- Ensemble ?

\- Ensemble.

* * *

 **Premier point final de cette histoire** , ça fait tout bizarre. Mais **je suis contente et fière** de ce qu'elle est et de ce qu'elle est devenue **grâce à vous**.

 **Drago** a réglé tout ce qu'il avait à régler pour pouvoir aller de l'avant avec les idées claires. **Son sombre passé est derrière lui.**

 **Il me tarde de vous lire**. Je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour l'épilogue.

 **Du love pour vous !**


	35. Épilogue

**Bonjour les p'tits chats.**

C'est avec émotion que vous publie **l'épilogue** d'Entre les murs. Je vous réserve une note plus longue en fin de chapitre mais sachez déjà que **je vous remercie du fond du cœur** pour votre présence tout au long de cette histoire.

J'espère que ce dernier tour avec Drago et Hermione vous plaira. **Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Cecile** : Merci pour ta review. Voici l'épilogue, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Merci pour ta fidélité sur cette histoire, j'en suis très touchée :)  
 **Aventure** : Et contente que toutes ces choses à lire aient été à ton goût ! Merci pour ta review !  
 **Delph** : Merci à toi, j'espère que tu apprécieras l'épilogue :)  
 **Malouine** : Hey ! Merci à toi de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit message. Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé mon histoire. Merci encore !

 **Merci à Lyra Verin** pour sa relecture.

* * *

 **ÉPILOGUE**

Debout face à un miroir en pied, Hermione inspectait sa robe depuis presque dix minutes, lissant le moindre pli fâcheux qui aurait eu le malheur de s'y trouver. Elle remit ses bijoux en ordre, vérifia son maquillage et épingla une mèche qui s'était échappée de sa tresse.

Elle inspira longuement et expira doucement, sans lâcher son reflet des yeux.

\- Hermione, tu es prête ?

La jeune femme fit volte-face vers la provenance de la voix et sourit.

\- Je suis à toi tout de suite.

Elle se saisit de sa pochette et rejoignit Drago qui l'embrassa.

\- Tu es sublime, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Le souffle de Drago la fit frémir de la tête aux pieds. Par Godric, s'ils n'étaient pas si pressés, elle aurait bien pris quelques minutes pour lui montrer quel effet il lui faisait. Drago dut remarquer son trouble puisqu'un sourire coquin éclaira son visage.

\- J'adorerais moi aussi, dit-il comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Mais nous sommes attendus.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, ronchonna Hermione.

\- Je sais, c'est terrible. Mais si on arrive en retard au mariage de ton meilleur ami, on risque de ne pas finir la journée vivants et de ne pas pouvoir profiter ce soir et toute la nuit.

Hermione dodelina de la tête. Hum, il n'avait pas tort. Elle se résolut alors à le suivre et à descendre l'escalier pour rejoindre tout le monde.

Aujourd'hui, Harry épousait Dean. Un an plus tôt, le second avait demandé au premier de l'épouser, alors que Harry avait frôlé la mort de peu lors d'une mission très risquée. Dean, sous le coup de l'émotion, lui avait presque ordonné de l'épouser, mais son amant n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre.

Harry avait aussitôt demandé à Hermione d'être son témoin, chose qu'elle avait accepté bien entendu. Elle avait aidé le couple à préparer leur mariage et le jour J était arrivé. Ce n'était pas elle qui se mariait mais pourtant, elle était nerveuse. Drago avait beau lui répéter que tout se passerait bien, qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Son stress s'évanouit comme par magie lorsque Dean et Harry partagèrent un langoureux baiser une fois mariés par le mage de cérémonie.

Ils étaient désormais tous installés à table, dans la cour d'un château que les mariés avaient loué pour l'occasion. La météo du mois d'août leur permettrait de passer la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit dehors sans être embêtés. Dean et Harry ouvrirent le bal, sous les regards amusés des invités à cause de la maladresse dont ils faisaient preuve tous les deux. Ils n'étaient pas du tout assurés mais ils riaient de bon cœur, s'embrassaient, vérifiaient sans cesse si l'un n'écrasait pas le pied de l'autre.

Hermione ne les lâchait pas des yeux. Les siens, d'ailleurs, brillaient d'émotion. Elle était si heureuse pour son meilleur ami. Elle tourna alors la tête vers Drago qui venait de se pencher vers elle pour lui parler.

\- On va leur montrer qui sont les meilleurs danseurs de l'assemblée ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et prit sa main avant de rejoindre le couple de mariés et les autres couples qui étaient venus les accompagner petit à petit.

Hermione garda une main dans celle de Drago, pendant que l'autre venait se poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme et que ce dernier ne cale sa main de libre dans le bas de son dos. Doucement, légèrement, ils se mirent à danser en rythme sur la musique. Hermione plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Drago et s'y noya une énième fois, happée par la puissance du gris de ses iris et par ce regard si amoureux qu'il avait rien que pour elle.

\- Tu es heureuse ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Mon meilleur ami vient de se marier à un homme formidable, je ne peux qu'être heureuse, confirma Hermione.

\- Mais toi. Sans parler du bonheur de Harry. Est-ce que tu es heureuse ?

Comme elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je te demande si tu es heureuse, insista Drago. Ce n'est pas une question piège, il n'y a rien de compliqué.

\- Bien sûr que je suis heureuse. Tu sais, tant que je vous ai tous les deux, toi et Harry, dans ma vie, je ne peux que l'être.

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, conclut Drago en lui volant un baiser.

\- Je te retourne la question, es-tu heureux ?

\- Les démons de mon passé m'ont définitivement quitté et je partage la vie d'une femme merveilleuse depuis cinq ans maintenant. Il me manque seulement la signature de Fitzduncan et je pourrai dire que ma vie est une réussite.

Hermione pouffa tout en laissant aller son front contre l'épaule de Drago.

\- Je me disais aussi, le moment était beaucoup trop romantique pour que tu ne le gâches pas.

\- Je t'assure que ça m'empêche presque de dormir.

\- Presque alors, parce que ce matin tu ronflais comme le Poudlard Express.

Drago lui accorda une jolie grimace avant de se concentrer sur leur danse.

Le jeune homme avait brillamment obtenu le titre de Maître des Potions au bout de ses deux années de formation. Il avait ensuite dû batailler pour trouver un premier emploi, son nom lui faisant toujours défaut malgré son talent. Mais un jour, un potionniste privé du nom d'Edgar Engleton avait fait fi des conventions et avait embauché Drago comme assistant. Après tout, son talent en matière de préparation de potions était bien l'essentiel. Durant une année, il avait exercé aux côtés de ce potionniste qui avait un laboratoire indépendant. Il avait acquis une expérience solide, profité des sages conseils de son patron, et s'était fait beaucoup de contacts dans le milieu.

Du jour au lendemain, Edgar était décédé suite à une attaque cardiaque. À sa grande surprise, Drago s'était retrouvé légataire du laboratoire et donc à la tête d'une entreprise sans y être préparé. Avec professionnalisme, il avait pris les choses à bras le corps et gérait désormais ce laboratoire, qu'il avait renommé Viper Labs, d'une main de maître. Le fameux Fitzduncan était le directeur d'un hôpital privé sorcier de Londres. Drago était à deux doigts de devenir leur fournisseur exclusif de potions, mais Fitzduncan était tatillon sur certains sujets et la patience n'était pas la vertu première de Drago.

\- Au fait, lança Drago. Tu te souviens que Pansy vient dîner demain soir ?

\- Hum hum.

\- Je l'ai eu par cheminette ce matin, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une surprise pour nous et qu'elle venait avec.

\- Une surprise avec qui elle peut venir ? s'étonna Hermione, un sourcil haussé. Un mec, tu crois ?

\- Elle n'a rien lâché mais si tu veux mon avis, elle se tape Blaise.

\- Blaise ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Ça fait six mois que, comme par hasard, elle accepte toutes les missions de reportage en France. Ne me fais pas croire qu'elle y va pour la Tour Eiffel ou la beauté des paysages. Non, à mon avis, c'est un autre genre de paysage qu'elle contemple, le plafond d'une chambre par exemple, avec Blaise au-dessus qui…

\- Merci ! stoppa Hermione. Ça suffit, j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir.

Même si elle avait appris à apprécier Pansy et Blaise, elle ne tenait pas à connaître les détails que s'imaginait Drago à leur sujet.

\- Donc voilà, on verra bien demain soir.

Deux autres musiques s'étaient enchaînées, Drago et Hermione dansaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs pupilles plongées dans celles d'en face. La jeune femme aurait payé le prix fort pour qu'on lui assure qu'elle passerait le restant de ses jours dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant. Leur relation, avec le temps, était devenue plus affirmée, en partie parce que Drago prenait conscience de ses sentiments et arrivait à les gérer. Leur quotidien n'était pas toujours rose, mais le jeune homme en avait suffisamment bavé pour ne pas avoir envie de se prendre la tête pour cela. Ils laissaient les choses se faire, au gré de leurs volontés et ils s'en portaient très bien ainsi depuis cinq ans maintenant.

xxxxxxxxxx

La plupart des invités avaient dormi dans les chambres du château loué pour la cérémonie, afin d'être encore ensemble le lendemain pour partager un brunch convivial.

Dans la chambre au bout du couloir, Drago et Hermione profitaient du petit matin. Ils s'étaient couchés très tard, ou plutôt assez tôt le matin, leurs esprits embrumés par l'alcool et leur envie de l'autre multipliée au centuple. Ils avaient fait l'amour jusqu'aux premières lueurs du matin, sans vraiment prendre le temps de dormir ou même de se reposer.

Hermione était allongée sur le dos, totalement nue, son corps laissé à l'appréciation des yeux gourmands de son petit-ami. Drago, allongé sur le côté, faisait courir son index sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il descendit de sa clavicule jusqu'à son sein sur lequel il se pencha pour prendre en bouche son téton pendant quelques secondes. Son doigt descendit le long de son plexus et s'arrêta au niveau du bas de son ventre, ce qui arracha un grognement insatisfait et frustré à Hermione qui, les yeux fermés, fronçait malgré tout les sourcils. Drago s'en amusa un peu et descendit caresser ses cuisses en prenant soin d'éviter l'endroit qu'elle voulait pourtant qu'il touche, s'il en croyait ses jambes qui s'écartaient.

\- Tu n'es donc jamais rassasiée ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Rappelle-toi. Ton incroyable pouvoir érotique.

\- C'est vrai, pouffa Drago. Mais tu sais aussi à quel point je suis fou de toi, et de ton corps ?

Le jeune homme vint mordiller doucement le lobe de son oreille, ce qui la fit soupirer.

\- Si je me base sur ce que tu aimes me faire, je dirais oui.

\- Bien. Parce que moi non plus je ne suis jamais rassasié.

Drago remplaça ses mains par sa bouche et se délecta de l'intimité d'Hermione, savourant ses soupirs, son souffle erratique, ses gémissements et ses doigts qu'elle enfonçait dans ses cheveux sous le coup du plaisir. Il la fit jouir uniquement avec sa langue et, fier de lui, il vint s'allonger à moitié sur elle.

\- On va devoir descendre…, dit-elle après quelques minutes, le temps de se remettre de son orgasme.

\- On est obligés ?

\- Hum. J'ai évité Ron toute la soirée d'hier, je crois qu'il attend que j'aille lui parler.

\- Je viens de te donner un orgasme et la personne à laquelle tu penses, c'est Weasley ?! s'offusqua Drago en s'asseyant.

Hermione le regarda d'un air légèrement blasé avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Si tu te mets à être jaloux de Ron, on atteint des sommets.

\- En temps normal je ne le suis pas. Seulement quand ta première pensée va vers lui alors que cinq minutes en arrière, j'avais ma langue en toi, excuse-moi de m'en offusquer.

\- Drago.

Elle se redressa également pour s'assoir, s'approcha de lui pour passer ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Il n'y a que toi, et il n'y aura toujours que toi. Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu m'aimes ? tenta Drago avec une voix d'enfant.

\- Exactement. Parce que je t'aime de tout mon cœur et que tu es l'homme de ma vie.

\- Hum. Tu as quand même de la chance que je t'aime aussi.

Comme à chaque fois que Drago prononçait cses mots, le cœur d'Hermione se serra dans sa poitrine. Les je t'aime étaient rares dans la bouche de Drago. Et comme ce qui est rare est précieux, Hermione accueillait à chaque fois ces mots avec une attention particulière.

xxxxxxxxxx

À la fin du brunch, Drago laissa à contrecœur Hermione filer vers la belette. Avec le temps, il avait fait des efforts avec beaucoup de personnes, mais avec Weasley, il n'y parvenait pas.

\- Si tes yeux lançaient des Avada, Ron serait mort depuis longtemps.

Drago se tourna vers Harry qui venait de s'assoir à côté de lui.

\- Je le hais, grogna Drago, les dents serrées.

\- Je sais. Mais tu sais qu'il est important pour Hermione.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu lui pardonner.

\- Parce que, justement, il est important pour elle. Ron a toujours été comme ça, il agit bêtement sous le coup de la colère, il réfléchit après, et ensuite il regrette et essaye de se faire pardonner. Ça a toujours fonctionné comme ça.

\- Parfois je regrette qu'elle soit si peu rancunière.

\- On a vécu trop de choses tous les trois pour qu'elle soit rancunière. Ron a merdé beaucoup de fois, alors ce sera différent, mais elle a choisi de lui pardonner ses erreurs. Tu sais qu'elle a capitulé quand il lui a demandé d'être la marraine de Leela.

\- Il sait qu'il faut la prendre par les sentiments pour qu'elle rende les armes.

\- Hum, et ça a fonctionné. Tu ne peux pas les empêcher de vouloir renouer, notre amitié est trop importante. Mais si ce que tu crains c'est qu'il prenne ta place, ne te fais pas de soucis. Dans le cœur d'Hermione, tu auras toujours la première place.

Drago releva le menton d'un air fier et arrogant. Il avait bien-sûr râlé lorsque Hermione lui avait fait part de son envie de recoller les morceaux avec Weasley. Lui, il ne l'aurait jamais fait, mais la grande différence entre eux deux c'était qu'Hermione pardonnait et laissait leur chance aux gens. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas s'y opposer. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle soit heureuse et si elle l'était avec Weasley dans sa vie, il la laissait faire. Du moins tant qu'elle ne lui demandait pas de le fréquenter trop souvent, ni de trop près.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le soir venu, alors que Drago et Hermione attendaient que Pansy et sa surprise arrivent, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Ils sont déjà là ? s'étonna Hermione tout en sortant les verres pour l'apéritif.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, Pansy ne toque jamais quand elle arrive.

Drago se leva du fauteuil pour aller ouvrir. Depuis quatre ans, il habitait dans l'appartement qu'Hermione partageait avant avec Harry, depuis que ce dernier avait déménagé chez Dean. Drago avait alors laissé le Manoir du Wiltshire à sa mère qui passait maintenant six mois de l'année en Italie et six mois en Angleterre.

\- Maman ?! s'étonna justement Drago en découvrant sa mère devant sa porte.

\- J'ai voulu te faire une surprise, je suis rentrée une semaine plus tôt.

\- C'est formidable, entre.

Narcissa Malefoy entra donc et serra son fils dans ses bras. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis six mois, Drago était vraiment ravi de la surprise.

\- Hermione ! Ma mère est là.

\- C'est vrai ?

La jeune femme débarqua dans l'entrée en quelques secondes et découvrit que sa belle-mère était effectivement là.

\- Bonsoir Narcissa, comment allez-vous ? s'enquit Hermione en lui faisant la bise.

\- Très bien et vous, Hermione ? Comment était le mariage de monsieur Potter ?

\- Oh, formidable ! Très émouvant. J'ai quelques photos, vous voulez les voir ?

\- Avec plaisir. Mais je ne vous dérange pas ?

Drago accompagna sa mère dans le salon.

\- Pansy doit arriver mais tu peux rester, ça lui fera plaisir de te voir. Tu peux prendre l'apéritif avec nous.

Hermione approuva la décision de Drago et s'installa dans le canapé. Narcissa prit place à côté d'Hermione qui lui montrait les photos.

\- Vous étiez magnifiques, tous les deux, constata Narcissa en voyant une photo animée de Drago et Hermione qui se dévoraient du regard en souriant.

\- On a presque volé la vedette aux mariés, se moqua Drago. Surtout qu'ils dansaient comme des manches. À ce niveau-là, on était vraiment meilleurs.

\- Tu ne perds pas une occasion de te vanter, mon garçon, plaisanta Narcissa.

En attendant Pansy et sa surprise, ils discutèrent beaucoup du mariage, de leurs projets respectifs et de ce que comptait faire Narcissa durant ces six prochains mois en Angleterre.

\- D'ailleurs, j'aimerais organiser un dîner à la fin de l'été, vous pensez que vos parents pourront venir, Hermione ?

\- Je leur en parlerai. Si ça ne leur fait pas trop juste pour préparer leur voyage depuis Melbourne, ils viendront avec plaisir à mon avis.

\- Formidable !

Pansy choisit ce moment pour débarquer sans prendre la peine de toquer, comme l'avait dit Drago.

\- C'est moi ! cria-t-elle depuis l'entrée. Ma super surprise est derrière moi, vous êtes prêts ?

\- Ma mère est là, prévint Drago. Donc j'espère que ta surprise est décente.

\- Bonsoir Narcissa, lança Pansy depuis l'entrée, là où on ne la voyait pas.

\- Bonsoir Pansy.

\- Bon, vous êtes prêts ?

\- Bouge, Parkinson, râla Drago. Je meurs de faim, on t'a attendu pour grignoter l'apéritif.

\- Calme ton impatience, jolie blonde.

Soudain, Pansy fit son apparition dans le salon avec, à ses talons, une Ginny Weasley rougissante, ses mains jointes dans son dos et le sourire timide. Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec une gorgée de vin blanc. Ginny ? Les conclusions se tiraient très vite dans sa tête mais elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

\- Je ne fais pas les présentations, tout le monde se connaît, dit Pansy.

\- Ginny ? releva Hermione.

\- Salut… bredouilla-t-elle. Je… Je n'étais pas trop partante pour débarquer comme ça mais Pansy m'a assuré que ça vous ferait plaisir alors...

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione observa Drago qui était devenu livide et elle se retint de rire. Il n'était pas choqué par le fait que sa meilleure amie soit avec une fille, mais plutôt que la fille en question soit la belette femelle. Il savait que Pansy aimait les hommes et les femmes, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vue avec une femme, mais là, les regards qu'elles échangeaient et la main de son amie logée contre la hanche de Weasley pour la tenir proche d'elle, c'était sans équivoque.

Pour dissiper le malaise, Hermione brisa le silence et proposa de trinquer une nouvelle fois. Pansy rejoignit Drago qui était figé comme une gargouille de Poudlard ainsi que Narcissa pendant que Hermione s'approchait de Ginny.

\- Tu as l'air heureuse, Ginny, constata-t-elle.

\- Je le suis. C'est arrivé comme ça, un peu par hasard, mais je me sens bien avec elle.

\- Ma question va peut-être te paraître déplacée mais... comment en es-tu venue à sortir avec une fille ?

Ginny haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- J'ai été remuée par ma rupture avec Harry et surtout par son coming-out, que j'ai accepté évidemment parce que je veux qu'il soit heureux. Mais ça m'a fait réfléchir. Je me suis rendue compte que même si je l'appréciais énormément, je ne l'aimais pas comme on doit aimer quelqu'un qui partagera notre vie. Il me manquait quelque chose, le petit truc qui te coupe le souffle, tu vois ?

Hermione approuva distraitement d'un hochement de tête, tandis que son regard avait glissé jusqu'à Drago qui était revenu à lui. Il était son « petit truc » à elle pour avoir le souffle coupé.

\- Et un jour j'ai rencontré Pansy par hasard, elle venait interviewer les nouvelles batteuses des Harpies. On a discuté, on est allé boire un verre et puis de fil en aiguille...

La rousse fit de vagues mouvements avec ses mains pour illustrer ses propos, ce qui amusa Hermione.

\- De fil en aiguille, tu as eu le souffle coupé ? supposa-t-elle.

\- Exactement. Récemment on a fait un stage de perfectionnement en France avec l'équipe et elle est venue me voir très souvent. C'est là qu'on a décidé de vous l'annoncer.

Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle Pansy allait souvent en France ces derniers temps. Contrairement à ce que Drago pensait, la raison s'appelait Ginny Weasley et non Blaise Zabini. Hermione était très heureuse pour son amie. La situation avec Harry avait été houleuse et chaotique mais elle semblait vraiment épanouie maintenant, du moins si elle en croyait son sourire et les regards que les deux jeunes femmes s'échangeaient.

Alors qu'Hermione avait rejoint la cuisine pour aller préparer les entrées, elle fut rejointe par Drago qui s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés.

\- Alors, quel effet ça te fait de voir Pansy avec Ginny ? lui demanda-t-elle en venant se blottir dans ses bras, les siens s'enroulant autour de sa taille.

\- Elle peut bien se taper qui elle veut, seul son bonheur m'importe.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit qu'une question de sexe entre elles.

\- Moi non plus, même si je persiste à penser qu'elle aurait pu trouver nettement mieux qu'une Weasley.

Hermione le tapa à l'épaule, faussement en colère.

\- Ginny est mon amie, l'informa-t-elle. Tu crois que je suis contente, moi, de la voir s'amouracher d'une Serpentard ?

\- Hermione, mon amour, tu sais très bien que les Serpentard sont irrésistibles. Tu es la preuve qu'il est impossible de nous résister.

Drago l'embrassa sur le front, sur le bout du nez et enfin sur les lèvres.

Il avait vécu des moments difficiles, il avait broyé du noir, il avait cru ne jamais s'en sortir. Mais lorsqu'il avait Hermione aussi proche de lui, il réalisait à quel point cela en avait valu la peine, si c'était pour se terminer ainsi.

* * *

Comme dirait Jean-Louis Aubert, **voilà, c'est fini.**

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette note de fin autant que cette histoire dans sa globalité.

J'espère surtout que vous avez apprécié **le retour de Ginny**. Elle a eu sa petite place au début de l'histoire et je ne voulais pas la terminer sans la faire revenir. **Je pense que le tempérament de feu de Ginny pourrait très bien s'accorder à la personnalité haute en couleurs de Pansy** , pas vous ? ;)

 **Drago est heureux en amour comme au travail**. Il a obtenu son titre et s'épanouit à Viper Labs. Les cinq ans "entre les murs" sont bien derrière lui et il va de l'avant.

 **Si vous avez des questions auxquelles** l'épilogue n'a pas répondu, n'hésitez pas ! Je vous donnerai mon avis sur la question :)

 **Merci** de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire **Entre les murs** et j'en ai pris autant à vous la publier, à lire vos réactions, remarques, théories. **C'était une chouette aventure !**

À l'heure où j'écris, cette note, ELM c'est **33 chapitres** (hors prologue et épilogue), **509 reviews** , **171 followers** , **95 favoris** et **50 083 vues** depuis le premier chapitre posté le 11 juillet 2018. **Merci à vous** , à celleux qui sont là depuis le début, depuis longtemps, à celleux qui sont arrivés en cours de route ou presque à la fin. **J'ai une place spéciale pour chacun.e de vous dans mon cœur de Poufsouffle.**

 **Je prends le temps aussi de remercier Lyra** pour sa relecture de cette histoire, pour ses remarques, ses conseils, ses avis. J'ai la fâcheuse manie de lui envoyer une histoire totalement écrite mais promis, je ne le ferai plus :D **Merci à toi de me pousser, de m'encourager et de me rassurer.**

Merci à mes parents, ma sœur, mon poisson rouge... bon ça va, je plaisante mdr.

Pour celleux qui suivent la **Charmione** , on se retrouve là-bas pour encore quelques chapitres. Pour les autres qui attendent une nouvelle Dramione, **rejoignez-moi sur ma page Facebook** (Damelith, tout simplement, même photo de profil que sur FF) pour être au courant.

 **Du love pour vous, à bientôt.**


End file.
